Klarion gets a girl
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: When a Gotham High school misfit bumps into Klarion, he teaches her real magic and ways to get back at her classmates. but is this just another chaotic prank by the Lord of Chaos? or is there a possible love interest? and will the Team be able to step in before things really get out of hand? OCxKlarion. rated T for violence. and also Klarion is too cool for a K rating. now rated M
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**Ok originally i got this idea from a batman beyond episode. But i figured since young justice is way cooler anyhow I'd make it a story for them, but now I've decided to hex with all that, and make a sweet love story(because I'm a girl and we do that) between an OC and Klarion, one of my favorite bad-guys. So without further a due. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Raven! Raven Blu get out of your room it's time for school!" Raven's mother called from downstairs. Raven groaned, why should she bother going to school when everyone there thought she was a freak? She was no different than any other person; though a strange love for anything mystical and dark seemed to be an off switch when it came to making friends. She groaned again, rolling off her bed and onto her black plush carpet.

"I'm not too eager to be going to school today." She muttered, crawling over to her dresser drawers, to pull out a black T-shirt that read; 'Hex' on the front, then slipped it over her head. She then stood up reaching into her closet to pull out a ripped plaid skirt. She then turned to her vanity mirror narrowing her eyes at the image staring back at her. She had long very dark blue colored hair with bangs that came to a point framing her face. Usually she never pulled her hair back into a pony tail, it seemed to preppy to her.

'Wonder what snarky comments I'll hear today.' She thought running a comb through her hair. She then glared as she wrapped a dog collar necklace around her neck.

"Well I guess I'm off." She muttered to herself, then ran downstairs.

"Raven Blu!"

"I'm coming mother!" Raven then shouted then ran down stairs where he mother and father were waiting.

"Raven why don't you ever answer when I call you?" her mother growled. Raven rolled her sapphire colored eyes.

"Because I don't feel like it." She mumbled. Her father, who was reading the newspaper, looked up at his daughter.

"Don't sass our mother Raven, now eat your breakfast." He scolded. Raven glared back at him and huffed.

"I'm not hungry. I'm goin' to school." She said, then stormed off slamming the front door as she exited.

~0~

"Raven! Raven!" A voice sang behind Raven in class, interrupting her reading. A girl with long blonde almost white hair came bouncing up to her. Her hair was shoulder length and was pulled back into an upward ponytail.

"Oh, hey Marry." Raven said, Marry was a friend she had had since she moved to Gotham City.

"Raven, how's it goin? Huh? What's that you're reading?" Marry asked batting doe eyes at Raven.

"Magick; Hexes, spells, and Curses." Raven said placing a hand on the cover. Marry pouted.

"Rae you read the strangest things." She said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well this is what I like. And it's much better than any stupid magazine about which celebrity boy has the cutest butt." She hissed, Marry shifted uncomfortably, then Raven let out a sharp sigh.

"That's what you have behind your back isn't it?" she asked. Marry nodded happily.

"Yeah! Totally! I mean, well sorta it's about that Nightwing guy from the league!" she shouted happily. Raven smirked a bit then picked up her old book.

"Oh yeah those guys? A bunch of grown men in tights; I'll pass thanks. Though that Superboy is kinda cute." She said.

"Oh yeah, they have a picture of him in the magazine wanna see?" Marry asked.

"No thanks, for some reason when they take pictures of Superboy it looks like bigfoot; all fuzzy and stuff." Raven said, then went back to her book.

"Think he's camera shy?" Marry asked. Raven shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Alright everyone quiet down." Said the teacher standing at the head of the class. "Time to pair up into partners for our lab."

The room was quiet for a while, wondering if they were going to be able to pick partners or if she was going to pick names from a hat like they did in grade school. Then she reached behind her desk to pull out an old magic hat. The class let out a collective groan.

"Alright first two up for partners; Raven Blu and Nancy Kesha." She shouted happily. Raven didn't look up from her book until a slender unnaturally tanned hand rose.

"Uh, excuse me, but I don't think it's very fair that Raven the uberfreak should be partnered with me. What if she tries to turn me into a frog with her 'magic spells." Nancy said, Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you're _sooo_ funny Nancy. And even I wanted to it's not like I'd waste good magic on some stuck up brat like you." She snapped, then grabbed her book and book bag then made her exit.

"Raven Blu where do you think you're going?" her teacher shouted, Raven swung her bag onto her shoulder and looked over her shoulder.

"Consider me skipping, I don't care." She hissed, then left.

~0~

"Raven!" Marry said breathless, she had been looking for Raven since class let out. She finally found her sitting in the library. "I should have known you'd be here."

"Oh, hey Marry." Raven said.

"That Nancy's some piece of work." Marry said.

"She's a piece of somethin alright." Raven mumbled, "I really don't understand how you two are friends."

"She's more my brother's girlfriend than my friend, anyway come on; it's lunch time." Marry said, Raven stood.

"Nah, I'm gonna go into town, go to that magic shop." She said gathering up her things. Marry recoiled.

"Ew you mean that creepy shop with the fake shrunken heads? Gross." She said.

"Hey I like it, they've got the books I love. And besides they are fake." Raven said.

"Well; alright then, have fun with that." Marry said then ran off back to the school building, while Raven went the other direction towards town.

~0~

Later Raven found her way in town, listening to her mp3-player* as she walked.

'If only this crap actually worked, instead of just being some gag in show biz. Then I'd show that Nancy what for.' She thought, then started imagining what it would be like to actually be able to perform real magic. The idea of revenge on Nancy made her smirk; she was so lost in thought she didn't even see what she bumped into. She fell to the ground, looking down at the contents that spilled out of her bag. She let out a low growl and yanked out her ear buds and looked up to whoever it was she ran into.

"Hey buddy watch where…you're…." her voice trailed off when she got a good look at the guy. He was thin, wearing a suit-like outfit, his jacket skirting down around his waist. His hair, which was short and black, was spiked into two points on his head, giving him a devil-ish look. He turned to Raven who was still on the ground staring up at him dumbfounded. In his arms he held a cat with run-like stripes and bright red eyes.

"Excuse me? You were the one not looking where she was going." The boy said, his cat meowed.

"Yeah yeah." He then said, as if he could understand what the cat was saying. Raven just stared.

"Hey, that book you have. Where'd you get that?" the boy then asked, Raven looked down at the lard leather bound book with a Latin writing on the front, she quickly swiped it from the ground.

"Why?" she asked holding it to her chest. The boy with the devilish hair smirked, then held out a hand to help Raven up.

"I'm Klarion, Klarion Bleak, and this," he said pointing to his cat, "Is Teekl and you are?" he asked introducing himself, Raven stood picking up her things and placing them back into her bag.

"Raven Blu." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear and blushed. "You from Gotham?"

"No, I'm from…out of town." Klarion said, "So where are you heading?"

"A magic shop called; Through the Rabbit Hole. The name is uber lame but, it's got some pretty interesting stuff." Raven said. Klarion rolled his eyes.

"I know a much better place." He said, then looked at the book Raven was still holding.

"In Gotham? Cause I've lived her for about two years now, and I've only seen Through the Rabbit Hole." Raven said running her fingers along the spine of the book, Teekl meowed. "The rest are pretty much crap."

"Trust me this one is, much more fun than some baby magic store." Klarion said, his cat Teekl climbed onto his shoulders as he placed his arm around Raven. "Follow me."

Raven blushed bright red, but nodded silently walking down the street with Klarion.

**Ok so what do you think? Raven Blu, not Raven from Teen titans. I like her but this isn't her. I couldn't think of a better name but then as I'm half way through with this chapter I think 'hey kitten's a cute name' but I had already gotten used to Raven that I didn't change it. Anyhow I hope to have a picture of Raven Blu and Klarion up on my page. If you get a chance go check that out. Jem-Fukuyama. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

www. ?qid=14549

Chapter 2

**Ok I've been on a major Batman kick lately. Batman beyond, animated series, etc etc. Haha! Anyhow last chapter you met Raven Blu, my Oc. She's a Goth girl and a lover of magic, she met Klarion, well bumped into him actually. Anyhow now he's taking her to a 'New Magic shop' how will this turn out? Let's find out, now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So, Raven; how'd you come across a book like that?" Klarion asked, as he and Raven walked down a dark alley. Raven looked at her surroundings.

"Uh, I dunno, I just found it in my attic while looking for some old pictures." She said, "so where'd you say this place was?"

Klarion stopped, Raven tensed as Klarion walked ahead and stopped turning to Raven.

'Oh great, I finally meet an interesting and cute boy and he leads me down an alley to kill me.' She thought.

"So Raven; would you like to see some real magic?" Klarion asked, Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Real Magic?" She repeated, "If you're talking about card tricks I think I'll pass."

Klarion gave a sly smile.

"What if I told you that there's such a thing as magic." He asked, Raven placed a hand on her hip.

"Sounds cool, if you can prove it." She said skeptically. Klarion grinned, as his cat slid down his arm onto the ground, then took a bow, snapping his fingers as his body began to with a black and red flame. Raven took a step back as a vortex opened up behind him.

"Is that…" she began, Klarion shrugged.

"You said to prove it. And I can show you much more." He said, Teekl meowed.

"So…you're not-"

"Human? Oh no deary; I'm a witch boy." Klarion bragged, Raven got closer to the vortex inspecting it a little.

"That's…just awesome. So where does this lead to anyway?" she asked, Klarion dipped to her level as she inspecting the portal.

"Wanna find out?" he asked, Raven blushed a bit, and nodded then felt a slight push as she fell into the portal. Letting out a shriek as she did.

The next thing she knew she was on the floor of some old looking store with hundreds upon hundreds of books and strange items.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around, as Klarion and Teekl appeared next to her. She looked up.

"This is that shop I was talking about." He said. Raven stood.

"Ok let me get this straight, so you're not human?" she asked, she had decided to get as much information on this guy as she could.

"Got that right." Klarion said.

"And all those books I've been reading, they aren't just for entertainment?" she then asked. Klarion rolled his eyes petting Teekl behind the ears.

"Well sort of, some of it is just stupid baby magic; if you want some more powerful magic I can teach you that." He said. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Baby magic?" she repeated, "You mean like TV magicians?" she asked, Klarion shrugged.

"That's just fake." He said then began walking, Raven frowned.

"So wait why are you telling me this?" she asked following him.

"Mostly boredom." He said, Raven slumped a bit, then Klarion turned gazing deep into Raven's eyes. "Besides that; I feel you have a lot of potential in real magic."

Raven smiled, she hadn't been told that before, she then reached for the old book she had been carrying.

"So what was it about this you were so interested in?" she asked, holding it up. Klarion's cat Teekl meowed.

"It's a very powerful book, with spells that can rip apart the fabric of time and space itself. Very powerful, of course I can do that without a book." Klarion bragged. Teekl let out a low growl.

"Quiet Teekl." Klarion snapped, Raven gave him a look. "I can understand what he's saying."

"I figured that, but if you can do that without it, why so interested in it?" Raven asked. Klarion dipped to her eye level.

"Because I don't have it. That's why, and there are other things in there that I can use." He said, Raven blushed, then shook her head.

"So, yeah a-anyway this store, what is it in some kind of alternate universe or something?" she asked. Klarion put his hands up and shrugged.

"Nah, it's just in the darker parts of Gotham. I can't travel to other worlds with someone who doesn't have an anchor." He said, turning and walking a head again. Raven followed.

"An anchor?" She repeated, Teekl meowed.

"Yes; it's very hard to stay in a different world for a long time without a familiar, to tie you to it." Klarion explained. Raven looked to his cat that was now perched on his shoulders.

"So then, your little kitty is _your_ familiar I'm assuming." She asked, going to pet Teekl.

"Careful, Teekl bites those who bug him." Klarion warned. Teekl mewed, then jumped from his shoulders and began rubbing against Raven's legs. Klarion gave a look of shock, usually Teekl didn't do that.

"He seems to like me just fine." Raven said, "Then again cats have always been drawn to me. You wouldn't believe the slew of cats that hang out around my bedroom window at night."

Klarion cleared his throat and smoothed away nonexistent wrinkles on his tie. Raven dipped to pick up Teekl.

"He's a very pretty kitty, I'll add. Hard to believe he's what keeps you here." She said. Teekl purred as Raven petted him behind his ears. Klarion was quiet for a minute, then Teekl let out a loud meow.

"Oh…_oh_." Klarion said, then got closer to Raven putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Uhm, I've obviously missed something, what's going on?" Raven asked blushing like mad at how close he was to her right now.

"My dear, I believe it's time we leave." Klarion said. Raven tilted her head.

"Huh? But we just got here." She said. Klarion nodded and was about to say something when the bell that was hanging above the entry of the store rang. Klarion growled and moved to usher Raven to some other part of the store.

"Etativel sexob!" Shouted a female voice, as boxes shot out towards them, Klarion put up a large bubble around the three of them. Raven jumped.

"Where those boxes just floating?" Raven asked. Then a figure stepped into clearer light, Zatana from the Team, alongside Nightwing and Kidflash.

"Tch, still using baby magic I see." Klarion scoffed, almost forgetting that Raven was behind him.

"Give up Klarion!" Zatana shouted, then Saw Raven holding Teekl, and she stared wide eyed, and soon Nightwing saw the same thing, however Kidflash hadn't and presumed to run straight at the witch-boy.

"Kidflash wait!" Nightwing shouted, Kidflash screeched to a halt then looked back at his teammates.

"What he's right there!" he shouted back pointing at Klarion.

"Woaw, if Mare could see this she'd flip." Raven said looking past Klarion, and completely ignoring the fact that they had just attacked Klarion and herself. Teekl meowed, and Klarion turned to her, now realizing she was there.

"Well, this was a bust; shall we go?" He asked snapping his fingers as another portal opened up behind them. Before Raven said a word, he pushed her and Teekl into it, then turned back to the Team.

"Well Kiddies this has been a real blast. See you around, unless of course I see you first." He said then jumped into the portal after Raven.

"What was Klarion the witch boy doing with that girl?" Nightwing asked, Kidflash gave a confused look.

"There was a girl there?!" he asked, Zatana rolled her eyes but said nothing, biting her thumb nail nervously.

"She could be another witch. Zatana what do you think?" Nightwing asked, Zatana turned.

"I don't know but I...I need to go." She said then ran off. Kidflash looked back to Nightwing.

"What was that about?" he asked.

~0~

Raven let out a yelp as she landed face first on something soft. She sat up, somehow Klarion knew where he house was, and now she was here, Teekl sat in front of her staring at her in the eyes as Klarion appeared behind her.

"So this is where you live." He said, then noticed she was on the ground looking up at him. He laughed.

"You really suck at teleporting don't you?" he asked, Rave sat up into a sitting position, fixing her disheveled hair.

"Considering that an hour ago I didn't know a person could do that; yes, I would say I do." She said, then stood moving to sit on her bed. "And yes, this is my room anyway."

Klarion looked around at Raven's room, it was painted black, posters of metal, and alternative rock bands decorated the walls, along with strange candle holders mounted on the walls. The bed she sat on had black sheets made of faux silk, and the nightstand had a lamp in the shape of a gargoyle. He looked over to her desk which was plastered with countless bumper stickers of bands, and cleverly ironic sayings. One he found particularly interesting was one that read; 'Heaven doesn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll take over.' He chuckled at that. Next to the closet, which also had things written on it, was a large standing mirror, it was in the shape of a coffin, with little devil wings on the top.

"Interesting room I must say." He said turning to Raven. "You've got a dark personality."

"Dark, dead, and evil." Raven muttered. "So how'd you know to get here?"

"I didn't, the way a portal works is you open it and then think of the destination. You must have thought about your room when you went through, and since I was following I came along for the ride." Klarion explained, Raven gave a strange look. Then hoped up onto her feet.

"My parents are home." She exclaimed sort of randomly. Klarion gave her a confused look.

"If my parents see you here, namely my dad. You're a dead boy, and I'm grounded for Goddess knows how long." She said.

"Raven! Are you up in your room again? I got a phone call from the school today!" Raven's mother called. Raven groaned, as the sound of footsteps came up the stairs.

"That's your mother?" Klarion asked smirking. Raven nodded.

"Yes, but seriously you need to go otherwise well...I really don't want to hear her caterwauling over having some guy over." She said running her hands through her hair. Klarion shrugged.

"But we should definitely see each other again. I really wanna learn more about real magic." She then said.

"Alright then, if you're so eager to learn," He said placing a finder under Raven chin, "I'm eager to teach."

Raven's cheeks flushed, as Klarion opened another vortex.

"Oh wait, we should meet after school or something ok? Where can you meet me?" Raven asked. Klarion paused as Teekl jumped into his arms.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll see you around." He said then snapped his fingers, "In the meantime keep ahold of this." He said tossing Raven a silver collar with a red gem dangling from it. Raven caught it, looking at the strange markings on the necklace and jewel.

"What is…" she asked only to notice that Klarion had left. " Well that was somewhat rude."

"Raven! Get down here!" Raven's mother shouted.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming!" Raven shouted back removing her dog collar necklace and slipping the silver choker around her neck.

~0~

The next day Raven decided to go to school. She was digging through her locker, when her friend Marry ran up to her.

"Hey Rae!" she sang, Raven looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mare, what's up?" she said, Marry gave her a shocked look. "what?"

"You're in a cheery mood today. What happened yesterday?" Marry asked, Raven blushed a bit.

"I met the cutest guy on my way to that magic store. He's into magic too." She said. Marry gave her friend a look.

"Oh? What's his name? is he from Gotham?" she asked. Raven shook her head, closing her locker and began walking.

"No he's from out of town." She said.

"Well, come on girl dish; not often my doom and gloom friend meets a boy that shares her interests. What's he look like? What's his name?" Marry prodded. Raven blushed again, her pale tan getting a flush of red.

"He's cute, black hair—short and spiked. Adorable eyes, and his name is Klarion Bleak." She explained. Marry gave her an awkward look.

"What?" Raven asked, noting her friend's strange look.

"That boy you met; did he have a cat with him?" Marry asked. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" she asked.

"You need to stay away from that guy. Ok Raven? He's bad news." Marry warned. Raven frowned.

"Why? You know him?" She asked skeptically.

"No-of course not, not really. He's just…I saw him in a magazine. He's bad new Rae." Marry said. Raven laughed.

"This is refreshing; you protecting me." She scoffed, "But I'm pretty sure if he is a creep, I could take him."

"Rae, I'm serious. Wait where are you going?" Marry asked, noticing that Raven was going the opposite direction as the class. Raven turned.

"I'm skipping class, to meet that boy. I'll see ya later Mare." She shouted running off.

"Trust me on this Raven, he's a bad seed!" Marry shouted after Raven.

**End to chapter two! Yay! Oh I'm so happy I already got two reviews on my 1****st**** chapter. That makes me so happy. Thank you for those who reviewed. And if you really like me stalk me on twitter Jem Fukuyama. Or check out my deviantart page Jem-Fukuyama. Love you all! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Haha well I'm not gonna do a recap today. Meow. Haha but I'm so happy about my new readers. I of course love all my readers, but I'm gonna personally welcome my newbie. Welcome and thank you for honoring me with your reviews n_n. anyhow I don't own You Justice. I do own Raven blu and all Oc's of this story. Now, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Raven stood outside the Gotham City zoo. She had no idea why, she decided to hang out there, but there she was. Leaning against the walls of the jaguar pen watching the large black cats lay lazily about the enclosed areas, and play. She sighed fiddling with the red stone that was around her neck. Why had Klarion, a boy she had just met, give her such an expensive looking necklace? And why of all people did he choose her to teach magic to? Not that she was complaining; the idea of learning real magic made her feel almost special. How many people in the world knew magic? And why did Marry warn her to stay away from Klarion? Raven shook her head. It was probably nothing.

"You sure do have a thing for cats." A familiar voice said beside her. Raven turned to see Klarion sitting on the ledge of the stone wall, Teekl lying comfortably in his lap. Teekl meowed.

"Klarion!" she exclaimed happily. "Wait how'd you know I was here?"

"There's a reason I gave you that necklace." He said pointing to the stone around Raven's neck. Raven gave an uneasy look.

"It's not like I'm stalking you or anything." He then said, "It's just easier to keep track of people this way. No worrying about meeting at the wrong place."

"Oh…I see, I guess." Raven said, Teekl meowed. "Hello there Teekl."

"So, this magic stuff, it doesn't take giving up souls or blood does it? Cause I kind of like having a soul, and the idea of cutting myself makes me queasy." She said looking down at the large cats below. Klarion smirked still sitting on the ledge.

"Nothing like that, I assure you. Just learning boring dead languages, and incantations." He said, throwing up a hand in boredom. Raven looked up at him.

"You mean Latin?" she asked. Klarion shrugged, and Raven giggled, "I take Latin in school; it's not too hard actually, a lot of languages derive from Latin yaknow?"

"Eh, it's all pretty irrelevant to me. Being from a place where magic is the norm, Latin is pretty boring." Klarion said.

"You're not entertained by a whole lot are you Klarion?" Raven asked, Klarion shrugged.

"I can usually find ways to have fun." He said, Raven smiled.

"Like what?" she asked, Jumping to sit next to him on the ledge.

"Maybe sometime I'll show you; but not now. Right now I think I'll teach you your first spell." Klarion said. Teekl meowed.

"I know! Geeze, would you relax?" he snapped, talking to his cat. Raven laughed.

"I envy you Klarion. I wish I could talk to the cats that hang out around my house." She said, scratching Teekl under his chin as he purred then let out another meow.

"Hm, well then, when you're ready I'll help you find your own familiar. Once you've created a bond with them you can talk to them." Klarion said. Raven lit up.

"Cool, so when do we get started?" She asked, Klarion smirked evilly.

"Right now." He said, before Raven asked her next question; he pushed her into the jaguar's pen. Raven landed on the ground below, then looked up.

"What the heck?" she shouted, Klarion smirked down at her.

"Lesson one; teleportation!" he shouted down to her.

"Are you crazy? There're live animals here!" Raven shouted, then turned to come face to face with a large black, growling feline. "Oh crap."

Klarion watched as Raven stared at the jaguar. Teekl meowed.

"Don't worry Teekl, if she can't figure it out before she gets hurt; I'll bring her out." Klarion said, smirked. Teekl growled and Klarion's smirk disappeared. "Oh yeah; oops."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Ekat em waya. Just focus and you'll do it right." He shouted. He had nearly forgotten to tell Raven what the spell was.

"That is _not_ Latin!" Raven shouted, distracting herself from the jaguar long enough for it to pounce. Raven yelped ducking as the large cat jumped over her. She took off running in a different direction, away from the feline predator.

"Well she did say cats were drawn to her; right Teekl?" Klarion laughed then stopped when people began to crowd the jaguar pen.

"Oh my goodness!" a woman shouted.

"How did that girl get in there?" a man asked. Klarion frowned as more and more people began to crowd. Teekl meowed.

"Who cares if they notice; it'd be their own fault for showing up uninvited." Klarion said dryly, and watched as Raven ran from two of the large cats in the pen. She made her way behind a large rock.

"Ok; gotta calm down, and focus." She said breathlessly, she turned looking over the rock to see where the cats were, then turned back. "I'll admit he's cute; but his methods are _way_ unorthodox."

"Ok," she sighed, trying her best to calm down, then lifted her hands. "Etak em waya."

At first nothing happened, and Raven thought she was screwed. Then a small vortex opened up, Raven smiled triumphantly.

"Alright Ace!" she shouted, then heard a growling sound, she looked up seeing a jaguar above her head. "Oh shhhoot!" she said nearly swearing, then leapt through the portal just as the large jungle cat pounced.

"Well, well. She's a fast learner." Klarion said, Teekl meowed and Raven appeared behind him and the ogling crowd, dusting off her black jeans.

"Well I see these idiots were concerned enough to _NOT_ GO FOR HELP!" she shouted, however no one, aside from Klarion turned.

"You sure do learn fast." He said, Teekl perched on his shoulders. Raven glared, and Klarion held up his hands in defense. "You're mad, which is understandable."

"You're darn right I'm mad! What was the big idea pushing me into the jaguar exhibit?!" Raven shouted.

"You did say you liked cats. Besides, learning magic under those kind of circumstances is a good way for it to stick." He said Raven's face flushed an angered red. "Oh come on you know it was fun."

"Fun!? I could have been killed!" she shouted throwing up her arms.

"No way, I wouldn't let that happen, I would have opened up a portal to save you." Klarion said, Raven sighed, "You still want to learn?"

"As long as I never get that close to a jungle cat? Yes." Raven said running her still somewhat shaking hands through her dark blue hair.

"I can promise that." He said, then grabbed Raven by the wrist. "In the meantime how 'bout a break?"

"Uhm…" was all she was able to let out before she was dragged out of the zoo, she stared back at the people still staring at the animals.

"Stupid jerks." She mumbled, then went along with Klarion.

~0~

Meanwhile at the League watch tower, Nightwing was describing to the Team and League what had happened the day before.

"So now there's another Witch-kid in Gotham. This is just great." Superboy groaned.

"Well actually we're not sure." Nightwing said. "She didn't seem to know any spells."

"But we should still exercise caution." Batman said, "If she is a witch-girl, and she's partners with Klarion, she could be dangerous."

"I don't think she is, I think she's from Gotham City." Zatana said, a bit too confidently.

"What makes you say that?" M'gaan asked(if I spelled that wrong tell me so I can correct it in the future). Zatana bit her thumb.

"I just do. We shouldn't jump to conclusions like this. For all we know she could just be held hostage by him." She said. "I mean just because she's there doesn't mean she's like him."

"Is there something you're not telling us Zatana?" Nightwing asked. Zatana shook her head.

"N-no, I'm just saying she could just be a normal girl." She said nervously., then ran towards the exit of the Watch Tower. "I have to go…do…uhm something."

~0~

"So Klarion, how do I find a familiar?" Raven asked curiously. The three (Teekl included of course) were sitting outside some small café, not really planning on ordering anything, much to their waiters disliking. Teekl meowed, laying on their table, another reason their waiter didn't like the two being there.

"Usually it's just something that comes natural." Klarion said slouching in the little café patio chair. Raven gave him a look.

"For you or anyone? Cause in case you've forgotten I'm not like you. Witch-boy." She said with a slight smirk. Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a devilish smirk?" He asked nonchalantly. Raven's smile grew a bit.

"I dunno has anyone told you your hairstyle gives you an evil disposition?" she asked, there was a short silence between the two that was soon broken by laughter coming from the both of them.

"Yaknow, I don't think I've ever had this much fun with a person." Raven said. Klarion sat up.

"Including the part where I pushed you into a wild cat habitat?" he quizzed Raven laughed.

"Not including that. That was just horrid, I'll stick to domestic cats thanks." She said, "but seriously. It's not often I have fun with-"

"Rae! I should have known you'd be here." Marry's voice rang behind her, Marry was staring at the two, mainly Klarion. Raven turned.

"Oh hey Mare, Klarion this is my friend from school, Marry Tanaza." She said introducing the two, "Mare this is Klarion, the boy I told ya 'bout."

"So you talk about me eh?" Klarion asked teasingly. Raven's pale tanned face went red. Marry smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah. Not a whole lot though, just that you're into magic or whatever." She said sitting down next to Raven. Teekl hissed as she did so, causing Marry to jump a bit.

"Mary doesn't believe in it." Raven said laughing a bit. Klarion smirked.

"Oh?" He said brows raised. Marry crossed her arms.

"It's just a bit hard to believe it's real, I mean take apart any magician's act and you see it's all smoke n mirrors." She said, narrowing her eyes at Klarion. Raven, noticing the odd tension around the two stood.

"Hey, how bout we get some cake. Mare they still have that cheese cake you love so much here." She said. Mare, breaking eye contact with Klarion, turned to her dark blue haired friend.

"Oh yeah? Can you go find a waiter Rae?" She asked, Raven nodded, and went to the front counter. Mary watched as she left, once she was out of sight Mary leaned over to Klarion.

"Alright buddy, I'm warning you. Stay away from Raven." She threatened. Klarion laughed.

"Or you'll do what? You can't hurt me." He said with an evil grin. Teekl hissed and swiped at Mary who jumped. "What's wrong? Don't like cats Mary?"

Mary stood, glaring at Klarion.

"Don't under estimate me creep! And stay away from my friend!" She shouted, walking away.

"Mare, where are you going?" Raven asked walking back towards the two, Mare smiled kindly.

"I just remembered I have to get home. You should too Rae; I'll see you tomorrow." She said, then walked off.

"Did I miss something?" Raven asked, Klarion shook his head.

"Not at all." He said then stood. "Well I must be going, we'll continue tomorrow. Meanwhile you go ahead and study that book you have."

"Uhm…ok." Raven said, as she watched Klarion and Teekl leave. She then sat down and sighed. "What just happened?"

As Klarion walked off to an area where no one would see him Teekl growled.

"I know; there's something about that 'Mary,' and I'm going to find out." Klarion said, opening a portal and jumping through it.

**Haha well what cha think? Mary's an interesting one isn't she? And what's with Zatana? Hmm? All shall be revealed an more! In later chapters of course. And to be put simply my story is bit of a flip flop between 1****st**** and 2****nd**** season. Mostly because I'm completely lost in the show. I need to rewatch a lot of it. :P fun. Meow. Anyhow please review, and no flames thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Wahoo already on my fourth chapter! I'm gonna do a little time skip, only by a few days, in the story. I'm afraid if I don't it won't go along as well. So it's been at least three days since Klarion and Mary's discussion. Now Klarion's been meeting Raven at her house while her parents are gone. I'll start this chapter there. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Alright, so you've learned the Basics, Teleportation, levitation—all that boring stuff." Klarion said, handing Raven—who was sitting on her bed with Teekl curled up next to her—a strange looking book, it had a large evil looking skull on the front cover. "Now I'll show you some really fun stuff, like possession."

"Possession?" Raven repeated a bit excitedly. "Sounds fun."

"Raven?! Are you up in your room again?" Raven's mother shouted, she had just gotten home and was now heading up the stairs to Raven's room. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Ignore her, she'll go away on her own." She said opening the book, "Now come on show me."

"Raven! Why is this door locked? Unlock this door right now!" Her mother shouted. Raven slammed the book closed.

"Go away! It's none of your business!" she shouted, only to have the door miraculously open up reveal her mother in the door way. Her mother paused staring at Klarion, Teekl meowed and stretched, now looking at the doorway with a lazily opened eyes.

"Well this is awkward." Klarion said with a shrug. Raven glared at her mother, but said nothing.

"Raven Elizabeth Blu! What has your father and I told you about having people over when we're gone?!" Her mother shouted. Klarion sighed bored.

"Tuhs eth inosy s'namow thoum." He said flicking his wrist, suddenly Raven's mother's mouth shut like a zipper on a bag. She reached for her mouth but wasn't able to say a word. Raven stared wide eyed.

"You have got to teach me that." She said, standing up.

"I will, don't worry. In the meantime I want you to study that book; then try to take possession of someone's body. After that I can show you how to have some real fun." He said, opening another portal, Teekl mewed. "Oh right, esaeler und tegrof."

And with that he was gone, leaving Raven and her mother, whose mouth seemed to be free.

"Raven…now what did I come up here for?" Her mother asked. Raven cocked an eyebrow. Had she forgotten that she had just seen Klarion in her room? Wait maybe she did.

"How the heck should I know?" She said dryly, playing along. "now get out!"

~0~

Later that night Raven was up late looking through the evil looking book Klarion had lent her.

"Hm, I wonder if I should ask Klarion out sometime." She thought aloud, they had been, well 'seeing' each other for a while now almost a week. Raven sighed, laying her head down on her book.

"I hate studying." She mumbled, then heard a tap on the window. Raven sat up, turning around to see a girl standing at her window. Raven cocked an eyebrow. 'Who the heck is that?'

"My name is Zatana." She whispered opening the window. Raven grabbed the first blunt object she could find and stood ready in case she turned out to be some creep.

"Zatana huh? What are you doing in my room?" Raven growled.

"You've been hanging around that Klarion boy. Do you have any idea how evil that kid is?" Zatana asked. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Not evil enough to break into people's windows in the middle of the night. Besides that how do you even know what I'm doing?" She pointed out. Zatana shook her head.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Raven." She said.

"How the frack do you know my name?!" Raven shouted. Zatana went wide eyed, it was time to think of a lie of some kind.

"Because….I-I'm Zatana, I can…use magic to read your mind." She said, then mumbled something under her breath as the book she was reading began to glow and then float toward Zatana.

"You're messing with some dangerous magic." She said reading the book. Raven glared.

"What's it matter to you?" She snapped.

"Do you have any idea what trouble you could be in with the Team if you were to use this stuff?" Zatana asked. Raven, having had enough of this, got right into Zatana's face.

"Listen Magical-girl wannabe; what business of it is yours?" She snapped, Zatana took a step back, as Raven's eyes began to glow an evil red.

"Calm down Raven, I'm just trying to help." Zatana said, Raven huffed, raising her hands above her head as a black ball of flame formed between them.

"Get out of my house!" She shrieked, throwing the flaming ball, Zatana jumped, it just barely missed her.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Raven. You're meddling with dangerous stuff." She said, then flew out of the window. Raven shook her head and looked at the black spot where the fire ball had landed.

"How the heck did I do that?" She asked looking at her hands.

Zatana hugged herself as she began walking away from Ravens house. How on earth could Raven know that kind of thing after only knowing Klarion for a week. She was getting Dangerous.

"I see someone's been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." A disembodied voice said. Zatana jumped, turning to see Klarion and Teekl.

"You need to stay away from that girl. I'm warning you." Zatana growled. Klarion looked down his nose at her.

"And what can you do with your baby-magic." He said, then shrugged, grinning evilly. "this seems just a bit familiar wouldn't you say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and stay away from Raven." Zatana said.

"I'm pretty sure we've gone through this little argument baby Zatana. Or should I call you Mary Tanaza?" Klarion said laughing evilly as he waved his hand in front of Zatana's face showing the figure of a blonde haired girl, with blue doe eyes. Zatana jumped back.

"How'd you find out?" she shouted, readying herself in case she'd have to fight.

"Next time don't try using your real name as an alias." Klarion said with a smirk, walking around Zatana. Teekl growled.

"What I want to know is why you're duping poor raven by posing as a person that doesn't believe in magic?" He asked, "I don't think friends are supposed to keep secrets. Especially friends who've been close since Raven's moved here."

"How do you know that?" Zatana asked turning to face Klarion, who hopped back giggling.

"You'd be amazed how much Raven's opened up to me over the week." He said, "It's kind of adorable actually."

"Stay away from Raven, she doesn't need you ruining her life for her." Zatana shouted.

"From what I hear her life is already ruined." Klarion said. Zatana cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, Klarion grinned.

"Evil parents, stuck up classmates and teachers that look down on her, oh and an unsupportive friend." He said, "Just to list a few things."

"EMOVEO!" Zatana shouted, throwing a magic orb at Klarion, who put up a barrier deflecting the orb.

"Well this is boring; it's really unfair going up against baby magic." He said, shrugging uncaringly. "Fi esh sekil to diputs yalp semag tel reh"

Suddenly Zatana was thrown back into a pile of metal trashcans.

"Don't get mad at me if she trusts me instead of a fried who keeps secrets." Klarion said standing over her. Teekl meowed.

"Quiet Teekl, I'm having fun." He said. Zatana glared.

"Why are you after Raven anyway!?" she shouted. Klarion grinned devilishly and opened a portal.

"That's for me to know and you too soon find out." He said cryptically, stepping through the portal. Zatana moved to stand, she had a lot of explaining to do with the Team, and the League.

~0~

The next morning Raven decided to go to school willingly. She had already read the spell on possession, memorized the incantation, now all that was left to do was to test it and make sure she had it right. And what better way to test it than to use it on one of her first period teacher? But first a quick stop by her best friend's locker.

"Hey Mary." She said, walking up to Mary(Zatana!) who was digging through her locker. She jumped and turned to her.

"Oh, hey Rae. New look?"?" she asked. Raven nodded. She had picked out a long sleeved spider webbed black mini-dress that came down to her knees, and where he long dark blue hair would normally be down, she had it pulled up into long pigtails and the necklace Klarion had given her so he could find her easier around her neck.

"I decided to try a new hair style. Think Klarion will like it?" Raven asked. Mary narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know." She said flatly. "So is that where you've been all week instead of school? With Klarion?"

"Yeah, he's been teaching me all sorts of things. I think he's gonna help me find a familiar today." Raven said. "I'm hoping to get his attention with this outfit though."

"Oh, so little black hearted Raven's got herself a boyfriend does she?" Nancy's irritating voice said, Raven narrowed her eyes as she and her Nancy wannabes came up to her.

"That's hardly any of your business, Queen of the wannabe brunette Barbies." She hissed. Nancy and her crew gave Raven a disgusted look. Then Nancy snapped her fingers.

"Well ladies, I'm sure we don't want to interrupt Little Miss Gloom and Doom with her little boyfriend round up." She said then began to walk away, then paused looking over her shoulder at Raven.

"Oh and when he rejects your freaky Goth butt, remember; across the street is the hospital and down the street is the morgue." She said snidely, gliding her finger across and down her wrist. Her friends laughed walking off with her. Raven balled up her fists, Mary put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Hey, don't let them get to you Rae, Nancy's just jealous she can't look as good as you do in spider web dresses." She said, Raven shrugged her friend's hand off.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to get back at her later." She said in a dark tone, Mary gave her a look of concern.

"What do you mean Rae?" she asked, and noticed Raven's eyes were glowing that same color red as they had last night.

"Just trust me on this, ok Mary." Raven said, then walked off, leaving Mary to worry.

Later in the day, lunchtime. Raven had snuck away to the roof, where Nancy and her clones ate their lunches; a whole serving of rice crackers and water. Raven glared at the three from the door to the step that led to the roof.

"I was going to use this on that stupid teacher who accused me of stealing his cigarettes last year; but you've climbed yourself to top instead." She mumbled to herself then waved her hand toward the three.

"Evig em reh dimn, tel reh od as I dnammoc." She whispered, her eyes glowing red once again as she took control of Nancy's body.

"Nancy?" one of her friends said, Nancy had stood up and began walking toward the edge of the roof.

"Nancy what are you doing?" her other friend asked, clueless as ever to why their leader had suddenly started walking to the end of the roof.

"Uh Hellooo, Nancy! Earth to Nancy!"

Meanwhile down below people began to gather in the courtyard, seeing Nancy at the edge, and looking ready to jump.

"Oh my God!" Shouted a girl.

"She's going to jump!" shouted a boy. Mary who was also in the gathering looked up; this had to be the work of Raven.

"Oh God, I knew she was going to try something like this. Raven don't do it." She mumbled. Meanwhile Raven was still out of sight behind the door, laughing at the whole ordeal.

"Remember Nancy down the street is the morgue." She said, mocking the tone Nancy had used to tell her that. She then forced Nancy to walk off the edge, and released her from her control and listened as Nancy's two friends screamed.

Nancy shook her head, completely confused with what was going on until she realized she was falling. She let out a high pitch scream that was short lived when she found herself suddenly being held in someone's arms. She looked up to see a red diamond with a large 'S' in the center of it and the person wearing it.

"Oh my." She said, a smile on her face, as Super boy landed on the ground leaving a crater where he stood.

"Oh my gosh it's Super-boy! Super-boy Saved Nancy!" Someone from below shouted. Raven went wide eyed.

"What?!" she shouted, then raced down the stairs before Nancy's followers came down.

"Oh wow, thank you for saving me. Super-boy." Nancy said trying to get whatever she could out of him once Super-boy set her down. Super-boy rolled his eyes, noticing her weird come-on and walked off as the hordes came running up to Nancy making a spectacle out of her.

While the crowd busied themselves with Nancy, Super-boy walked over to Mary.

"There a reason you're blonde?" he asked, Mary nodded.

"Sorry Super-boy, I'll explain later." She said, "thanks for saving Nancy."

"You're lucky I was around to hear you. Otherwise that girl back there would have been road-kill. Any idea what happened?" He asked, Marry shook her head.

"Like I said I'll explain to everyone later." She said, then saw Raven speed off toward the library. Mary then side-stepped, "Right now I've gotta go."

~0~

"Curse her! Curse her! Fracking curse her!" Raven shouted as she threw a small fit, "Leave it to Nancy Kesha to get her fake tanned butt saved by Super-boy! Now she's even more popular! Dangit dangit DANG IT!"

Finally frustrated to the point where she couldn't take it, she spun around to punch the wall behind her only to barely miss Klarion's face. Klarion smirked.

"Someone's a little angry." He said, Raven's face turned bright red. How long had he been standing there watching her little temper tantrum?

"Crimson eyes suit you Raven." He then said, "And I can see you've been stirring up some interesting entertainment."

"Red eyes? What?" Raven asked, Klarion snapped his fingers summoning a handheld mirror and showing Raven her reflection. Raven went wide eyes, her eyes _were_ red and her pupils were narrowed into slits like a cat's.

"Oh God, have my eyes been like this all day?" she asked, staring at her reflection.

"I doubt that, it's probably from a spell you've casted, or your angry fit." He said as the mirror disappeared into smoke.(haha smoke and mirrors) "So what has you so angered today Raven?"

"Nancy Kesha!" Raven shouted, throwing up her hands in anger. "I can pull off a good possession spell, I might add, I tried to walk her off the edge of the school but Super-boy saved her!"

"Oh yeah, I saw that." Klarion said, "Loved the performance hated the ending sadly."

"Wait what?" Raven asked, a little confused. Any other person would think she was insane if she said she tried to kill one of her classmates. Klarion smiled devilishly, as Teekl jumped to the ground.

"You're little performance! Nicely done, it was a shame one of those guys from the justice league had to ruin the ending." He said.

"So wait you're not freaked out over the fact that I tried to kill a classmate?" Raven asked, eyebrows raised.

"My dear Raven, I must confess I haven't been completely honest with you." Klarion said, putting one arm around Raven's shoulders and his other hand under her chin. Raven blushed.

"A-and how i-is that?" she stuttered, being this close to a Klarion really made her feel strange. Even if she did find him attractive, no one made her feel like this.

"I'm not just some random Witch-boy." He said, "I'm a Lord of Chaos."

"I'm sorry what?" Raven asked.

"I enjoy everything evil! Chaos entertains me. So you trying to kill one of your classmates is absolutely funny to me." He said, "attractive even."

At that Raven's went from a slight red, to tomato red. She tried to speak however no words seemed to form. Klarion's next move didn't help her situation either, as he forced his lips to hers. When pulled back Raven's body felt almost like jello.

"So how bout I show you something really entertaining?" Klarion asked, and sine Raven's mind couldn't think of anything to say she merely nodded. Then Klarion opened a vortex and they stepped through.

Marry, who happened to see the entire scene play out in front of her like some horror film, stared wide eyed at the area her best friend and hated enemy once occupied.

"I won't let you take Raven from me, you spoiled little brat." She hissed, then turned walking back to the school.

**Ok so now you know that Mary, Raven's friend since she moved to Gotham City several years ago, is really Zatana. Why she chose to pose as some perky blonde haired girl who doesn't believe in magic you'll find out in the next chapter. Oh yeah and Raven tried to murder her classmate, leading to hers and Klarion's current relationship. The moral of this chapter is? Don't bully people you never know when they might try to possess you and throw you off a school building. Haha anyway review.**

Pussy riot?


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 1

**Oh i love you my beautiful readers! Your reviews make me so happy n_n heehee. you have no idea, haha. anyhow, last chapter you saw Raven try to kill her classmate, leading to her and Klarion's new relationship what'll happen next? well lets find out. now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So let me get this right; you've been posing as this Mary person. For how long?" Lagon asked. Zatana had just told the Team everything that had been going on the last several days—excluding the part where Raven had tried to murder Nancy Kesha of course.

"Ok, I'll say it again." She sighed, "I met Raven when she moved to Gotham three years ago. I disguised myself as Mary Tanaza to get to know her. We had gotten to know each other pretty well, she used to be a very good person. But now Klarion's gotten ahold of her, and now I'm afraid she might do something really bad."

"So this is who was with Klarion that day? No wonder you didn't think she was evil, she's your best friend." Nightwing said. "This explains everything."

"Right, but now I'm afraid Klarion might make her do something horrible. Something she might regret. We have to help her before it's too late." Zatana said, Super-boy gave her a look, one of which she ignored.

"Alright we'll have to think of some way stop Klarion from whatever he's planning. And don't worry about your friend Raven, we'll make sure she's safe." Nightwing said, Zatana nodded, then was pulled away from the group by Super-boy.

"And when were you going to tell everyone about your friend's last magic trick?" he asked crossing his arms. Zatana hugged herself uncomfortably.

"She wouldn't do something like that. That had to be Klarion's doing, I mean even if she hated Nancy, she'd never try to kill someone." She said, defending Raven. "She's not a murderer. She's just in a bad place right now."

"You realize you're going to be in a lot of trouble if she turns out to be doing this on her own. Right?" Super-boy asked, Zatana looked to the ground; she knew what would happen if Raven turned out to be bad. As much as she didn't want to think about it.

"I know." She said, and then wondered what her friend was doing right now.

~0~

"so, Klarion…does this mean…well you know." Raven asked hesitantly, her face blushing a bit. The two had gone back to her house after leaving her school, and she wanted to make sure they were 'together.' Klarion turned, smirking as he narrowed his eyes at her, making Raven blush even more.

"Well duh, would you like me to prove it?" he asked, Raven's eye went wide. When he said 'prove' what exactly did he mean by that?

"Raven! Come down here." Raven's mother called from downstairs Raven glared at her door. Did her parents always know when Klarion was here?

"Better go, I can wait a little bit longer." Klarion said, Raven nodded then went downstairs where her parents were waiting at the bottom, which usually gave her a pretty good sign that she was in trouble of some kind.

"Great, now what is it?" she huffed, leaning against the banister. Raven's mother spoke first.

"What have you been doing up there?" she asked pointing upstairs where Raven's room was. Raven cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"You've been spending too much time in that room of yours. It's no wonder you have no friends." Her father said, at that statement Raven blew up.

"For your information I _do_ have friends!" she shouted, "And so what if I want to spend time in my room? What does it matter to you anyway huh? Since when do you people care what I do around here."

"Since you've been acting more like some evil little brat than our daughter." Her father said sternly, "So starting _today_ you're going to stop dressing like some depressed tramp and throw away all those ridiculous books on magic."

"Why don't you try and make her." Klarion said from the top of the stairs behind Raven. Raven's father glared.

"And just who in God's green earth are you? (sorry kiddies, I can't use foul language here.)" he growled. Klarion grinned.

"Well old man there are a lot of ways to describe me." He said, jumping from the top of the stairs to the bottom next to Raven. He then put his arm around her waist, "Today I'm going by the word, boyfriend isn't that right Raven?"

'Guess that's what he meant by 'proving it.' Raven thought to herself, something of which she was both relieved and disappointed about.

"You little tramp! How dare you bring some little punk into our house!" her mother shrieked, Raven narrowed her eyes as they began to glow red.

"Yaknow I'm getting pretty sick and tired of your shrill voices." She said, "It's almost like a pack of rats scraping against glass."

Raven then waved her hand in front of her and smirked.

"Tswit eth senob and dneb eth kcab; ekem eseth owt otni rats." She said. The tips of her fingers began to glow, along with the bodies of her parents as they began to change form. When Raven was finished; what was once human beings were now rodents. Klarion looked to Raven and smiled.

"Someone's been trying new things." He said, as Raven went over to pick up her newly transformed parents, looking them over boredly.

"Yea, I got bored the other night, and tried practicing on one of the cats outside my window. He wasn't too happy I tried it on him, but he was impressed that I could do it." She said. Klarion's eyebrows rose.

"That so?" He asked, Raven turned her attention to him, puzzled.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. Teekl meowed loudly, walking next to Klarion.

"So what're you going to do with em now?" Klarion asked, Raven held up her parents by the tails.

"I don't know; I guess I'll keep them around for a while. I could feed one of em to Teekl." She said, kneeling down and dangling the rat that would have been her mom. Teekl swatted at them for a while, before Raven swiped her away, then she stood.

"I know I'll keep them then feed them to my familiar when I meet him or her." She said with a grin. Then opened a portal herself dumping the two rats inside. "In the meantime they can spend time in the empty fish tank that's been occupying space in my room."

"Sounds good to me, so what say we try something fun." Klarion said.

"Define fun." She said, narrowing her eyes seductively. Klarion grinned evilly.

"I'll show you." He said grabbing Raven by the wrist and pulling her close as he planted another kiss on her lips, and his hands found their way to the zipper of her dress. Raven blushed as Klarion managed to undo her dress. "Wanna continue upstairs?"

~Time Skipping! 3~

"So this 'light' thing, what exactly is it?" Raven asked, pulling an oversized T-shirt from her dresser drawer and slipping it over her head. She turned seeing Klarion busying himself by looking at some of the things that occupied space on Raven's desk. Raven smirked, sneaking up on him and hugging him from behind.

"Hello, earth to Klarion." She said snapping Klarion out of whatever thought was on his mind.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" He asked, Raven laughed.

"You talking about this thing called 'the light' what is it?" she asked, Klarion turned to her.

"It's an organization I'm in; full of a boring old men honestly, but I think that'll change soon." He explained, "I'll show you all that later though. Right now what say we cause a little chaos in Gotham?"

"I'm game that's for sure." A voice said behind the two.

"Who said that?" she asked, turning towards her window only to see a white cat with black spots above his eyes. Its tail was black along with its front right paw, and he had one small spot on his back. The cat meowed.

"That would be me." He said. Klarion even had to turn his attention on that as Raven walked over to her window opening it.

"Hey I remember you. You're that cat I turned into mouse the other day." She said the cat narrowed his eyes.

"This is the cat you were telling me about?" Klarion asked, as the cat made its way over to Raven's bed. Raven nodded.

"Yeah, but I've never heard him talk before." She said, as the cat curled up on her pillow. Teekl meowed.

"A witch's familiar?" The cat translated looking at Teekl who also occupied space on Raven's bed. "I can live with that."

Raven kneeled down by the bed, the cat lifted his head staring Raven in eyes. Klarion grinned.

"I told you finding a familiar came natural." He said, Raven stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Ok-ok, you were right." She said, then looked back at the cat on her pillow. "Suppose I should give ya a name eh stray?"

"That won't be necessary." The cat said standing and jumping from Raven's bed to her desk, in front of an old Runaways poster/ "I already have a name; Cherie Curie."

"Isn't Cherie a girl's name?" Klarion pointed out. Cherie narrowed his eyes.

"What's your point?" he growled, "I like it."

"So do I, you're a flamboyant little kitty aren't cha Cherie?" Raven said with a giggle. Cherie Curie growled.

"It's Cherie Curie, you have to say the name completely or else no one knows I'm named after the great singer!" he shouted. Raven laughed.

"Picky little thing aint he?" Klarion said. "Come on, I'm getting bored here. Let's go make some mischief."

"Wait, I need to get dressed; there's no way I'm only wearing a T-shirt into town." Raven said hurrying to grab something to go with her oversized shirt. She settled on a pair of black skinny jeans.

"You finished?" Klarion asked, Raven nodded.

"What you want me running around with no pants on?" she asked, Klarion gave a sly smirk. "Actually never mind don't answer that."

"Humans are a real blast. Eh Teekl boy?" Cherie mewed sweetly, the fur on Teekl's back stood on end. As Klarion opened another vortex, the couple—and their cats—stepped through.

~0~

Meanwhile at the Watch Tower; alarms were sounding as The Team and The League ran in to see what the commotion was about.

'We interrupt this program to bring you incredible news!' a news reporter on screen said. 'it seems two new super villains are causing trouble in downtown Gotham.'

The camera moved over to a demolished building, smoke billowing from the wreckage. There were two figures walking from the damage. The Team noticed Zatana was nowhere to be found.

'Where's Zatana?' M'gan asked mentally.

'I don't know, I haven't seen her since she told us about her Friend Raven.' Nightwing said. Super-boy glared at the screen as the figures that were once masked by the smoke soon gave way to the faces of; Klarion, his arm wrapped around Raven's waist.

'I have a pretty good idea, she might be doing something stupid.' He growled.

~0~

"You're right, babe, this is fun." Raven said.

"And the fun is just beginning!" Klarion exclaimed raising his arms to fire off large balls of red fire into the masses of fleeing citizens. The two laughed as cars screeched to a halt to avoid collision with falling debris, and running people. Raven's laughing stopped however when she noticed a familiar brunette and followers.

"Looks like I'll have another chance at riding my life of one fake tanned pain in my side!" she shouted, then used her levitation powers to throw a large piece of the building at Nancy and her friends. It was blocked however by some unknown force.

"What the?" Raven shouted, Klarion shrugged.

"Raven?" A familiar voice called, Raven turned and saw the shocked and horrified face of her friend Mary. Raven smiled.

"Told you magic existed." She said, jumping from her spot by Klarion to her friend.

"Raven; what are you doing?" Mary asked, Raven tilted her head.

"I'm having fun." She said, "And soon I'll be getting rid of the world's biggest pain!"

"Raven this isn't fun! This is dangerous, and this isn't you. Why are you doing this?" Mary scolded. Raven's eye began to glow red.

"Why? Because! For the first time in my life I'm not powerless! I'm not going to be walked on anymore!" she shouted. Mary shook her head.

"No, Raven this isn't you. This has to be Klarion's doing, he has to be doing something to your mind." She said, reaching out to grab Raven' hand, only to be thrown back by a spell Klarion had thrown at her.

"Klarion what are you doing, Mary's my friend!" Raven shouted, looking up at Klarion, who narrowed his eyes.

"You sure about that?" He asked cryptically. Raven gave him a confused look, then turned to Mary who was lying underneath a large sheet of sheet metal.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, Cherie, who was still on her shoulders meowed.

"I think he means your blonde haired friend is more than she lets on." He said. Raven gave her friend who was struggling to get out from under the rubble.

"Raven, don't listen to him, he's messing with your head!" Mary shouted. Raven walked over to her, only to be knocked back by some wild animal.

"What the heck?" Raven shouted, landing on the ground. She looked up to see a large green Elephant. "Did we wreck the Zoo in the process?"

The elephant then transformed into a cross between a human being and monkey with green skin, then the all familiar black-shirt wearing Super-boy landed next to Mary, lifting up the metal to help her get out from under it.

"I knew you'd try to do something stupid." He said, helping Mary stand.

"She's my friend Super-boy what do you expect, I can't just leave her like this." Mary said, "Please you have to let me stop here."

"Wonder why Mary is so chummy with Super-boy. Don't you?" Klarion asked, helping his new girlfriend stand. Raven looked up at him, confused.

"What are you not telling me Klarion?" She asked, Klarion thought for a moment.

"Why don't you ask your friend." He said, then pointed to Mary grinning. "She's not been completely honest with you."

"Don't listen to him Raven! Whatever Klarion's telling you he's lying to you!" Mary shouted. Klarion grinned.

"Ever wonder how she seemed to know I'd be trouble? Or why Super-boy came to save that Nancy girl?" He shouted questioningly. Mary stared wide eyed as Raven faced her, raising her hand.

"revelare tuum secreta ad me." She mumbled, suddenly Mary's body began to glow as her form began to change. Showing black hair and a strange female magician's outfit. Raven went wide eyed.

"You're Zatana?" she asked. Zatana stared at her friend.

"Guess that cat's out of the bag on that one." Beast boy said, Super-boy nodded.

"Raven, I can explain…" Zatana began, Raven's body then began to glow a demonic red, even Klarion had to step back from the aura Raven radiated.

"You lied to me!? For three years you pretended to be someone you're not?!" Raven screamed, as the ground began to shake and crack beneath her.

"Someone's a little mad; guess you shouldn't have lied to her." Klarion said with a laugh.

"Still think she's not in control of her actions?" Super-boy asked. Zatana shook her head in defeat, there was no denying it now. Raven knew what she was doing, there was no hope for her now.

"Dissiliunt!" Raven shouted, as she threw a large ball of black and red energy at the three. It was blocked however by Zatana putting a shield. Raven let out a growl.

"I'll show you what happens to people who lie to me!" she scream, "I'll make you wish you'd never—"

She was cut off by the sudden appearance of a bubble forming around her.

"What the what?!" she shouted, banging on the inside. "Let me out of here!"

"Sorry girl, not a chance." Rocket shouted, Raven looked up and glared.

"You're little joy ride is over Raven Blu." Nightwing said, pulling up on his motorcycle. Klarion glared, noticing how Raven was now trapped.

"I don't think so! You're not taking Raven away from me!" He shouted, throwing a bolt of lightning at Nightwing and Rocket. It shattered the bubbled that formed around Raven, releasing her from the Team's hold. Raven then ran after Zatana, who for some reason did nothing to stop her from attacking. Thus leaving Super-boy to act, without thinking, and punching Raven in the face, sending her flying to the ground. Raven held her cheek and sat up.

"You'd slug a girl?! You bastard!" she shrieked.

"Super-boy, she's still human!" Zatana shouted.

"Why didn't you block her yourself?" Superboy asked. Zatana shook her head.

"I can't. I still think there's hope for her." She said, then let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground.

"You lying bitch! this is what you get for tricking me!" Raven shouted. Klarion appeared next to her.

"You seem to be having fun." He said, Raven leered at him. "It's time to go though. We've caused enough chaos here for the day."

"I'm not leaving until _she _pays!" Raven growled, then felt a hard hand on her shoulder. she turned to see Super-boy grabbing her from behind. Llarion jumped back far enough to not get caught in the fray. Teekl, who now rested ontop of his head mewed.

"I know, but I can't just leave her." he said. Teekl meowed again this time louder. Klarion sighed. "Alright, but I'm coming back for her later."

He then teleported his way out of the area. The Team and Raven, however, were too preoccupied to notice.

"Let me go you bastards! let go or I'll...I'll.." Raven shouted struggling to get out of Super-boy's grasp.

"That's enough Raven. We're going to help you alright?" Zatana said, Raven glared.

"The only way you'd help me is if you dropped dead right now. you lying bitch!"she shouted, as the rest of the Team surrounded.

"Yaknow she sure struggles for some tiny goth girl." Super-boy said. Raven screamed in frustration.

"Please Raven, let me help you. Whatever Klarion has done to you to make you act like this I can help you." Zatana said. Raven, paused, then burst into insane laughter.

"Are you still on that?! God not only are you a liar but you're a damned idiot too!" She shouted. "The only thing Klarion's done is give me the power to do whatever I want. I wanted this!"

Zatana sated at her friend, tears filling her eyes.

"Then you leave me no choice Raven. I'm sorry." she said. Raven's eyes burned red.

"Oh, you're not sorry. Not yet." she hissed.

"Alright, Super-boy, you and I will take Raven to the authorities." Nightwing said, "Zatana...just go home and rest up." he said sympethetically. Zatana nodded and walked off, Rocket and Beastboy (forgot about him) not far behind.

"Cheer up Zatana; a few months in jail will probably help your friend Raven." Beastboy said.

"I don't know Beastboy." Zatana said.

~0~

"You people better pray I don't get out of here!" Raven shouted from inside a police van. "Cause when I do, I'll make you regret ever meeting me!"

"Should we mention that we already do?" Nightwing said under his breath. Super-boy shook his head and rubbed his ribcage.

"I know I do, that girl has some boney elbows." he said. Raven hissed.

"I heard that!" Raven said, "I'll make you pay! all of you. especially that Zatana!"

"Alright you guys; take her to Arkhem Asylum." Nightwing said. the two policemen that drove the van nodded then headed off. Raven sat in the back; alone, not even her newly found familiar Cherie Curie was around to share her misery.

"Well hello my lovely Raven." Klarion's voice sang. Raven turned to see Klarion sitting next to her in the van. She let out a slight hiss.

"You left me!" She shouted, moving to smack him. Klarion caught her hand however, mid flight.

"You're mad, and that's understandable." He said, "But I had to, if not then we'd both have been caught, then who would be here to save you?"

"So you planned to come back from the begining?" Raven asked, her eyes going back to their saphire blue hue.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave my little Goddess of Chaos behind." he said flitatiously. Raven blushed. "Now, do you want to get back at your little friend or what?"

"She's not my friend!" Raven shouted, grabbing Klarion by the tie with her free hand. Klarion smirked.

"Right of course not. Now what say wer get you out of here." He said, Raven nodded.

"Yes, I want to see the look on Zatana's face when I get my revenge on her." she said, Klarion smiled seductivly at Raven, then opened another vortex to escape into, but now without first placing another kiss on his girl's lips.

**wuah! end of chapter 5! wow these chapters are the longest i've ever made i've gotta say. So Raven feels betrayed by her best friend, and now believes that klarion and now Cherie Curie are the only ones she can trust. how will that turn out? Oh and no, Cherie is not gay or anything like that, when i made the cat (based off of my own pretty kitty) i couldnt think of a better name and i was listening to Cherry bomb by the Runaways. well see you in the next chapter. Reviews please! Reviews make my days all the more sweeter! Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Last chapter, was kind of lame. I'll admit but this one should be better. I love you're all's reviews btw. No matter how many I read happy reviews always make my day.. n_n you all make me so happy! Which is why today I'm going to make this chapter a good one, if not please forgive me. Also I don't know much about some of these characters from the light, except that The Brain also features on Teen Titans and had a French accent in Batman the brave and the bold. So keep this in mind my lovely readers. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Has anyone else noticed, Klarion's...lack of appearance over the past few weeks?" Vandal Savage asked, the light had decided to have a meeting to discuss future schemes and plans of taking out the Justice League. When Savage dropped the question that was on everyone's minds.

"I certainly have, where is the little Witch-boy?" Luthor asked, "Has anyone any ideas?"

Everyone around the table shook their heads. Not a one knew where Klarion had gone, and no one had heard from him. The members of The Light were growing very impatient with him.

"It is unusual for him to disappear longer than a few days." Queen Bee pointed out, suddenly a gust of wind came through the meeting room blowing things off the table, the wind soon gave way and Klarion appeared at the door to the room, Raven clinging to his arm.

"I'm back!" Klarion sang happily, creating an interesting entrance.

"Wow, Klarion you sure know how to make an entrance." Raven said. The members of the Light stared at the duo.

"This is awkward." Cherie mumbled, he was perched on Raven's shoulders. Raven gave him a sharp 'shushing' sound.

"Where have you been Klarion? In case you haven't noticed we have planes to work on." Queen Bee scolded.

"Ah can it old lady, I've been busy." Klarion snapped, The Light then looked to Raven.

"Who is this?" Savage asked, narrowing his eyes at Raven, who clung tighter to Klarion nervously.

"I did say I was busy didn't I?" Klarion asked, grinning, "Meet Raven Blu."

The members of The Light were silent for a long time. Then Brain spoke up.

"Why have you brought an outsider into the Light Klarion?" he asked. Raven stared.

"Is that a brain in a jar?" She asked bluntly, Klarion nodded. Raven suppressed a laugh, it was both creepy and funny that a talking brain in a moving jar would be someone who could take down the League. The Gorilla to The Brain's side growled, causing Raven to jump slightly.

"Raven is going to be a new addition to The Light." Klarion said, Savage cocked an eyebrow.

"And who decided this?" he asked, Klarion grinned.

"I did of course." He said, "There a problem with that?"

"I highly doubt some little girl could do anything to stop the League's little team of Side-kicks let alone the League itself." Lex Luthor said with a laugh. Raven glared in his direction, but said nothing, but Cherie hissed.

"Klarion perhaps your little girlfriend should wait outside while we talk about this." Savage said. Raven looked to Klarion, who nodded. She then turned, Cherie Curie slide down into her arms.

"Tch, whatever." She mumbled, then left to sit outside. While outside she talked to her new familiar.

"Who do they think they are? I'm not just some little girl." She growled, Cherie yawned and lay in her lap.

"Relax, my dear lovely Raven. I'm sure Klarion's pleading your case to them right now on how you nearly took out Zatana and her gang." He mewed. Raven picked Cherie up lifting him to her eye level.

"Oh I don't doubt that, but those old men seemed to already have their minds made up about me." She said, "Feels too much like I'm back home with my parents."

"Oh, speaking of parents, you going to keep them?" Cherie asked licking his lips. Raven laughed, setting him down and scratching him behind the ears.

"Yes, I'm keeping them, I may hate them but you can't eat them. Ok, Cherie?" she said.

"Curie, my lovely Raven, Cherie _Curie_." Cherie said.

"Right, Cherie Curie, whatever." Raven teased. "Still though, what will they do if they don't agree to let in their little club?"

"What are you worried about? You're a very powerful Witch-girl." Cherie said, "Besides if they do try to kill you I'm sure Klarion will stop them."

Raven shrugged, then ran her fingers through her hair. They got caught once in the tangles and she groaned.

"That fight with Zatana messed up my hair." She moaned. Cherie lifted his head.

"You sure _that's_ what messed it up?" He asked, Raven's face went red.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" She said Cherie mewed.

"You know very well what I mean my Lovely." He said, Raven's face turned even redder.

"You perverted little cat, you were watching weren't you?" she shouted, Cherie mewed.

"Naturally, I wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to the person who gives me shelter every night." He said. Raven stood.

"That's no excuse! You peeped! That's creepy!" she shouted, Cherie yawned stretching out on the ground then lazily opening one eye.

"If it makes you feel any better; the female human body holds no appeal to me." He said. Raven shook her head.

"That is _so_ not the point!" she shouted.

~0~

The members of the light, who by the way, could hear Raven's end of her conversation with Cherie Curie, looked to Klarion, who was nonchalantly leaning against the door with a smirk.

"What made you decide to bring her here?" Savage asked, Klarion titled his head.

"The simple fact that she can, and will be a great contributor to our goals." He said, "She's already nearly taken out the League's side-kicks, and that was just out of good fun."

"I find that hard to believe." Queen Bee said, "She can hardly keep herself quiet how on earth could she have taken out the Team?"

"I can prove it if that's what you want granny." Klarion said, his eyes narrowed to Queen Bee, his smile no longer visible.

"Perhaps a demonstration of this Raven Blu's powers in order." Savage said standing from his seat and moving to the door where Klarion was. Klarion gave him a wary look, Teekl meowed loudly.

"I trained her myself, and she's really powerful; the two of us nearly took downtown Gotham apart yesterday." Klarion said proudly.

"So that was you're doing then? Next time warn us before you decide to go on a joy ride through the city." Luthor said, Klarion pouted.

"Oh you people are no fun." He said, "Whatever, I'm keeping her either way."

With that he opened the doors and left. When he was out of the room, the other members of the light looked to each other.

"Should we do something about this?" Queen Bee asked. Savage shook his head.

"No, he will more than likely get bored with the girl and be done with her soon." He said.

Once Raven saw Klarion, she stood. Cherie in her arms purring, Klarion smirked.

"You realize that everyone heard you earlier right?" he asked, Raven's eyes shifted around the room as her face grew red from embarrassment.

"I do now." She mumbled, then looked Klarion in the eyes.

"They don't like me do they?" She asked, Klarion shook his head. Teekl meowed.

"What do you mean you saw this coming?" Klarion said, "If you did why didn't you speak up sooner?"

Teekl meowed again, this time Klarion huffed. Then grabbing Raven by the hand led her down the hallway.

"It doesn't matter either way; you're mine now." He said, taking Raven out of the building.

"Where are we going Klarion?" Raven asked.

"My place; I'm sure you're tired from your fun." Klarion said, "You can rest in my bed."

"Humans are strange, aren't they Teekl?" Cherie pointed out, Teekl hissed. "Touchy much?"

~0~

"Alright what are we going to do about the Witch-girl?" Batman asked, The League was having their own meeting, about Raven and how they were going to pursue her, now that she had broken out of jail. Zatana looked up.

"Her name is Raven, and this is a Team problem not the League." She said, Batman gave her a discouraging look.

"The Team has obviously not been able to handle this girl; and now the problem has escalated into a much worse situation." He said.

"With all due respect Batman, we do deserve to have some right to this meeting." Nightwing said.

"No, you don't; it's obvious you can't handle this so the League is going to step in now." Black Canary said. Nightwing and the others glared, Zatana went quiet. Raven thought she was lying to her the entire time. That wasn't the case, she was trying to protect her from the dangers of magic.

"The League will take care of Raven Blu, the Team; will stay here." Batman said, then glared at the Team. "Is that understood?"

The Team nodded, and then left the room. Once out of the room, and out of hearing distance from The League, Super-boy looked to Nightwing.

"Alright Nightwing; what's the plan?" he asked.

"You're assuming I have a plan?" Nightwing question, Zatana looked to him with shock.

"Don't you? You always have some sort of plan. Nightwing Raven is still Raven, even if she has been corrupted. She's still my best friend." Zatana said, Nightwing shook his head.

"No she isn't Zatana, she tried to kill you, let the League deal with this. She isn't your friend anymore." He said. Zatana was quiet for a while, not to anyone's surprise. After the moment of silence Zatana then back-handed Nightwing across the face.

"She might be nothing more than some criminal to you; but Raven was and still is my best friend." She said, then stormed off.

'You think maybe telling her that was a bit over the top?' M'gan asked mentally. Nightwing held the stop on his face that was now sore.

'Had to, now she won't think we're up to anything.' Nightwing thought.

'With any lucky; she'll stay in her room right?' Super-boy asked.

'Let's hope for her sake, she does. If Raven really is out for revenge she's safer here.' M'gan said. Nightwing and Super-boy nodded.

'Alright team, let's get moving!' Nightwing ordered, as the three left the Tower.

~0~

"Klarion; this is a bit weird." Raven said, Klarion had taken her back to his home. Klarion lived in what looked like a rundown apartment building, or at least that's what it looked like on the outside. On the inside was much nicer; it looked more like the inside of a castle rather than an apartment building, which made sense considering that Klarion could camouflage the place to hide it from the Justice League. There was a library—which was filled with various spell books—an entry way that lead to the living room, a kitchen, and a few bedrooms one of which she was standing in with Klarion, Teekl, and Cherie.

"What's wrong?" Klarion asked he was standing on the other end of the room holding Teekl in his arms, Raven brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I dunno, something just feels a little weird." Raven said, looking around the room to which she was supposed to be sleeping in for the day. She sat on the bed, Cherie jumping up and purring next to her. Klarion titled his head.

"You're not regretting doing this are you?" he asked, Raven frowned.

"Of course not. What happened yesterday was just fine." She said Klarion gave her a look.

"I think…" She began, then sighed lying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, "I think I'm actually bothered by Mary—Zatana—lying to me."

Klarion frowned, he didn't really care about Zatana lying to his new girlfriend about everything, in fact he was extremely good that Mary turned out to be Baby Zatana. It made taking Raven out of the world of normal humans that much easier. However seeing Raven sincerely bothered by it, bothered him. Teekl meowed, then jumped from his arms and ran out of the room, meowing to Cherie.

"Oh we're going? What for?" Cherie asked, Teekl rolled his eyes but meowed again. Cherie huffed then jumped off the bed, "Yeah yeah don't get your fur in a bundle."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, my Raven." Klarion said, walking over and lying down next to Raven, and also began to partaking in staring at the ceiling. Raven said nothing for a while, then after the long pause of silence she finally spoke again.

"Hey Klarion, what about me made you want to show me all this stuff?" she asked. She wasn't sure what she was expecting him to say, but it was a question that was on her mind for the longest time. Now it was Klarion's turn to be quiet; as he processed what Raven had just asked him. He rolled over onto his side and propped his head up on his hard.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked, looking down at Raven whose eyes shifted in his direction.

"You could have taken any girl you wanted, but you chose me right?" she asked, Klarion gave her a look.

"I mean at first when you asked me about that book I thought you were trying to use me to get it or whatever, especially when you pushed me into that jaguar pit." She continued. Klarion smirked.

"That was just in good fun Raven." He said, taking Raven by the hand. Raven rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah; has anyone told you, you have a sick sense of humor?" she asked, Klarion's smirk then turned into a full on grin.

"Hello, I'm a lord of Chaos? I live for that kind of humor." He said, then noticed that Raven's smile had gone. Klarion thought for a minute, then wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled himself on top of her. Raven blushed as he looked into her eyes, a serious look on his face.

"I picked you because you're interesting, and for the most part you entertain me." He said, Raven said nothing.

"And it's not like you're unattractive looking or anything." He said, Raven cocked her eyebrows.

"You're kidding right? I wear the same color everyday; black. How's that attractive to you?" she said.

"Clothes don't make a person attractive; though it does help on occasion." He said. Raven laughed.

"Ha! Says the person who wears a weird suit looking outfit everywhere he goes." She said with a smirk. "Anyway, I guess you're right, but still you could have chosen some other girl."

"Not really compared to you no other girl even comes close." Klarion said, then stood only to be pulled back by Raven grabbing his tie. He gave her a shocked look.

"Oh what you think you can leave just like that?" She said with a smirk, "Get back over here Witch-boy"

"And you wonder why I think you're hot?" Klarion asked, kissing Raven. "But seriously you should probably rest."

He then slipped his tie out of Raven's grasp and stood up straight smoothing it. Raven pouted, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Feh, you're no fun." She teased. Klarion shrugged, then left the room so Raven could get some sleep.

Once outside the room, Klarion began to walk to his living room, Teekl following close behind him while Cherie stayed behind to keep an eye on Raven. Teekl meowed.

"I don't think those losers are going to try and find us. They'd be complete morons to try." Klarion said, "besides it's not like I made this place easy to find."

Teekl meowed louder. Klarion groaned.

"If you're that worried about it why don't you go outside and keep guard?" He said, plopping down on his couch. Teekl meowed again.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, fine I'm going." Klarion said, getting up. He then went to his study where he sat at a desk, he sat down and with a snap of his fingers as a large image of the surrounding block came into his view. Not much was going on, which was what really made him bored. Teekl jumped on his lap.

"See Teekl; I told you no one is going to find her—" Klarion was cut off when he saw some people walking around. He let out a growl of frustration, as he saw the Team; Nightwing, Super-boy, and M'gan, walking around the block.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He shouted, slamming his fist on his desk. "Why are they still trying to take my Raven from me?!"

Klarion then stood up, Teekl climbing to his shoulders.

"I'll just have to get rid of them for good this time." He said, then teleported himself outside the building.

~0~

"How'd you even know to come here to find Raven?" M'gan asked. Nightwing looked down at a small computer in his hand.

"I planted a tracking device on her; just in case she did decide to break out." He explained.

"Good thing too. Or we wouldn't have a clue on how to find the crazy girl." Super-boy retorted, then paused.

"Get back!" He shouted, grabbing the two and pulling them backward as a large fire ball came at them. The three looked up to see Klarion hovering above them.

"Well, that was no fun; having super hearing just takes the fun out of an ambush!" he said, his fingertips generate red electricity around them. The Team looked up.

'This is just great.' Nightwing thought to the group. How they didn't see this coming they'll never know.

** Yup; that's the end of this chapter. Yaknow I'm really proud of these too; I've never really put so much into the chapters of any story. I guess I have you readers to thank for that. You guys give me so much inspiration when it comes to these. So give yourselves a pat on the back! Reviews please. Bye-bye. Oh P.S. this isn't the last you'll see of the Light, I just ran out of things to use with them for a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Last chapter synopsis Klarion introduced Raven to The Light, who incidentally didn't like the fact that he brought her in. huh imagine that. Haha Zatana still thinks she can help Raven, who is out to get Zatana for lying. The Team lied to Zatana to get her to stay out of trouble—let's see how well that works—but anyway. The Team are on a race to find Raven before The League does, and oh n Raven is sleeping at Klarion's but that's now important. What is, is how awesome this Chapter is gonna be. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Honestly, why are you even still trying?" Klarion taunted, forming another ball of fire in his hands. He then shot it out at the group, who dodged it, scattering to avoid the collision.

"How didn't we see this coming again?" Super-boy shouted, grabbing a mail box and throwing it at Klarion who deflected it.

Nightwing reached into his utility belt and pulled out a handful of small capsules. He then threw them at Klarion who put up another barrier only to have a strange foam substance enclose around his body to where only his head was free and he was now incased inside a foam bubble.

"What the? What is this?" He growled struggling to escape his foam prison. M'gan, Nightwing, and Super-boy sighed.

"That's the same stuff used on Block buster. You're not getting out of that stuff anytime soon." Nightwing said, then got in Klarion's face and narrowed his eyes, "Now, where is Raven?"

"I'm not telling you." Klarion said, glaring at Nightwing and the others. "And she definitely doesn't want to see you."

"M'gan see if you can read his mind to see where he's hiding Raven." Nightwing said. M'gan nodded, then her eyes began to glow. Klarion laughed.

"You think something as lame as mind reading is going to work on me?" he asked, the foam around him began to glow red. The Team then stepped back as the foam exploded and Klarion was freed. He brushed off the remnants of his former prison from his jacket boredly, then looked to the team with a triumphant smirk. Teekl meowed, and then M'gan got an idea. Her eyes began to glow again as she used her telepathy to throw something at the small cat. She hit her mark. Klarion glared as his form began to waver.

"How dare you attack a defenseless cat like that!" He shouted. M'gan glared.

"I can just as happily do it again unless you tell us where Raven is." She shouted, levitating the fallen mailbox Super-boy had previously used. Klarion bit his lip in anger. Then smirked.

"There's no way I'm handing her over to you. Raven's mine now!" He shouted, then threw a ball of red electricity at the group, and teleported to where Teekl laid on the ground.

"We're out of here!" he shouted, then grabbed Teekl and teleported out of the area. The Trio then looked to each other.

"Great, now he's probably going to move her." Nightwing said, then took out the small device, which had been reduced to pieces, "and what's worse the device I was using to track Raven is destroyed."

"Now what are we going to do?" M'gan asked.

"Raven has to be near-by; Klarion knew we were here. So she must be in one of these buildings." Nightwing said, "We'll split up and start looking."

~0~

Meanwhile Raven lay in Klarion's bed staring at the ceiling, like she had been the past several minutes.

"There's no way I can sleep." She mumbled, she then sat up and looked around the room. There were all sorts of weird things lying around. One of which was a branding tool with the letter 'M' as the brander. Raven cocked her head to the side, then nudged Cherie who was lying next to her. He opened an eye and looked at her.

"Hey Cherie, what do you think that's for?" she asked, Cherie yawned, stretching out on the bed.

"You're not even trying to get my name right are you?" He asked Raven gave him a look which told him; no, she wasn't. Cherie sighed.

"Looks like a tool used for branding cattle." He said, "But who cares?"

"I'm just curious, is all." Raven said Cherie lifted his head.

"Curiosity killed the—well you get the point." He mumbled. "Go back to sleep"

"I wasn't sleeping to begin with, there's just no way." Raven said. Then crawled out of bed and snuck over to the door.

"Raven; come back in here." Cherie said, jumping off the bed and following her.

"Oh come on like you're not curious of what all's in here." Raven asked. Cherie stopped at her heel.

"Well yes, I'm a cat we're curious—but that's not the point. Listen to your familiar." Cherie growled. Raven stuck her tongue out.

"I'm gonna look around." She said, then walked out of the room, and over to Klarion's study. It was big, with lots of books, more than likely about different magic.

"There's no way I'm getting you out of here is there?" Cherie asked. Raven shook her head.

"I wonder what all books he has here. They can't _all_ be about magic can they?" She asked, then heard a thud behind her. She looked and saw Cherie standing on top of a fallen book.

"And you tell _me_ not to be curious." She scoffed. Cherie narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a cat; sue me." He said, "Well come on; let's try out one of these spells."

Raven nodded then walked over and picked up the book as Cherie jumped off. The book was written in Latin, which made Raven feel real dumb about ditching class for so long.

"You think Klarion can teach me more Latin?" She asked Cherie cocked his head.

"What happened to that Latin class you said you'd been taking?" he asked. Raven snapped the book shut.

"I've been with Klarion the past few weeks. I haven't been in school at all." She said. Then heard something in the living room.

"I guess Klarion's back from wherever he went." Raven then said, placing the book down on Klarion's desk, and walking into the living room.

"Klarion?" She quizzed. Cherie hissed and Raven turned to see Zatana. Raven glared; her eyes turned red and her hands generated black electricity through them.

"How'd you get in here?" Raven growled.

"Raven listen to me; I know I lied to you. But that was to protect you." Zatana said, Raven narrowed her eyes.

"You think I'm some wimpy little brat who needs your protecting?" Raven shouted, "You've got three seconds before I fry your lying butt!"

"Please; don't do this. I don't want to hurt you." Zatana said, Raven waved her hands; sending a bolt of black energy at Zatana throwing her back. Raven smirked.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." She said, putting her hands on her hip. Cherie meowed.

"Nice shot my dear Raven." He said, "Next let's try levitating her."

Raven walked over to the Fallen Zatana. Looking down at her she began to form a ball of fire in the palm of her hand.

"And this," She said raising her hand over her head, "Will finish it."

"Ria eth ni reh dnepsus!" Zatana shouted, and Raven found herself floating in the air.

"Raven I'm not going to fight you. Just come with me; I know that deep down there's a part of you that's regretting what you're doing." Zatana pleaded. Raven thought for a minute.

"You're right Zatana; I am regretting some things." She said Zatana smiled in relief. Then Raven smirked evilly.

"I'm regretting not finishing you off!" She screamed, "Cherie!"

Cherie hissed and attacked Zatana. She deflected him, throwing him to the side, he landed with a thud. Raven glared, and soon Cherie's body began to glow with a dark aura and his form began to change. He grew larger, more feral looking; his claws became sharper along with his fangs. Cherie hissed, and attacked Zatana again, this time toppling her over and pinning her to the ground. Having Zatana lose her concentration on the spell that held Raven in the air Raven fell to the ground. She laughed moving over to Cherie and Zatana.

"Cherie; I love this new look for you." She said, then looked to Zatana who was struggling to keep Cherie from killing her.

"Like I said you couldn't hurt me if you tried. I've always been stronger than you Zatana! Now I've just got magic to back me up!" she shouted then motioned for Cherie to pull off a bit. "Now how'd you find me here?"

"I used one of the object in your room to track you magically." Zatana said, Raven cocked an eyebrow. That was possible?

"You should have just stayed home; now you're going to die here, alone, and no one is ever going to know." She said, raising her hands over Zatana. Black electricity formed in a ball between Raven's hands. Zatana mumbled something under her breathe that Raven couldn't hear, and suddenly darkness engulfed the two.

"What's going on?" Raven shouted in an angered tone. Cherie hissed.

"I've lost her!" He growled.

"What? She's under you! How could you have lost her?" Raven hissed, suddenly the darkness subsided and Zatana was gone.

"Guess we underestimated her?" Cherie asked, Raven grit her teeth in anger. How could she have let that brat get away from her. Raven groaned, turning around and walking to the exit.

"This is exhausting; I'm going to bed." She moaned. Cherie returned to his former self and snickered.

"It's about time." He said.

~0~

Later Klarion returned from his fight with The Team. He found Raven fast asleep in his bed, he smirked. Sure it was kind of creepy watching her sleep, but hey it's not like he could help it. He then moved to his study, which he found was a mess. Books had fallen, and shelves were knocked over.

"What the heck happened here?" He asked, Teekl meowed as he jumped onto his desk. Klarion sighed, then snapped his fingers as everything went back into place. Being able to use magic was a great thing, a great thing indeed.

"You gotta teach me that." Raven's voice said behind him, Klarion turned and she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry about the mess, I was…er practicing."

Cherie meowed, and Raven gave him a quick shush.

"I thought you were asleep." Klarion said. Raven nodded.

"I was, but Cherie jumped off the bed and woke me up." She said, Cherie meowed again a bit annoyed. Raven then smiled.

"Hey I taught Cherie a trick. Now he can turn into a saber tooth, right Cherie?" she said. Klarion smirked.

"You're a fast learner aren't you?" Klarion asked. Raven gave him a look.

"You mean you didn't figure that during our Jaguar fiasco?" she asked with a smart-alecky smirk, she then noticed something peculiar. "Hey your skin is blue*"

Klarion looked down at his hands and shrugged nonchalantly.

"That happens from time-to-time. It's nothing out of the ordinary, it'll clear up in the morning." He said, Raven gave him a look.

"It's true; I promise." He said, then gave Raven a sly smirk, wrapping his arms around Raven's waist. "Now let's get you back to bed."

Raven giggled.

"Blue is good on you." She said.

**Crappy ending to a somewhat good chapter. Or bad depending on your point of view or matter of opinion haha. (*) for those who only know Klarion from Young Justice; Klarion's original Seven Soldiers; Klarion and Batgirl's Klarion had blue skin. He also looked more like a pilgrim but I digress. Personally I think Klarion is adorable no matter what haha. I just thought I'd stick some original Klarion in for a little bit. This'll probably be the only time I bring up his blue skin again so…yeah. REVIEW OR I'll HAVE KLARION TURN YOU INTO RATS haha. Bye-bye. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Last chapter the Team went lookin for Raven for Zatana. They got their buts handed to them by Klarion (kinda). Zatana found Raven by using a tracking spelling using one of Raven's things in her room. Raven tried to kill Zatana (again) and Zatana tried to talk some sense into the girl. Now I'm gonna start this chapter off with Zatana. Also, I've decided to do this before Artemis' 'death' scene…maybe. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Zatana found herself in her room, she had managed to distract Raven and her cat by darkening their vision long enough for her to teleport out of there. She landed on her bed, and hugged her pillow.

"Raven I'm so sorry." She mumbled sobbing into her pillow, she looked over at a picture frame that sat on her nightstand, next to a picture of her dad; there was a photo of Zatana—as Mary—with Raven, it was taken a few summers ago. Zatana remembered how the two had gone to the beach with Zatana's dad. Now she had lost both her father and her best friend.

"Zatana?" a voice asked, from outside her room. Zatana dried her eyes.

"Come in." she said sitting up on her bed, the door opened to reveal Barbra Gordon, she walked over to Raven and sat down next to her.

"I heard about your friend." She said, placing a caring hand on Zatana's shoulder. Zatana sighed.

"Raven's not bad, she's just having some issues." She said.

"I believe you; but what are you going to do? The League is bound to catch her," Barbra said, "And when they do there's nothing you can do that's going to convince them to let her off easy."

"I know that, which is why I have to bring her in before they do." Zatana said standing, "The Team won't help me, so I'm on my own."

"No you're not; I may not know your friend Raven, but I'll help you." Barbra said placing her hand on Zatana's shoulder, "We'll bring her in together."

Zatana smiled, at least now she knew she wasn't on her own anymore.

~0~

"Klarion I'm pissed off." Raven said dryly, rolling over in bed cuddling next to Klarion. Klarion opened an eye and looked over at her.

"Huh?" Klarion asked, Raven sat up, using the blanket to cover herself.

"I can't get over the fact that Mary-Zatana-had been lying to me for so long." she said, staring at the otherside of the far end of the bedroom. Klarion propped himself up with his arm.

"Are you still on that Raven?" He asked, Raven turned and glared at him.

"Of course I am!" She hissed, "Zatana tricked me for three years! What could she have possibly gained by that?"

Klarion gave Raven a bored look, Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen if it makes you feel better we'll get back at her for lying to you, but for now let's just enjoy the time we have right now before the Light tries to get in contact with me for another boring job to do." Klarion said, Raven relaxed a bit as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Speaking of the Light; they didn't agree to your purposal did they?" She asked, Klarion sat all the way up.

"Not this again." he mumbled, Raven turned to him.

"You said the Light was really powerful didn't you? I'm just some normal girl, if they want rid of me they could do it no problem." She said, her eyes showing a bit of fear, Klarion layed back down on the bed.

"You're forgetting that you're not some normal girl anymore. Remember? Besides I won't let those old geezers touch you." he said, then gave Raven a dark look, "You're mine, and no one else can have you."

Raven smiled nervously, then swung her feet off the edge of the bed, grabbing her shirt. Klarion sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, Raven pulled her shirt over her exposed body and smirked.

"You do have a shower here right?" She asked, Klarion nodded then pointed to a door. Raven leaned over the bed and kissed Klarion.

"Thanks babe, I'll be right back." She said, "Oh yeah; I'm gonna need to go back to my place sometime."

"We'll do that later, I don't really feel like doing anything right now." Klarion said, then began checking out Raven as she walked away.

"Yeah yeah, doesn't have to be now, but sometime soon. I've gotta feed the folks and pick up some clothes." Raven said, ignoring Klarion's gaze as she walked into the bathroom. Once out of ear shot Teekl jumped onto the bed where Klarion was still lying. Teekl meowed.

"I know; but I'll worry about that later. Those Loser side-kicks won't even try. I sent them running remember?" Klarion said, Teekl hissed as Klarion got out of bed and got dressed.

"I don't care, if they do; I'll get rid of them for good. Raven's mine, and even if I have to destroy the entire planet and the Light, no one is going to take her from me." Klarion then said, turning to his cat, who meowed.

~0~

"Alright, so we couldn't find Raven in any of the buildings surrounding the area. That doesn't mean that hope is lost." Nightwing said, he Superboy and M'gan had regrouped after not being able to find a single trace of Raven or Klarion.

"What're we gonna do now? When the League finds out about us going behind their back it won't be good." M'gan said.

"It's not like this is the first time we've gone behind their backs to do something." Superboy said, "Besides if they get their hands on Raven before we do she won't have a chance."

"So what do we tell Zatana?" M'gan asked, Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"We tell her nothing, as far as Zatana's concerned we're letting the League take care of this; she's going crazy with finding Raven." he said, "We'll start fresh tomorrow until then get some rest."

~0~

A few days later Klarion was called in to do another job for the Light, Klarion decided it'd be more fun to have Raven tag along. Nothing wrong with a little extra magical fire power. Klarion was supposed to pick up a certain delivery that SportsMaster was supposed to drop off for them. So for the time being they were waiting outside a building, Raven was reading on of Klarion's books she took from his study, while Klarion was growing impatient with SportsMaster's tardieness and began figiting.

"Hey Klarion; what's Technomancy?" Raven asked, not looking up from her book. Klarion paused.

"Technology powered by magic." He said, looking down at Raven who was sitting on the ground. She was still wearing the same clothes she had one the day they left her house, and Klarion was wondering when she'd bring up going back. For the time being he was able to diverge her attention for a little while but he will still have to deal with letting her go back at some point. Raven looked up from the book

"Ya mean there's actually stuff like that out there?" she asked, Klarion nodded. "Neat."

Teekl meowed, as he jumped off Klarion's lap.

"Kinda wish I know what that cat was saying yaknow?" Raven said. Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"No you don't...trust me." He said, Raven tilted her head.

"Eh? Well whatever. I still can't believe your Light thing actually let me tag along with you." She said, Klarion's gaze shifted but stayed quiet. Raven stood.

"They didn't did they?" she asked, Klarion shook his head.

"But so what? I do a lot of things the Light doesn't want me to do." He said with a shrug. Raven smiled, then stretched.

"Man this is lame, how long do we have to stay and wait for this guy? what's his name?" Raven asked. Cherie hissed as a figure jumped down from the top of the building in front of the two making Raven jump in surprise. The figure was very masculine with blonde hair, his face was covered by a hockey mask.

"That's SportsMaster." He said when he landed, Raven glared at him, then huffed.

"Alright that's enough, do you have it or what?" Klarion asked narrowing his eyes at Sports master. SportsMaster nodded and handed Klarion a small case, however it was shot out of his hands by an arrow. Klarion, SportsMaster, and even Raven readied themselves for anything that may come out next. It was quiet, and for a while nothing happened. Suddenly a gust of wind whizzed past the trio, and the small case disappeared. Klarion looked at the ground and glared.

"It's gone!" He said, "Revelare tuum secreta ad me!"

Suddenly the trio was surrounded by three members of the Justice League; Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash, who was holding the small case, tossing it up in the air and catching it repeatedly. Raven went wide eyed when she saw them.

"Holy crap." She mummbled, then looked to Klarion. The League's side-kicks were one thing, but could the two (I say two because I don't know SportsMaster's style of fighting, nor do I care. So I'll be ignoring him during this fight.)of them really take on three of the Justice League members. Klarion glared at the trio of heroes.

"Well looks like the kid's powers really are to scale, eh Batman?" Green Arrow joked, Batman rolled his eyes, but then kept his focus on Raven.

"Gimme back that case!" Klarion shouted, forming two balls of fire in his hands. Flash smirked arrogantly.

"Sorry kid not gonna happen." He said, Klarion growled then threw the two fire balls at Flash's direction. Flash dodged, just barely missing the attack. He then ran up behind SportsMaster, who swung his fist at him only to miss. Then Green Arrow shot one of his trick arrows, throwing a net at SportsMaster catching him.

"I want that case!" Klarion shouted, throwing several balls of fire at Flash who spent most of his time dodging and taunting Klarion. Raven, who seemed probably even more annoyed than Klarion waved her hands over toward Flash.

"Obligare ad terram!" She shouted. Lucky for her, Flash remained still long enough for the spell to take affect, and soon his feet couldn't move.

"What the heck?" Flash shouted in surprise when he ended up falling to the ground instead of running off. Klarion looked to Raven.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked, Raven shrugged, suddenly a cable wrapped around Raven's waist, binding her arms to her side. Cherie hissed at the sight of Batman, who had snuck up on the two. Raven struggled to get free.

"Oh you have _so_ go to be KIDDING ME!" she shouted, then felt herself being pulled back toward Batman, she glared. "I don't think so creep! Cherie!"

Cherie's body began to change shape back into the Saber Tooth cat that he transformed into when the two fought Zatana. He growled then ran Batman; however he was soon bound at the feet by a bola Arrow fired by Green Arrow. Klarion glared at the two, then shot a bolt of red lightning at Green Arrow, knocking him from his perch in a nearby tree. Then Klarion used his powers for form two large claw-like beams of energy grabbing Green arrow's quiver of arrows, then severed the cable that was around Raven. Batman fell backward whilst Raven fell forward into Klarion's arms.

"Nice save." Raven said standing as Cherie's form changed back into his smaller cat form and he was able to escape his binding. Raven's eyes then began to glow red again, as she turned to Batman.

"You've got a lot of nerve attacking me unprovoked." She said, the tips of her fingers generating black electricity between them. Klarion grabbed her by the shoulder, and she looked back at him.

"Not now Raven; we only came to get that case." He said pointing at Flash who was still on the ground, the case a few feet away from him. Flash still struggled to get free from the invisible force that bound him to the ground, as Klarion walked towards him, he reached for the case only to have a baterang thrown at him. It was blocked by Raven throwing up a barrier around him. She then turned to Batman with a smirk.

"This is gonna be real fun." She said with a dark tone, her eyes began to glow as a black energy formed between her hands. Batman Glared, throwing a hand full of capsules at Raven who threw up another barrier just as they exploded.

"Ha! You'll need to do better than that to get rid of me old man!" she said, just then the capsules released a foamy substance that formed around her. Raven's barrier began to crack under the weight.

"Raven get out of there!" Klarion shouted, he had already gotten the case. Just then Raven crumbled under the weight of the foam and her barrier shattered and the force of which knocked Raven unconscious.

"Raven!" Klarion shouted, running over to her only to have to block an attack by Flash—who's binding was broken due to Raven's unconsciousness—ran in front of him, causing Klarion to jump back. Green Arrow, who had finally retrieved his arrows, shot yet another net aimed at Klarion, capturing him as well. Teekl meowed.

"I can't just leave her again!" Klarion shouted at his cat. Cherie meowed to Teekl who then hissed at Klarion. Klarion huffed.

"Fine!" He said, then dematerialized, leaving Cherie and Raven behind.

"Klarion got away with the case." Flash said running up next to Batman and Green Arrow. Batman moved toward Raven who was lying on the ground. Cherie hissed as he approached.

"That's fine, our main focus was Raven Blu." He said, hand cuffing Raven and muzzling Cherie, who growled and fussed with the muzzle. Batman then picked Raven up and carried her over to the group.

"We'll bring her to the Watch Tower and question her there. After that we'll take her to Arkhem and have the security put her on lockdown." He said, Green Arrow and Flash nodded.

Meanwhile Klarion was hiding on the other side of the building, listening in on the members of the League's plan on what to do with Raven. Klarion growled.

"No one's gonna keep my Raven from me; not even the stupid Justice League." He hissed, balling up his fist in anger. Teekl meowed, Klarion looked to his cat who was sitting on the ground. "Yeah I know that, and the Light will get their stupid package. Just as soon as I get my Raven back."

** W000T! cliff hanger! Haha Raven's been captured by the Justice League. More specific Batman since he did most of the work, and I know SportsMaster was completely ignored here, but hey I said I'd be ignoring him. SportsMaster is a jerk, I don't like him. So yeah there's that. Will Klarion be able to rescue Raven from the Justice League? Or will the justice League be get the information they want from her—whatever said info may be—and will the Light notice Klarion's second disappearance? Find out next chapter! W0000t! review please, reviews make me so happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Seven-Soldiers-Klarion-the-Witch-Boy-2-of-4/digital-comic/APR050350

Chapter 9

** Last chapter Raven was captured by The Justice League, and taken to the Watch Tower. Klarion's ticked off and wants what's his back to the dismay of the Light who will be getting their mystery package a tad later than expected. So without further dely. ONWARD TO—oh before I forget I don't usually do the ah disclaimer because it's pretty obvious what's not mine, however I think this one person still doesn't know. So Klarion cutie want to do the honors?**

**Klarion-not really.**

**Jem-pwease!**

**Klarion- can I turn you into a mouse?**

**Jem-what?! No!**

**Klarion-then no.**

**Jem-I've got strawberry ice-creamz!**

**Klarion-*grumble* Jem Fukuyama does not own young justice, just Raven Blu and Cherie the cat.**

**Jem-YAY! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Raven awoke she found herself in some kind of room. The floors were institution gray, there was a slab hooked to two chains which was attached to the wall assumed to be a bed. Raven noticed that her familiar, and Klarion were nowhere to be found. She went to move however she soon discovered that she was cuffed to the metal table in the center of the room which faced a two-way mirror. Raven cocked an eyebrow; last thing she remembered was helping Klarion retrieve some stupid case for his organization, the Light.

'Where am I? This is no interrogation room I've ever been in, and where's Cherie?' Raven thought, then looked at the mirror, no doubt there were people behind it; question was who?

"Kcolnu eth—AAH!" she screamed as she a bolt of electricity surged through her. "What the?!"

"Those cuffs are specially designed to prevent you from using magic to escape." A voice said, Raven turned to the door where Batman stood. Raven glared at him, now she remembered; The Justice League caught her and Klarion and captured her. That's what she got for being cocky.

"Oh yeah? Well aint that smart of ya." She hissed. "Now ya finally got me; what're ya gonna do now?"

Batman moved to the table and narrowed his eye, which in turn made Raven a bit nervous. However if there was one thing she learned from high school; it was never let them see you sweat. So, instead of cowering, she narrowed her eyes right back.

"Well ratboy? What _are_ you gonna do?" she said in a dark tone. Just then Batman threw the chair in front of him at the wall. The chair slammed against the wall and landed on the ground with a crash. Raven stared wide eyed, then Batman got right in her face.

"I've got some questions and if you don't cooperate this can be a _very_ traumatic experience for you!" he growled, Raven swallowed hard, but kept her glare fixated on Batman.

"Where's my cat?" she asked, a bit of venom in her voice. Batman stepped back.

"You're familiar has been placed in a high security cell. If you play nicely you just might get him back. If not…" He let himself trail off. Raven burst out into laughter.

"HA! You think you can threaten me by threatening Cherie? I'm not like Klarion! I was born here; Cherie doesn't keep me tethered to this world!" She shouted. Batman glared.

"I ain't answering any of your questions! I won't be here long, Klarion'll find me and when he does," She said then her face went dark as an evil smirk crept across her lips. "You'll be sorry."

Batman then got in her face again giving her a glare that, quite frankly, scared Raven. She back away in her seat.

"W-what are you staring at ya Goth wannabe freak?" she stuttered.

"Klarion the Witch Boy has abandoned you. He left you to the mercy of the Justice League. Face it Raven he's not coming for you!" Batman shouted, Raven bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Y-your lying! Klarion loves me; he…he won't leave me here!" she shouted back.

"He did, and you're going to be locked up in Arkhem unless you help us find out what the Light is planning." Batman threatened. Raven huffed.

"Like I would know that. I only found out about that stupid men's club the other day. And even if I did know I wouldn't help you!" she said, attempting to cross her arms however they were still bound to the table, preventing her from doing so. Batman stood straight up, saying nothing. There was a long pause, which made Raven a bit impatient as she began tapping her finger on the table.

"I can wait all day yaknow. I know Klarion will come for me; he always knows where I am, and he always shows up." She finally said, moving her hand over her necklace that Klarion gave her when they first met. Batman said nothing however, and let her continue her rant not listening. Then when he decided he had enough of her banter left the room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going Bat-loser!?" Raven shouted at him, "Arent you supposed to be questioning me or something?"

"You're not going to be answering me anytime soon, so I'll be sending someone else in." Batman said, then left. Raven let out a scream of frustration, attempting to free herself once again only to have the same surge of electricity go through her body. She then tried to just pull the chains off, which ended in vain. A few moments later, a man with green-skinned humanoid creature entered the room. His head was completely bald, and his face was oddly proportioned He wore black with a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest, and a blue cape attached by golden clips. He was followed by a man with a golden helmet and dark blue outfit with gold colored shoes and gloves. His eyes seemed to bore right through Raven.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" Raven hissed, upon seeing the two. The green man looked to her.

"I am Martian Manhunter, and this is Dr. Fate; We'll be questioning you from here on." He said, Raven wide eyed. She had remembered Klarion telling her about Dr. Fate—Nabu—he battled against him on several occasions, and though Klarion rarely liked to admit it, Raven knew that he had lost on more than encounter.

"F-fate…huh?" She said, not taking her eye off Nabu.

~0~

Down on earth, Nightwing and the others had come back from another search for Raven. They were just getting into the watch tower when they noticed Wolf was growling.

"What's eatin' him?" Lagon asked pointing to the large wolf dog. Wolf was sitting in front of a door marked; Do Not Open. He wasn't trying to get in just growling.

"I've never seen Wolf act like that. Wonder what's in there." Super-boy said, walking over to Wolf. He used his super hearing to listen and hear what was on the other side. He then took a step back.

"There's a cat on the other side." Super-boy said.

"What's a cat doing in the Watch Tower?" Nightwing asked. M'gan, Super-boy, and Lagon shrugged. Just then Zatana walked by.

"What's going on with Wolf?" she asked.

"There's a cat on the other side of that door." M'gan said. Zatana cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought the only animal on the Watch Tower was Wolf." She said, then walked over to the door, only to be stopped by Black Canary.

"Don't you guys know what Do Not Open means?" She growled, the group looked at each other confused.

"Black Canary what's going on?" Nightwing asked. Black Canary placed her hands on her hips and her face got real serious.

"The League has apprehended the Witch girl." She said. Zatana went wide eyed.

"Witch girl? You mean Raven!" she shouted. Black Canary nodded.

"We've locked the girl's familiar in that room, this way she'll have no way of amplifying her powers while we question her about the Lights next plans." She said then walked off, Nightwing, Super-boy, M'gan, and Lagon looked at each other. Zatana then ran from the room for the interrogation room.

~0~

Meanwhile Klarion was throwing a fit over how to get Raven back. He had thrown books, knocked over his desk, and even torn up several things in his house.

"How am I supposed to get her from the stupid Justice League if I can't even get into their Tower!?" He shouted, then threw a book at the far end of the room, "And these books don't do a thing to help me!"

Teekl meowed, jumping up on the toppled over desk. Klarion paused.

"Does she?" he asked, Teekl meowed. Klarion thought for a moment.

"If she is still wearing that necklace, then I can get to her no problem." He said, Teekl growled.

"I knew that!" Klarion shouted, Teekl hissed as Klarion picked up a small globe.

"Oh can it! I'll find her, and when I do I'll make the League pay for taking her away from me!" He growled, engulfing the globe in red fire.

~0~

"You just gonna sit there all day or are you going to actually do something?" Raven hissed, Martian Manhunter had been sitting across from her staring at Raven. An act which was really starting to bug Raven. She felt her eye begin to twitch; she stood abruptly and glared at Martian Manhunter.

"Listen buddy you're really startin to creep me out! None of you have done a thing word wise!" She shouted, "Not even bucket head over there!"

Soon Martian Manhunter shook his head, then looked to the two way mirror. Raven cocked an eyebrow, then Nabu walked over to Raven.

"Get away from me!" Raven shouted. Nabu however ignored her, and just as he was about to god knew what to her, the door burst open revealing Zatana, staring at the three

"Oh my God Raven!" Zatana shouted, running to her. Raven, upon seeing Zatana, glared, he eyes glowing red one again. Raven could feel the electricity surging through her body again, however given her rage she didn't feel much of it as she cast another spell, breaking the chains to the cuffs from the table. Raven then ran to attack Zatana, she was however subdued by Nabu, who sent a beam of light pining her to the ground. The Batman burst into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" he shouted, Zatana glared.

"Raven's my friend; you can't treat her like this!" she shouted, Raven glared.

"God you really can't take a hint can you?" She snapped, struggling to get free of Nabu's ankh shaped prison.

"Face it Zatana; this child is no longer your friend." Martian Manhunter said, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Raven, please, listen to me; you don't want to end up in Arkhem. Just tell them what they want to know." Zatana pleaded. Raven said nothing.

"We've already tried; she knows nothing of the Lights plans; they don't even trust her." Batman said. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"How the heck do you know that!?" she shouted.

"We used Martian Manhunter's telekinesis to read your mind." Nabu explained. Raven bit her lip. What else did they know from reading her mind? She was then hoisted up by Nabu's spell to where she could be escorted out of the room. Zatana looked to Batman and Martian Manhunter.

"What are you going to do to her? Raven's not like the other guy you put in Arkhem, Klarion—"

"I've looked into her mind deep enough to discover that Raven Blu's actions were her all her own. Klarion did nothing to force her to do anything." Martian Manhunter interrupted. Zatana went wide eyed.

"That can't be true! Raven's not like that!" she said. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you didn't know your friend Raven as well as you thought." He said, then walked off.

Later Raven found herself in a different cell, same as the other only in place of a two-way mirror was a plate glass wall that allowed herself to be watched without the use of a security camera. Raven rolled her eyes, and turned to Nabu.

"So think you could take these things off?" She asked with a sarcastic tone. Nabu narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have been tainted by chaos's touch. I would not allow a being such as you go free." He said glaring hard at her. He then left Raven by herself, she huffed and sat down.

"Well I can see _someone_ has a sense of humor!" she shouted after him. She then sat on the bed in the far corner looking at the hand cuffs on her wrists.

"Since I can't use magic to break these maybe I should try something I already know." She said with a sly smirk. She then reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby-pin. She then began to pick the lock, after about three or four tries the locks came open. Raven smirked.

"They don't you that in books." She mumbled, then rubbed her wrists. 'I wonder if this cell is the same as those annoying cuffs?'

"You're a smart girl." A disembodies voice said, Raven jumped and looked to the large glass wall. Nothing was there, and Raven frowned; was she hearing things? She then heard a tap, and soon a girl with short red hair and an outfit like Martian Manhunter appeared, along with Nightwing and Super-boy. Raven glared.

"Who the—wait I know you!" She shouted pointing to Super-boy, "You're the one who ruined my fun!"

"If by fun you mean pushing a girl off the side of a building." Nightwing said, Raven crossed her arms.

"She walked off that building herself, I was nowhere near the snotty little—"

"No but you did use magic to possess her body." M'gan said. Raven huffed.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. That stupid little snob had it coming!" she growled then glared at Super-boy, "The world would have been better off if she were dead anyway."

"I don't get it Raven; Klarion's pure evil. He sees you as nothing more than property he can have his way with. What's the appeal?" Nightwing asked. Raven sat up.

"Klarion showed me how to take control of my life. I people walked all over before I met him, now I have power, and I can do whatever I want. You got a problem with that?" She hissed.

"You're hurting innocent people." M'gan said, Raven laughed

"HA! Do me a favor and save me the whole innocent people speech; no creature in this world is innocent!" She said leaning her back against the wall. "Everyone cheats, steals, and lies."

"Zatana told us you two were good friends. I know your feeling betrayed—"

"You have no idea how I feel!" Raven screamed standing up, her eyes glowing red. "You're friends never lied to you about who they really were! Betrayed? Oh that doesn't even _begin_ to cover it!"

"Raven calm down; we're here to help you." Nightwing said. Raven's hands began to glow, and she smirked.

"The only way you could help me, is you all dropped dead, and when Klarion busts me out of here; you will be." She said, then sat back down. "The only reason I'm not frying you people right now is because I don't want those stupid Leaguers on my back."

"More like you can't do it." Super-boy mumbled. Raven glared.

"Wanna run that by me again super-punk?" she said narrowing her still red eyes at Super-boy. Super-boy looked back at her.

"You could have killed that girl the moment she sat foot on the ground, but you didn't. you're not threatening, just some kid with anger issues and powers." He said, Raven's brows rose as a smirk slithered across her face.

"Speaking from experience? Super-loser?" she asked in a more calmer tone. "The only reason she's still alive is because I left school with Klarion right after that. Now I have no interest in killing her."

Nightwing looked to M'gan and Super-boy. No words were being exchanged which was something that bothered her. She stood and walked over to the window. Then the three left.

"Hey! Where do you think you three are going! Get back here!" Raven shouted. "I'm not done with you people!"

Suddenly M'gan turned and thrust her hand out toward her. And everything around Raven went black.

~0~

Meanwhile at The Light's headquarters; Savage and the others were growing impatient with Klarion's tardiness with the mystery case.(the contents of which have not been disclosed) They decided to contact him using their video chat. (so unprofessional sounding lame!) When Klarion finally decided to answer there was o video feed only audio.

"Busy." He hissed, in the background they could hear him fumbling for something. Savage cocked an eyebrow.

"Where is the case Klarion?" He asked, the fumbling paused.

"You'll get your stupid case later. I'm busy." Klarion growled, the noise continued.

"This is about that girl isn't it? You have been wasting too much precious time with that girl. She is taking your priority off the task at hand." Queen Bee said, a low animalistic growl could be heard coming from Klarion.

"Shut up you old crone. You don't get to talk about Raven like that." He said, "You'll get your stupid case when I'm done saving Raven."

And with that Klarion ended the chat, leaving the members of the Light in silence.

"I think it's about time we did something about this Raven Blu." Lex Luthor suggested calmly. Savage closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"I agree. Klarion's lost sight of the Lights goals. It's time we got rid of the girl. Permanently." He said.

**Whee! More cliff hangers! Now the Light is finally tired of Raven. Kinda feel bad for the girl; she just wants some love…and to get rid Zatana and the rest of the Team. Haha. Anyway I don't know whe you'll read this, stupid site is messing up and I can't upload the chapters on my school computer. Not entirely sure why, but I'm sure it'll clear up soon. In the mean time if you are reading this please review! Share the love! Haha (I'm not a hippie)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Last chapter Raven was being questioned by Martian Manhunter. Well first Batman; but I honestly put him in so Raven and him would have some interaction…but I digress. I love your reviews. Soo much. I can feel the love! Haha and considering the night I had last night I could really use some cheering up. So thank you to everyone who reviews my stories. n_n and I'm sure Klarion wouldn't like how the Light is talking either if he knew. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Zatana sat in her room, not sure what she was going to do. She had seen Raven and—though it probably didn't come to much of a big surprise—Raven, still wanted to kill her. Zatana didn't know what to do. She hugged her pillow.

"This is all Klarion's fault." She muttered, "If it wasn't for him I'd still have my father, and I'd still have Raven."

Zatana then laid down on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed.

"By now she's probably already in Arkhem. Oh God, how am I supposed to help her if she's there?" she asked herself, she then sat up, "Maybe if I help her escape the league—no that's just stupid."

She then sat up and in her frustration threw her pillow at the door, which happened to open at that time to reveal Nightwing who moved to dodge the flying pillow.

"Woah, remind me to knock next time." He said, Zatana narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can you be so calm right now?" she asked, Nightwing shrugged.

"Why are you so worried, Raven's here. Safe and out of trouble." He said, Zatana huffed.

"Yeah, but the Justice League could be doing anything to her right now. And if the Light knows she's here; the moment she sets foot in Arkhem I know they'll kill her." She said, Nightwing walked over and sat down next to her.

"Relax, try to stay whelmed ok? The Justice League isn't doing anything to her, she's fine; and I'm sure they've already thought of that and are making a plan to keep her out of the light's reach." He said.

"And Klarion?" Zatana asked.

"Don't worry; with Dr. Fate around I doubt he'll show up. Besides he can't even get into—" Nightwing was interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

'Warning; Unauthorized entrance in the Watch Tower, Cell 2-B.' the alarm system said. Zatana and Nightwing looked at each other with concern. Cell 2-B was where Raven was held.

~0~

Raven found herself in a world of darkness, nothing but black. Raven groaned, she felt groggy and heavy.

'What did that alien do to me? I can't move.' she thought, she meant for it to come out in a loud shout, however it was more of a tried groan. 'Am I even still in that stupid cell? Or am I in Arkhem now or would that be Belle Reve?'

Suddenly Raven heard a loud crash and Raven's thoughts jumped to the sound, since she couldn't move or see anything it didn't do much good to try and see what was going on.

'Well this is just great, now if something serious is happening I'm screwed!' she growled, soon however she felt a presence near her.

'Oh crap. Am I gonna die here?' she thought, she tried to move however her body just refused to make the effort. Just then she felt arms around her and she was being lifted up. 'Ok, confused now.'

'Raven?' A voice said, though it was low, and very hard to hear. 'Raven, wake up.'

'Who is that? It sounds so familiar." Raven thought, she then felt a familiar pair of lips against hers. Raven instantly awoke, and found herself in Klarion's arms.

"Klarion!" Raven shouted happily, hugging Klarion. He smiled as the two embraced, he then let Raven down so she could stand. "I just knew you wouldn't abandon me!"

"Of course not." He said, then looked to the large glass window as Super-boy, Kid-flash, and Lagaan ran to them Klarion frowned then shattered the glass sending the shards for the Team members. Kid-flash managed to dodge the shards and ran up behind the two, tapping Raven on the shoulder. She turned.

"Yaknow you make it really hard to help out a friend." He said, Raven let out a hiss.

"Bite me speedy." She growled, Flash shrugged, then grabbed Raven and sped off. Klarion let out a growl.

"NO! You can't have her! Raven is mine!" he shouted fly off toward Kidflash.

"Hey let me go creep!" Raven hissed, struggling to get free of Kidflash, who was running as fast as he could to get away from Klarion who wasn't far behind.

"Yaknow I wouldn't struggle if I were you, I'm running faster than a standard vehicle if you fall now you'll get more than a few broken bones." He said, Raven glared eyes turning red.

"Then stop!" she shouted suddenly Kidflash tripped, sending Raven flying through the air. Raven let out a scream as she landed in Klarion's arms. Klarion smirked, and looked down at her as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Should I mention that I don't like being tossed around like a ragdoll?" she mumbled, Klarion shrugged, as Raven stood.

"You people are gonna pay for taking Raven away from me!" Klarion shouted, glaring at the three heroes. Lagaan ran at the two, inflating himself so that he could be a match for the couple.

"He's like a blowfish." Raven said sort of automatically. Klarion turned to her.

"You go find your cat; I'll take care of these, then we're outta here." He said, Raven nodded, then ran off to find Cherie.

"You're not going anywhere Witch-girl!" Lagaan shouted, then using his hydrokinesis broke one of the waterlines in the building and blocking the exit with a wall of water. Klarion growled.

"Beat it fish-boy!" he shouted throwing several fireballs in Lagaan's direction, they landed in a circle around him. Raven then ran off, to find Cherie, leaving Klarion to fight Super-boy, KidFlash, and Lagoon boy. Super-boy ran towards Klarion who flicked his wrist sending Super-boy flying backwards. Kidflash ran to help Lagaan who was stuck inside the flames.

"This is what you get for takin' Raven from me!" Klarion shouted as his hands began to glow and giant claw-like forms of energy generated around them. He then used them to grab Kidflash and Lagaan and pinning them to the ground.

~0~

"Now where could they have put Cherie?" Raven mumbled doing her best to sneak around. No doubt everyone would be heading toward Klarion, thus giving Raven time to find Cherie and get back to him.

"Cherie?" She shouted in a whisper, just because no one was around didn't mean no one was nearby. Raven walked around the corner and smacked into someone. Raven looked up to see a girl with red hair, Raven Jumped back ready in case the girl was there to apprehend her. The girl had red hair and what looked like to be a female version of Batman's outfit. The palm of Raven's hands began to glow with black fire.

"Who are you? Bat-brat?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Try Batgirl, and I'm going to guess you're Raven. Zatana's friend." Batgirl said, putting her hands up ready to fight. The fire in Raven's hands subsided, and she balled her hands into a fist.

"She's not my friend!" She shouted, pulling her fist back and slugged Batgirl right in the face, sending her stumbling backward. Batgirl looked to Raven who's eyes were now glowing red.

"Look like I won't need magic to get rid of you, Bat-brat." She said with a slight smirk. Just then she heard a faint meowing sound. Raven turned to a door marked DO NOT OPEN.

"Cherie? You back there?" she asked, then heard a hiss. "Yep that's you."

"Alright Bat-brat I'm gonna let you off easy; since I need to get my cat." Raven then said, then used a spell to break open the door, where she found Cherie locked in a kennel.

"Hey next time why don't ya just set the place on fire, you'll be able to kill me in one blow!" Cherie hissed. Raven smiled.

"Good to see you too Cherie." She said, then unlocked the kennel so Cherie could jump out and onto her shoulders. Raven then turned to Batgirl, who was wide eyed.

"Well Bat-brat it's been fun; but my baby's facing three super sidekicks just so I can spring Cherie," Cherie hissed, "Cherie _Curie_, my bad. I'll be seein ya."

And with that Raven turned and ran back towards Klarion and his enemies. Batgirl ran after her.

"Get back here!" She shouted, Raven looked over her shoulder.

"Seriously? You're using that line? Sure let me just give myself up a second time!" She shouted back with a bit of a laugh. Cherie growled.

"Oh yeah I could just do that." Raven said, then snapped her fingers as a portal appeared in front of her, she then stopped, looking back at Batgirl.

"You be sure to tell Zatana that next time I show up I'm comin for her." She said then she and Cherie hopped through.

"This can't be good." Batgirl said, then went running to catch Raven.

~0~

"Man this is on angry witch-boy." Lagaan said, the trio was still fighting Klarion, who was growing angrier by the minute.

"Yeah well wouldn't you if the Justice League kidnapped your girlfriend?" Kidflash asked, doing his best to keep out of Klarion's reach.

"Girlfriend or not; it's time we end this." Super-boy shouted grabbing the closest thing he could find which so happened to be the table that was bolted down to the cell that Raven once occupied. He then threw it in Klarion's direction. When he went to block Klarion found Super-boy wasn't aiming for him.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouted when he realized just who(or what) Super-boy was aiming for. However just before the table landed on the small cat a much larger saber toothed black and white cat jumped in front of him. Teekl meowed, Cherie growled back.

"Oh some on! Enough talk already Cherie!" Raven shouted, walking up behind Klarion and the others. Klarion smirked. "Hey baby, I found Cherie."

"Oh great; now we have to deal with both of them." Super-boy growled, Raven narrowed her eyes at them, and readied herself to send Cherie to attack when Klarion put his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll deal with them later, right now I'm getting you out of here." He said, Raven opened her mouth to speak but said nothing.

"Let's go Cherie." She said instead, Cherie hissed at the three heroes then turned back into his smaller cat form and jumped into Raven's arms.

"See you later armadillo's unless we see you first." Klarion said, as a portal opened up behind the two. They then disappeared.

Lagaan face palmed.

"Neptune's beard! How could we have let them get away?" he shouted.

"Maybe because Klarion's violent sociopath?" Kidflash shouted.

"The League is _not_ going to like this." Super-boy mumbled, just then Zatana, Nightwing, and Batgirl ran into the room.

"Where's Raven?" Zatana shouted, judging by the mess she could already figure.

"Klarion broke in and took her." Kidflash explained.

"How did he even get in here? No one should be able to get into the watch tower without proper excess." Batgirl said. Nightwing paused for a moment.

"This is not good. Not good at all." He said, "Let's clean this place up before the League comes back."

~0~

"So should I pick at the fact you kissed me to wake me up earlier? Or are we just going to leave it at that?" Raven asked once they arrived at Klarion's house.

"Let's not." Klarion said, "So what happened?"

Raven crossed her arms, and sat down on Klarion's bed.

"They tried to ask me questions about that Light thing you're involved with." She said. Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"What'd you tell them?" he asked, sitting next to Raven.

"Nothing, until this Martian guy came in with Nabu." Raven said, Klarion frowned; Nabu was involved? Well duh of course he was, wherever Klarion went Nabu wasn't far behind to ruin his fun.

"The little creep read my mind; found out I didn't know anything about the Light. Then I was put in that cell and the rest is pretty fuzzy until you found me." Raven continued, once she finished explaining everything to Klarion he sighed. So nothing too bad had happened, it was then that Klarion realized just how relieved he was that The Light didn't want her apart of their group, and how thankful he was to have Raven back. Klarion then kissed Raven laying her down on the bed. When he broke a way he just laid there for a moment. Raven blushed, then something Nightwing had said earlier came to her mind.

"Klarion you love me right?" she asked hesitantly. Klarion sat up and cocked an eyebrow, Raven looked at his eyes and bit her lip. "It's just that; Something Nightwing said, it's bothering me a little."

"What'd they say?" Klarion asked giving Raven a questioning look.

"N-nothing important." Raven said, squirming a bit. Klarion frowned.

"Don't lie to me Raven. What'd they say to you?" he pressed, Raven could feel the sting of tears threatening her eyes.

"They said you didn't love me; that you only thought of me as property and you abandoned me." She said, she then placed her arm over her face to hide away a bit. Klarion frowned; he didn't like how the Justice League placed thoughts like that in his Raven's mind. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Of course I love you Raven." He then said, then laid ontop of her for a moment, "And I never want to lose you again."

Raven smiled, feeling guilty about asking him that. Klarion loved her, and even if Zatana lied to her she had him, and that's all that mattered to her.

**Here's as good a place as any to stop for the day. The story's not over yet, I don't know when I'll get around to ending it. I have all these situations to put the couple in drawn out some I may use some I may not. It's all dependent on the mood I'm in. anyhow AWWW isnt that just a sweet moment? n_n sweet moments like that just make you all warm and fuzzy inside. Anyhow yes I used the ever so cliched sleeping-beauty-prince kiss to wake Raven up. So what? Haha it was sweet yaknow it! REVIEW! Reviews make me happy! And make me want to keep typing! Seeya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Last chapter was a pretty lame until the end then it got all mushy. I wont bore you with the synopsis of it because more than likely you just finished the last chapter and have moved on. I say this because more than likely when I get to posting the previous chapter this current chapter will be finished an uploaded within the same breath. I hate school computers, I can't access the publishing tab on my account so I am forced to update at home. So please bear with me. Klarion wanna do the honors.**

**Klarion-Go away.**

**Me-not gonna happen!**

**Teekl-Meow!**

**Me-that was rude.**

**Teekl-MEOW!**

**Klarion-*laughs* ok I'll do it! Jem Fukuyama does not own young justice.**

**Me-just Raven Blu and Cherie Curie the cat. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

A few days Raven managed to get Klarion to finally let her return home to grab new clothes and her parents. Raven only hoped they weren't dead yet, given the lack of food and water. She and Cherie Curie made their way to the front door, Raven looked up at her house.

"God it's been so long since I've been here." She said, as she opened the door, which had remained unlocked during her time away. If someone wanted to steal something they would have done it long ago. Cherie meowed.

"So since you're staying with Klarion what are you going to do with this place?" he asked. Raven shrugged.

"Haven't decided yet; I think I might keep it since—let's face it, eventually Klarion and I are gonna need our space after a while." She said, walking up the steps to her room where she found her parents running around in her old fish tank. Well that answered that question.

"Hello parents." Raven said picking the two up by the tails. "Cherie if I set these two out of their cage will you promise not to eat them?"

"I make no such promise, but I'll try." Cherie said, eyeing the two mice. Raven shrugged.

"Good enough for me." She said, then sat the two on the floor; they ran towards the door only to be cut off by Cherie who swatted at them. Raven laughed, then went to her closet. Looking in the mirror at herself she picked at the clothes she was currently wearing. The shirt was torn near the bottom thanks to her encounters with the Justice league and the Team, and her skinny jeans were now a pair of holey jeans.

"God this is terrible, I'll be happy to be out of these." She said, then began to strip down until she was in her underwear. Raven then started digging through her closet for some spare clothes; another graphic Tee with the words 'Strawberry Gashes'* and a picture of a strawberry with a razor blade sticking out of it, and a pair of black baggy jeans. She then headed for her bathroom, but stopped long enough to notice Cherie had her mother by the tail.

"Cherie! I said not to eat them!" she shouted, Cherie dropped them.

"And I said I made no such promise." He said sticking his nose in the air. Raven bent over to pick up her mousey little parents, then put them back in the fish tank.

"You're so cruel Raven dear." Cherie said in a semi-hurt tone. Raven snorted.

"Yeah yeah; I'm gonna take a shower, you stay put." She said, then left to her bathroom, leaving Cherie staring at the tank containing her parents.

~0~

Meanwhile Klarion was bored out of his mind waiting for Raven to return. He sat in his study, a glass of strawberry milk sitting next to him, staring at the book Raven had when they first met. He was reading over some of the spells, when he finally got bored and let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is boring; I'll never understand how she could read this entire thing in a matter of hours." He said, slamming the book shut. Teekl meowed.

"Perhaps she's just a book worm." He said, Klarion shrugged.

"Maybe; I'll leave her to be that then. I hate reading these things; it's so boring." He sighed, Teekl flicked his tail.

"You'll never get the helmet of Fate with that attitude." He mewed, Klarion rolled his eyes.

"And who said I was after the stupid helmet anymore?" He asked, Teekl narrowed his eyes, showing Klarion he wasn't convinced, just then he got a call on his computer screen from the Light. Klarion frowned, the Light had really been bugging him lately for grunt work. He groaned then brought up his computer, and soon saw the faces of every member of the Light.

"Now what?" he asked calmly, even though he really wanted to rip into them for talking about Raven as though she were a distraction. Well she was but she was pleasant one, and it wasn't as if the case was of any real importance anyway. Just some piece of equipment that helped them decode certain kinds of messages.

Savage raised his eyebrow at the boy. He had some nerve considering what had transpired between him and the other members.

"Klarion; what's this sudden interest in some strange human girl?" he asked, Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"Are you still on that?" he asked defensively.

"Quite frankly yes. You've never shown interest in any creature other than yourself and that cat of yours." Luthor pointed out, Klarion grit his teeth. True as it may be Klarion didn't have much interest in the people of this realm however there was something about Raven that caught his attention when they first met. Perhaps it was her dark and twisted personality.

"It's none of your business why. Now was there a real reason to this meeting? Or are you just trying to tick off a Lord of Chaos?" Klarion hissed slamming his fist hard on his desk, making his drink spill onto the rest of the otherwise dry desk. Savage frowned.

"We need you to create a distraction for the Justice League and their side-kicks, one long enough to keep them out of down town Gotham so that one of Lex Luthor's agents may take care of a certain inconvenience." He explained, Klarion cocked an eyebrow. It sounded boring, but at least with Raven at her old house she was safe from whatever the Light had planned for down town Gotham.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it." He sighed, with that conference ended, leaving Klarion to clean up the mess he had made out of anger.

"I don't trust the way they're acting Klarion." Teekl meowed. Klarion stood.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Teekl meowed then hopped onto Klarion's shoulders. Klarion frowned.

"They wouldn't do that; Raven has nothing to do with the Light." He said, "Something I plan to keep that way."

~0~

Meanwhile back at Raven's home in downtown Gotham; Raven had just gotten out of the shower, and was now drying off. She was humming the tune to one of her favorite song; Parasite.*

"Just like a butterfly I will fly beautifully, but I will never have grace they hold." She sang as she wrapped her towel around her body so she could comb her hair. She cleaned off the fog from the mirror and instantly screamed. She then turned coming face to face with some goon his face was covered by a ski-mast. The man grabbed for Raven, who grabbed the heaviest object in the area—her hair drier—and smacked the goon across the face. She then ran to the bathroom door throwing it open and running into her room. Where she found Cherie lying on her bed, she slammed the door behind her and locked it. Cherie lifted his head.

"What's going on?" he asked. Raven swallowed hard.

"Some creep snuck into my bathroom and attacked me!" She shouted once she caught her breath. Cherie hissed as they heard multiple footsteps coming toward her room Raven stepped back from the door. Cherie grew to his saber tooth form and growled as the door burst open reveal two guys in ski-masks, who immediately went wide eyed at the sight of a saber tooth cat in the room. Cherie growled, then leapt at the duo, however only succeeding in taking down one while the other ran toward Raven.

"Get away from me!" Raven shouted, grabbing her table lamp and throwing it at her attacker, it missed landing on the floor with a crash. Then the man grabbed Raven by the hair pulling to the center of the room. She struggled but to no avail, the man had a tight grip. Cherie growled and turned from the now dead man and to Raven. The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a large hunting knife. Raven stared at it wide eyed, and began struggling even harder.

"Nothing personal kid; it's just a job." The goon said, putting the blade to her throat. Raven glared up at the guy.

"S-screw you." She growled, then suddenly sent a surge of electricity through the man's body. He let go of Raven and dropped the knife and fell to the ground. Raven stood, and glared at the man who was staring in fear. Cherie then stood next to her, and growled.

"Forgot I knew magic there for a second." Raven said fixing her towel. She then dipped to the man's level.

"I don't know why you and your buddy tried to kill me; and I don't very much care." She hissed, "But for whatever the reason I hope it was worth your life."

She then shot a large fire ball at the man, incinerating him on the spot. She then sighed, falling to her knees in relief.

"Oh god what just happened?" She said in a shaky voice. Cherie shrunk down to normal size and crawled on her lap.

"That doesn't matter; you're fine now." He meowed, Raven shook her head.

"This is crazy; why would anyone want to kill me? I mean yeah I did some bad stuff with the justice League—but they're not the type to send someone to kill me." She said, then stood. "I gotta tell Klarion. H-he'll know what to do."

"First I think we should do something about that other body." Cherie meowed. Raven turned to the body.

"How am I supposed to get rid of that?" she asked. Cherie's ear twitched.

"Perhaps killing him wasn't the best idea." He mewed.

~0~

After several hours of debating on what to do; and two more hours of actually executing the final plan Raven was finally able to dispose of the would-be assassin's body, Raven sat on her bed exhausted.

"Now what? You don't think whoever sent those guys are going to send another pair of goons do you Cherie." She asked, hugging herself.

"Don't worry about that Raven; just get dressed and we'll get out of here." Cherie meowed. Raven nodded then went to her bathroom where she left her clothes. When she returned she grabbed a week's worth of clothes and Cherie and teleported back to Klarion's house.

When Raven arrived she found the place empty. Raven sighed, she had really hoped he'd be there.

"Where could that punk be?" Cherie hissed, jumping down from Raven's shoulders.

"I'm sure there's a reason he's not here, Cherie." Raven said, Cherie turned to her.

"You were just attacked, he should be here." He growled Raven shrugged.

"It's not like he knows yet. I'll just tell him when he gets back." She said, then moved to the bedroom where she curled up on the bed, and waited for Klarion to return.

It wasn't until Klarion nudged her awake that Raven realized she had fallen asleep. Klarion was standing over her concerned, Raven woke up and hugged him.

"Raven you're a mess what happened?" Klarion asked, Raven broke away still sitting on the bed, she began explaining what all happened.

"I just don't know what to do Klarion; the only people who should be after me are the Justice League and the Team. They don't send assassins to kill people!" she said when she finished. Klarion's expression was unreadable. He then stood and walked the other side of the room.

"What'd these guys look like?" He asked, Raven shrugged.

"I don't know they're faces were covered, and I was too scared to find out who they worked for." She said as Cherie lay on her lap, Klarion thought for a minute then turned to Raven.

"Don't you worry about it then I'll take care of this." He said. He then went to leave the room but Raven grabbed him by the hand.

"Don't go. I really don't want to be alone right now." She said, looking up at him with fear in her eyes. Klarion nodded; of course she was scared, who wouldn't be scared out of their mind after fighting for their lives? He then sat down next to Raven and hugged her tight. Whoever was after Raven he was going make their lives a living hell.

~0~

Meanwhile the Justice League and the Team were having a meeting today's topic, the fight between them and Klarion earlier in the day.

"There's no way someone like Klarion tried to destroy uptown Gotham without some kind of reason." Nightwing said.

"We believe the Light was using him as a distraction for a different plan in downtown; though nothing has come up to prove this; we cannot rule out the possibility." Superman pointed out. The group nodded.

"On another note the other day's events regarding Raven Blu's escape is still up for discussion." Batman said the Team shifted a bit.

"I've looked at the video feed from that day; and I've still not come to any conclusion on how Klarion the witch-boy had gotten inside Raven Blu's cell without the aid of another Team or League member." Batman continued, his gaze landing on Zatana. Zatana glared back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "You think one of us helped Klarion take Raven?"

"Well you have been acting strange lately." Wally mumbled. Zatana glared at him.

"Have all of you completely lost your minds?! I wanted to help Raven, but I wouldn't help Klarion take her. He's the one I had been trying to keep away from her since we'd met!" she shouted.

"Even so, you're a main suspect in this, I want you to remain here until we get this all sorted out." Batman said.

"Wait a second Batman; Zatana knows Raven better than anyone here. " Nightwing explained.

"Regardless; Zatana has also gone behind the league's back with as this Mary Tanaza character for years." Hawkwoman said.

"That was to protect Raven; if she knew who Zatana who knows what she would have done." Batgirl said.

"The League has made their decision Zatana you will stay off the case involving Raven Blu." Superman said in an absolute tone. Zatana glared at the team, then stormed off without saying a single word, she was soon followed by M'gaan.

"Zatana wait." M'gaan shouted as she caught up to her in the hallway. Zatana turned.

"No! I'm done waiting! I don't care what the Justice League says; I'm going to save my friend!" she shouted angrily. M'gaan paused.

"Zatana you need to face the fact that Raven isn't your friend anymore; she's tried to kill you three times already." She said, "She even told Batgirl what she was going to do when she found you next."

"I don't care! Whether she wants to believe I betrayed her or not I still consider Raven my friend, and I will save her from Klarion! I'm not going to lose another person I care about because of that spoiled little brat!" Zatana shouted then walked off, "and I'll do it with or without your help."

**Zatana's really stubborn isn't she? Honestly I'm pretty sure after the second time my friend tried to kill me I'd just let him/her go. Haha but anyway, review, sorry this chapter was so crappy. Next chapter I'll be getting into some other stuff. Mostly between Raven and Zatana. XD review! Reviews make me so happy! Oh and HURAY! THE ISSUE WITH THE WEBSITE IS OVER SO NOW I CAN UPLOAD FROM MY SCHOOL COMPUTER! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**OmL! I've never written a story that's been longer than a few chapter(except like maybe one; but that was 25 chapters long.) this story however even keeps me on edge; I have no idea when I'll get around to ending it. It might take a while. But hey isn't it great when you find a story you like, especially when it's long; you just don't want it to end right? I've had experience with that, it always makes me sad when the stories end. Cause it's like 'omigoddess it's such an awesome story! Nooo it ended I wanted to keep reading more!' but I digress! Oh yeah I forgot to mention this in the last chapter's (*). Klarion love strawberry flavored stuff, n there was a song called Strawberry gashes by Jack off Jill! And Parasite is a song dubbed by Xshellah look her up on youtube! Klarion, you adorable little witch boy! Do the honors!**

**Klarion-how many times are you going to make me do this?**

**Me-until I get bored with it!**

**Klarion- I bet if I fed you to Teekl you wouldn't**

**Me-you wouldn't do that; I gave you a girlfriend**

**Klarion-so has every other fangirl with a fanfiction account.**

**Me-meany! Haha, I own nothing of young justice or Klarion! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Luthor has your men come back from their 'mission' yet?" Savage asked, the Light was having another conference, this time without Klarion, to discuss a more delicate matter. Lex Luthor shook his head.

"They have not; and it shouldn't take two men so long to get rid of some punk kid either." He spat, "Klarion must have seen through our plan to use his distraction to kill Raven."

"If that's the case we've just ticked off a very powerful person." Ocean master said.

"I don't think that's the case, if Klarion did know he would've come after at least one of us by now." The brain said, "Also, sources indicate that Klarion was still fighting the league and their side kicks. When Luthor's men went for Raven."

"So then that would mean the girl killed them herself." Luthor said.

"It wouldn't come as a surprise; Klarion said he had trained the girl himself when it came to magic. I would imagine she's close to being as powerful as he is." Ra's al Ghul said, somewhat impressed.

"Then perhaps another form of assassination is in order." The Brain said cryptically.

~0~

"Klarion I don't think I'll go with you during you weird dealings with the Light." Raven said, curling up next to Klarion on is couch. They had sat there since the early morning, Raven still didn't want to be alone; which was understandable to Klarion. He didn't really want to leave her anyway.

"That's fine; I don't want the Justice league to get their hands on you again." He said. Raven smiled shyly, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Teekl meowed, jumping up on the armrest of the couch.

"Not now Teekl." Klarion said, shooing the cat away. Teekl hissed, then moved to the back rest of the couch and climbed on Klarion shoulders, growling. Klarion made an annoyed face, Raven laughed.

"I think it's important whatever it is. You should probably talk to him." She said, Klarion placed a hand on Teekl's head, then looked to Raven.

"Nothing's more important to me right now but comforting you." He said, Raven blushed then sat up.

"Go talk to your cat; I'm gonna go find Cherie." She said, then stood up and went off somewhere in search of Cherie Curie. Klarion watched as she left, then looked to Teekl.

"What is it Teekl?"

"I realize you want to comfort her; but let's not forget whoever sent those humans to kill Raven will surely do it again." Teekl growled, Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"I'm aware of that; I sent Abra Kadabra to go looking for clues on who's out for Raven." He said.

"I think that answer's quite obvious Klarion." Teekl mewed flicking his tail in annoyance. Klarion cocked an eyebrow. "The Light has already made it very clear they don't like Raven. It wouldn't surprise me if they were the ones who tried to have her killed."

"I already told you; they wouldn't dare touch my Raven. I could turn them all into mice if I wanted to. I only follow Savage because he entertains me." Klarion snapped. Teekl growled, as the fur on his back rose.

"Humans are arrogant! To them you're a mere boy! I am only saying let's not rule it out." He hissed.

"Don't get snippy with me I know what you meant." Klarion said, "If they did have something to do with Raven's fear I'll do something about it, but right now I'm more concerned on making her feel better."

Teekl mewed, then jumped to the floor.

"Just keep that in mind; I don't want to see Raven hurt either. Her familiar on the other hand, I wouldn't mind tearing to shreds. I'm only implying we not rule out the fact that sending assassins is the Lights usual style." He said, then padded over to the door and left. Leaving Klarion with his thoughts.

~0~

Meanwhile Zatana found herself at Raven's old house. She had only been at her house once, since the last time she and her parents got into a big fight over her bringing a friend over when they weren't home. Raven and her parents never really did get along. However given that Zatana remembered how to get there, and she had been going by to see if Raven ever stopped by. So far she hadn't at least not while Zatana was lurking.

Zatana walked up to the front door, then noticed there was movement inside the living room. She burst into the house, and immediately came face-to-face with Abra Kadabra.

"You! What are you doing here?" Abra asked, pulling out his wand. Zatana flicked her wrist sending two beams of light at him; one sending his wand to the ground, the other pinning Abra to the wall. She glared at him.

"I could ask you the same thing! What are you doing in Raven's house, and how did you get in?" she growled. Abra struggled.

"The door was unlocked, as for what I'm doing here I'm not telling you." He said, Zatana tightened the grip of her spell that bound Abra to the wall, he winced in pain.

"I'm not asking you to tell me; I'm demanding it now. The last time I saw you, you were helping Klarion." Zatana hissed.

"Actually he was helping me; however that little favor ended up with me being his little servant." Abra said, narrowing his eyes at Zatana.

"Well I'd consider that poetic justice." She said with a slight smirk. "Now I'll ask nicely one more time; what are you doing here?"

"Stupid girl." Abra growled, Zatana then sent a surge of electricity at him.

"Where's Klarion? And what are you doing here?!" Zatana shouted. Abra cocked an eyebrow, but didn't answer. Zatana sent another surge of electricity.

"Why do you care? He's not bothering the Justice League or you little club of mini-heroes." Abra shouted in pain. Zatana palled up her fist in anger.

"Klarion's taken someone I care about! I want her back!" she shouted. Abra cocked an eyebrow.

"Could your person be Master Klarion's new girlfriend?" he questioned.

"Where is he?" Zatana hissed ignoring Abra's question. "And if you don't start answering my questions I'm gonna do more than send a small bolt of electricity through you."

"I don't know where he is; Master Klarion transports me to and from his home at will. I have no idea where the little brat is." Abra said. Zatana's grip on her spell slackened.

"Now what did he send you here to do?" she growled, Abra didn't answer resulting in another surge of electricity to pulse through him, this time much more intense.

"Would you stop that! Master Klarion sent me to look for clues. Someone, other than your little band of heroes is after his new little girlfriend." He said. Zatana went wide eyed.

"Someone's after Raven?" she mumbled.

"That's what he told me." Abra confirmed. Zatana then gave Abra a hard look.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" she asked.

"That's all he told me; other than that I've never even met his stupid girlfriend." Abra said, Zatana released Abra, and turned to the door, thinking. As she did, Abra, who had fallen to the ground, reached for his wand.

"Oh god; poor Raven. She's probably so scared right now." Zatana mumbled, "I need to find her—"

She was cut off by Abra Kadabra who had gotten his wand and used his fake magic to send his own pulse of electricity through her. Zatana let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground glaring up at Abra.

"I don't know you're affiliation with this girl, and I don't really care. I'm going to be rid another nuisance in my life." Abra said, grinning triumphantly. Zatana rose her hand.

"EMOVEO!" she shouted, the spell threw Abra back. He crashed into a book shelf on the other side of the wall. Zatana stood, and glared at him.

"On a better day I'd send your butt to Belle Reve, but I'm not in a good mood today!" Zatana shouted.

"You won't kill me that's not the League's style." Abra said, with a smirk as Zatana grabbed him by his shirt collar. Zatana glared.

"You're right it's not." She said, then drew back her fist and punched Abra in the face. "But sending you back to your master is."

Abra stared at Zatana wide eyed; first the brutal torture and now this. Zatana then got in his face.

"You tell Klarion if he doesn't let go of whatever hold he has on Raven I'll find him and stop him myself." She said, then let go of him and grabbed his wand and broke it across her knee.

"Now get out!" she shouted and pointed to the door. Abra stumbled to his feet and ran out falling over several times before exiting. Once out the door Zatana used magic to shut it behind him, causing Abra to trip going down the stairs. Before he made contact with the pavement however Abra found himself teleported back to Klarion's home. Klarion sat in his chair in the living room, Teekl sat on his lap, and his eyes narrowed at Abra.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. Abra quietly stood, Klarion brows rose.

"Don't you know to bow when you're master addresses you?" he said with an amused and irritated smirk. Abra quickly bowed then continued.

"I was searching the girl's house like you ordered me to, I was interrupted by Zatana of the Young Justice league." He explained. Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you find anything out?" he asked, ignoring what Abra told him about Zatana she could try all she liked but she would never be able to get Raven back, not now anyway.

"Not much; there wasn't much to look through. Though I did manage to find one thing." Abra dug into his pocket and pulled out an ID card of one of the two that attacked her. Klarion took the card from Abra and narrowed his eyes. Teekl hoped up onto his master's shoulders.

"I told you." He growled.

~0~

"Klarion I'm going out for a bit, ok?" Raven said to Klarion. Klarion had been acting strange for several days since her attack; spending most of his time trying to get in contact with the light. Klarion looked over from his computer.

"I'd really much rather you not." He said, standing up from his chair and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Why not? It's been a few days since those weirdoes attacked my house. I should be fine by now." Raven said putting her hands on her hip. Klarion thought for a minute, then sighed.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to stop you is there?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"Not really." She said, then wrapped her arms around Klarion's neck and kissed him. "Cherie and I will be back in a bit."

"Alright; but keep that necklace on, so I can find you if I need to." Klarion said, Raven smirked.

"You got it, after the justice League i dont think I'll ever take this off." she said. She and Cherie then walked out. As soon as Raven left Klarion narrowed his eyes, then called Abra Kadabra.

"Follow her, and if any one tries to hurt Raven, kill them." Klarion hissed, Abra nodded then Klarion sent him off to follow Raven.

Once outside, and at a far enough from Klarion's home to not be seen by anyone who might be watching, Raven began to stretch.

"Man, how long has it been since we came outside huh Cherie?" She asked, Cherie meowed. "Yeah yeah Cherie _Curie_. You really gotta learn to stop calling yourself by your full name."

Raven then walked down the street, unaware that she was being followed by Abra Kadabra.

~0~

Several hours later and Abra had followed Raven to several shops including; several CD stores where Raven listen to a very loud music (of which Abra found distasteful), a book store, and a clothing shop were Raven tried on several pieces of lingre (something else Abra couldn't help but point out.)

"Cherie, do you think Klarion's been acting weird lately?" Raven finally said as she walked down the street from the clothing shop, carrying a bag. Cherie, who was resting on her head, meowed.

"Yeah yeah no talking when we're in public, but this is serious." Raven said. Cherie mewed, Raven sighed.

"I guess; but they havent tried anything in almost a week now; whoever they are. I don't want Klarion to get too worried about me." she said. Cherie hissed, Raven looked up at him.

"What's-" she interupted herself when she turned down an alley way and bumped into an unknown person. Raven looked up to see the very familiar-and very unwelcome-face of Zatana. Raven glared and jumped back, ready to take on her former friend.

"What are you doing here Magical-girl wannabe?" Raven hissed. Zatana placed her hand on her hip.

"It's a free country isn't it? I can come and go as I please." she said, Raven let out a low cat-like growl. Cherie hissed.

"I don't care if we're in public; i've been wanting to fry this girl's ass for a _very_ long time." Raven hissed back. Zatana put her hands up in defense.

"Hold on there Rav, let's talk, please." she begged. Raven shot a blast of energy at Zatana, who jumped to the side to dodge.

"You lost the right to call me 'Rav' or talk to me when you lied to me about who you were!" Raven shouted, Cherie growled.

"What did I just say about being in public?!" he shouted, Raven's eyes began to glow their familiar shade of demonic red.

"Oh can it Cherie, I told you; I want her dead. I don't care if we're in public, I'm going to make her suffer." She explained, she then shot a large black beam of energy out toward's Zatana, who put up a barrier sheilding herself from the beam.

"Raven! Please. I know I lied to you; but it was only to protect you!" Zatana shouted, struggling against Raven's emense power. As it turned out Klarion taught her very well.

"Protect me from what exactly? Magic? In case you haven't notice I'm much stronger than you!" Raven shouted, she grinned seeing that Zatana was struggling under her spells.

"That's not was I was trying to do Raven." Zatana said as her shield began to crack. Raven hissed, putting more pressure into the beam.

"Than what were you trying to protect me from?" she shouted, breaking Zatana's shield and hitting her directly with her own spell. Zatana fell to the ground as Raven and Cherie walked over to her.

"Well Magical-girl?" Raven asked, grabbing Zatana by the hair. Zatana looked up at Raven, who was getting ready for her final attack.

"Raven...I...I know someone's after you." Zatana mumbled. Raven's spell suddenly diminished as she cocked an eyebrow. She then dropped Zatana on the ground and kicked her to where she laid on her back. Raven looked down at her.

"What do you know?" she hissed, pinning Zatana down to the ground by possessing some near by trashcans and morphing them to wrap around her. Zatana struggled.

"I don't know much; just what I learned from looking through your room." she said, Raven gave a wide eyed glare.

"You were in my house!?" she shrieked, tightening her grip on Zatana. Zatana winced in pain.

"Yes, but only to help you!" she shouted, Raven looked to Cherie who mewed. she then moved to Zatana placing one foot on Zatana's chest, leaning down to see Zatana's face.

"News flash, honey. I d_on't_ need your protection." she hissed, leting out a small cat-like growl, that Zatana couldn't help but notice. Just then a knife went whizzing through the air. it was caught by Cherie who was now in large cat form; Raven turned to see a girl with black hair wearing a Cheshier Cat mask standing on a rooftop. She glared.

"Not again." she growled, then looked to Zatana, "I won't kill you now; but only because I need to get out of here."

Raven jumped onto Cherie who then took off running down the alley way, and out of sight. The spell on Zatana soon broke and she was free, she looked up to see Cheshier as she jumped from one rooftop to the other chasing after Raven.

"I am so done with running for my life!" Raven shouted, as she rode on Cherie's back away from her persuer.

"Technically I'm running; you're ridding Raven dear." Cheire growled.

"Oh save you're Technicalities Cherie!" Raven growled, turning to face her attacker.

"Pir ot sdersh!" she shouted crossing her arms, then next step Cheisher went to land on shattered leading Cheisher to fall behind the two. "Cherie stop running! I'm going to find my own answers."

Cherie skidded to a hault as Raven jumped off his back and moved, with caution, toward her attacker. the assassin groaned as she made an attempt to move, Raven moved her hand out towards her.

"Obligare ad terram." she said, and soon the assassin was tied down to the ground by an unknown force. Raven and, the rather large, Cherie moved closer.

"Alright punk I have some question in need of answering." Raven ordered, narrowing her demonic red cat-like eyes at her attacker.

"My what a big cat you have." the Assassin said calmly and almost flirtatiously. Raven let out a cat-like hiss, grabbing her would-be assassin's mask and throwing it off.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled. her attacker's brows rose as a smirk crept across her face.

"I go by Cheisher when I'm on the job. You know like the cat from Alice in Wonderland." chesher said then looked to Cherie who was eyeing her, "Though given the size of your kitty I'm sure you know all about cats like me."

Cherie placed a massive paw on Cheshier's chest, and baring his fangs. Raven smirked.

"I do know a lot about cats; so unless you wanna end up Cherie Curie's next meal, I'd start talking about who hired you to kill me?" she said, Chesher cocked her eyebrow.

"Aw, now why would I go and ruin the surprise?" she cooed. Raven growled.

"To save your ass that's why." she hissed, Cherie's claws came out of his massive paw just barely touching Chesher's flesh, Raven stood.

"Now, start talking."

**whee! Good place to stop! meow; the chapter wasnt very good; but hey everyone has a bad day right? meow review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

**Last chapter Raven caught one of her attackers; Cheshire. I've always liked Cheshire mostly because the cat is cool. Anyway if you're wondering when Zatana and Raven are gonna duke it out? I'll get to that eventually! Haha meow, I think you'll all will be happy with this chapter! Oh also been watch all the episodes I missed of the first season (there was a lot of them) and I realize that the Team doesn't hang at the tower but an old cave I'll be correcting that in this chapter. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Cheshire finished explaining everything about how the Light had sent multiple assassins to eliminate Klarion the Witch Boy's current distraction; Raven. Raven took a step back, somewhat panicked. She had always known the Light didn't like her; but this was too much.

Due to Raven's broken focus; the spell that bound Cheshire unbound itself; freeing her as she dug into one of her pockets and brought out a small dagger. Raven had her back to her as she snuck up.

"Oh god; I'm so dead. Cherie do you think Klarion knows?" Raven asked, Cherie growled. Raven shook her head then turned to Cheshire just as she was about to deliver the killing blow. Cheshire was then blind-sided by a bolt of energy shooting out to her. Raven looked over to see Abra Kadabra using his wand to knock Cheshire away from her.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, Abra turned and dipped in a slight bow.

"I am Abra Kadabra; I'm here under master Klarion's orders to protect you." He said as Cheshire came running after him in full attack mode.

"Nothing's getting in the way of my mission!" She shouted swinging her dual swords at Abra, who dodged and waved his wand throwing an electrical net at Cheshire pinning her to the ground. Raven stared astonished; she had never seen Klarion use a spell like that. Cheshire glared at Abra, then smirked as she threw her sword at Raven. Raven moved to dodge however the blade sunk deep into her shoulder. Raven screamed in pain and fell to the ground holding the wound. Abra stared in fear; Klarion was going to kill him for this.

"I did say nothing got in my way didn't I?" Cheshire said with a wink, as the electric net dissipated and she stood; "And like the Cheshire cat I'll be going now." She said, throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing. Abra ran over to Raven who had passed out due to the amount of pain she was in. Suddenly Abra, Raven, and Cherie were enveloped in red and black flame and soon appeared in Klarion's front room. Klarion stood from his chair at the sight of Raven's blood spilling onto his floor. He pushed Abra out of the way, and held Raven's body in his arms.

"How long has she been like this?" He growled.

"It just happened." Abra explained, Teekl walked up to Klarion and meowed.

"I can't take her to a hospital! Raven's wanted by the Justice League, and the Light is going to send another assassin if she stays in a hospital!" Klarion shouted, but he knew if she stayed here Raven would die of either shock or lack of blood. Klarion panicked, knowing that either he chose; Raven could end up dead.

~0~

Raven awoke to the faint sound of beeping, and the horrid smell disinfectant. She opened her eyes slowly and noted she was in a hospital bed. She groaned unsure of what all happened to lead to her winding up in the hospital. She looked down to see Cherie purring on her lap asleep, when she shifted her position Cherie awoke.

"Oh thank the great cat gods, you're alive!" Cherie meowed, Raven went to move but stopped when she felt a flash of pain in her shoulder.

"W-what happened?" she asked holding her shoulder. Cherie mewed.

"You don't remember?" he asked, Raven shook her head, "You were attacked by one of the League of Shadows' assassins."

Suddenly the memory came flooding back to Raven's mind; first Cheshire then the knife that went through her shoulder. Raven groaned laying back down in her hospital bed.

"How'd I get here?" she asked.

"Klarion brought you; you should have seen the way he was freaking out." Cherie with a slight laugh. Raven smiled a bit; it was a good feeling to know that Klarion had brought her to the hospital, but she couldn't help but feel bad about making him worry.

"Where is Klarion?" she asked, Cherie's ear twitched, as he turned his head, Raven looked over and saw Klarion passed out on one of the hospital's uncomfortable chairs.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Two days." Cherie said nonchalantly. Raven jerked forward.

"TWO DAYS!?" she shouted in surprise, shaking Klarion out of his sleep. He sat up and saw Raven awake and seemingly fine. Raven blushed.

"S-sorry." She mumbled, looking at Klarion who let out a sigh of relief.

"It's fine; I'm just glad to see you're alright." He said.

"Klarion; I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you." Raven said, Klarion shook his head.

"No I should be the one apologizing; I know who's after you Raven, and I should have known better than to let you go out." He said, standing up and cracking his back. He then sat down on Raven's hospital bed, Teekl jumping from his shoulders to Raven's lap.

"It's the Light." Raven said in a small voice as she hugged herself. Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"How did you find out?" He asked, Raven laid back and sighed.

"I asked." She mumbled, then explained to Klarion how she captured her attacker, but she had gotten away.

"By the way; not that I particularly mind, but what's with sending someone to watch over me?" she asked once she was finished, "Especially someone who stands out and wreaks of cheap cologne."

"You saw him?" Klarion asked, he'd have to punish Abra when they got back later.

"No; but Cherie could smell him a mile away. Creepy guy I might add." Raven told him, Cherie had noticed the smell of old cheap cologne while the two were out at the mall trying on clothes, he had told Raven that he spotted a creepy old man watching her try on some of clothes. Klarion narrowed his eyes; he was going to fry Abra when they got back now.

"I only sent him to protect you; I realize now that was a mistake." He said. Raven laughed, grabbing Klarion's hand.

"It's fine; there's no way that guy could have stopped that assassin. She really knew what she was doing." She said, Klarion smiled then leaned forward kissing Raven. Cherie meowed.

"Oh yeah! How long do I have to stay here?" Raven asked.

"Doctor said three days; so one more and Teekl and I will take you back home. Until then Teekl and I will be here with you." Klarion explained. Raven smiled.

"At least the company is good." She said with a wink.

~0~

That night Zatana twisted and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, not while known Raven could be hurt right now, or worse. She sat up in her bed, and ran her hands through her hair.

"God; as much as I care about Raven she sure can be dense sometimes." She mumbled. She had tried to explain things to her several times. Zatana smiled remembering how when the two friends, Raven would get mad over certain things and be seething for days, usually it was funny; however now it wasn't. She sighed, wishing she hadn't kept her true life a secret, Raven wouldn't be with Klarion, and Zatana wouldn't be worried about her.

"This is insane." She said, then got out of bed, walking to the kitchen of the cave for something to drink. She then bumped into Super-boy, who also happened to be up.

"Oh hey Super-boy can't sleep either huh?" She asked, Super-boy shook his head.

"Still worried about your friend Raven aren't you?" he asked, Zatana nodded.

"I know it's stupid to stress about her now; but I just know there's a way to help her." She said, "Maybe I'm just being foolish."

"No, you're just being a good friend. I mean, you guys have been friends for a long time right?" Super-boy asked.

"About three years." Zatana confirmed. "I know she's mad because I lied to her. Yaknow it took her two years of our friendship to really trust me, but if she just knew—I'm going around in circles here aren't I?"

"Yeah kinda." Super-boy said. Zatana sighed.

"If I could just get her away from everything; the League and Klarion I mean—I could explain everything to her." she said.

"You'd also have to find a way to keep her from killing you." Super-boy pointed out.

"Y-yeah and that, but that's easier than getting her alone." Zatana said, "Klarion can appear wherever she does. I have no idea how he does that."

"We could always ask—"

"No, I can't ask the League for help on this; if they caught Raven they'd send her to Belle Reve." Zatana snapped.

"Maybe that would be for the best." Super-boy offered.

"No; Raven messed up, but a place like Belle Reve would just make things worse for her. She'd go insane." Zatana said, once again trying to keep the thought of Raven going to Belle Reve, where she would be tortured by other inmates, out of her thoughts.

"But you know that when she's caught she'll end up going there anyway. Right?"

"Yes I know; but maybe if I help her she'll get a lighter sentence. Can you help me?" Zatana asked, Super-boy sighed.

"Well I've helped you so far; I suppose it's worth a shot." He finally said, Zatana smiled. Finally someone else who was on her side.

~0~

"AH! This is so not cool! I can't do anything while I'm like this!" Raven shouted, she was still in the hospital bed, she had tried to do one of the spells she had read in one of Klarion's many books, but due to her injury it wasn't happening. Cherie looked up from his spot on Raven's lap.

"Well of course not; you were stabbed pretty deep in your shoulder. I would imagine you won't be able to do anything without risk of opening your stitches my dear Raven." He said. Raven looked down at her familiar.

"Say how is it they let you in here anyway? Teekl too?" she asked remembering how they were there when she woke. Klarion—at the moment—was out in the hospital's cafeteria looking for something for Raven to eat, not that she really planned on eating anything. Hospital food wasn't the best thing in the world.

"I don't really know; I would imagine that your witch-boyfriend enchanted the staff's thoughts to where they wouldn't think twice of us." Cherie said. Raven shrugged, wincing from the pain, then figured that was good enough for her. Just then the door opened to reveal a one of the doctors, he walked in holding a small cup with pills in it. Raven eyed the doctor; he was a pretty muscular guy; with blond hair. It was very off putting to see a guy like him as a doctor, a body like that you'd think he was some kind of sports player.

"Are you ready for your pain killers?" he asked, holding out the small cup of pills. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah; drug me up." She said dryly, though she did have to admit she'd probably in much more pain if it weren't for these meds. Raven then took the med from the doc and swallowed them dry, not really bothering with the water he offered. She then gave the doctor a look while he still sat there. Cherie's tail twitched.

"There something else you need?" she asked with a slight hiss. The doctor smirked.

"Nothing at all, Witch-girl." The doctor said; Raven gave him a strange look, and soon nodded off.

The next time Raven awoke Klarion was sitting on her bed, while Teekl laid on her chest; something that really seemed to bother Cherie. Raven giggled, cause Klarion to look up from whatever it was he was doing.

"Hey cutie." Raven said with a wink. Klarion smirked.

"Good to see you're back to normal." He said, Raven tilted her head. Klarion laughed.

"You funny when you're drugged." He explained, Raven blushed as Teekl jumped from Raven's chest to Klarion's shoulders, he was soon replaced by Cherie.

"Well I'm glad I could entertain you Klarion." She said with a laugh. Klarion stood.

"Anyway I spoke to the doctor; we can leave here whenever you're ready." He said Raven stretched.

"Good; let's go now. I miss it back at your place." She said, leaning forward, causing Cherie to land on her lap as she clung to Klarion who smirk, and opened a portal to his house. The two disappeared. Meanwhile outside the hospital room the doctor who previously aided Raven peeked in seeing the two and their familiars disappear. He then turned back and looked down at his wrist watch, which actually turned out to be a two-way radio.

"It's been done." He said with an evil smirk. Soon Savage's voice rang in through the staticy signal.

"Good; Raven Blu will now be taking orders from the Light from now on."

~0~

"Yaknow what I missed most of all while at that hospital?" Raven asked leaning on Klarion while grabbing at his tie. Klarion smirked.

"I couldnt possibly know that." he said bending to kiss Raven on the neck."But your shoulder?" he asked, Raven gave him on kiss.

"Not feeling nearly as bad as it was two days ago." She said. Teekl and Cherie both gagged as the two made their way towards Klarion's bed room only to be interupted by Abra who happened to be in the room, Raven shrieked in surprise.

"So, _not_ cool!" Raven shouted, then glared at Klarion and walked off. "I'm going to go sit in the living room."

Klarion gave Abra an irritated look.

"You did tell me to stay put. Not that I could leave if I wanted to." Abra said, crossing his arms. Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get pouty; I invented pouty. Just get lost." He said, waving his hand in front of Abra teleporting his outside the building far enough away that he wouldn't find their location. Klarion then turned toward the living room where Raven had escaped to, then slithered his way next to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven looked at him a little irritated.

"I'm not in the mood anymore Klarion." she hissed, squirming until she was out of his grip. Klarion's shoulder's slouched, what just happened?

"Aw come on Raven; I'm sorry, I forgot I had Abra Kadabra here." he mumbled. Raven laid on the other side of the couch; curled up like a cat.

"Still not happening." she purred, using her foot to keep Klarion's raging male hormons at bay. Klarion gave her a confused look. one minute she was dying to get her hands on him now she was avoiding him? Klarion frowned, there was no way she was getting off that easy. Raven, noticing Klarion's displeasure, ignored him until he began crawling over to her. she turned swipping at Klarion and scratching him on the face, he jumped back placing his hand over the scratch wound on his cheek. Raven let out a cat-like hiss.

"I said I wasn't in the mood!" she shouted, petting Cherie who gave her a strange look. Klarion sat back on the other side of the couch as Teekle jumped onto his lap.

"Someone's catty tonight." Klarion muttered Raven let out a low growling noise that made klarion's brow raise. He then stood and walked out of the room.

"Raven's acting strange; I don't like it." he mumbled. Teekl meowed.

"Maybe she's distraut about being closer to death than death itself?" he inquired, then purred, "Or maybe you're just mad about being cheated out of sex?"

"Shut up Teekl, what would you know?" Klarion snapped, Teekl meowed.

**good place to stop huh? Raven's acting pretty strange isnt she? What could that doctor have done to her? or is it really Raven at all? haha I'm planting the seeds of curiosity and i cant wait to reep what i sow. haha be looking forward to my next chapter; where Zatana and and Super-boy put their plan into motion. review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Oh I just love your reviews; you make me smile in class. Which in turn makes the class turn and stare, since that's not something I usually do. But I digress…a lot. Anyway haha I love the ideas that have come up. Haha boy are you gonna love this chapter, dealing with Raven and the Light. Haha love you all! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next morning Klarion woke and groaned, Raven had kicked him out of bed in the middle of the night for the fourth night in a row, forcing him to sleep on his couch. Ever since the hospital she had been acting like a cat with mood swings. Teekl meowed.

"This is pathetic." He meowed sitting on Klarion's lap. Klarion narrowed his eyes as he sat up.

"Don't start with me right now Teekl." He said, standing up and going to the bed room where Raven and Cherie Curie were sleeping. Then a thought came to Klarion's mind; she wouldn't know it if he snuck in right? Klarion then moved toward the bed; trying to ease his way in next to Raven, when she sat up. Klarion paused.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Klarion scowled.

"This is my house! I don't take orders from you." He said then immediately regretted it by the look on Raven's face. Her brows rose in annoyed surprise.

"That so?" she said, then got out of bed. "I'm going to my house for a while then."

"But The Light probably has people there waiting for you." Klarion pointed out haughtily. Raven looked over her shoulder at him.

"Let em, I've already been able to dodge three of their assassins." She hissed. Klarion stood.

"Yeah but after the third attack you landed in the hospital!" he said, moving to her.

"I'm aware of that; but I need some time to myself." Raven said walking away, Cherie on her heels.

"I don't like the way Raven has been acting lately." Klarion mumbled when Raven was gone. "This is the fourth morning I've woken up on the couch."

"You could always trying using a spell on her." Teekl mewed.

"I don't need magic to keep my Raven in check." Klarion growled. Teekl hissed.

"Just a suggestion! Though I agree ever since the hospital she's been acting very different; and her scent is different as well." He said. "I'll talk to Cherie Curie and see what's going on."

"Think that'll work?" Klarion asked.

"One way to find out." Teekl purred then went to follow Cherie.

~0~

"Are you sure she even still comes around here?" Super-boy asked, he and Zatana were standing outside Raven's old house. Zatana nodded opening the door to the building.

"Yeah; she comes here every now and then." She said walking in; Super-boy followed and the two made their way to Raven's room. Super-boy stopped at an old fish tank where two mice scurried around.

"I thought Raven liked cats." He said, Zatana turned.

"She does; those are her parents." She explained. Super-boy looked back.

"Yikes, and she just turned them into mice? That's messed up." He said.

"I know, but I can't change them back; the best thing I can do for them now is feed them so they don't die of neglect." Zatana explained, then started looking through Raven's things

"What exactly are you looking for?" Super-boy asked walking up behind Zatana as she searched Raven's desk drawer.

"Anything I can use to find out where she is or bring her here." She said, pulling out an old gold chain with red heart-shaped gemstone on it.

"What's that?" Super-boy asked, Zatana stared at it a little bit of sadness in her eyes.

"I gave this to Raven on her birthday last year; she never really wore it though. Hearts aren't her thing I guess." She said.

"I'm not going to touch that subject for your sake." Super-boy muttered crossing his arms. Zatana rolled her eyes. Suddenly there was a flash as a portal opened up in the room. Zatana and Super-boy looked to each other.

"Quick find a place to hide. This way we can sneak up on her." Zatana whispered, Super-boy nodded and the two made themselves scarce; Zatana placed a camouflage spell on the two making them invisible. Soon Raven and Cherie came into view, as the portal closed; only Zatana noticed there was something strange about her. She walked over to where Super-boy was standing then paused looking as though she could see him. Zatana froze; there's no way she could see them was there?

Super-boy looked at Zatana who nodded; telling him to do whatever it was they had planned. Zatana then broke the spell surprising Raven. She jumped back only to be grabbed by Super-boy, and pinned to the ground.

"Dnib reh thiw sniach!" Zatana shouted then blue glowing chains formed around Raven's body.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Raven shouted. Zatana knelt down by her friend.

"I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not Raven!" she said sternly. Raven struggled against Super-boy and the magical chains.

"What are you talking about; I don't need any help from you people! Let go o' me you freaks!" she shrieked. Zatana stood giving Raven a look; she was acting like they had never met. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"That's not Raven!" Zatana shouted, Raven went wide eyed, then smirked.

"Oh my, seems my cover's blown." The Raven imposter said. Super-boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Then if she's not Raven who is she? And where's the real Raven?" he asked. Zatana shook her head, not sure of what was going on.

~0~

"LET ME OUTTA HERE YOU NO GOOD SCUM SUCKING FREAKS!"Raven's voice shrieked as she banged her fists on a rather large plate glass jail cell ignoring the shocks of pain coming from she had been stabbed in the shoulder. Suddenly she felt a shock of electricity surge through her body, she grabbed at a collar that was around her neck as a figure walked into focus; Ra's Al Ghul.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you; those collars are the same technology used to subdue prisoners on Belle Reve." He said. Raven glared crimson daggers at him.

"When Klarion finds out I'm here he's gonna make you pay." She hissed. Ra's Al Ghul smirked.

"The best part about this little witch-girl, he'll never find out and if he does by then it will be too late for you." He said, Raven's glare turned to a look of slight panic.

"What's your guy's problem with me anyway?" Raven growled, Ra's Al Ghul sighed.

"Personally I could care less about yours and Klarion's relationship; however the Light deems you a distraction." He said, "There for a threat to our plans so you must die for this I'm afraid."

Raven cocked an eyebrow; Ra's Al Ghul didn't come off as angered by Klarion and her relationship. Fact he seemed totally neutral to the whole thing; just following orders from his leader. Raven calmed down.

"But you know that Klarion will find out and when he does; not even your Lazarus pits are gonna save you." She said a slight hiss following her statement. Ra's Al Ghul cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh what you think Klarion didn't tell me a little about you weirdoes?" Raven asked sarcastically, then sat down on the ground wincing from the pain in her shoulder. "But you can relax _I _wouldn't use that kind of information against you."

"I think I've heard enough out of you little Witch-girl." Ra's Al Ghul said narrowing his eyes at Raven, he then turned and began walking away, Raven stood.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going! I'm not done with you!" she shouted banging on the glass again, Ra's Al Ghul didn't acknowledge her shouts, "COME BACK HERE!"

"Oh can it little girl." A familiar and unwanted voice said Raven looked over to see Cheshire on the other side of her cell. Raven took a step back.

"How's that shoulder treating you? Hm?" Cheshire mocked, Raven narrowed her eyes.

"When I get out of here; I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." She said in a low growl.

~0~

"Who are you?" Zatana asked once the initial shock of someone had been impersonating her best friend. The Raven imposter smirked.

"Names Gemini*; master of disguise at your—well not _your_ service." The imposter now known as Gemini giggled. Cherie Curie, who was behind the trio, hissed and growled at Gemini. Gemini scowled at the cat.

"Oh shut up! No one here can understand a word your sayin lousy flea-bag!" she shouted. Zatana and Super-boy looked to each other.

"What are you doing posing as Raven Blu?" Zatana asked, Gemini pouted.

"It's part of a job I got. What's it to you?" she asked. Super-boy applied more weight onto Gemini looked at him.

"Tell us everything you know about where Raven." He commanded, losing his patience. Gemini smirked.

"Keep acting like that cutie and I'll tell ya anything you wanna know." She said with a wink. Super-boy gave her a confused look, Gemini giggled.

"Of course I'll gladly tell you everything you wanna know; so long as you do me one little tiny favor." She said. Zatana crossed her arms.

"Depends what the favor it." She said, Gemini grinned.

"Well one ya gotta take this little tracer out of my neck; then let me go and pretend you never saw me." She explained. Super-boy and Zatana looked at each other then back to Gemini who seemed to be enjoying her time.

"Alright it's done. Now talk." Zatana said, Gemini beamed.

"Awesome! Ok; first of I work for a guy called 'The Brain.' Ever heard of him?" she asked.

"French man's brain in a rolling Jar; usually accompanied by some stupid monkey." Super-boy said.

"Wow not just a pretty face are ya?" Gemini said flirtatiously, "Anyway my mother used to work for her; she's dead now, but that's not important. Anyway the Brain put me on a job to impersonate this girl—your Raven, but there's no way I can do that now!"

"Not that I mind that you can't do it—but why?" Zatana asked. Gemini scowled.

"That guy's a creep! I didn't know I'd have to sleep with the guy! He's all handsy! It's gross! I mean he's so not my type." She said, gagging a bit.

"Focus!" Super-boy said. Gemini squirmed.

"Anyway you're girl's with one of the Brain's compadrés. But don't ask me where. Brainy doesn't trust me with the details." She said. "And that's all I know…yaknow?"

"Raven's with the members of the Light. So that's who was after her." Zatana said.

"Yeah now about our deal?" Gemini said, "The tracer's in my neck; get it out and I will be long gone."

"Yeah-yeah, evomer dna etavitcaed." Zatana said waving her hand over Gemini as a spot on her neck began to glow.

"Oh it tickles." Gemini said with a giggle. Super-boy then got off of her and Zatana released the magical chains. Gemini stood; morphing into a girl with black hair and taller, more slender figure.

"Alright now get lost; and if we catch you in Gotham again you'll be in big trouble got me?" Super-boy said, Gemini turned.

"Yeah-yeah—say what're the chances of you n me hookin' up?" she teased, Super-boy glared. "Oh scary; guess I'll take that as a snow-ball's chance. Well that's my cue. See-ya!"

Gemini then changed into a bird and flew out Raven's bedroom window. Zatana then looked to Super-boy.

"Well that was enlightening." Super-boy said. "And annoying."

"Now I have some clue where to find her; and help her." Zatana said.

"But we don't know where she could be; just that she's with The Light." Super-boy said. Zatana pulled out the heart shaped necklace.

"Not to worry; I can find her no problem as long as I have something of hers to track with." She explained holding out the necklace.

~0~

Raven glared at Cheshire from inside her cell. Cheshire seemed unfazed by her stares and ignored her for the most part.

"Don't this personal; it's just a job." Cheshire said. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Funny; that's what the last assassin guy said; right before I torched his—"

"We're ready for the subject now; Cheshire." Said a voice said. Raven looked up from her spot on the floor.

"Wait did he say subject?" She asked, staring at figure that remained in the shadows. Cheshire nodded then opened the cell door. Raven stood backing away.

"Back off; I may not be able to use my powers but I still won't be some creeps little test subject!" she growled.

"Oh save it kid." Cheshire barked grabbing Raven by her injured shoulder. Raven let out a cry of pain as she was dragged out and soon strapped to a metal slab table.

"Let me out of this thing!" Raven shouted as a man in a lab coat walked into view. "Wait a minute; you're that doctor from the other day! What the hell gives?!"

"Greets Raven Blu, Witch-girl." The blonde haired doctor said with a creepy grin and slight bow. "I look forward to dissecting you."

"WHAT?!" Raven shrieked. "Y-you can't dissect me!"

"Oh but I can, and I will. See you belong to me; thanks to Lex-corp, and our friend the brain." The doctor said. Raven glared at him as he came closer to her with an evil twisted smirk.

"Get bent! You twisted freak of nature!" she shouted then spit in the doc's face. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy pulling out your organs." He said. Raven stared at him in fear as the doctor moved to a small metal tray decorated with different utensils used to removing and poking around inside a person's body. Suddenly there was a bright flash followed by a bang, the impact of which sent Cheshire and the doc flying across the room while Raven was stuck to the bolted down metal slab. Once Raven stopped choking to death on the smoke that followed the explosion, she looked up to see Zatana and Super-boy.

"Oh no; not you two!" she groaned. Super-boy frowned.

"A thank you would be nice." He grunted. Raven huffed, as Zatana ran over to her.

"Kcolnu tahw sdnib reh!" she shouted as the locks around Raven's wrists and ankles broke off and Zatana helped Raven stand. Zatana was then blasted by red lightning bolt. Raven looked over to see Klarion, and he seemed more than a little angry.

"Klarion?" Raven questioned as he stomped passed by Super-boy who threw a larch machine he tore from the ground. Klarion deflected it with ease as he grabbed Raven by her uninjured arm. "Uhm..?"

"You're coming with me!" he shouted, opening a portal and pushing Raven through then turning to the duo, looking at them with a bit of dread.

"…Thank you….for …saving Raven." He mumbled, then jumped through the portal himself. Leaving Super-boy and Zatana confused.

"What just happened?" Super-boy asked. Zatana sat up.

"Klarion the witch boy just took Raven…and thanked us?" she said standing, "I think we should go before those two wake up."

~0~

This time when Klarion and Raven reappeared they found themselves in Raven's old house. Raven went to speak but was cut off by Klarion forcing himself upon her, pushing her to the bed.

"K-Klarion?" Raven stuttered in surprise when Klarion broke away. His eyes seemed to bore right through her. Raven blushed as Klarion let out a low growl.

"You were nearly killed by the Light; you're _mine_ Raven, you hear me?" he growled, Raven looked up at him. "And I am _not_ going to lose you again."

**Not a good ending I'll admit because once again I've shown just as possessive of Raven Klarion is. In case you haven't already figured that out haha. Im sorry I'm not in the best of moods for some reason. Apologies. Anyhow I think I'm close to ending this story. Sorry, meow. It won't be in the next chapter I assure you, but it's going to be soon. Sorry. (*) Gemini is Madame Rouge's daughter from the comic books. Look her up haha. Next chapter I think I'll bring Nabu into the story to fight Klarion. Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry bout that last chapter; I was pretty out of it when I was ending it. I was uber tired. But that's no excuse I suppose haha! Today I am awake(sorta) and fully able to get the creative juices flowin! Thank god for gummy bears and Venom energy drinks! (not the best combo I'll admit but I digress) hey have any of you ever heard of a show called Fanboy and Chum-chum? I watched that this morning while getting ready for class and I remember thinking OHGODDESS is this what my little cousin is watching?! It's just weird…I mean…weird. I don't get it; maybe I'm just getting old. *SIGH* but I'm getting off subject. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Later that night while Raven slept—in her own bed—Klarion was up using magic to contact Vandal Savage. It took several tries but eventually he answered.

"Do you know what time it is?" Savage growled. Klarion glared.

"I don't care; I need to talk to you, in regards of Raven." He snapped, Savage cocked an eyebrow.

"I take it you've discovered our plans on riding you of her?" he asked, Klarion's glare grew more intense.

"Leave her alone; she has nothing to do with the light." He shouted but was careful not to wake Raven.

"I'm afraid I can't do that; Raven's proven to be a distraction for you. As long as you're distracted by her she'll have to be eliminated." Savage said sternly.

"If you try one more stunt to kill Raven; I'll personally make you suffer!" Klarion growled, then shut off communication. He turned back to see Raven curled up in a ball on her bed next to Teekl and Cherie. Klarion sighed; Raven wasn't powerful enough yet to take the Light head on, though you wouldn't know that by her fiery attitude. Raven stirred from her sleep sitting up at looking over to Klarion drowsily.

"Klarion? Are you coming back to bed?" she asked still half asleep. Klarion nodded then floated over to Raven, placing his arms around her waist as she snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry Klarion. I'm causing you so much trouble." She mumbled, Klarion gave a look of surprise; she couldn't have heard all that could she? She was still asleep, he thought.

"No trouble at all Raven. Now go back to sleep." He said kissing her o the forehead. Why couldn't everyone just leave them alone?

~0~

"Maybe Klarion really does love Raven." Zatana mumbled to herself walking around the cave. She had been trying to figure out why Klarion would attack his own group just for Raven."But there's no way I can let him keep her like this. Ugh! This is so frustrating! Why did Klarion have to go after Raven?"

"You speak of the new little witch-girl." Nabu's voice said behind Zatana. She jumped in surprise and turned to face the Lord of Order.

"Her name is Raven; and she's not a witch-girl." She said, Nabu gave no indication that he was affected by Zatana's comment.

"I'm aware of who and what she is. However, perhaps I can be of assistance." Nabu said, Zatana cocked an eyebrow.

"How on earth could you help me; you think Raven should be locked up too." She said crossing her arms.

"By your world's laws yes; however there might be a way to cleanse her of the darkness that resides in her now." Nabu explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Zatana asked skeptically; Nabu didn't have the best track record with her, after nearly taking control of her body and taking her father away from her. Nabu wasn't the first person she'd think to go for help.

"The girl is guilty by earth's laws however Klarion the Witch-boy has corrupted her balance between good and evil." Nabu explained "I can help her see order again."

"How?" Zatana snapped, still not trusting Nabu.

"You will just have to trust me." He said sternly then turned walking away, "And I will not inform the League of our plan."

"What plan!?" Zatana asked confused, however he shouts were ignored.

~0~

"Hey Klarion, why don't we go out tonight?" Raven asked, the duo was still at her house and Klarion was sitting at her desk while waiting for Raven to change into a different set of clothes.

"And do what exactly?" He asked, Raven stepped out from her closet wearing a dark blue plaid skirt and low cut long sleeved shirt the necklace Klarion had given her resting in the space between her exposed cleavage.

"Oh I dunno we haven't caused any mischief for a while." She said, leaning against the door to her closet. Klarion gawked at her.

"There's a reason for that." He said shaking himself out of his daze. Cherie mewed from the foot of Raven's bed.

"Pervert." He muttered then went back to lying on her bed. Teekl hissed.

"Come on you don't think the Light's gonna attack while I'm with you do ya?" Raven asked, walking over to Klarion and hugging him from behind.

"I don't really know anymore. However I don't want to get too reckless; besides you need to keep your stitches from opening up." Klarion said.

"Aw but it's practically healed now." Raven whined nuzzling Klarion on the neck. Klarion smirked grabbing Raven's hand, he noticed her nails had gotten longer and by the looks of it; sharper, almost like a cat's claws. He frowned as he remembered how the woman that impersonated Raven acted. No doubt the Light had her study Raven's personality and actions, so she could be able to fool even him.

"Raven; are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked, Raven gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah, well other than the slight pain in my shoulder—but that's like minor." She said. "Why?"

"I've noticed you've had a different disposition as of late." Klarion said, Raven stood up straight placing her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said in a slight growling tone. Klarion spun around in her chair and looked up at her.

"Nothing; but ever since the hospital you've acted different." He said. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Is this about that girl who was impersonating me? Cause that wasn't me; she was just some French actress the Light had used to play you." She hissed.

"I know that! But the Light isn't stupid; they don't just send a person in without making them study your behavior. Extensively." Klarion said.

"Yeah so?"

"She acted like more like a cat had taken on your personality." Klarion said narrowing his eyes. Raven pursed her lips.

"So you think I'm turning into some kind of neko-thing?" She asked, moving to sit on Klarion's lap.

"Not really; I'm just a little worried; you've been under a lot of stress." Klarion said putting his arms around Raven's waist. Raven frowned.

"Then we should go do something fun." She said, then smiled giving Klarion a kiss on the cheek.

"One would think after the past few days you'd be terrified to go out and do anything." Klarion said blushing a bit. Raven shrugged.

"Oh well, come on let's go!" Raven said standing up and pulling Klarion out of his seat.

"To where exactly?" Klarion asked as Raven dragged him out of her house, Teekl and Cherie following close behind.

"I dunno; but there's a lot to do in Gotham. So, let's just wing it or something!" Raven said as she opened the door and crashed into a tall Blonde haired person. Klarion pulled Raven back behind him as Teekl jumped onto his shoulders and looked up at Count Vertigo.

"Does every member of the Light know where I live; cause this is getting ridiculous!" Raven hissed behind Klarion.

"You can relax Raven, he's no member of the Light, though that doesn't explain why you're here; Vertigo." Klarion said staring up arrogantly at the Count. The count bowed respectively.

"I had heard that a little witch-girl had recently…'popped up.' The injustice league would be honored to have her join our ranks." Vertigo said, Raven gave him a look.

"So you just pop in outta the blue and expect me to give you an answer?" she said; realizing he wasn't the Light but instead the Injustice League; the group that was overtaken by the Young Justice League in one day, and was therefore no kind of a threat to her. Count Vertigo nodded, Raven pretended to think it over.

"Nah!" she hissed throwing a shockwave of black energy at Vertigo, sending him fly across the street. Raven and Klarion laughed as Vertigo crashed to the ground, then a thought crossed Klarion's mind.

"Raven perhaps you should at least consider his offer." He said Raven pouted.

"Yeah sure fine." She said, then walked over to Vertigo who seemed to be drifted out of consciousness, she kicked him. "Hey don't go passin' out on me I didn't hit you that hard."

Vertigo was silent and leered at her from the corner of his eye. Raven smirked then dipped to his level on the ground.

"We'll stay in touch, ok…_Count_?" she asked, then turned to Klarion as the two walked down the street.

"That was awfully rude." Cherie mewed jumping on Raven's shoulders. Raven shrugged.

"So where _should_ we go?" Klarion asked.

"I know a cute little Teen club in the darker parts of Gotham." Raven offered.

"There's a darker part of Gotham*?" Klarion quizzed. Raven nodded.

"Oh yeah; you'd be surprised how many worse places there are besides Downtown." She said.

~0~

Meanwhile Dr. Fate—or Nabu—was trying to figure out Where Raven could have gone if she were not at her old home. Zatana had asked M'gaan, Nightwing, and Super-boy to tag along incase Raven had to be subdued.

"Zatana you've known Raven for a few years; doesn't she have a favorite hang out, one where she would go if she wanted?" Nightwing asked, Zatana shrugged.

"Actually I don't know; it was hard for her to open up to me with much." She said, then a thought popped into her head; a memory that was so slight she was surprised she even remembered.

"Wait she once asked me to go to a teen club way in the slums of Gotham a while back when we first met." She said.

"Do you remember what it was called?" M'gaan asked.

"No, but there can't be that many youth clubs around right?" Zatana thought aloud.

Zatana and the others soon realized there were more teen clubs in Gotham's slums than previously thought, about twenty to be exact, and the majority of them weren't even for kids under eighteen; they were just there drinking alcohol and starting fights.

"You were saying?" Super-boy asked. Zatana shrugged.

"I've never been in down this way. How was I supposed to know?" she asked.

Meanwhile deeper in the club two streets down Klarion and Raven were snuggled up close to each other at a corner booth; loud music pumped from the dance floor while teens, and a few creepy adults bumped and grinded on the dance floor.

"So why'd you want to come here?" Klarion shouted over the loud music. Raven smiled.

"Come on babe—where's your sense of adventure? These places are a ton of fun." she said kissing Klarion on the lips, leaving her blue lipstick on his face.

"I have a sense of adventure; it's just not in places like this." Klarion said using his sleeve to remove the dark blue lipstick from his lips.

"Tell ya what baby; if you get too bored you can blow up the place." Raven said makeing a smile creep across Klarion's face.

"But until then; let's dance!" Raven said grabbing Klarion and dragging him to the thrawl.

~0~

"I think we may have found the little Witch-girl and Klarion; I can feel a great Chaotic presence." Nabu said.

"You mean Raven? she's nearby?" Zatana asked anxiously. Nabu nodded, then pointed to a teen club called; 'The Crypt.' the group was about to rush to it; when a bunch of teens came running out as the building exploded. when the smoke cleared the group saw Klarion laughing like mad as he held Raven on a magical disk above the area the club once stood. Raven seemed to be pouting.

"Not really my favorite place anyway; but Klarion you could have just turned the little creep into a toad and fed him to Teekl." She said sitting on the large magical floating disk. Klarion stopped laughing.

"The bastard had it coming! Now he'll know better than try to pick a fight with a Lord of Chaos when it comes to his girl!" He growled, Raven smirked holding Cherie on her lap and Teekl on her shoulders. She shrugged then looked down to see the small group of heroes. she glared.

"Hey babe; we've got company." She said getting Klarion's attention turned to the group.

"Those kids just don't know how to take a hint!" he growled, then noticed Nabu was with them. No doubt he was there to take his Raven away, and ruin their good time.

"Oh God..." Zatana said noticing the look on Raven's face. it was a twisted toothed grin, like a cat after it had spotted it next play thing.

"What d'ya say Klarion; wanna teach these pukes a lesson? You know I still got a vendeta out on Zatana" Raven asked. Klarion smirked back at her.

"Whatever you want my Raven." He said. Raven stood, still holding Cherie as Teekl jump from Raven to Klarion's shoulders.

"I'm going after that lying bitch; this time I'll make sure she dies." Raven said, then jumped down from the platfrom diving as she transformed Cherie into his sabor tooth form, the two landed with Raven on Cherie's back. the two then charged; heading straight for Zatana.

"Everyboy quick split-" Nightwing shouted but was cut off by Nabu throwing his hand up, signaling for the group to stay put.

"This time you're mine Zatana!" Raven shouted, however as she was about to attack Zatana she was grabbed by the shirt collar, throwing her off Cherie and into the hands of Nabu.

"Let go of me bucket head!" Raven shouted struggling to get out of Nabu's grip. Nabu leered at the girl as he removed his helmet and adorned it on Raven's head.

"RAVEN!" Klarion shrieked as he witnessed what Nabu had done, and was now staring at Nabu controling his Raven.

** here's a twist I bet you didnt see coming? right? haha i of course aim to please my loyal readers. haha though if you think about it i'm the one who remains loyal to you; by giving you **_**the **_**best chapters I can muster up! haha review please and i promise my next chapter will hit ya with a real Whammy! Fukuyama OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

**Wahoo! chapter 16! celebration! ok not really but it is fun to have this many chapters! haha meow! anyhow last chapter Nabu released Zatara from his hold to take control of Raven's body. Oh I just love your reviews! You've all put a big smile on this little goth girls face! Which kinda prompts the other classmates to stare in fear but I just love it! I love you guys! Oh yeah and I Finally got all caught up in Young Justice isnt that great? i especially love the episodes like Misplaced and Denial. I hope klarion gets bigger parts in the second season dont you? Klarion?**

**Klarion-it would be more fun.**

**Me-kya! kawaii ne! you finally agreed with me on something!**

**Klarion-Dont get your hopes up.**

**Me-Awww your mean! haha ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"RAVEN!" Klarion shouted, then glared at Nabu possessing Raven's body. "Nabu! You Bastard; Raven's mine!"

"W-what's going on?" Zatara asked. Zatana ran to her father.

"Dad! Oh my God; Nabu, he relased you...and took Raven's body." She explained. Zatara looked at his daughter.

"Raven? You mean your friend from class?" he asked. Zatana nodded.

"Why would Dr. Fate take over Raven's body?" Nightwing asked.

"I...I don't know." Zatara said, "I wasn't aware of his plan for anything regaurding Raven."

"I'll kill you for this Nabu!" Klarion shouted, Teekl meowed; reminding Klarion that if he attacked Nabu while in his current state he would also endanger Raven.

~0~

"What the? Where the hell am I?" Raven shouted as she found herself in a vast emptiness.

"You're inside the Helmet of fate." a voice echoed around her. Raven glared; not knowing where the voice was coming from.

"What's going on? What do you mean in the helmet? Show yourself!" She shouted her hands glowing from angery power.

"Sorry," Said the voice as an older looking man appeared leaning on a cane. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm Kent Nelson; the one who used to wear the helmet of Fate before Zatara doned it instead." Kent explained Raven gave him a look.

"Helmet of fate?" she repeated. Kent nodded.

"Its the helmet Nabu uses to stay on the physical plane of this world." he explained. "Wait you're Raven Blu; the girl that's been palling around Klarion."

"How the flip do you know that?" Raven growled.

"I've been gone for sometime kid I see everything." Kent said.

"If your dead; how are you here, fact where is here anyway?" Raven asked. Kent cocked an eyebrow,

"I'm not entirely sure; originally I stuck around to keep ol' Nabu company until he found a body he could possess fully; then he released me into the neither world." he said. "My assumption is that given your magical level you were able to drag me back in here; the Helmet of fate."

"So then wait…if I'm here I'm not in control of my body…so then…" Raven thought aloud. Kent nodded.

"Nabu is controlling your body." He said, "Wanna watch?"

~0~

"NABU! Bring her back! Raven's mine! You can't have her!" Klarion shouted, however given his current position he could do nothing but keep a safe distance. Nabu glared him with Raven's unnatural blue eyes.

"If you want the girl's body; you know how to get it back." He said.

"What's he doing? If Klarion kills him with Raven's body; she'll die too." Zatana said.

"But look," M'gaan said pointing up at Klarion. "Klarion hasn't moved at all. He's not attacking."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense." Super-boy said.

"Sure it does Super-boy; if Klarion doesn't attack Nabu while he's possessing Raven, Nabu can beat him." Nightwing said. Suddenly Nabu took off after Klarion throwing a beam of Ankh shaped golden energy. Klarion put up a shield of red light.

"Let her go!" he growled, "Raven's mine!"

"You're infatuation with this girl pathetic even for a Lord of Chaos." Nabu shouted continuing his attack. Cherie who was still on the ground in Saber tooth form; let out a loud roar.

'Super-boy! Quick; he's going to attack!' M'gaan shouted through their telekinetic connection. Super-boy at the large cat, and tackled Cherie.

"Not the big cat fan anyway." Super-boy said pinning the cat to the ground; and punching Cherie in the back of the head Cherie let out a howl of pain.

Suddenly Nabu's attack stopped on Klarion stopped as a surge of pain went through his newly possessed body.

"What's going on? Klarion didn't attack did he?" Zatana asked. Zatara shook his head.

"No; Raven's a human with a magical familiar the two share a close bond, a life line." He explained. They all gave him a look of confusion, "What happens to the familiar, happens to Raven as well."

~0~

Raven let out a shrill scream of pain as she fell to her hands and knees; she looked up at Kent with a red eyed glare.

"What the heck?!" She shrieked. Kent shrugged.

"It is your body. You're going to feel the same pain, naturally." He said, Raven staggered a bit.

"But Klarion didn't attack me." She muttered. Kent paused for a moment then cocked an eyebrow.

"You have a familiar don't you?" he asked. Raven gave him a look.

"You're not linked to this world through them; you were born on earth, which means whatever attacks your familiar you feel the same amount of pain." He explained, Raven glared. "Hey don't take it out on me."

"I need to get out of here!" Raven growled.

"You can't only Nabu can remove the helmet; you're stuck here until he takes it off." Kent said. Raven clenched her fists in anger.

"No wonder no one likes Nabu." She mumbled.

~0~

Teekl meowed to Klarion; pointing out that Raven was probably in an increasingly amount of pain due to Cherie's injury. Klarion growled, shooting a bolt of red energy knocking Super-boy off Cherie Curie and scooping him up into a protective bubble. Nabu looked up at Klarion.

"You keep trying to protect the girl from harm; but you're just leaving yourself open, distracted by the well-being of a creature you normally despise!" He said then shot another ankh shaped beam at Klarion; knocking him out of the air and down to the ground. Nabu stood over top of him.

~0~

"Klarion!" Raven shouted from inside the helmet. "That's it I'm getting out of here!"

"Weren't you listening? You can't remove the helmet, only Nabu can." Kent said. Raven glared.

"Wanna bet?" she hissed as her eyes began to glow crimson and her palms began to generate a large amount of electricity. She then shot it toward the ground.

~0~

Klarion sat up and saw that Nabu was struggling against something; he fell to his knees gripping the helmet. Klarion grinned standing up, realizing what was happening.

"What's wrong Nabu? Having trouble keeping control?" he mocked. "She's fighting you isn't she?" then let out a loud laugh.

"That's my girl. I won't have to fight you after all. Raven will force you to remove the helmet herself!" He laughed. Suddenly a beam of light crashed down onto Klarion, he jumped back missing the attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said with a grin as he saw Zatara along with the rest of the group attacking him while Nabu struggled to keep control. Klarion laughed.

"Unlike Nabu who has my Raven; I don't have to hold back with you!" he shouted; throwing red fireballs at the group.

"Y-you shouldn't turn you…back on your enemy." Nabu struggled, holding up his hand as he fired another beam of light at Klarion, hitting him straight in the back.

~0~

"That coward, shooting a person while his back is turned!" Raven hissed. Kent looked to her.

"You're calling that cowardice? You and Klarion have been attacking innocent people; defenseless people." He scolded. Raven glared up at him.

"At least we don't sneak up on them; they see it coming! Not even Klarion would attack someone from behind!" she growled. Kent shrugged; he supposed not.

"However what you're doing isn't much better." He said. Raven huffed.

"He should've seen it coming when he took over my body!" she shouted sending another blast of energy at the ground. "I. want. OUT!"

~0~

"We have to get Nabu and Raven out of here; if this keeps up Nabu's going to lose his hold on Raven!" Zatara shouted. The group nodded.

"Threa thiw dnourg eth ot teef sih dnib!" Zatara shouted as a shockwave came ripping toward Klarion pinning his feet to the ground with parts of the earth around him. Teekl jumped from Klairon shoulders into his arms.

"Look Teekl; dinner!" he shouted tossing the cat while he transformed into the large saber tooth lion like creature and attacked the others.

"M'gaan look out!" Super-boy shouted knocking M'gaan out of the way and grabbing Teekl by the teeth; keeping him from clamping down on him. Cherie hissed, Klarion turned his attention to him.

"Don't act like that; if you fight Raven could be hurt." He said back. Cherie growled, then broke through magical bubble and attacking Nabu; pinning him to the ground.

"Cherie Curie no!" Klarion shouted, as Cherie wrapped his teeth around the Helmet of Fate. The helmet of course rejected Cherie's removal of it and sent a surge of energy through him, causing Raven, and Nabu to feel the same amount of pain. This however; did not provoke Cherie to let go, as he continued to try and remove the helmet from Raven; and free Raven from Nabu's control. Everyone paused including Teekl as they watched what the large familiar was trying, and seemingly failing, to do.

"What's that thing doing?" Super-boy asked, as Teekl had run back to Klarion, and meowed.

"I know! But what can I do?!" Klarion growled back at his cat.

~0~

At this point Raven was on the ground gripping herself she looked out toward the scene of Cherie struggling to remove the Helmet of fate.

"W..what..is he doing?" she mumbled, she found it very hard to speak given her current state.

"Seems your familiar is trying to free you from the helmet. However I think he'll only succeed in killing you both in the process." Kent said kneeling down to comfort the girl. Raven hissed.

"Get…away…from me." She mumbled.

"I'd stop talking if I were you." Kent said with a shrug.

~0~

Finally after what seem like an eternity of struggling to remove the Helmet of Fate; Cherie managed to rip it from Raven's head. A large explosion of light erupted from the magical force still trying reject the removal; it sent everyone and thing in the area flying back from Raven's body. When the light subsided, Cherie was back to his normal cat form lying unconscious atop the Helmet of Fate, while Raven, now free from Nabu, lie on the ground, also out cold.

"Raven!" Klarion shouted running over to her; only to be blown back by Zatara casting a blow-back spell. Zatana and the others ran to Raven's aid.

"She's still alive." Nightwing said checking Raven's pulse. Zatana let out a sigh of relief, as Cherie awoke to see his master unconscious. He hissed and ran to Raven standing on top of her body; growling, hissing, and swiping at anyone who came close. Of course since he was now a normal house cat his threats went unnoticed. Zatara looked to Klarion.

"Go home Witch-boy; Raven is in our hands now. Go back from where you came from and we won't come after you." He shouted, then levitated the Helmet of Fate into his hands. Klarion glared at the group of Heroes.

"You bullies! I'll get you for this all for this!" He shouted his voice breaking a bit. Teekl meowed, "I know!"

The two then disappeared into a portal. The group turned back to Raven and her cat.

"We should take her back to the Tower before she wakes up." Zatara said. The group nodded as Nightwing picked Raven up bridal-style, and the group went walking toward the nearest zeta pod.

~0~

After the group returned to the Tower, the Justice League held a mandatory meeting with Nightwing, Super-boy, and M'gaan. To discuss how to treat going against orders.

"You disobeyed direct orders; you endangered the lives of hundreds of people!" Batman shouted, the group stayed silent. A mixture of shame and anger filled them; on one hand they managed to get Raven and free Zatara from Nabu, on the other they had put the lives of thousands in danger fighting Klarion.

"Batman, if I could…intervene." Zatara said, finally speaking up. Batman paused, "It was Nabu who instructed the three of them to go after Raven; he believed he could take control of her body and force her to surrender."

"Yeah that's right!" super-boy shouted, Batman narrowed his eyes.

"However Raven seemed to resist his control; that was what caused the explosion, it wasn't the group's fault." Zatara finished, Batman was silent for some time, then spoke.

"Where is Raven now?"

"Unconscious and waiting in a cell in case she wakes." Zatara explained. Batman looked to the rest of the League who seemed to share his unspoken thought.

"We'll leave this with you then; since you seem to have gotten control over the situation Zatara." Batman finally said. Zatara nodded, as the group left to check on Raven.

~0~

"How long do you think it'll take her to wake up?" Zatana asked; Zatara shook his head.

"It's hard to tell; I don't think even Nabu saw what the familiar had planned coming. This has never happened before." He said, Zatana had been told to stay in her room so that she wouldn't provoke Raven when she woke. "How did Raven become involved with Klarion in the first place?"

"It's a long story." Zatana explained, suddenly there was a knock on Zatana's bedroom door, the door opened to reveal Nightwing.

"I think you two should come with me." He said, Zatana stood up from her bed.

"Is Raven awake? Is she ok?" she asked, Nightwing paused.

"She's awake…but…" He trailed off.

"But what? Nightwing please tell us." Zatana pleaded, Nightwing sighed.

"I think you should see for yourself." He said, then lead the two down to the prison cell they were holding Raven.

Once there they saw Raven curled up in the corner frantically looking around the room. Zatana and Zatara walked in.

"Raven?" Zatana asked moving close to her. Raven flinched; staring up at Zatana and Zatara.

"Wh-who are you? And how do you know my name?!" she shouted. Zatana took a step back. Raven didn't remember a thing.

**Whee end of chapter 16! Wow I'm really getting back in the swing of things! Posting the next chapter the very next day! Haha review please! Oh n incase your wondering what happened the Cherie Curie the cat; he ran off somewhere; and I'll get into that later. Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**W0000T bet ya didn't see that coming right? Raven losing her memory? Oh but how do we know she really lost her memory hmm? Haha let's keep in mind my OC is more clever than she lets on. But who knows. Anyhow ON—**

**Klarion-HOLD IT!**

**Me-yyyyeeees? *sweet smile***

**Klarion-you made her lose her memory of me?! Is this because I turned you into a mouse and dangled you infront of Teekl.**

**Me-what?!**

**Klarion- oh right you don't remember that….NEVER MIND!**

**Me-confused; ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! P.s. I'm gonna call Super-boy Conner from now on…maybe.**

"It seem Raven Blu has conveniently lost her memory." Batman said, remarking Raven's amnesia as nothing more than an act. Batgirl and the others had been informed of what all had happened so that they could be caught up with the rest of the league.

"You think this is an act or something?" Zatana asked, a bit outraged by Batman's comment.(Batman he's skeptical go fig.)

"We shouldn't rule anything out." Red tornado said.

"Batman with all due respect; I saw the girl myself. She was scared, and you can't fake the kind of fear she had." Zatara said. Batman nodded but continued.

"I can believe that she's scared however I doubt it's from amnesia." He said.

"Well she cannot be charged with any of her crimes in her current state." Martian Manhunter said, Batman let out a low growl of anger.

"We'll release her for now; however Raven Blu will be put on watch 24/7 from now until her memory comes back. Klarion The With Boy is still out there; there's no telling what he will do to get Raven back. Memories or none." He said, "Zatana, Super-boy, and M'gaan; you will be on watch."

"Not a problem since Rave and me go to the same school anyway." Zatana mumbled under her breath.

~0~

As a consequence to Raven's lack of Memory everything spell she had cast had been reversed; Raven's parents were returned to their normal selves, along with anyone else that had been changed. The only thing that hadn't been reversed were their memories; Nancy would always remember Raven taking over her body and pushing her off the school's rooftop, and Mr. n Mrs. Blu would always remember being mice. However the League gave them all distinct directions to act as if Raven had hit her head and was in a coma for several months. That story seemed to fit for Raven's memory loss for that time, so that she wouldn't ask questions. Raven was also returned home; without the memory of being held in a cell by the League.

"Raven!" Mrs. Blu shouted from down stairs. Raven slide out of bed, still drowsy from sleep. She moved over to her closet and pulled out a pleated black skirt and black T-shirt with a white skull. She got dressed and went down the stairs to the front room.

"Mornin'." Raven mumbled, Mr. Blu peeked over his newspaper at his daughter.

"Raven…How…how are you feeling?" He hesitated. Raven cocked an eyebrow at her father.

"It's the Monday morning what do you think?" She muttered then walked out the door and headed off toward school.

~0~

"Raven!" Mary's voice rang in loud and clear as Raven sat at her desk reading a book on magic. Raven looked up.

"Hey Mary." She said with a weak smile.

"Oh it's so good to see you again!" Mary squealed hugging her friend. Raven sighed.

"Yeah you too Mary; so what'd I miss while I was in the hospital?" She asked.

"Just some new students; I hope ya don't mind I invited them to sit with us at lunch." Mary said. Raven shrugged.

"Sure."

~0~

At lunch Raven sat outside under a tree by the library; waiting for Mary and her new friends to come by.

"Hey Rave! Well these are the guys I was talking about." Mary said standing in front of two other kids. Raven looked up to see a pale looking redhead who seemed to be a bit too chipper for her taste, and a muscular boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"This is Conner and Megan; they been here about a week now." Mary explained. Raven gives an uncaring look while the three sat down.

"Oh yeah?" She says nonchalantly, "So how you likin' Gotham High so far?"

"It's great, everyone's so nice. Right Conner?" Megan says sweetly. Conner shrugs.

"It's ok." He mumbled. "So how's it feel to finally be awake?"

Raven gives Conner a look, that made the group freeze.

"Wouldn't know; I don't remember much. I don't even remember leaving the hospital." She said, "It's weird; I guess. Hey anyone tell you, you look like Super-boy Conner?"

Conner and Megan looked to each other, a little panicked. Raven leaned back against the tree and laughed.

"Course there's no way you could be him; you don't strike as the type that could lift a train over his head." She said, Conner and Megan sighed in relief.

"So; you like Super-boy huh?" Megan asked. Raven shrugged.

"Not really; actually the whole Super-hero thing is all Mary's thing. You should see how she obsess over Nightwing." She said. Mary' face turned a slight shade of red.

"I-I'm not _obsessed_." She stuttered. "A-anyway at least I'm not obsessed with magic like you."

"Hey!" Raven shouted sitting up, "Magic is a legit form; I mean why would they have so much history, and books about it?"

"Entertainment?" Mary said dryly. Conner and Megan looked at Mary in disbelief then Raven stood.

"Anyway; I'm gonna skip 6th period. See ya round, oh n nice meeting you guys." She said then walked off. Conner and Megan looked to Mary.

"You don't believe in magic?" Megan asked. Mary shook her head.

"Just to keep from encouraging Raven, I didn't want to knowing about it before because I was afraid of what she might do, and you've seen what she can do with power." She explained.

"That's kind of messed up." Conner said.

"It's necessary." Mary said coldly.

~0~

As Raven walked down the street from the school she was unaware of Klarion's presence watching over her from the sky. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Raven cross a street into an old looking shop.

"So she really lost her memory huh?" he muttered, Teekl meowed from his shoulders.

"Those stupid baby heroes thought they could take Raven from me, I'll show them just how wrong they were." Klarion growled. Teekl meowed.

Meanwhile Raven entered some random book store; walking past the clerk who had busied himself by reading some artical in a magazine looked up, staring at Raven as she walked past. His eyes then traveled to her backside, a slight smirk creeped across his face (oh yeah like you dudes have never done this.) Raven being ever oblivious to the boy's gawking continued her way down some random isle toward the section of books she was familiar with.

She studied the many tombs that contained her favorite subject; magic. She plucked several books from their spots on the shelf, quickly flipping through them before deciding to buy them. After she had at least three or four books in her arms she made her way to the counter, where the ever so eager clerk awaited her. The clerk was nothing special; tall and thin wearing a Black Sabeth Tee. He had one piercing, on his left earlobe and his har came just below his ears, dyed black.

"You like magic huh? Bit sterotypical don't you think?" He said, Raven gave the boy a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. The clerk chuckled.

"Nothing, that'll be fourty-five fifty." he said, "My names Rick by the way."

"Good to know." Raven said dryly; obviously the clerk-Rick's-flirtatous advances didn't seem to be working. That or Raven was oblivious to it all. Rick thought for a minute as he bagged Raven's books.

"So...is your name as cute as you are?" He tried, Raven blushed a bit as she cocked a somewhat inerested eyebrow at him.

"Raven..." she mumbled Rick smirked; that worked.

"Raven huh?" he asked, "That is pretty; like the black bird."

"Uhm, yeah." Raven mumbled brushing her hair behind her ear nervously.

"So Raven, you doing anything tomorrow?" Rick asked, handing Raven her books inside a plastic bag.

"Not that I'm aware of yet...why?" Raven asked. Rick gave her a sly smile.

"I know this club that plays live bands during the week, I was wonderin if you'd like to go with me?" He asked slyly. Raven took the bag of books and thought for a minute.

"Oh...I dunno. Maybe." She said, with a shy smile. Rick reached for a pen and scribbled something down on a small piece of paper.

"Well here's my number, in case you change your mind." he said giving her a wink, Raven smirked taking his number.

"Ok then." She said then turned to leave. Rick once again began staring as she walked away and out of the store. As she left she couldn't help but feel a little light headed.

'No one's ever hit on me like that before. This must be how Mary feels when guys try to flirt with her.' she thought then giggled, "Weird."

Meanwhile ontop of a building across the street Klarion glared at the clerk that dared try and 'hook-up' with _his_ Raven. Even if she didn't remember him she was still his Raven, and no one could have her.

"That bastard; I'll kill him." Klarion growled forming a small fire-ball in the palm of his hand. Teekl meowed.

"What do you mean wait? Raven's mine, he'll burn for trying to take her from me!" Klarion shouted Teekl hissed; telling him that if he killed the human now it could end badly for him. Klarion groaned shaking his hand to exstinguish the flame.

"I guess I'll wait." he mumbled. "But we should probably find Cherie Curie the cat."

This time Teekl groaned.

**~0~**

The next day Raven decided to skip school all together and stay home. she laid on her bed, reading one of the books she had bought yesterday music blaring from her stereo.

'Check your diction, Search your memory, Create your history, Still not true, Write your novel Pick and shovel, you will need them when I bury you!' the lyrics to Unknown Author by Jack off Jill screamed as Raven read her books. After sometime she heard a knock on her door, Raven reached for the remote and turned the music down.

"Come in!" she shouted, the door opened up to reveal, Mary, Megan, and Conner. Raven looked up from her book.

"Hey new gang." She said placing a bookmark between the pages and closing it.

"Hi Raven; I hope you don't mind us coming by. We didn't see you in class today." Megan said sweetly, "Were you sick?"

"Nope; I ditched like I did yesterday. School's a bitch isn't it?" Raven said nonchalantly.

"So this is your room huh?" Conner asked looking around at the dark contents that made up the decore of Raven's room. "Dark."

"Dark, Dead, and Evil." Raven said with a smirk. The two looked at her.

"Oh don't mind that; it's just something she says when people comment about her look." Mary said, Raven sat up on her bed.

"So you guys came all the way from the high school to check up on me?" she asked.

"Kind of. isn't that what friends do?" Megan asked. Raven shrugged.

"I guess; Mary's never done it. Then again I'm surprised you even remembered where I live Mare." She said. "I rarely have people over. The folks don't like it when I do."

"Oh yeah where are Mr. n Mrs. Blu anyway?" Mary asked.

"Hell if I know; Dad's probably at work, and Mom? God only knows what that woman does when _she's _not home." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know?" Megan asked.

"I don't ask questions I don't want to know the answer to." Raven said matter-o-factly. "But enough bout that; ya'll wanna hang out or somethin? I'm assumin' school's out for the day."

"Sure!" Megan said. Raven stood.

"You're a chipper little thing aren't ya?" she asked laughing a bit, then turned to Mary, "Oh hey Mare you'll never guess what happened to me at the bookstore yesterday."

"What happened?"

"The clerk asked me out. Gave me his number and everything." Raven said with a laugh. The three looked at each other.

"Oh yeah? What'd he look like?" Mary asked.

"Was he cute?" Megan groaned, the last thing he had expected was for them to start talking about some guy they didn't know. The girls looked at Conner as he face-palmed.

"Uhm...yeah I guess; in a wannabe punk-rebel kind of way?" Raven said, "He said his name was Rick."

"Are you going to call him?" Mary asked, Raven shrugged.

"I dont know I never really thought about it." she said blushing from embarassment.

"Oh c'mon you totally should especially if he's cute." Megan said.

"I dunno. Dating's not really my thing." Raven mumbled scratching a nonexistant itch on the back of her head. Conner stood in the room silently, lookin g for something-anything to change the subject, he looked out towards the window to see about two or three cats sitting on the ledge looking in.

"You know you've got cats sitting outside you window?" He asked, Raven looked over at the window.

"Oh yeah don't mind them; just some local strays that hang outside. Dont know why; but for some reason cats tend to flock to me." she said, opening the window and shooing the many felines away, "I let 'em in every once and a while, so we goin' or what?"

~0~

Later that night, after Raven and the others spent most of their time at some shopping mall in central Gotham, Raven decided to give Rick a call. She waited nervously as the phone rang several times before he finally answered.

'Hello?' his voice questioned.

"Hi, Rick? This is Raven...you know, uhm, from the book store yesterday?" Raven mumbled gripping tight to the red gemstone choker she had around her neck. She couldn't remember how or where she had gotten it but she hadn't taken it off since she 'left the hospital.'

'Oh yeah; hey Raven. So change your mind after all huh?' Rick asked remembering now who he was talking to. Raven giggled nervously.

"Y-yeah. Heh, I figured what the hell yaknow? I-I mean it sounded like fun, yaknow?" she said tripping over every other word. There was a brief pause as Rick seemed to fumble with something.

'Yeah I get it. Hey let's meet at the bookstore ok? I'll take you to that club from there.' he said after he had finished whatever it was he was doing. Raven nodded.

"Ok."

'Cool. See ya then.' and with that Rick hung up. Raven let out a breath she hadnt realized she was holding, she then heard a scratch at her window which made her jump. She looked to see a white cat with black spots above his eyes, which were green, on his back, and checkering his tail. He meowed as he scratched at the window. Raven walked over and opened the window, the cat jumped from the window sil into Raven's arms purring and rubbing his head against her shoudler.

"My you're an affectionate kitty aren't cha?" Raven said laughing as she held the cat. The cat meowed several times, before Raven went to set him down on her bed.

"Sorry kitty; I'm actually about to leave." she said scratching him behind his ears. "but you can stay here if you wanna; I'll leave the window open."

Raven then brushed off the white fur that covered her chest; and left the room.

"I'm goin out!" Raven shouted, shutting the front door behind her before she could get a response.

~0~

When Raven arrived at the book store she saw Rick leaning against a sleak, expensive looking black car.

"Hey Raven." He said when he spotted her.

"Hi, you didn't wait long did you?" Raven asked blushing a bit.

"Naw; just got here. Ready?" Rick asked, Raven nodded as Rick ushered her into his car, and the two drove off.

Klarion watched the act between Raven and Rick play out in anger.

"Can I kill him now?" He asked through gritted teeth. Teekl hissed; asking if he wanted to risk getting Raven in trouble again with the league, or her getting killed as well. Klarion seethed with only one thing on his mind; he had to get his girl back.

** well what'd you think of the first chapter where Raven has no evil memory? i hope you like it; also i wanna say that if you havent listened to Jack off Jill I would stear pretty clear; they're music is good; but their lyrics are pretty contreversial. like a really messed up version of Marylin Manson. anyhow if your curious go right a head and look them up; i think some of their songs are ok; like Vivica, Strawberry Gashes, and Fear of Dying, maybe a like two others. But please if you dont like them don't flame me for adding their lyrics to my story. also i wanna point out I dont usually listen to peoples advice (no affence, just never ends well for me) but decided to bring in "The new boytoy" to spice up the story a bit. Hope you like Rick. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Last chapter Raven met a new guy named Rick. I haven't read you're reviews yet so I don't know what you think of him. I'm excited to find out however; if I read them before I post this chapter I'll comment in the ending A/N just to show ya I'm readin them. Haha n_n now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Rick had taken Raven to a small scene on Gotham Shores, as it turned out one of Rick's friends was throwing a beach party there. Raven felt a little nervous since she had never been to Gotham's beaches before, Rick grabbed her hand.

"Relax Raven, it'll be fun." He said with a sly grin. Raven blushed a bit, smiling timidly back at him as he dragged her off toward the beach. He led her to a guy with platinum blonde hair wearing swim trunks and dog tags.

"Hey Rick; who's the chick?" he asked, Raven narrowed her eyes, sure she was a girl but being called 'chick' was a little annoying.

"Creg this is Raven, that girl I'd told ya bout yesterday." Rick said with a wink, Raven remained quiet, but smiled kindly.

"Oh so she's _that_ chick." Creg said, Raven gave a confused look '_that_ chick?' What'd he mean by that?

"Sup Raven; I'm Creg." He then said introducing himself.

"Uh, hi." Raven said meekly, Creg grinned then placed his arm around Raven's shoulders.

"Aw now don't be shy! This is a social party!" He shouted. Raven's smile went away; she didn't know why but she didn't feel comfortable around this guy. Or Rick for that matter, though she did like him more than surfer dude.

"Anyway I'm gonna introduce Raven to the other guys around; Come on Raven." Rick said dragging Raven off, "See ya later dude."

"Have fun you crazy kids!" Creg shouted back. Raven rolled her eyes; this guy was probably young than she was and he was calling _her_ kid? So not cool.

After hours later Rick was driving Raven back to the bookstore. However before they made it there Rick pulled over a few blocks away. Raven felt her heart miss a beat.

'Oh you've gotta be kidding me? He's not expecting me to do anything shady is he? I just met this guy!' Her mind screamed, skipping through several scenarios; none of which ended with her leaving the car unscathed. One of which ended with her dead.

"U-uh Rick why'd you pull over all of a sudden?" she asked smiling nervously. Rick tapped on the steering wheel of his car, and then turned to Raven.

"There's something I wanted to ask you; but I wanted to wait until we were alone." He said. Raven bit her lip.

'Craaaap!' she screamed in her head, "Y-yeah? What might that be?"

"Let's go out!" he said then paused, "I mean you're single n I'm single right?"

"Uh yeah; I guess." Raven said, then nodded smiling, "Sure ok."

"Awesome; so you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Rick asked. Raven shook her head.

"Sorry I've got school tomorrow. But I can call you after words if that's ok." she said, Rick nodded.

"Sounds just cool." He said, the pulled off from the curb and back to the road.

By the time they made it back to the store it had started raining. Rick had offered Raven a ride but she had refused; saying that she didn't live far from there and she'd be fine on her own.

"You sure you don't want me drive ya home?" Rick asked, Raven nodded.

"I'm fine. Like I said my house isn't far from here." She said. Rick shrugged.

"Ok then; well see ya tomorrow babe." He said then drove off. Raven held her hands over her head to keep the rain off her face and began walking; after she was a block from her house she heard a low mewing sound. She looked around to find the source until she found an orang cat with odd looking brown and black trips, hiding in a cardboard box. He was soaking wet and the box he was hiding in looked like it was going to cave in on itself from the Rain.

"Poor little thing." Raven said, "Here kitty, kitty. Come on; I'll take you home with me and dry you up."

The cat meowed jumping into Raven's arms. Raven smiled looking down at the cat's strange markings.

"Huh, you know you look oddly familiar kitty." She said as she carried the cat down the alleyway that lead to the back of her house. It was a good thing she left it open; there was no way her parents would allow some stray in the house even if it was raining. When Raven reached the back of the house she found a ladder she left there a long time ago. She had left it in case she ever wanted to sneak out. Good thing her parents never needed the thing. Raven climbed the ladder and made it to the window; there she found the black and white cat along with about six other cats. Raven looked at the felines and laughed.

"Guess everyone's spendin the night tonight." She said.

~0~

The next morning Raven awoke with only two cats remaining on her bed. The others had fled to do whatever strays did. Raven sat up and stretched, she then got ready for school.

"Guess I'll keep the window open for whenever you guys decide to leave." She said, and then went left the room. Leaving the two cats to their own devices.

"So Klarion's coming after Dear Raven after all?" Cherie asked, Teekl's tail twitched.

"Of course he is. Raven belongs to him; he's not going to let anyone touch her. He's not too happy about Raven's new friend either." He growled.

"New friend?" Cherie mewed.

"I really don't have time for details. I have somewhere to be." Teekl said, then left through the window.

~0~

Raven yawned as she walked to school, the walk was probably the most boring thing imaginable. Mary's house was nowhere near hers so that meant they couldn't walk together which sucked; because Raven was a little excited to tell Mary the news about her new boyfriend. Just thinking about it made her giggle a bit. She looked down at her watch.

"CRAP! I'm late!" she shouted, then began running down the sidewalk doing her best to dodge people and keep from crashing into people. However she didn't do as well as rounded a corner and smacked into someone, toppling the two of them over with her on top. Raven sat up.

"Ow." She mumbled holding her head; she looked down to see who she ran over. A pale boy with black devil-ish hair looked back at her.

"Woaw; devil-boy." Raven said, then immediately got off of him. "Sorry."

"Someone's in a hurry as usual." The boy said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Heheh! Sorry, yeah late for—wait what do you mean 'as usual?' do I know you?" Raven asked. The boy gave her a look.

"You don't remember me?" He asked Raven crossed her arms.

"No. Should I?" she asked. The boy stood; offering Raven a hand to help her stand.

"Klarion Bleak; we met a few months ago." He said as Raven took his hand.

"That's impossible; I've been in a coma for the past few months." She said dusting off her jeans.

"I promise you we did; we know each other well." Klarion said, smiling a bit. Raven frowned.

"Also impossible; no one knows me well." She said.

"Perhaps we should 'walk-and-talk?' I can prove to you we know each other." Klarion said.

"You go to Gotham High?" Raven asked, Klarion nodded.

"As of the other day; yes." He said, Raven smiled.

"Well ain't that convenient." She said.

~0~

Mary, Megan, and Conner were waiting for Raven to arrive to class; it was five minutes till the bell, and so far she wasn't to be seen.

'You don't think she skipped again do you?' Megan asked through their telekinetic communication. Mary shook her head.

'No, Raven never skips more than two days; she'll ditch class whenever she feels like it but she skips and entire day twice.' She explained. Conner narrowed his eyes.

'She's here, but you're not going to like who she's with.' He said. Then there was a loud laughing noise.

"I can't believe you know that; I haven't told anyone about that! That's so embarrassing." Raven laughed as she walked through the door, with Klarion. Mary went wide eyed.

'Oh God.' Mary then stood and walked over to Raven, "Hey Raven; I almost thought you weren't coming today."

Raven smiled, while Klarion gave a winning* evil smirk.

"Oh come on Mare; you know I never miss more than one day in a row." She said, "Oh Mare this is Klarion apparently I met him before whatever accident landed me in the hospital."

"I believe we've met." Klarion said smirking. Conner and Megan glared.

"Oh well this is convenient." Raven said, "Anyway I'm gonna go, sit down before the teacher bites my head off for not being seated."

~0~

Later after class Mary, Conner, and Megan caught Klarion before he headed off to lunch. Conner grabbed him, and slammed Klarion against the lockers.

"Hey watch the suit these things are expensive to replace, baby-hero." He hissed. Mary glared.

"You know Raven's memory is gone! Why bother trying to get her back now?" She growled. Klarion smirked.

"Raven's mine and she always will belong to me. She'll remember that even if I have to recreate the whole experience myself." He said. "You can't keep her from me, and you can't stop me from taking her away from you again!"

"You have serious possessive issues! Raven doesn't remember you! What makes you possibly think she'd fall for you twice?" Megan asked. Conner pressed Klarion against the lockers even harder.

"And he has testosterone problems! But I don't see anyone complaining there!" Klarion growled struggling to get loose. "And you forget I know your secret; all of your secrets, and if I recall that's what made her come to me in the first place."

Mary glared.

"Let him go; I have to find Raven." She said Conner dropped Klarion. He stood smoothing out the wrinkles on his jacket. He then gave the trio a sideways look as he grinned.

"Not if I find her first." He said then dematerialized his insane laughter lingering in the hallway as he left.

"I have to tell her." Mary said.

"Are you crazy! That's probably what he wants you to do." Conner shouted, Mary glared.

"You have a better plan?!" Mary snapped, "listen; I don't even have to tell her about you two; but I _have_ to tell her who I really am. If not this is all going to start happening all over again. I have to tell her."

"No; if you tell her. We'll tell her too." Megan said holding Mary's hand comfortingly.

"Thank you." Mary said, blinking back tears.

~0~

"Raven I have to talk to you about something." Mary said. Raven looked up from her book to see Mary along with the other two she had come to know.

"Actually; _we_ have something to talk to you about." Megan said.

"Uhm ok?" Raven said her brows raising in interest. Mary grabbed Raven by the hand, dragging her off to some secluded area.

"Ok consider my suspense raised. What's up Mare?" Raven asked.

"Raven; I've been keeping this a secret from you for some time; I think now's the time I tell you the truth." Mary said. Raven nodded.

"Ok?"

"revelare tuum secreta ad me." Mary said as her form took the shape of Zatana. Megan's form began to shift as well; sporting green skin and short red hair. Raven went wide eyed.

"Raven, my name isn't really Mary. It's Zatana; this is M'gaan, and—"

"Lemme guess; he's really Super-boy?" Raven asked crossing her arms. Zatana nodded.

"Raven please understand; I kept this from you to protect you." She said, M'gaan stepped forward placing a hand on Zatana's shoulder.

"We understand if you're mad at us; but—"

"Mad? No way; I understand you were trying to keep a secret identity." Raven cut in, "What I don't understand is why you're telling me now?"

"I don't want any secrets between us." Zatana explained.

'Except the part where Raven went Bat-bitten insane and tried to kill us all. I'm sure that's a secret between you.' Conner thought. M'gaan elbowed him in the side.

"Well then. Don't know if this counts as a secret but, I guess I should return the favor?" Raven said biting her thumbnail. "You remember that guy I told you about? Well we're a bit of an item."

"Really? That's awesome!" Zatana said hugging her friend. Conner groaned; how could girls go from a serious talk to discussing dating relationships?

Meanwhile Klarion watched the whole ordeal playing out via his magical connection with Raven's necklace. Teekl meowed.

"So Zatana and the baby heroes told her the truth this time; this certainly is a game changer." He said, "But it still doesn't change the fact that my girl's still got some evil in her. I'll have to bring that out myself."

Teekl growled.

"This new boyfriend means nothing; I'll get rid of him myself. A little arson should do it. I'll have Abra Kadabra set his car on fire with him inside it." Klarion said with an evil grin. Teekl hissed.

"Why can't I yet?"

Teekl mewed.

"Suspicious? How?" Klarion asked, Teekl growled. "Fine I'll wait a little longer, but not for much longer! I don't trust this; Rick person."

**The plot thickens! I'm still not sure how I'm gonna work Rick into this; but I'll figure it out. Haha oh yeah and (*) when I typed that word in there I couldn't help but think about those shirts with Charley Sheen. (he's so cool and yet so dumb at the same time) anyhow! Keep those reviews coming! And if you're artistically inclined I'd love to see you're rendering of your favorite scenes or klarionXraven. I'm just curious as to how you see the two yaknow? :3 pleaaaassse?! Fukuyama out!**


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

**meow, chapter 19! haha i'm getting real close to having a 20+ chapter story arent i? nya! i hope you like this next chapter and for those who pitty Rick, i wouldnt worry too much about him. you'll find out here. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

A few weeks later Raven found herself in her bed room; the night before, she and Rick had gone out to another one of his friends' lame parties. Raven groaned.

"It's nice havein a boyfriend and all but all he wants to do is show me off to his buddies." Raven said, she was on the phone with Mary, who only a few weeks ago revealed to her that she was Zatana of the Young Justice League. "And his friends are kinda weird."

'Yeah? Maybe you shouldn't go out with him then?' Mary said, Raven shrugged.

"I dunno; I mean he's real nice, he doesn't think I'm some kind of freak like all the guys at Gotham high do." she explained, "To him I'm a completely normal girl."

'With and unhealthy obsession with death and magic.' Mary said. Raven laughed.

"Right, there's that. Oh hold on I got another call," She said then looked down at the caller ID; Gotham Power Plant. Raven groaned, "It's from dad's work I'll talk to you tomorrow; we're still gonna hang out with Megan and Conner right?"

'Of course.'

"Cool see you tomorrow." Raven said, then switched over the call, "Dad! You gotta call from the plant!"

~0~

"Hey Raven." Klarion shouted seeing her across the street, Raven turned as he ran up to meet her.

"Oh hey Klarion; what's up?" she asked.

"How bout we walk to school together? Get to know each other better." Klarion offered, Raven placed her hands on her hip.

"Hardly seems far since you know all about me." She said, "And I don't remember a thing about you."

"I'm hoping to remedy that. I mean after all you and I shared something unique." Klarion said.

"Unique? Unique how?" Raven asked cocking an eyebrow. Klarion paused.

"Nothing _that_ unique. Don't worry." he said deciding to exclude the part where she and him were together. That was something that would have to come on it's own sadly.

"Ok then; oh hey here's a better idea!" Raven said stopping one block away from the school, "Let's just ditch class; we can really get to know each other then; won't have to be interrupted by class and junk."

"Sounds fine to me." Klarion said. Raven laughed then grabbed Klarion's arm.

"Alright Ace! let's go then!" she shouted dragging him off.

Later Klarion and Raven found themselves at a small cafe. the same place they had gone when Klarion was first teaching her magic. This time however they actually ordered something.

"You sure are a girl of habit aren't you Raven?" Klarion asked. Raven gave him a look.

"Huh?"

"Nothing it's just that we came here when we first knew each other. Only you're friend Mary kind of interupted us." He explained.

"Oh yeah? hm, weird. I just like the place is all it's nice." Raven said. "So come on start talking; exactly how do I know you?"

"We shared a comment interest." Klarion said, then waved his hand over the table, "Wosh reh woh."

The flower that was once a beautiful and radiant red carnation then dimmed into a rose with a vibrant blue color. Raven smiled.

"Wow; you can do magic. Just like Mary." She said then slapped her hand over her mouth.

'Shit.' Raven thought metally kicking herself for not thinking that comment through.

"I thought Mary didn't believe in magic?" Klarion asked, Raven nodded.

"She doesn't. I mean...ugh. I really suck at keeping secrets." She mumbled. Klarion gave her a look. "Ok if anyone asks you pressured me ok?"

Klarion nodded.

"Last week Mary told me a _huge_ secret about herself. Turns out she's really Zatana, the girl from the justice league that can do magic. I thought she was a good girl before." Raven explained then slumped in her seat, "God I'm a horrid friend; I just told you the one secret i had about Mary."

"No you're not the bad friend; She's the bad one for keeping it from you." Klarion said.

"No way; Mare's a good friend. She had to keep it a secret." Raven said.

"Raven?" A voice called behind her. Raven turned to see Rick standing over her.

"What the hell Raven I thought you said you had school today?" He growled,

"Uh I did but I skipped; does it really matter Rick?" Raven asked, then looked at Klarion. "Oh Klarion this is my boyfriend Rick, Rick; this is Klarion."

"Good to know; come on Raven let's go." Rick said grabbing Raven by the arm and pulling her out of her chair. Raven looked up.

"Uhm I'm kinda in the middle of something right now. Can it wait?" She asked.

"No it can't." Rick growled. Klarion glared; the only reason this jerk hadn't been killed yet was because he was being patient in trying to get his girl back, but Raven's new 'boyfriend' was really pushing his luck.

"Uhm, I guess I'll see you later Klarion. Ok?" Raven said sweetly as Rick dragged her off to God only knew where. Klarion growled then realized he had been clutching the chair's arm rest he let go to reveal a bent up piece of scrap iron. He stood let out an angered breath before deciding to leave. Not even bothering the pay the bill to their casual meal.

Later Raven and Rick found themselves at some park, Rick was playing basketball with his buddies on the court. Raven sat in the bleachers; bored out of her mind, when one of Rick's friends sat next to her.

"So you're Ricky's girl eh?" he asked. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"I am a girl; and I'm his girlfriend, but I'm not 'his girl.'" She said rolling her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Butch." The guy said, putting his arm around Raven's shoulders. Raven looked down at his hand which was inching ever so slightly to her chest.

"Alright 'Butch' can you not wrap your arm around me?" she asked, scooting away from him. Butch however didn't seem to take the hint.

"Hey Butch! Heads up!" Rick's voice shouted from the court as he threw their basketball at him, nailing Butch in the head. He swore and held the top of his head.

"That aint cool man!" Butch groaned. Rick glared.

"Neither is hittin on my girl now get lost." He shouted back, Butch moaned as he rubbed the spot on his head and walked off. Raven couldn't help but laugh. Meanwhile on the court Creg, from the beach party walked up to Rick.

"So explain to me again how this plan to tick Nancy off is going to work and not blow up in your face?" he asked, Rick frowned.

"Goth girl over there is probably the only girl Nancy hates the most. She'll be real ticked when she finds out." He said. Creg laughed.

"So she'll either kill you; or your poor victim over there." He said.

"Nancy won't do that; on top of hating the girl she's also scared to death of her. Something about her snapping and pushing her off their school building." Rick said. "Either way; this is what she gets for cheating on me."

"Whatever man; hey when you're done with her care if I take a crack at her? I hear girls like that are real freaks if you know what I mean." Creg said. Rick rolled his eyes.

"You're gross, whatever I don't care." He said, then walked off the court to Raven.

"Hey babe ready to go?" He asked, Raven narrowed her eyes, but smiled.

"I was ready to go when we got here." She said then stood. "No offence Rick, but you're friends kind of bother me."

"You get used to em. Anyway; I got us tickets to a concert at the Gotham youth center next week wanna go?" Rick asked. Raven shrugged.

"Sure if I'm not doing anything next week." She said, then the two walked to Rick's care and he drove her to the book store.

"So Rick; you never explained yourself about earlier? With Klarion" Raven asked as Rick stopped in front of the store.

"When are you gonna let me drive you to your house?" He asked changing the subject. Raven frowned.

"When I'm ready for my parents to know about you; now don't change the subject, why'd you flip out when I was with Klarion today? He's my friend yaknow." She said. Rick gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I don't want you hanging out with a guy like him ok?" He snapped, Raven gave him a surprised look.

"But he's my friend he's been trying to help me get my memories back from the accident." She said.

"Accident?" Rick asked. Raven bit her lip. She had meant to keep that a secret.

"I was hospitalized for a few months. I hit my head and I can't remember a thing. I must have met Klarion before the accident; whatever it was. He's trying to help me remember him." She explained.

"I don't trust him; he could be trying to break the two of us up. I mean you're my girl." Rick said. Raven frowned as he went to kiss her. Before he could however Raven got out of the car.

"I'm your _girlfriend_; I'm no one's 'girl.' Remember that." She hissed and slammed the door shut.

"Hey watch the car!"

"You're kidding me right?" Raven asked, then stormed off.

As she walked down the road to her house, she was lost in thought; was Klarion up to something shady? There's no way, Klarion was too sweet to do something like that. Rick's just paranoid, and what was with that whole, 'his girl' thing? Raven wasn't anyone's property. A little bit possessiveness was cute but keeping Raven from talking to other guys was just plain dumb, then again that Butch kid was kinda gross. So that was ok. Raven let out a groan of annoyance. This was stupid, Klarion was nice and Rick needed to quit with this sudden paranoid switch.

"Raven." Klarion's voice called behind her, Raven turned.

"Oh hey dude; sup?" she asked, Klarion paused, breathing heavily as if he was running this whole time.

"What was that all about? Who was that guy?" Klarion asked, Raven shrugged.

"I told he was my boyfriend." She said, "He's just paranoid is all; that's why he made me leave."

"I don't like him." Klarion growled.

"He's really a sweet guy. I mean how many other guys would want to date a girl like me? Dark, Dead, and Evil I mean." Raven laughed. Klarion hesitated for a minute.

"Well…I would." He mumbled, Raven went wide eyed in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, "I'm sorry Klarion; you're a real nice guy though."

Klarion didn't know what to say; he was being rejected by his girlfriend. He sighed; then again saying that probably wasn't the best idea in the world either. Raven gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Klarion; I have to get home." She said, Klarion nodded not wanting to say anything else.

~0~

The next day Raven came to class; Late. There was a bruise around her eye. Mary, Conner, Megan and even Klarion couldn't help but stare as she silently made her way to her seat. Mary leaned over to her.

"Hey Rave; what happened to you?" she asked, Rave looked over to her.

"Woke up late; fell out of bed and hit my head off my nightstand." She mumbled. Then a fake tanned perfectly manicured hand rose up.

"Oh Miss Krause shouldn't dark and dismal be punished for being late? I mean we wouldn't want Raven to think she could get away with everything do we?" Nancy said in an ever-so-sweetly-innocent voice. Raven glared.

"Oh go kiss someone else butt for a change Nancy!" she shouted, Nancy glared back.

"Bite me Goth-girl!" she snapped back.

"Now that's enough you two! I've had just about enough of you two arguing in class." Miss Krause said, (I really needed to give her a name) then turned to Raven. "Raven I'm afraid Nancy's right; you've missed way too much class time, you'll have to stay after school to make up for it."

Nancy smirked.

"However Nancy; I don't need you to tell me how to run my class. So you can join her." Miss Krause then said. Nancy's jaw dropped.

"What!?" she snapped, Raven smirked.

"Oh isn't Karma just so..?" she remarked. When Miss Krause went back to the board Mary leaned over to her Rave.

"You're not going to actually go are you?" she asked. Raven frowned.

"What do you think?" she asked the sighed, "Yeah I'll go; it'll keep me out of the house for a while."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No!"

~0~

After school Raven read a book at her desk; if she was going to be stuck in detention she might as well make the best of it and read. Suddenly the book was ripped out of her hands and thrown across the room, pages that had been ripped out of it now laid strewn across the floor. Raven glared up at Nancy.

"What is your problem Nancy?" she hissed.

"My problem is you! Witch-girl!" Nancy shrieked, "I don't know how you got your hooks into Rick; or whatever kind of 'love spell' or whatever you put on him but you better let him go! He's mine!"

"What the heck are you talking about. Rick asked me out; get over yourself." Raven said, "Magic like that doesn't even exist."

"A freak like you couldn't get a guy like Rick on your own. So let him go already! Or you'll be the one dangling from the rooftop!" Nancy shouted, then walked off as the bell rang for detention to end. Raven walked to the door picking up the ripped and torn pages of her book and stuffing them in her bag.

"What the heck was that all about?" she asked then left to go home.

~0~

"Then she threatens me. Honestly Mare I think Nancy's lost it." Raven said she was on the phone with Mary yet again.

'Sound rough.' Mary said.

"Oh you have no idea; bad enough I have to take abuse from dad now I have to take it from her?" Raven shouted.

'Wait back up; what's going on with your dad?' Mary asked, Raven paused.

"Nothing. Anyway Mare I should probably go. Mom didn't want me tying up the phone line. See ya!" she said, then hung up before Mary had a chance to say anything.

"That was weird." Zatana said hanging up the phone, as Dick Grayson came into her room. Since Zatara had been released from Dr. Fate, he and Zatana had been able to move back into their old house.

"What's weird?" he asked. Zatana looked up.

"Raven. She's acting strange." She said, then a thought crossed her mind and she went wide eyed in panick, "You don't think she remembers do you?"

"No way, if she did I think she'd have attacked you by now." Dick said sitting down next to Zatana.

"I hope she won't remember; but with Klarion hanging around the school, who knows what'll happen?" Zatana thought aloud.

"Relax try to stay straught ok? I doubt the Witch-boy will try anything out in the open." Dick said placing his arm around Zatana, who sighed.

"I hope not. But I can't help but worry about Raven. She said something about abuse." She said.

"Just relax ok?"

~0~

"Raven Blu, get your scrawny butt down here!" Mr. Blu slurred. Raven sighed, he was drunk again. This was the third night in a row.

"Go away! I'm not coming near you drunkard! Go beat on mom or something!" she shouted, then heard footsteps stomping up to her room. Raven looked to the door, had she locked it this time? The sudden jostling of the handle proved she had.

"Raven! Unlock this door right now!" Raven's father shouted.

"Screw you!" Raven shouted back, suddenly there was a loud bang and the door flew open, reveal an angered and drunk Mr. Blu. He ran over to Raven and grabbed her by the hair.

"How many times I gotta tell you _not_ to lock that door!" he shouted. Raven flinched then glared at her father while she tried to pry his hand out of her hair.

"Well what am I supposed to do with you drunk all the time?!" she hissed, then felt a sting of pain as he father slapped her.

"Don't talk back to me you little brat! It's your fault I was fired! Turning me into a rat!" he shouted, throwing Raven across the room.

"What are you talking about? You're drunk; go away!" Raven screamed. This was nothing new now days. Mr. Blu had been fired for not showing up for months, as a result he would get drunk and blame it all on her and then the fists would fly. Her mother did nothing to help, of course. Raven would do her best to fight back however it always ended in vain. Soon Raven just gave up and waited for him to get tired and leave. When he did Raven would find her way to her bed, and just lie there, waiting for the next morning so it would start all over again.

**Hm 8 pages. Sorry about the last part of it I suppose I should have put a warning up there about it getting pretty serious. Shame on me. Sorry. But yes Raven's father is abusing her because she turned them into rats which got him fired. However since Raven doesn't remember she thinks he's just in a drunken stupidity. Reviews! And Fanart if you please I'd love to see what you guys come up with. n_n**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"**Pretty pretty Razor erase the pain**

**Can you make it go away?"**

**- Bobaflex Pretty Razors**

**20+ chapters coming up I'm sure of it haha. Anyway the last part of chapter 19 was pretty uh, I can't say graphic but since I can't think of a better word we'll stick to graphic. However don't worry Klarion will come in and save the day! Oh damsel in distress! Do not fret! Your knight in shining armor is going to save you! I told you guys you shouldn't pity Rick. He's a creep! Haha.**

"Raven? Are you alright?" Rick's voice rang in snapping Raven out of whatever daze she had been in. Raven looked up, remembering that the two were still waiting in line for this mystery concert Rick had bought tickets for. Raven only hopped it wasn't pop music; since he had never told her exactly who was playing.

"Raven!" Rick finally shouted, Raven shook her head.

"I'm fine! What?!" she shouted after being snapped back to reality, (ever done that before?) she looked up at Rick, "Sorry what were you saying?"

"You've been spacing out a lot today, you ok?" Rick asked. Raven shrugged wincing a bit from the pain of her bruises that were on her back.

"I'm fine; just didn't get a whole lot of sleep is all." She said somewhat lying of course; the real reason she had been spacing out was because of something her father was shouting at her the night before. It was something about some boy whose description matched Klarion, and something about magic. Rick seemed to believe the story however and shrugged.

"Gotham high's a pain I guess; glad I go to Metropolis community college." He snorted pulling out a flask. Raven rolled her eyes. Right, cause that was _such_ an accomplishment. "But that can't be the only reason you're so spacey."

"Do you know Nancy Kesha?" Raven asked plainly, Rick immediately started choking on whatever liquid was in his flask.

"I'll take that as a yes." Raven said emotionlessly. Once Rick regained usefulness of his lungs he looked to Raven.

"No! Well yes! I mean kind of." He shouted nervously then sighed, "She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah I figured that. She's been at my neck for the past few days." Raven explained putting her hand around her neck to emphasize her point. If Raven weren't looking ahead she'd have noticed Rick's 'winning smirk.' However she didn't so it went unnoticed. "I wouldn't worry too much about it though; I'm not in the least bit afraid of Tall brunette and stupid."

"Oh…Alright then. Hey look we're next." Rick said, ushering Raven into the building.

Later after the concert; which, turned out to be some lame rapper whining about how his momma left him as a child, and his 'daddy' pretty much ignored him. Raven pretty much groaned all the way through the concert thinking about how much of a loser this poseur was. Rick was once again driving Raven to the book store, however this time he had taken a little detour. Raven cocked a curious eyebrow at him.

"Uh Rick; this isn't the way to where we normally meet." She pointed out. Then Rick pulled off onto a dirt road.

"I know that; Listen Rae we've been goin out for a while now right?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"Uh yeah I guess, why?" she asked as Rick eventually stopped and turned off the ignition and turning to her.

"Well I've been thinkin' you know I love you…" He continued, Raven gave him a look.

"Actually I didn't." she mumbled. Rick shrugged.

"Well you do _now_ right? Anyways; listen Raven. I love you and I want to prove it to you." He said.

"prove it? Prove it ho—"

Raven was interrupted by Rick slamming his lips against hers, he then began to run his fingers through her dark blue hair. Raven blushed not knowing how to react to the sudden action. She then felt Rick pull away from her.

"Come on; I've got a blanket in the back. We can continue outside, under the stars." He said, Raven nodded, too far in a haze to form a sentence; it was as if the world were spinning, or if she were high. Rick got out of the car and moved to Raven's side and carried her out bridal style, and laid her down on the soft grass outside of the car. He then went to fetch the blanket however Raven decided she didn't want him to leave. So they skipped the blanket, then everything went hazy.

~0~

The next morning Raven came to school; however despite the passionate night she had with Rick she felt drab. When she had gotten home her father was in another drunken stupor raving on and on about the evil cats that were hanging out in front of Raven's bedroom, he then proceeded to nail the window shut. After words attacked the two strange looking cats in her room, and when Raven went to fight him off he had grabbed her by the throat.

Raven shook the memory of nearly dying out of her head as she went to her seat only to be intercepted by Nancy's duo wannabes. Raven looked up at the two; so not what she needed today.

"Well if it isn't Gotham's local whore." one said.

"Who's boyfriend you gonna steal next cutter?" The other followed. Raven narrowed her eyes, pulling on her long sleeves.

"I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend. I met Rick at a book store. I had no idea he dumped her." she growled. then smirked, "But boy am I glad how that worked out."

"You whore! I hope you get some kind of STD from him!" the girls said in unison.

"If I did it would have stemed from your top bitch." Raven said with a smirk. The two then began tripping over themselves trying to find ways to insult her right back, Raven gave a fake sympathetic grin, "You're having trouble speaking again; I'll leave you to that."

She then took her seat in front of Conner, and behind Megan. Megan leaned back.

"Bit harsh don't you think Raven?" She asked. Raven frowned.

"Considering the crap they've put me through since I moved here; those two only got half of what I could do." she hissed. Just then Conner sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" He asked, "Smells like iron; only heavier."

Raven got quiet for a moment then turned to Conner.

"You're like a bloodhound with that nose aint cha?" she asked, Conner narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey I'm just sayin what everyone's probably thinkin. You should learn to laugh a little." Raven said putting up her hands.

Meanwhile in the far back Klarion couldnt help but notice the same scent Conner had smelled. He recognized the smell; it was blood, and it was coming from Raven. He stood; walking over to the group. Mary and the others glared as he walked by and grabbed Raven's wrist, she flinched as if his touch bothered her. The three stood; but his glare made them stay in their seats. His glare then softened as he pulled down Raven's sleeve to reveal several red slashes decorating her wrists; one of which was still fresh enough to bleed from Klarion's grip. Mary and Megan gasped, Klarion looked down to Raven.

"What's going on Raven? What's driving you to do this?" He asked. Raven glared at Klarion, then ripped her wrist out of his grip. She then sat there staring at her desk quietly. It was then Klarion noticed a bruise around Raven's neck.

"Alright class! Settle down!" Mrs Krause said clapping her hands to get the class's attention. "That means you too Klarion Bleak."

Klarion leered at the woman; but then decided against argueing with her-something which would only end in her being turned into something-and moved to his seat in the far back.

After class Raven must have decided to dodge Mary and the group. God only knew what was going through her head right now.

"You don't think we're hurting Raven keeping her memories from her?" Mary asked, yet again doubt clouding her judgement.

"I sure as hell do!" Klarion's voice growled. Mary and the others readied themselves for when he would attack.

"Put those away before you hurt yourselves." Klarion scoffed, he then glared. "You can relax; I don't plan on causeing any trouble so long as Raven's memories are gone."

"Then what do you want?" Megan demanded. Klarion's glare became more intense.

"I want whatever's hurting my Raven to burn!" He hissed, "And since Teekl is no longer able to get into Raven's house the only way I can find out what the cause is, is by helping you."

"She won't open up to us either yaknow." Mary said crossing her arms.

"Though considering what lengths we've been goin through to help her." Conner mumbled. Klarion glared.

"You people are some help." Klarion growled, "If Raven gets hurt keep in mind this was all your fault. Specifically yours Baby-Zatana."

"MY fault!? You're the one who showed her magic! If it wasn't for you Raven wouldn't have been hunted down by the Light!" Mary shouted. Klarion grabbed her by the shirt collar and glared deep into her eyes.

"If it weren't for me Raven would still be here getting bullied by people like you! I'd never hurt Raven! I love her! He shouted then threw Mary down on the ground and stormed off.

~0~

That night Raven tried to pry open the window to her bedroom. Rick had asked her out again; however she was running late trying to open the nailed down window. She was busy trying to pull the nails out with a hammer when there was a sudden draft in the room. Raven turned; seeing a vortex in her room, and soon Klarion's figure appeared in front of it. Raven dropped the hammer.

"Klarion? How the heck did you?"

"Not important," Klarion said then grabbed Raven by the hand. "I wanna talk to you about something."

"Can it wait; I'm trying to get out of here so I can meet Rick." She said then went back to prying the window open.

"No it can't; Raven you're hurting yourself." Klarion said.

"So what? It's nothing compared to the abuse I've been getting every day." Raven snapped, turning around to face Klarion.

"Abuse? What's going on?" he asked. Raven narrowed her eyes then turned back to the window.

"Nothing! Forget it." She said, then let out a growl of frustration as her trial to get the window open failed again. She then decided to just smash the window.

"Klarion I'll talk when I'm ready." She said clearing the way out of glass. "And right now I'm not ready. I'll see you later ok?"

"Raven!" Klarion shouted as Raven jumped out of the window and ran down the street. Klarion sighed as Teekl meowed, "Well yeah I'm going to follow her."

~0~

"Rick yaknow as much as I _love_ going to partied you're friends go to, I'd really much rather go somewhere else." Raven said as the two pulled into the drive way of Rick's friend Creg's house. Rick looked back at her.

"What? But Creg throws the best parties." He said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed Rick; I'm not much of a party goer." She said. Rick shrugged.

"I know; but a few more days you'll be a regular." He said, "Now come on."

Raven sighed, and reluctantly got out of the car, slamming the door. Rick looked back at her.

"Hey come on; don't take it out on my car." He snapped. Raven frowned.

"Rick; it's a car, it's not gonna die if I slam it's precious doors." She said crossing her arms, and walking ahead up the driveway. Rolling her eyes when she looked back to see Rick 'comforting' his car.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

Meanwhile a little further away from the couple, Klarion stood watching the whole scene play out. He growled, if it was the last think he did tonight; he was getting his Raven back, and slowly rip this guy apart.

** Meow! Not a very long chapter this time sowy! T^T I hate short chapters don't you? I'll try to do better next time. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter; and don't worry Rick will get his soon. Haha. And tell me is it just dudes that obsess over their cars? I mean yeah I love my Blair but I'm not so obsessed that I would be mad about someone slamming the door; or leaning on it for that matter; yeah I got chewed out by one of my dude friends about leaning on it. Are you kidding me?! But I digress. Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"The apple falls far from the tree

she's rotten and so beautiful

I'd like to keep her here with me

and tell her that she's beautiful."

- Vivica by jack Off Jill

**Probably the most mild song by them, it's a good song so this song I recommend listening to. I also imagine this is what Klarion thinks of Raven. Yaknow? It's sad really. Meow, anyhow you're probably gonna hate me for this chapter. . I feel like I'm abusing my OC poor Raven. Meow. ONWAD TO THE BAT—**

**Klarion- HEY! When am I gonna save Raven?**

**Me-hmmmm?**

**Klarion-JEM! **

**Me-hAhaha not telling ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Well hey Raven; how you been?" Creg asked grinning and putting his arm around Raven. Raven narrowed her eyes.

'I'm getting real tired of his grabbing at me.' She growled in her head, however decided against saying anything.

"Hey Rick yaknow Nancy's here." Creg said with a wink. Raven's brows rose; oh joy. She looked over to Rick who seemed a little interested in the fact that Nancy was here.

"Do me a favor Creg," Rick said, "Keep her away from me n Raven."

Creg was quiet for a moment, then shrugged.

"You got it bro." he said, then went off to find Nancy. Or at least that's what Raven deduced. Rick then smirked, looking down at Raven.

"There nothing to worry about; Creg's a good guy he'll keep her out of our hair." He said, "How bout a drink?"

Raven nodded.

"Cool; you go mingle I'll go get ya something." He then said then went off disappearing into the crowd of college and high school kids. Raven sighed, mingling with a bunch of college meat heads wasn't exactly what she had in mind to do. She went and found a place on Creg's sofa, and waited for Rick to return. As she waited Raven amused herself by watching all the people who were either drunk or getting there. At least the music was too bad; Creg had good taste in that at least. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Raven jumped to see Creg standing over her.

"Oh, uh hey Creg." She said, Creg sat down next to Raven, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"So you n Rick huh? Hard to believe he could get a girl like you." He said, Raven cocked an eyebrow; what was that supposed to mean? "I can see you're a real nice girl."

"Uhm, thanks?" Raven said, Creg shrugged.

"Just a shame he's just using you to get back with his ex." He said, Raven scowled.

"Nancy? No, that's so not the case. Rick said he loved me, he would never." She said, then laughed nervously. Creg sighed.

"You really are a nice girl; ya gotta lot of faith in him. But it is; he was just usin you to get to her." He said, "He knew she hated you and it would be a great way to get back at her for dumping him."

"Wait; he told me he dumped her." Raven said, no longer smiling. Creg shook his head.

"No, she dumped him. Sorry I have to be the one to tell you." He said, putting his arms behind his head, then looked over to Raven, "I just couldn't take seeing him hurt a girl like you."

"That's not true!" Raven shouted, standing just as Creg was about to make a move on her. "And I'll prove it."

Creg stood; "I wouldn't do that."

"And why not?" Raven hissed.

"He's up in my parents' room with her. I wouldn't want you walking in on that." Creg said grabbing Raven by the arm. Raven glared.

"You're ly—" she caught herself when she saw Nancy and Rick making out behind them. Creg looked back.

"Still think I'm lying?" He asked, Raven bit her lip, she was being used. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she sat back down.

"That creep!" she mumbled, sobbing into her hands. Creg sat down next to her putting his arm around her to try and 'comfort' her.

"Yeah; that's Rick alright. Never did understood what he saw in that girl." He said, Raven leered at him; telling him that wasn't helping. "Sorry, let me get you a drink."

~0~

Klarion searched for Raven for a while. There was a lot of people in one small house; way more than probably should be allowed. Klarion let out a low growl, this was taking too long; he should have gotten Raven and left by now. Teekl meowed.

"I am looking, you stupid cat. In case you haven't noticed this place in crawling with people." Klarion snapped back. He was then bumped into by some girl who seemed to be drunk out of her mind. Klarion turned and glared at the girl only to find out it was Raven.

"Raven?" he asked, crinkling up his nose as she reeked of alcohol. Raven giggled.

"Hey Klarion; when d'you get here?" she slured. Klarion placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Raven, we need to get out of here." He said, Raven frowned.

"No way!" She cried, "I havin…too much fun."

"Raven you're drunk."

"Am not!" She said, then grabbed Klarion and began to cry, "He hurt me Klarion."

"What?"

"Rick's a jerk!" Raven screamed. Then someone came up behind Raven picking her up.

"I think you had a bit too much to drink Rae." Creg said, Klarion glared at the man who stood about a foot taller than him.

"Who are you?" Creg asked looking down at the Witch-boy. Raven giggled.

"Klarion my good, good buddy." She said sweetly. Creg smirked.

"Oh one of Raven's friends eh?" he asked kindly, then laughed, "Go home kid I'm gonna take Raven up stairs to lie down."

"I'm not leaving without Raven. Now put her down or I'll make you myself!" Klarion snapped, Creg's smile slipped.

"You're gonna make me?" he asked "I'd like to see that shrimp."

Creg then pushed Klarion into a crowd of people, which seemed to absorb him and drag him into their throng. He then laughed and took the now woozy Raven upstairs. Klarion looked up, watching this beach-boy creep took Raven upstairs to do who knew what!

Upstairs Creg laid Raven on a bed, her mood kept swinging; one minute she was happy, the next angry, then depressed then all over again. Finally her mood settled back to humorous, and she was back to laughing at her situation.

"You seem happy." Creg said lying on the bed next to her. Raven frowned, then laughed.

"Shhh! I'm mad!" she shouted, Creg smirked; the girl was wasted.

"Yeah Rick's a jerk; I know a way you can get back at him though." He said, Raven gave him a confused look.

"Wha—" she said but then felt Creg's body on top of her. Raven went wide eyed and struggled to get him off of her.

"G-get off….me." She mumbled trying to push him off, however given the amount of alcohol she had consumed she didn't have much strength to succeed.

"Shh, just relax Raven." Creg said kissing Raven's neck. Raven flinched and squirmed underneath him. Creg then bound her wrists with one hand while his free hand found its way to Raven's skirt hem. Raven gasped, her mind was still foggy from the alcohol and now her hands were being held down by one of Rick's friends.

"N-no, p-please stop." Raven moaned as Creg continued to assault her. Frustrated, angry and scared Raven began to cry as he began to tug on her undergarments.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Creg looked up and yelled at whoever had burst in; ruining the moment. His rant was cut short however as his body flew off of Raven, and was pinned to the ground by a large orange and brown cat. Raven covered herself as best she could and looked up to see Klarion glaring down Creg, his gaze then went to Raven who stared back at him in a haze. He walked over to her.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, Raven shook her head and Klarion moved to pick her up. Lifted her bridal style then turned to Teekl.

"Teekl," He said calmly. Teekl looked up at Klarion as he smirked evilly, "Kill him."

Screams of pain, and agony could be heard, and as much as Klarion would have loved to stick around and listen he had more important things to do. He then began walking, carrying the now asleep Raven, out of the house and down the driveway. He walked passed Rick's car as they passed it burst into a black flame, and was crushed by some unknown force. Klarion looked over; he hadn't done that. He then looked down at Raven; she was still asleep, but her finger tips were glowing with a dark black and blue colored aura. He smirked; she may not have been conscious of it yet, but Raven Blu—_his_ Raven—was coming back, and sooner than Zatana and the rest of the Team thought would happen.

**W000T! she's not back yet; but her memories are stirring in her subconscious, which means it's only a matter of time before she's back to her old self. I hope you guys are happy with this chapter and don't worry Rick will get what's coming for him; I'm just debating which of the two will be the one to kill him; slowly and painfully. Oh and btw I'm loving how everyone's so eager to see Rick die. Haha fanarts please! And Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Last chapter Raven's memories began to surface in her subconscious(she blew up Rick's car in her sleep) XD I **_**know**_** you guys enjoyed that part. Anyhow today Raven's going to spend some time with Klarion. Enjoy. NOW ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**WARNING- the following chapter is very dramatic; and graphic, if you do not feel comfortable reading this chapter I suggest you skip this, and wait for the next chapter or at least wait until about half way down to start reading.**

Raven awoke and found a painful throbbing in her head and a slight dizziness. She groaned as sunlight shone in through a window, she could hear everything; which only made her head feel even worse. She rolled over and found she wasn't in her bed. Raven shot up; only to see the room spin which made her lie back down. She groaned.

"Oh I see you're awake." Klarion's voice called as he walked into the room, cracking his back as he did. Raven sat up slowly.

"What happened last night?" she groaned, holding her head. Klarion thought for a moment; debating on whether he should tell her everything.

"What do you remember?" he asked instead.

"Not much; thinking hurts right now." Raven mumbled, "I remember going to the party with Rick. He left, and…oh God."

"What's wrong?"

"Rick, he's…a real jerk." She mumbled pulling her knees up to her chest, "Is this your house?"

"Yeah; I didn't really want to take you back to your house last night." Klarion explained.

"Thanks for that; who knows what would have happened if you brought me there." Raven said, laughing a bit then groaned holding her head.

"I'm not too surprised you'd have that big of a hangover. The amount of Alcohol you probably consumed." Klarion said. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"I only had one." She said. "Oh god someone drugged me!"

"Creg…" Klarion mumbled, Raven looked up at him.

"You Mean Rick's friend? That jerk drugged me!?" Raven screamed leaning forward, "I'll get him for this!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Klarion said with a smirk. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"How so?" She asked, Klarion smirked knowingly then shrugged.

"Oh; let's just say he's in dispose right now." He said, "Now as for that Rick?"

"I hate him." Raven said; crying a bit. Klarion sat down on the bed, far enough away to where she felt comfortable, but still close enough to comfort her if she needed it.

"What happened? What did he do?" He growled. Raven hid her face.

"He used me." She cried, "I…I was just some useful idiot he was using to get back together with Nancy. God; I'm such an idiot. I trusted him. I…"

"You what?" Klarion asked, Raven embraced him clinging to his chest crying.

"I gave myself to him; I let that creep sleep with me!" She sobbed. Klarion blood began to boil, someone had used, and defiled Raven, His Goddess of Chaos, his lover. He had to calm down however, right now he decided his focus should be entirely on making Raven feel better, and keep her from hurting herself.

"It's ok it's not your fault, please don't cry Raven." He said running his hand through Raven's hair, trying his best to comfort her.

"Why? First my dad tries to kill me every night, mom never does anything and pretends not to notice, and then I find out I was being used. I don't get it, why is my life such hell?" Raven begged, Klarion felt something in his chest constrict. (heart maybe? Lol) he couldn't bear to see Raven like this; hurt and betrayed, but he couldn't do anything about it. Not while her memories were still gone, and telling her would probably send her into shock. So he had to keep from her a little while longer.

"You can always stay here, No one knows about this place. Not even the Justice League." He said, Raven looked up at him, her face soaked with tears. She sniffled wiping tears from her eyes.

"You'd let me stay here?" She asked, Klarion's gaze shifted to the far wall.

"Of course I would Raven." He said, then hesitated, "I love you."

The two sat in silence; Klarion staring at the wall and trying to ignore Raven's dark sapphire stare. Finally Klarion couldn't take the stare and he looked back only to be ambushed by Raven kissing him on the lips.

"This might sound weird Klarion; but I feel like I could trust you with anything." She said, Klarion blushed. He shook his head; this wasn't the old Raven.

"No, you're just feeling vulnerable." He said, Raven looked up at him grabbing him by the shirt when he stood.

"N-no that's not true—well y-yeah a little—but ever since I met you on our way to school, I feel like I knew you." She said. Klarion sighed.

"That's because I told you—"

"No! I mean…it feels deeper, much deeper." Raven explained, Klarion broke away from Raven's grip, and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry Raven; I need to go for a minute." He said, leaving Raven in the room alone. Tear swelled in her eyes again as she jumped out of bed, looking for something—anything to relieve the pain. She stumbled into Klarion's study where she found a letter opener.

"I can't take it anymore." Klarion said he was out of the bedroom and leaning against the door. Teekl jumped down from his perch atop a shelf.

"You have to, she needs to remember on her own." He meowed. Klarion glared.

"I'm hurting her! Worse than Zatana, or the Light!" he shouted, then paused; his eyes grew wide as he turned, bursting through the door and running to his study; where he found Raven; lying in a small pool of her own blood.

"RAVEN!"

~0~

Zatana sat in her room reading a magazine waiting for Raven to call; she hadn't heard from her for some time and she was beginning to worry. She reached for her phone and dialed Raven's home number; it rang three times before Raven's mother answered.

'Hello?' Mrs. Blu's voice quizzed.

"Uhm hi, Mrs. Blu. Is Raven home?" Zatana asked, Raven's mother paused for a moment.

"No; she snuck out of her room last night and we haven't seen her all day." She said, "And honestly; I couldn't be more content with that."

With that Mrs. Blu hung up the phone without another word. Zatana stared down at the phone; Raven had been out all night. Zatana leapt off of her bed, and ran out the door.

~0~

"Raven, no! Please don't die on me." Klarion pleaded as he did his best to stop the bleeding. All the while the thought going through his head was that he shouldn't have left her alone. He grabbed a piece cloth and tied it around Raven's wound to stop the bleeding. He then carried Raven back to the bed room where he laid her down, then began frantically searching through his books for a way to keep her alive. Meanwhile Teekl kept an eye on Raven lying next to her and mewing softly.

Klarion flew through his study looking for the spell that could keep Raven from dying. Finally he found the right spell that would return her from the brink. He then searched through the various ingredients on the shelves and found a purple colored powder, plucking it from the rest and running back to Raven, who was at this point, barely breathing. He removed the make-shift bandage and sprinkled the powder on the gash that decorated Raven's wrist, then began mumbling in Latin. Klarion sighed when he saw the wound close and the color slowly return to Raven's cheeks. Raven's eyes began to flutter open and she groaned and was immediately met by Klarion grabbing her in a hug and placing a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he held her for a while. Raven still quite week from her experience laid limp in his arms.

"Klarion? H-how am I—"

"Raven how could you do something like that?!" Klarion scolded holding her close. Teekl meowed interrupting the two. "We'll talk about this later; right now I need to get you to a hospital. You lost too much blood."

He then picked her up off the bed and opened a vortex then stepped through.

~0~

"I can't find her anywhere; I'm afraid Klarion might have made a move and kidnapped her." Zatana said, meeting M'gaan, Super-boy, and Nightwing behind the library. Zatana had thought of every possible place Raven could have been; book store, library, etc. etc. Nightwing frowned.

"Why would Klarion make a move now? I mean if he hadn't until now." He asked, Zatana shook her head.

"I don't know. He's evil who knows—" she was cut off by her cellphone ringing, she looked at the caller ID, and it was Raven's cell number. She looked at the others; who urged her to answer already. "Hello?"

'Good morning Zatana.' Raven's voice said darkly. Zatana paused, Raven hadn't called her that for a while; even when she had revealed to her that her name wasn't Mary.

'Hm, Judging by your delayed reaction I'm going to say you're confused. Let me explain,' Raven began, 'I. Remember. Everything.'

With that line being said the line went dead on her end. Zatana looked up at the group wide eyed in fear.

"What's wrong Zatana?" Nightwing asked. Zatana hung up the phone slowly, swallowing hard before she spoke.

"She remembers."

~0~

Raven set the phone down; she was still lying in the hospital bed, and IV of transfusion blood stuck in her arm. Cherie Curie was on her lap, purring as he was finally able to speak to his partner again. Klarion sat next to her in a chair, happy as ever to have his old Raven back. Raven sighed looking over to him and smiling.

"I'm amazed." She said, Klarion gave a devil-ish smirk back.

"How so?"

"You could have left me behind when I lost my memory; instead you did your best to stick by me and—to an extent—help me get my memory back." She explained. Klarion stood, leaning forward and kissing Raven on the lips.

"I meant what it when I said I loved you." He said, "Not something which is normal for a Lord of Chaos."

"I love you too Klarion." Raven said, taking his hand. Cherie and Teekl meowed at the two, who ignored them. Raven attempted to stand.

"Wait a minute Raven, you're not—"

"I feel fine Klarion, besides I've got more important things to do right now." Raven interrupted. Klarion paused, "Don't forget, that little blood sucking parasite Rick, used me. I'm going to make him pay. Besides I have all my blood back."

"Alright then." Klarion said with a nod. Raven smirked, removing the IV from her arm and jumping out of the bed, then nearly stumbling into Klarion.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, Raven nodded.

"Yes." She said, "Just a bit woozy at the moment."

Teekl and Cherie Curie jumped onto their masters' shoulders, Raven paused.

"Something wrong?" Klarion asked.

"No, I just need a second alone if that's alright?" Raven said, Klarion nodded.

"Ok then, I'll meet you back at my place." He said then disappeared through a portal. Cherie looked up to Raven his ears and tail twitched.

"You're going to call her aren't you?" he asked.

"Is that a problem?" Raven asked unsure. Cherie meowed, jumping onto her shoulders.

"Raven, my dear, I have no problem with any of the choices you make; I'm here with you for as long as we both live." He said. Raven nodded as Cherie nuzzled against her cheek, she reached for her cellphone and dialed for Mary's phone. (that's the name she has on her contact list XD) The phone rang twice.

'Raven! Please understand I—'

"Quiet! I have one thing to say so you better pay attention." Raven hissed, her feline-like mannerisms returning to her. "I'm going to get rid of Nancy and her low-life boyfriend Rick."

'But I thought you and—"

"Well you thought wrong! Rick is a low-life who was using me to get to Nancy, and I'm going to make them suffer for it!" Raven screamed. There was a long pause before Raven continued, much more calmly this time. "If you want to save them—because I know that's what you'll want to do—get to them before I do. This is the only warning I'm giving you, if I get to them first; don't expect much left of them to bury."

'Raven, I know you're feeling hurt right now, I know what your parents did to you while you're memories were gone—but please don't do something you'll regret.' Zatana pleaded, Raven shook her head.

"Zatana—Mary, you have no idea how hurt I am right now, and my dad would have been laid off anyhow; they closed down the plant. It would have happened no matter what I did, it's too late for them." She said, "As far as your concerned, just consider them already dead."

'Raven…you didn't…'

"I didn't kill them; those two were dead inside by the time I did anything to them. I'm going to let them suffer the way they are." Raven explained, "But I'm giving you a chance to stop me. Don't blow it."

Raven then hung up the phone.

"Did I do the right thing?" she asked, Cherie purred.

"That's for you to decide Raven my dear." He said, Raven sighed then teleported herself to Klarion's house.

**Raven's having doubts, weird—yea right like no one saw that coming right? Haha anyhow I'm sure ya'll hate me for nearly killing off you're favorite OC haha. Also I'm very flattered by how much you guys like Raven. I wasn't really worried about her being all Sue-y I never really do worry about that with OC's but I digress; you're reviews make me smile, and I'm happy to have so many reviews from you guys. And I'm sorry I nearly killed Raven this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Kids sure like the devil these days

And I'm the devil with the black dress on!

Do you want to own me angel

cause I own you now you're gone!"

_devil with a black dress on-Jack off Jill

**Last chapter Raven got her memories back; and now she's having doubts about her actions. Prompting her to call Zatana and tell her what she was planning on doing as well as point out that Raven's parents would have eventually reverted to abuse regardless of her previous action of turning them into mice. (her parents didn't seem to like her to begin with honestly) Now we'll see Raven and Klarion get back at the people that wronged them within the time Raven's memories were gone. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Raven arrived to Klarion's home she was ambushed by Klarion grabbing her from behind, and picking her up as Cherie jumped from his perch on her shoulders.

"Oh! Klarion don't sneak up on me like that." Raven laughed as he silently carried her over to his bed room. Raven's smile slipped as she realized Klarion's expression. Once in the room he threw her onto the bed and pinned her down. Raven looked up at him.

"You're in a good mood." She mumbled, Klarion glared causing Raven to feel a little uncomfortable under him. Klarion let out an animalistic growl.

"You went out with another person." He growled, Raven went still.

"Klarion I had no memory of you. I'd—"

"I don't care!" He snapped, "The very fact that another person was inside of you and a lowlife _human_ had touched you, makes my blood boil."

Raven felt touched by his raw emotion but at the same time a little fearful of where he was going with this speech.

"You're _my_ girlfriend. _My_ Raven, you belong to _me!_ No one is allowed to touch you but me." He continued, "And I'm going to rip the skin from the human who touched you like this!"

Raven gave him a look as her eyes turned crimson, she then smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck; bringing him closer to her.

"Not if I kill him first." She said, and then kissed him, which sent into motion the most passionate moment the two would ever experience in their lives.

~0~

"Oh Rick I should have known you'd never really want to go out with a freak like Raven Blu." Nancy said, she and Rick outside the Gotham High school building. Nancy was sitting on his lap.

"Say did you ever figure out what happened to your car?" she asked, nervously looking around the building. Rick shook his head; remembering that someone had burst into Creg's parent's room shouting that his car had just randomly imploded on itself, and finding his favored car a smashed pile of red hot scrap metal.

"What about Creg? What'd the police say happened him?" Nancy asked even more nervous than when she asked about his stupid car.

"They said some kind of big wild cat killed him." Rick said, "He had gashes all over him. Well, what was left of him."

Nancy shuttered.

"I wouldn't worry about it though, if any big pussy cat comes after you I'll fight it off." Rick said with an arrogant grin. Nancy frowned at him.

"This is serious Ricky! Raven could have her stupid memories back, and she could have kill Creg for all we know!" She shouted, Rick laughed.

"Unless the chick can turn into a giant cat I doubt that's what happened. Sure she was in the room with the guy but I doubt she killed him." He said.

"You don't know Raven like I do! She's crazy evil!" Nancy shouted.

"You're really scared of this chick aren't you?" Rick asked, Nancy nodded.

"And you should be!" A disembodied voice said above the two. Nancy screamed and looked up, only to find Zatana hovering above the couple along with M'gaan. Super-boy and Nightwing stood in front of the two.

"Oh God—it's just you!" Nancy said gasping for air. Rick cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"They're the heroes that zapped that crazy tramp's memories away." Nancy explained, Zatana frowned.

"Don't call her a tramp!" She shouted, "And she has her memories back."

Nancy went wide eyed in fear. Super-boy and the nodded confirming that Nancy had heard right.

"And guess who she's targeting first." Super-boy said glaring at Rick, who stood trying to stare the cryptonian down.

"What's that supposed to mean punk?" he asked, getting in Super-boy's face, "Yaknow I don't like the way you're talking."

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." Super-boy growled pushing Rick back down in his seat.

"Either way we're here to keep you from getting killed. Raven's out for blood, I don't know what you did to her but she's coming." Nightwing said narrowing his eyes at the two. Then Nancy let out the most blood chilling scream. Everyone turned just in time to seat a large truck that was thrown heading right for them. Super-boy managed to catch it before it had the chance of landing on the group.

"Aw; he caught it." Raven's voice said sweetly as she and Klarion walked up to them all. She then frowned. "Cherie! Rip em apart!"

Cherie's body then began to contort into a large saber toothed cat this time on two legs instead of four. He charged at the group; targeting M'gaan, he leapt up and tackled her to the ground. Klarion looked to Teekl who was sitting on his shoulders, he meowed, then jumped off forming into his own monstrous form and attacking Super-boy, leaving Zatana and Nightwing to the cat's masters.

"Yaknow I've been waiting for this chance for a long time." Klarion said, his fingers began to glow red with energy as he went to fire off a round of lightning bolts at Zatana. Raven grabbed him by the tie, cutting off his attack.

"Forget the heroes!" she growled, "I want Rick and Nancy's bodies torn to shreds!"

Klarion smirked.

"I like you when you're angry." He said, "If that's what you want then."

"I don't think so!" Nightwing shouted running at the two. Klarion smoothed out the wrinkles on his tie and shrugged boredly.

"Nah, I'm not too worried about you." He said, "Fi eh sekil ot eb drib, ekam mih eno."

Suddenly Nightwing's body began to glow, as his form began to twist and contort. His arms became wings, and his legs; talons, where his skin once was now blue feathers grew. Until he turned into a blue hawk. Nancy screamed as the people who had promised to keep the couple safe were all being taken down. All except of course, Zatana, who stared at Nightwing's newly transformed body.

"Nightwing!" She shouted, then looked to Raven who was advancing on Nancy and Rick. She stepped in front of her.

"Unless you wanna end up like you're favorite bird boy, I'd step off. Mary." Raven said with a grin.

"Raven, you don't want to do this. These two, hurt you I know, but they're still innocent lives." Zatana said. Raven frowned, blasting Zatana with a black beam of fire, then sent Nancy and Rick into a floating bubble of energy. Raven stooped to Zatana's level on the ground.

"You wanna know why these two deserve to die?" She asked, then pointed to the couple who were suspended in the air.

"This one manages to make me believe he had feelings for me! Leading me to give myself to him, and setting his friend up to _rape_ me!" Raven went on pointing at Rick. Then pointed to Nancy, "That one—while I'll admit doesn't really warrant my revenge, I just hate her guts. So tell me Zatana, does the guy still deserve to live?"

"Ooh! Mind games. Raven, I think I'm falling for you all over again*." Klarion said excitedly. Raven looked to Zatana, who looked up at Nancy and Rick floating in the large magical bubble.

Meanwhile Super-boy, who was fighting Teekl managed to finally throw him off. He ran to M'gaan, and grabbed Cherie Curie by the neck and throwing him across the parking lot and crashing into one of the parked cars and turning back into his original form.

Raven let out a cry of pain as she felt the full force of Cherie's pain as he collided with the parked vehicle. This caused Raven to double over, breaking focus as the bubble that held Nancy and Rick burst; dropping the two on the ground. Zatana looked over at the two, and ran to them.

"Get running; now. We'll hold them off." She shouted ushering the two away. Klarion glared.

"Oh no you don't. They're not getting away that easily." He said, creating large claw shaped beams of energy and grabbing at the trio, but was blocked by Zatana.

"Why are you trying to save these losers? The big one set your friend up to be rapped! And you're defending them?" Klarion growled. Zatana struggled against Klarion's power, as Raven made her way to the group.

'Super-boy! Get the cat again!' M'gaan shouted telepathically. Super-boy nodded and raced toward Cherie Curie who was trying to stand and run to his master's aid. Klarion glared as he noticed the cryptonian move toward the familiar, he let out a growl and focused his energy on trying to keep him away while Raven gathered herself.

Raven stood up gripping her stomach and groaning. 'That shouldn't have hurt that badly.' She then blasted Zatana far enough away from Nancy and Rick to get the drop on them as they ran off. She jumped in front of the two.

"Hey there love birds, time get your wings clipped, for good." She said with a twisted grin. Nancy screamed, Rick looked down at the little Goth-girl in a mix of fear and embarrassment; embarrassed that some girl half his size was kicking their butt.

"You're friggin crazy woman!" He shouted, Raven shrugged.

"I've been called worse." She said nonchalantly, as she levitated the truck, that she had previously thrown at the two, above their heads. Rick decided this a good time to book it out of there, pushing Nancy out of the way and taking off. Nancy looked back at him as he ran; he had just ran off, leaving her to die at the hands of Raven. Raven frowned, dropping the truck and shooting a spike-shaped energy beam at Rick, impaling him from behind. Everyone froze, as Rick let out the most blood curdling death cry.

"You little coward; you just left the girl you were after to begin with." Raven said, a twisted look of madness on her face. She then spread her arms, as the energy beam ripped the boy in half. Zatana stared slack jawed; she never thought Raven would ever actually kill a person. So far all she had done was beat the crap out of them, she stared up at what Raven had become.

"Raven…no…"

Klarion laughed.

"Well done Raven! Now the other one! Encore, encore! " He said clapping his hands. Raven looked down to Nancy who was staring up at her as if she were the devil himself. Raven stooped to her level on the ground, and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm gonna let you live today; you're a victim too after all." She said, then grinned and stood up. Cherie meowed as he jumped into her arms, the two made their way to Klarion, who noted Raven was satisfied with killing the boy, opened a portal.

"Raven, if you were really going to kill them why did you bother to call me!" Zatana shouted, Raven looked back at her, letting her smile slip.

"You called her?" Klarion asked, Raven nodded.

"There was nothing that was going to stop me from getting rid of some lowlife like him." She said then turned towards the portal, "Be happy; he died and ended up saving Nancy's life—whether he meant to or not."

"Raven!" Zatana shouted but by then she had already entered the portal. Klarion laughed, smiling at the group of heroes and the now fainted Nancy.

"There's nothing you can do for her now! Raven's mine forever!" he shouted then managed to calm himself before looking at Zatana straight in the eye, "And there's nothing you can do."

He then jumped through the portal after Raven, laughing like a maniac as he did. His departure, left the spell he had placed on Nightwing—who was flying above the group in a circle—to change back into a human being, falling out of the sky, but was caught by M'gaan's telepathy, making him land safely on the ground. Zatana fell to her knees, and cried as Nightwing and the others ran to her.

"She's gone. There's no saving Raven now." She said through sobs.

** This was pretty short compared to a lot of my other chapters; I'm sorry for that. But I didn't want to ruin that moment by cutting to a new scene. So this is where I cut you off. I was a little nervous about actually killing off Rick, but I'm actually kind of happy with how this ended.**

**(*) i know that was cheesy but I thought it would be a cute thing for him to say. I mean Raven was kinda getting in Zatana's head by making her choose between her friend and the low-lives she swore to protect. Meow review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

** 59 REVIEWS! I think I might faint; I love you all sooo much! Rick is dead! Haha and now there's no going back for Raven. Pretty scary huh? Nancy's alive though, but then again all she did was threaten and torment Raven; she didn't betray her trust. So yeah. And I love your reviews from the last chapter. Haha we all knew Klarion was possessive of Raven the whole 'you're mine' thing was me show just how possessive he was. He doesn't want anyone to touch her. Haha; and I'm surprised that no one commented on the whole suicide moment Raven had I mean really, that was a serious thing! But I digress ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So Raven's memories returned?" Batman mused aloud. Zatana nodded soberly. "and now we have a body on our hands."

"I…" Zatana went to speak but Batman held up his hand silencing whatever she was going to say.

"You realize now because of this there is nothing we can do to save that girl now." He said, Zatana nodded, "This is no longer in your hands; this is now officially a League matter once again. All Team members are off this case; effective immediately."

Zatana nodded, she understood; she couldn't help Raven anymore and now—if the league ever caught her—she would be going to Belle Reve, for a very long time. She then turned and left the League to devise a plan to catch Raven and bring her to justice.

"Zatana are…are you feeling alright?" Nightwing asked. Zatana gave him a look.

"My best friend has gone crazy, killed some stupid guy, and now there's no way I can help her. What do you think?" She asked, there was no malice in her tone, instead it seemed emotionless and dull.

"Sorry."

"No I am; I just can't believe Raven actually went through with it. She killed another human being." Zatana said holding her head in her hands, "When she gave me that call; I thought she was having second thoughts about being with Klarion, and that she was asking for help. I never imagined she'd be capable of killing a person."

"It's not your fault Zatana, alright? Remember that." Nightwing said bringing Zatana into a tight hug.

"But it is; if I had been honest with Raven from the beginning she'd have never met Klarion. This is all my fault!" Zatana sobbed. "And now there's nothing I can do for her."

~0~

"That was probably the most fun I have ever had on this ball of none-magical dirt!" Klarion said, obviously happy of how the day had played out so far. Raven smirked, holding Cherie in her arms, as she walked over to the other side of the room. Klarion turned to her.

"It's just too bad you didn't get a chance at that Nancy girl." He said walking over to her. Raven sat down on Klarion's desk.

"I've lost interest in that cheap wannabe Barbie." She said picking up the letter opener on his desk, her expression unreadable. Klarion frowned, holding out his hand.

"I'll dispose of that later if you want." He said, Raven said nothing, simply staring at the blade.

"It's amazing what coming close to death can do to a person's mind." She said when she finally spoke.

"Maybe, but I still find it hard to believe that a little brush with death would be able to shock your memory back." Klarion said, Raven smiled.

"Then again you're not human now are you?" she said with a wink. "Humans react differently to death than someone who's technically immortal."

Klarion shrugged then snatched the letter opener from Raven's hands. Setting the small blade on fire, it melted in his hand.

"Let's get off the subject, I don't want to talk about this anymore; I know how bout we pay your parents a visit. I bet they'd love to see you right now. See how you've been doing?" He said with an evil grin. Raven shook her head.

"No; I made a promise I wouldn't bother those two." She said. Klarion shrugged.

"So?" He asked, Raven gave him a look. "They made a promise too; those two could have let it all go, their fate was sealed the moment they took their frustration out on you."

"Stop it." Raven said, covering her ears. She said she wasn't going to kill them for what they did. She promised Mary. Klarion saw her discomfort, but ignored it and kept pushing.

"Raven you lost your memory, do you think their promise to the Justice League meant anything to them when you're father was choking you to death the other night?" he asked, Raven bit her lip and shook her head.

"And what about your mother? Isn't a mother is supposed to be loving and caring? Yours pretended not to notice what was going on, and let him do it." Klarion continued. Raven glared, then stood

"Alright I see your point!" She growled, walking over to Klarion, who smiled a bit and moved to kiss her. Raven dodged his attempt however and stooped to pick up Cherie.

"What do you say Cherie Curie? Wanna have some fun with the family?" she asked with a smile. Cherie meowed, then made his way up to the top of Raven's head and purred. "M'kay Klarion; let's go."

Klarion nodded as he opened up another portal then stepped aside; allowing Raven to walk through first.

When the two arrived at Raven's old home; they found the place in disarray. The two stood in her room, books and bobbled littered the floor, along with ripped posters, and glass from the window Raven had broken the night before. Raven stood quietly in her room, as she heard shouts and arguing coming from downstairs. Klarion grabbed her hand, and smirked; saying nothing. Raven nodded, and silently walked out the door to her room and down the stairs. As the two went further down; the smell of alcohol and the sound of shouting grew stronger.

"How should I know where the brat went?!" Raven's mother shouted. There was a crash that made Raven flinch a bit.

"Y're the one who made tha ridicloush promish, pretendin everythin wash fine!" Raven's father slurred. Raven paused, and stared ahead.

"Klarion…" she began, Klarion looked to her; to gage her emotion, however her expression was unreadable, "I want to do this on my own."

Klarion nodded, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing her. He watched as she walked further down the stairs and disappeared into the room below. From where he was he couldn't see much, but he could hear just about everything that went on; and since Raven had entered the room, everything had gone quiet. Teekl meowed.

"I have to; I don't want Raven to have any ties to this world. Only when she cuts off all ties can she really be mine." Klarion said darkly. After a long moment the silence began to drag on too long. Teekl jumped from Klarion's shoulders and growled; the fur on his back standing on end. Klarion glared, then ran down the stairs and into the room where Raven disappeared to. What he saw made his body burn with anger.

Raven was on the ground, struggling as her father stood over top of her with a broken bottle at her throat. Mrs. Blu laid sprawled out on the floor a deep gash on her throat and Cherie was on the other side of the room unconscious. Klarion let out a low growl as Teekl transformed into a saber tooth and pounced on Raven's father. As Klarion went to help Raven stand she looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry, he threw Cherie…and…" She mumbled holding her head as she stood. "What's going on with me?"

"It's fine; you're fine." Klarion said, Raven then leered at her father.

"I want to kill him. Now." She hissed standing up straight. Klarion smirked; he liked Raven when she was mad. Teekl meowed as he got off of Mr. Blu and grabbed Cherie from the ground. Raven glared an walked up to her drunken father.

"That's the second time you've nearly killed me." She growled, an evil aura of dark blue and black radiated from her body. "I'm not saying I didn't deserve some of that abuse; I more than likely did, thinking realistically."

"Raven…" Klarion mumbled, urging her to get on with it. Raven rolled her eyes and ignored his urging.

"But now you've crossed the line. Turning you into a mouse wasn't good enough, and death is too good for what you've done." She continued, "So how 'bout a little fun, huh 'daddy?'"

Mr. Blu glared up at Raven as she smirked, lifting her hand and casting a spell, shrinking her father her down to the size of a small pen. She then opened a portal and sent him through it; once finished she turned to Klarion, who stood puzzled at her actions.

"A few days ago; he tried to kill the cats that hung out in my room." She explained, "I decided to give them a chance at revenge."

"Poetic justice." Klarion said with a smirk, Raven smiled back as Klarion wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, we should probably go; the neighbors will probably have called the cops by now. Oh yeah and," She trailed off then grabbed him by the tie and pulled it tight, she glared. "Never push me like that _ever_ again. You hear me?"

"Never again. I only pushed you to make a point. I'd never hurt you Raven." Klarion said with a nod. Raven then smiled kissing him on the lips, as Klarion opened a portal and the two left.

~0~

Hours later the police had been at Raven's house; the building had since been sectioned off so that no civilians would walk onto the scene and tamper with any evidence. The League and The Team had seen on the news; Raven's mother had been killed and her father had disappeared. Zatara, Superman, Flash and Batman had gone to check out the scene.

"So now we have two bodies on our hands. This Witch-girl issue has been put off for too long. We need to get the runaway and bring her to justice." Batman said with a scowl (does this guy ever smile?)

"I don't think Raven was the cause of this woman's death." Superman said. The two turned to the cryptonian.

"Not that I'm against the idea of Raven being innocent but, how do you know?" Zatara asked. Superman crossed his arms, his eyes on Mrs. Blu's neck.

"It doesn't take super-vision to see the glass shards covered in blood on the floor." He said. The two looked at the floor, also seeing the large shards of broken glass.

"That doesn't prove the girl isn't guilty of murder." Batman pointed out. Zatara shook his head, and knelt to inspect the glass.

"I have to disagree Batman, with all due respect. Raven's a clever girl; she'd use the magic she's learned from the witch-boy, knowing that it would no evidence that could be traced back to her." Hesaid, Flash made a face.

"That's kind of scary, and with the kind of magic she has behind her this girl could do a lot more damage than kill her parents." He said. Batman nodded.

"We need to bring this girl out of hiding." He said.

"All fairness Batman; I don't think she'll come out for the Justice League." Flash pointed out.

"Agreed, Zatara…" Batman trailed off. Zatara frowned, and shook his head.

"No; I can't put Zatana through any more of this. She's already lost Raven to Klarion; I'm not going to ask her to help put her friend behind bars." He said, Superman put a hand on Zatara's shoulder.

"We don't have much choice in the matter; Zatana's the only person Raven will come out of hiding for." He said.

"And if she kills my daughter?"

"I don't think she's going to attempt that anymore; Raven had the perfect chance to destroy the entire team." Batman explained, "But from what Zatana had told us and from what we saw, she did not."

"Well except for turning Nightwing into a read bird boy." Flash put in. Batman glared. Zatara went silent for a long while before speaking.

"I will ask for her help; but I will not force her to do anything." He said, the group nodded, and they all left the scene.

~0~

Raven sat upside down on Klarion's couch, Cherie way lying on her stomach. Klarion had gone to a meeting with the Light; Raven had insisted he go. So Klarion left, leaving Raven and Abra Kadabra; Klarion had ordered the false magician to watch Raven, just in case something happened. So Abra stood across the room watching the young witch-girl like a hawk in silence. Finally Raven, having most of the blood rush to her head, flipped off the couch then sat with her back to Abra.

"So Abra Kadabra, what's with the outfit?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. "I mean come on can you get any more out of date?

"I hardly think I need fashion tips from a girl who only wears one color." Abra retorted. Raven grinned.

"I may only wear one primary color but it looks awesome." She said, "Those shirts weren't even cool when they were in style."

Abra grunted; not really wanting to push the young witch-girl into turning him into a rodent.

"I mean come on 'tre fab' much?" Raven went on; pushing the faux magician. Abra narrowed his eyes at him. "Relax; I'm only pushing you to show you I have no intention in killing myself."

Abra stood up straight and began tripping over his words trying to deny that he was giving her a suicide watch. Raven stood, stretching and cracking her back.

"Like I can't tell Klarion's worried I might snap again. He melted the letter opener in his hands for Christ sake. I'm not stupid." She hissed, turning toward Abra. Abra went to say something when Raven's pocket vibrated. Raven dug into her pockets and pulled out her cellphone. She looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"What do you want Mary?"

**Cutting you off here; this is probably THE MOST boring chapter I've ever written. Sorry for that. But tune in for the next chapter. Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Last chapter Raven got a call from Mary (Zatana?) I cut you off there because well it had been an entire weekend before I got to post a chapter. School can really bite sometimes let's just leave it at that. Haha anyhow I wanted to post a chapter soon. :P sowy. This might take a while to post too. Hey does anyone read my A/N's? if so in your Reviews say 'Klaraven!' Or some kind of mashup of Raven and Klarion's names. I like what erm Da'Ink called them Ravion honestly. I just wanna see the creativity of you guys. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Mary; this had better be important, I'm in the middle of something." Raven hissed, there was a long pause on the phone that made Raven's eye twitch in irritation.

'Where are you?' Mary's voice rang in clear. Raven's brow rose, she then turned to Abra who was still standing around. She let out a hiss and Abra immediately got the hint to leave.

"Not telling." She growled.

'Did you just hiss?' Mary asked, 'wait that's no important, Raven the police are after you; you killed your parents!'

"I didn't kill anyone!" Raven snapped, "My mom was dead when I got there; the only person I did anything to was that drunkard."

'Raven this is serious! You're in big trouble.' Mary mumbled sincerely. Raven cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 'I'm willing to help you Raven, just tell me where you are.'

"If you were the real Mary you'd know where I was," Raven said raising her brows and an evil smirk made its way across her lips, "But you're not really Mary, now are you?"

~0~

'But you're not really Mary are you?' Raven's voice asked knowingly. Martian Manhunter gave the group and 'oh crap' look that made them all cringe a bit.

'So who is this really?' Raven asked, 'Even Mary would have stopped by now. Are you the Justice League? They're the only ones who haven't really gone after me.'

The room was quiet as Batman, Superman, Green arrow, Flash, and the others thought of a new plan. After the long silence Raven's voice began laughing.

'I'll guess by your lack of comment that I'm right!' she shouted, 'What happened couldn't get the real Zatana?'

Zatara looked over to Batman and shrugged.

"I told you she was a very smart girl." He said, Batman said nothing, just glared at the screen as they began to trace the call.

"This is indeed the Justice League; Raven Blu, turn yourself in." Superman demanded. Raven was quiet as if she was actually contemplating the idea.

'You're demanding. But there's no way I'm doing that. I don't expect a bunch of model senior citizens to understand.' She said snidely. 'Well as fun as this lame conversation was; call me back when you've got the Real Zatana.'

The call ended and the group turned to Batman.

"Well? Were we able to trace the call?" Black Canary asked. Batman nodded.

"Just barely; we weren't able to pinpoint the exact location but we do have a general area. She shouldn't be too much more trouble to find. We'll form a team and move out try to see what we can find by following the girl's phone signal." He said, the meeting was then terminated and everyone in the room left except for Zatara who looked over to his old friend.

"Batman…I realize Raven has done a lot of brutal and heinous acts…but…" He trailed off Batman put a hand on Zatara's shoulders.

"Don't worry; since Raven and Zatana were close friends I'll do my best to get her some good help." He said, Zatara sighed in relief.

~0~

Raven hung up her cellphone just as Klarion and Teekl returned. She turned to Klarion, and smiled.

"Hey cutie; welcome home." She said putting her hands behind her back. Klarion looked around the room, then frowned.

"Where's Abra Kadabra?" He asked scowling. Raven shrugged.

"I sent him out of the room." She said with a smile. Klarion pursed his lips, then noticed Raven's hands behind her back.

"What's going on Raven?" He questioned, Raven's smile fell.

"Nothing Klarion." She said, "Don't you trust me?"

Klarion gave her a look. Raven sighed, putting her arms forward revealing her cellphone.

"My cellphone; see? Klarion when are you going to trust me enough to let me be in a room by myself?" she asked, Klarion grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled down her sleeve.

"When these heal, and no more fresh ones appear." He said in a low tone. Raven gave Klarion a depressed look.

"I promise Klarion; it's never going to happen again." She said, then got in close to Klarion and wrapped her free arm around him. "I've already had one brush with death; I'm not going to put myself there on purpose again."

Klarion kept quiet, still holding Raven's wrist. He sighed then brought the palm of her hand to his lips and giving it a gentle nip. Raven blushed and let out a giggle.

"So Klarion, my dark Lord of Chaos, how was that meeting?" she asked, pulling away from him a bit. Klarion's brows rose in interest, but then fell in annoyance.

"On the bright side they think you died in that magical explosion; however they've gotten so boring now…" He mumbled. Raven shrugged.

"Well at least they won't be coming after me." Raven said with a smile, "However…"

"However… what?" Klarion asked, Raven paused for a moment, then brought her cellphone to his eye level and frowned as she showed him the caller ID.

"The Justice League is now after me. Apparently killing off that creep was enough to get their full attention." She said Klarion frowned, releasing Raven and taking the phone from her hand and moving to the other side of the room.

"When did they call?" he asked, staring at the screen.

"I had just hung up the phone when you got here, so…like not very long ago." Raven said. Klarion frowned and was quiet for a while. "They probably tried to trace the call; but I doubt they got much to go on. I kept the call short."

"How would you know they were tracing the call?" Klarion asked. Raven shrugged.

"I've dealt with the police on several occasions before; the only difference with the Justice League is that they've got better equipment and better people." She said.

"We should probably get rid of this then." Klarion said getting ready to dispose of the phone when Raven stopped him.

"Or better yet; we could have a little bit of fun." She offered, Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"Go on…" He said with a curious look. Raven grinned.

"They'll be looking for the signal of that phone; let's send them on a nice little wild goose chase." She explained. Klarion smirked.

"That sounds much more fun." He said, Raven took a step back and bow.

"Thank you, I'd really hope it would." She said with a smirk. "So let's pick a place to send it to it, and it has to be local. They'll get suspicious if we send it across the globe."

"That's not nearly as much as sending them to Japan." Klarion pouted. Raven shrugged.

"If we sent it there they'd know something was up." She said. "I know let's send it to Metropolis."

"Lex Luthor lives in metropolis." Klarion pointed out. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I know what city he lives in. This would be perfect revenge for sending his goons in to kill me!" she said. Klarion nodded.

"It would be perfect; but right now The Light needs Lex for their next plan." He said, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine then; but I'm still sending it to metropolis." She huffed, then grabbed her cellphone, turning from Klarion and opening a portal and sent the phone through. Klarion's shoulders drooped.

"Raven—"

"It's fine." Raven snapped, "I know why you go along with them, odd reason I'll add, but I get it."

Klarion gave Raven a look, she sighed.

"I'm just sayin I get bored hangin around here with your weird futuristic servant guy." She said, Klarion smiled, now understanding.

"Say whatever happened to that Vertigo guy?" he asked, Raven shifted her eyes upward in thought.

"You mean that guy that showed up before I lost all my memories?" she asked. Klarion nodded, "I dunno. I haven't heard a thing from that guy since we saw him. Little weirdo is probably staking out my house right now. Why?"

"Well if you're bored; you could always do what I do." Klarion said, hinting Raven that he'd be ok with it if she were to join the Injustice League. Raven jumped.

"That's sounds like fun!" she shouted then got close to Klarion, "I think I'll join their weird little club! If that's alright with you of course."

Klarion nodded, and Raven let out a squeal of excitement. Klarion laughed; he liked seeing Raven happy, and he imagined her being part of the Injustice League would be a lot of fun to watch; and even if this mean Raven would be revealing that she wasn't dead to the Light.

Raven seemed pretty happy about the whole idea of finally being able to do something. So much so that she began to float, literally, in the air above Klarion. He gave her a look of amazment.

"Oh yeah; I've been practicing some other magic too. I figured out how to fly like you." Raven explained.

"If there was a school for witchcraft; I'm sure you'd be one heck of a studier." Klarion said, Raven laughed.

"You mean like that movie? About the kid with the scar*?" she asked, Klarion gave her a look. "I'll have to show it to you some other time."

"In the mean time," Klarion began grabbing Raven's ankle and pulling back down "Let's make some magic of our own."

Raven burst out into laughter.

"That's such a lame line Klarion!" she laughed, Klarion shrugged.

"So was calling me your 'Dark Lord of Chaor.'" He said, "Still liked it."

"You're such a dork." Raven giggled, then kiss Klarion "But I wanna hurry up and do this before I forget to later."

Klarion pouted.

"Cherie Curie and I will be back in a bit. Promise; then I'll do whatever you want." Raven said, a thought came to Klarion's mind.

"Whatever I want?" He asked, Raven held Cherie in her arms, she looked over to him.

"To an extent." She said, Klarion huffed. Raven smirked, then opened up a portal then she stepped through. Leaving Klarion and Teekl to themselves. Abra decided now was a good time to come back into the room. Klarion glared at the faux wizzard wannabe as he waved his hand toward him, sending a shock wave of pain to Abra's head. Abra doubled over in pain.

"Didn't I tell you to watch her?" he growled letting the pain surge through Abra's body for a while until Teekl hissed. He then looked to his familiar and huffed, releasing Abra from his suffering.

"Next time don't leave her alone," Klarion mumbled walking over and kicking the futuristic magician in the side, "Or next time I won't be so merciful."

Abra laid in a pained heap on the ground, and watched as his young master left the room. Obviously angry about what Abra failed to do. As he struggled to stand he couldn't help but regret ever asking the little lord of chaos to help him. If he had known it'd end in him being bound to serve the little brat he'd never had agreed, and whilst he did sort of like Raven—all except her snide remarks about his clothes—she was the only thing Abra could think of that could make Klarion suffer almost as much as he made him suffer. Abra then began to devise a plan for revenge.

**W0000T haha poor Abra Kadabra is getting the snot kicked out of him. Honestly I'm not that big a fan of Abra Kadabra that's why I've made him subject to Klarion's abuse. For you guys who do like Abra you're gonna like how he gets back at Klarion. next chapter I'll have Raven talking to Count Vertigo about their acquaintanceship. Gone, gone be the form of man rise the demon Etrigan! Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Wheel! I love you guys sooo much! I can't believe you guys think I'm a good writer! I feel so touched! You guys make me feel happy, and your reviews make me smile which makes everyone around me who knows me to stare and fear for their lives. Haha I love it I really do. So to thank you for your loyal reviews and reading I continue my typing n_n because I aim to please! also I never post on the weekends because i'm off school on the weekend. sowy bout that. I do work on the stories over that time tho. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey Cherie, how are we supposed to find this Vertigo person." Raven asked, she and Cherie Curie had reappeared a block from her house, though they both were unsure as to why. Cherie meowed.

"He didn't exactly leave a calling card did he?" Cherie mused. Raven shrugged.

"And what kind of name is 'Vertigo' anyway? I mean that's the same name as that nauseated feeling you get when you stand up too fast right?" Raven asked.

"To put black and whitely yes." Cherie mewed. Suddenly the two were hit by a sudden wave of dizziness. Raven fell to her knees, gripping her head and groaned.

"What…was that?" she asked, Cherie hissed.

"Someone's here." He said and began growling.

"That my dear witch-girl; was a sample of the power of Count Vertigo." A voice said with a thick eastern European accent. Raven glared up, seeing Count Vertigo and a large muscular man wearing a black uniform with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

"Black Adam; please help our soon-to-be new member to the car." Vertigo urged, Black adam nodded and went to grab Raven. Cherie growled, but Raven shot him a look, and he subsided and gave the man a wary look as he hoisted witch-girl over his shoulder. Raven groaned.

"H-hey...ugh...how bout a bit of delicacy please." Raven groaned as Black Adam and Vertigo disappeared down a dark alley.

~0~

"Sorry to go to such odd measures; but I couldn't risk you learning the whereabouts of our Head Quarters." Vertigo said. He, Black Adam, and Raven were in the Injustice League's HQ. Raven glared.

"Yeah-yeah, I get it." She mumbled, "I understand now why they call you Vertigo."

"Now about my offer?" Vertigo asked, ignoring Raven's snide comment. Raven looked behind Vertigo at the people behind him; there was a woman with light green skin and red hair cuddling up to a very large tree, Black Adam, a man that Raven recognized as the Joker, and a man that fit the description of one of the immortal sorcerers Klarion told her about. Raven then looked back at Vertigo.

"I've considered the idea." She began stroking Cherie behind the ears. "First off I could care less about your plans for whatever it is you're planning to do."

Vertigo opened his mouth to speak but Raven walked passed him, uninterested in what he had to say, she began looking around the small building boredly. She then floated above the crowd.

"But at the very least you guys look like you guys have a ton of fun." she said, looking down at one member in particular with caution, "So yeah I'm in."

"Do we really need another sorcerer to kill off my plants around here?" Poison Ivy growled. Raven frowned, but ignored the comment.

"Anyway; I'm willing to get involved with your little club here, but don't expect me to hang around if the Light gets involved." She said. Vertigo cocked an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asked, Raven smiled then flew over to Vertigo.

"You tell me that; you did after all see the person I was with when I kicked you butt outta my house." She said, then began to fly around the Count. "For the record the fact you know where my house is bothers me."

"How can we trust a person like her if she's working for the Light? Vertigo you never mentioned that!" a man said, he wore a helmet and looked he could really use glass of water. Raven glared, flying over and landing heavily in front of him.

"Alright you shriveled up old man, I don't work for the Light." She hissed, on her shoulders, Cherie also let out a low hiss. "The Light's Klarion's thing, not mine."

"Klarion the witch-boy?" Joker asked, Raven leered as he began laughing, "Witch-_boy_ has a Witch-_girlfriend_! Ha-ha!" (that was a bad joke forgive me)

Cherie growled and went to pounce off of Raven's shoulder when Raven stopped him. She then huffed.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate clowns?" She growled, Joker stopped laughing.

"One whiff of my Joker Venom ought to put a big ol' smile on that sour puss face of yours." He said with a glare. Raven narrowed her eyes, then shifted her gaze to Vertigo.

"Anyway; all that aside, I'll agree to join your little villain's club." She said, then began floating again, "But I mean what I say about the Light; I'm staying as far away from those people as possible."

Vertigo nodded, understanding; and also trying not to push the Witch-girl to a point where she used her powers on him again. Raven smirked, then fly up above the crowd.

"In the meantime I'm out of here." She said.

"Good luck with that, you'll never find your way out of this Bayou." Poison Ivy said. Raven shrugged.

"I'm not too worried about getting lost; I'm pretty good with directions." She said, "Oh and don't bother stalking my house; unless you want to be caught by the Justice League."

And with that statement she dematerialized leaving the Injustice League's hide away. Poison Ivy and the others looked to Vertigo.

"You also failed to mention the Justice League is after her." Poison Ivy shouted.

"We're all being hunted by the Justice League remember Ivy?" Joker said. Atomic skull looked to Wotan.

"What's up? I would have figured you would have something to say about the Witch-girl; she is after all like you." He said, Wotan glared.

"That child is nothing like me; she's a human who stumbled onto magic. She's nowhere near the level of magic as I!" he growled, obviously not happy with the new membership. Joker smirked.

"Aw what's wrong? Afraid the new witch-girl will put you on the ropes?" He asked, Wotan glared, waving his hand and shoving Joker away.

"No _human_ girl could possibly be at a real sorcerer's level. I could wipe her out with no problem at all." He said.

"Is this really because she's good with magic? Or is it because she's a Witch-_girl_?" Ivy asked crossing her arms and glaring at Wotan, who gave her a look of confusion.

"Don't pretend as if you don't know what I'm talking about; you're just threatened because she's a woman who just might be able to best you at your own game." Ivy continued, getting up in Wotan's face, "I may not understand magic myself, but I know a sexist when I see one."

"Calm down you two." Vertigo barked, Ivy huffed, "Like it or not the girl's now part of our group, with her help we can rid ourselves of the Justice League."

The group silently nodded in agreement. As much as Raven's presence bothered them she was the only one who had been able to dodge the Justice League for this long of time, and they all wanted rid of the Justice League.

~0~

"There had better be a good reason you've come here, Abra Kadabra." Jason blood said, readying himself in case the wannabe magical villain would attack him. Abra nodded.

"I thought you would like to know how your favorite little witch-boy is doing." He said. Jason cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would I care what Klarion is up to these days?" He asked. Abra shrugged.

"You have been at odd ends with the little brat; I thought it'd be well for you to know that he's found another Witch-girl." He said.

"Witch-girl?" Jason asked. Abra nodded as Jason tried to think, "Ah right; he's taken some girl to be his apprentice."

"Is that what you've been hearing?" Abra said with a laugh, shaking his head as he did so, "Oh no, Klarion hasn't taken some girl off the street. This girl is just as—if not even more dispicable than the little brat himself."

Jason cocked an eyebrow. Abra put his hands up, walking towards the demonized man.

"It's true; She's killed a young man just the other day, her parents, and is now on route to join the Injustice League." He said, Jason looked Abra Kadabra over, studying his facial expressions .

"Why would it matter to you what a child does? Situations like this are more suited for the Justice League." He said, Abra frowned, he was losing him.

"I overheard she plans to destroy this dimension entirely. Using the Demon Etrigan to accomplish this goal." He said, Jason stood.

"Good Lord! Is she mad? What human could possibly possess that sort of power?" he shouted, Abra smirked.

"One trained and treasured by Klarion the Witch-boy." He said.

"But why would you be telling me this? You serve Klarion if memory serves." Jason said, Abra Kadabra glared, clenching his fists in anger.

"Not by Choice." He said through gritted teeth, once he composed himself he continued, "If this realm is destroyed so is my own home time of this world. Remember? I'm only a time traveler, and if this world is gone I will never have been born, thus ending my own life."

Jason blood thought it over in his head; if what Abra Kadabra said about the girl was true then this Klarion clearly had taught her very well. However every Witch, or lord of Chaos knew better than to destroy an entire world, it was against code—then again from what he had heard from the news and from Batman himself she was only a human girl so those rules didn't very much apply to her.

"Well? You don't really have much time before Raven figures out how to use that spell to conjure up the Demon Etrigan." Abra pressed, Jason shook his head.

"I understand and thank you for forewarning me; going against your master even though it would mean certain death." He said, Abra nodded, then left grinning evilly. So far his plan was going well, and if things continued to go well; Raven would be dead, and Klarion would be broken.

"Sorry Raven; but your death is the only way I can regain my freedom." He said laughing giddily as he walked down the walk way.

Meanwhile further down the path to the entrance gate of Jason blood's home, a small group of alley cats were gathered. Over hearing Abra's plan, and growling over his mentioning of Raven's death. The Leader of the gang of cats—a black cat with a scar over its eye—growled and hissed at the others. They responded by howling.

"Filthy little beasts!" Abra shouted when he noticed the small gathering, they hissed as he walked by, and once he had disappeared down the path, they dispersed and ran off.

**Oh that was creepy. What's up with the cats hm? Guess you'll find out later haha. Ten points and a strawberry icecream for anyone who read my A/N from last chapter an saw this coming. W000T! Anyhow in reference to Poison Ivy's comment about sexism, if anyone has ever watched the Batman animated series Poison Ivy is a bit of a feminist. She has a bit of a distaste for men—and I kinda picture the other wizards—sorcerers—witch-men?—whatever would be a bit on the old fashion side towards girls and women. But I digress. Review please! Sorry this chapter was so short! Also Fanarts of Klarion the Witch boy wanted! O.Q there's simply not enough of those!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**To Da'Ink…..WOTAN WAS A WOMAN?! This is did not know! I shall look into that later if I have the chance….holy Witch-world! He was a woman at one point! Haha but that was reincarnation he later took up the identity of a man. But that's just awesome to know, hmmm I may use this later. n_n anyhow yes; Abra he be a big old meanie. Haha but what was up with the cats hmm? Meow, for the record I **_**love**_** cats, they're just waay better than dogs in my opinion, I also like dogs don't get me wrong. But I'm primarily a cat person; fact, Cherie Curie the cat OC his form is based off my own kitty Lui he wasn't too happy when I told him I named his OC form after a woman….anyone else talk to their cats/dogs? Tell me in your reviews ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It had been a week, since Abra told Jason Blood about Raven's 'plans to destroy the world.' Abra almost felt guilty about what he was doing, but a sharp stabbing pain in his back changed that. He let out a howl of pain and fell to the ground. He looked up to see Klarion glaring down at him.

"Where's Raven?" He demanded, Abra sat up still feeling the stinging pain of one of Klarion's obedience spells.

"She left about an hour ago." He mumbled narrowing his eyes while Klarion's glare grew more intense. Along with his spell.

"Liar; Cherie Curie is still here. Where is Raven?" he shouted then Cherie Curie padded his way to Klarion's feet, and mewed up at Teekl, who in turn meowed into Klarion's ear. The pain in Abra's back subsided as he began breath heavily. Klarion stooped to his level, eyeing him.

"Did you know Raven left Cherie Curie behind?" he asked, a hint of danger behind his voice. Abra nodded, unable to speak. Klarion then stood up and shrugged.

"I suppose that makes sense; since she can't very well get into fights with Cherie Curie. She feels everything he does." He mumbled walking off, "Abra Kadabra, I'm going out, watch the place to make sure the Justice League doesn't find us."

"Yes, Master Klarion." Abra mumbled under his breath as Klarion and Teekl disappeared into a vortex. Abra looked to Cherie who meowed, rubbing himself against Abra's legs. He stooped down picking up the black and white familiar.

"I don't suppose you can do much without your master?" He asked. Cherie let out a low growl, indicating that he could not. "I didn't think so."

Cherie then began to wriggle in Abra's grip until he was able to jump down, to the floor. From there he walked into the kitchen and meowed loudly. Abra groaned; now the cat was ordering him around, however he went into the kitchen to feed Raven's Familiar.

~0~

"Raven!" Vertigo called, Raven had perched herself lazily atop of Poison Ivy's large tree. Much like a cat perching itself on the highest position in the area—much to Ivy's chagrin—but Raven couldn't help it, she had gotten really lazy and sleepy lately, and Poison Ivy's large mutated plant was the perfect napping spot. Raven looked down at the Count, uninterested in anything he had to say but humoring him none the less.

"Yes?" she asked lazily looking over her perch to see her new leader. He hadn't asked her to do anything in the week she had joined; and Raven was beginning to wonder why that was. Count Vertigo looked up at her silent for a moment, an act Raven found annoying. Vertigo then spoke.

"I believe I may have a job for you." He said. Raven sat up stretching and yawning as she did. She then jumped down from the very large tree; catching herself and sitting Indian style as she floated in front of Vertigo. She narrowed her eyes.

"You _think_ you have a job for me?" she asked her pupils narrowing into slits as she spoke. Vertigo stared silently, making Raven aware that he was bothered by her eyes' involuntary action. When he didn't say anything Raven huffed.

"It happens when I get annoyed." She hissed. Vertigo nodded.

"How well are you at distractions?" He asked, Raven dropped to her feet on the ground.

"I dunno; good I guess. I helped Klarion cause some real trouble in Gotham once." She said, smiling as she remembered that day, it had led to her being caught by the Young Justice League, but she was saved by Klarion later. "Why need something to keep the Young Justice League busy?"

"Yes; you and Joker will creating a distraction in Bludhaven." Vertigo explained. Raven cringed, she didn't like Joker, he was insane—and while people could debate that she herself somewhat teetered on the edge of sanity herself—she didn't like being around him.

"And what will _you_ be doing, oh great leader?" She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. Vertigo gave the young Witch-girl a look telling her he was not amused.

"That is for me to know." he said Raven cocked an eyebrow as Joker grinned.

"Need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know little Witch-girlfriend." He said, Raven glared.

"I have a name you know paleface!" she hissed. Joker shrugged.

"You're one to talk about being pale." He said, Raven crossed her arms, annoyed by the clown. She looked to Vertigo and huffed.

"To Bludhaven then…" she mumbled opening a portal, then gestured for Joker to go ahead of her. They then disappeared; off to Bludhaven.

~0~

Meanwhile the team had been called to Bludhaven; a bunch of explosions were being set off nearby. Kidflash, Nightwing, M'gaan, and Super-boy were investigating the whole ordeal, looking around to see if the Light was involved. So far; nothing.

'I don't get it; this kind of gig has The Light written all over it.' Kidflash said via their psychic connection as he sped around the area.

'Stay on the lookout—the Light might not actually have anything to do with this.' Nightwing said, he was investigating an old building.

'Yeah on a different note—how do you think Zatana is dealing with the whole crazy-Witch-girl-psychopath situation?' Wally thought bluntly.

'WALLY!' M'gaan shouted mentally. Kidflash shrugged

'It's a valid question. I mean come on she's insane.' He said, suddenly there was a large explosion. Wally skidded to a halt just before the blast ended. The smoke cleared, revealing Joker and Raven.

"Way to go Clown, you just told everyone we're here." Raven hissed, Joker frowned at her.

"Yaknow, you really are a downer." He said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Seventeen and Goth. Get over it." she growled.

'Wally! What's going on! What happened?' Nightwing shouted, Wally stared at the two.

'Guys… I think I just found the cause of the explosions…' Wally thought, staring at Raven who spotted him and grinned, 'And you're not going to like who's here...it's-"

He was cut off by Raven throwing an invisible wave of energy at him, blowing him back into a wall and knocking him out.

'Wally? Answer me? who's attacking? Wally!" Nightwing shouted, then began running to where Kidflash was. 'Superboy, M'gaan! go help KidFlash. I'm on my way!'

'On it.' M'gaan and Super-boy shouted, then began moving in to Kidflash's location.

"So the Justice League sent the little Team again." Joker scoffed, Raven scowled.

"He and that Super-boy nearly killed Cherie Curie last time I saw these little punks." she said. Joker cocked an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which; arent you missing the little tabby?" he asked, holding Kidflash by the Shirt collar. Raven hissed.

"He's not a tabby." she said, "Cherie is witch's Familiar, and obviously he's not here."

"Sour Puss. So what should we do with him?" Joker asked, lifting Kidflash. Raven grinned.

"If Cherie were here I'd turn him into a rat." She said, "But He's not so do with him as you want."

"I don't think so!" Shouted a voice, the two looked up to see Super-boy soring through the air and landed ontop of them, soon M'gaan and Nightwing apeared as well. Raven glared.

"Damnit."She she growled, "See what happens when you set off explosions at random! you crazy psychopath!"

Joker shrugged, then began throwing several jackknives, and laughing like a maniac as he managed to hit Super-boy and just barely missed the other two. Raven threw a few of her own tricks; tossing fireballs at M'gaan until Nightwing got ahold of her from behind.

"Let go o' me!" Raven growled, then elbowed him in the side, and slamming her head into his lower jaw. She then turned to the team, flicking her wrist as she sent a large wave of fire toward them surrounding the Team in a wall of flame. Raven turned to Joker.

"That's not gonna keep em busy for long." She hissed, "Hurry up and do what you're gonna do."

"Don't rush me—an explosion this big takes serious precision." Joker shouted, Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"You…serious? I don't see it." She sneered. Joker frowned.

"Quiet. You just keep boy wonder and the others busy." He said, Raven huffed and intensified the flame.

Meanwhile inside the wall of flame, M'gaan was starting to fall unconscious due to the heat. Nightwing, Super-boy, and Kid flash looked to each other.

"We need to get rid of this flame." Nightwing said holding M'gaan. The group nodded, "Super-boy, try to get out and find Raven's cat."

Super-boy nodded, then took off running through the wall of fire. Surprising Raven and Joker, Super-boy went straight for Raven grabbing her by the shirt collar and hoisting her into the air, and waited for the familiar to show up when he didn't Super-boy looked up at Raven, who smirked.

"What's wrong Super-freak?" She asked, "Oh that's right you were expecting Cherie would come out right?"

She then blew Super-boy backwards, as he crashed into a wall Raven floated.

"Too bad I left Cherie at home." She said, She was then blindsided by something flying through the air straight for her. Raven looked over to see her flame had dissipated she glared.

"How did you get out of there?" She hissed, M'gaan—who had regained full consciousness—hovered over the young witch-girl.

"Looks to me like your magic is lowered when your stupid cat's not around." She said, as her eye began to glow a bright green Raven glared as she began throwing fire balls at the Martian. M'gaan dodged them and threw a psychic attack at Raven who let out a cry of pain. She then looked to Joker.

"Could use a little help here clown-face!" she growled. Joker was about to throw a set of knives when Kidflash blindsided him and began throwing swift punches to each side of the clown. Raven let out a growl, and then let of surge of energy pulse from her body; throwing everyone in the vicinity backward. She rand to Joker, grabbing him by his suit.

"Vertigo had his distraction! Whatever it was he's doing he'll have to hurry up! I'm out of here, and since you're my partner right now so are you." She shouted, then opened a portal and throwing Joker through before he could protest. She then looked back at the group and smirked, then jumped through the portal herself.

"She keeps getting away!" Kidflash shouted, curing Raven.

"Calm down, she said something about a distraction, that means they were only here to keep us busy." Nightwing said, then began tinkering with his holo-computer on his wrist. "We need to contact the League and tell them the Injustice League is up to something."

"Uhm…you guys.." M'gaan spoke up. The group looked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Super-boy asked. M'gaan shrugged.

"I don't know if this has anything to do with the Injustice League—but when I was fighting Raven, I could feel something else." She explained.

"What d'you mean?" Kidflash asked, "Think she's was using some kind of spell to make a duplicate of herself?"

"No, it wasn't that…I don't know how to explain it exactly. It just felt as if something else was inside of her." M'gaan said.

"I'm sure it was just Raven creating another spell to throw you off guard." Nightwing said, "But we'll deal with that later. Right now we need to inform the League that Raven's joined forces with the Injustice league."

**My chapters are growing increasingly short lately. It bothers me. Oh well, what'd you think so far? Not very good I'll admit—I had originally meant for it to be an Abra Kadabra chapter or at least bringing more or Jason Blood in but I couldn't figure out how. I hope you liked this and more will be to come in the future. Review please! Review and I'll have Klarion give you a kiss! Haha**

**Klarion—what!?**

**Me-heehee. REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**KYA! i missed the 69 marker! T^T haha oh well itkinda makes me feel happy knowing that i missed it. anyhow virtual Klarion kissed to **_**Da'Ink, Guest, Booklover1498 **_**and **_**Blood and Love**_**. **

**Klarion-You all taste like Christmas**

**Me-most people like Christmas.**

**Klarion-I don't...**

**Me-but you love the fangirls right?**

**Klarion-...**

**Me-ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Raven and Joker arrived back at the Injustice League's Head Quarters Joker grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up in the air.

"What gives leaving like that?!" He growled tightening his grip on raven's throat. Raven gasped for air as she struggled to get free.

"Well?" Joker pressed, he wasn't too happy that he didn't get to finish the job. Raven's eyes turned crimson as she let out a cat-like growl, and sent a surge of electricity through Joker's body. He dropped to the ground releasing Raven, who kicked him in the head as she gasped for air.

"We were losing creep," she said between breaths, "And I don't like getting my butt kicked for something I don't know about."

Raven turned when she heard the sound of clapping behind her. Count Vertigo stepped out from behind Poison Ivy's large tree.

"Well done young Raven." He said applauding, Raven frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked cautiously. Vertigo walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"You were tested to see if we could trust you." He said, Raven narrowed her eyes.

"So there was no real plan I take it." She hissed.

"No; we sent you with the Joker to prove your worthiness." Vertigo explained Raven crossed her arms. That would explain why they hadn't sent her out more often, this lack of trust however bothered he enough for a warning growl to bubble in her throat. Poison Ivy look to Raven.

"Keep in mind, Raven, your rock relationship with the Light and the Justice League and your affiliation of Klarion, and Zatana—"

"How do you know about Zatana?" Raven hissed interrupting the plant woman.

"It's our business to know about new members." Vertigo said sternly. Raven frowned.

"Sure…I get it. I'm not the most trust worthy person at the moment." She said. Vertigo nodded. "And for the record there is no affiliation with Zatana."

"Even so we needed to test you—you've proven some worth." Wotan said, Raven was silent for a while before she spoke.

"Yeah-yeah I get it." She groaned, "Anyway if this is all you have for me, I'm going home."

Raven was gone before Vertigo or anyone had anytime to argue.

"I still don't trust her, she comes and goes as she pleases." Black Adam said, crossing his arms. Vertigo ignored his comrade's complaint however and left, leaving the group to dwell on Raven's actions.

~0~

Raven arrived back at Klarion's home with a shopping bag in hand. She had decided to go to the store to pick up a few things, sort of to help Abra Kadabra out since she was sure Klarion wouldn't do it. She was greeted by Cherie Curie, who meowed at her arrival. Raven stooped to pick up her familiar.

"You're not gonna believe what I found out today about our bond Cherie." She said, Cherie hissed earing an eye role from his master. "Yeah-yeah Cherie _Curie_."

"Oh hello Raven. I didn't realize you were back." Abra said, Raven smirked.

"Hey Abra. Yeah I'm back, is Klarion here?" She asked, Abra shook his head. Raven nodded, "Good, I'm going to go take a nap, I'm not feelin' very well."

Cherie meowed as he moved his way to Raven's shoulders and purred. Raven scratched the spot behind his ears—a spot most cats enjoyed being scratched—and walked to the bed room to lie down. Once gone Abra sighed, Klarion would be angry if he didn't keep an eye on her. However he'd also be angry if he disturbed her while she slept. Either way he was screwed when the Witch-boy came home. Abra scowled.

"I'll be happy when the spell on me has been broken." He mumbled then began sifting through the bag Raven had brought back. He was almost starting to feel bad for what he was doing, he shook his head. What he was doing was what any person in his situation would do—trying to be free from some arrogant little brat who kept Abra under his thumb. A low mewing sounded behind him, Abra turned to see a black cat with a scar on its eye sitting in the window. It growled when it saw Abra turn. Abra frowned, he didn't like cat. The black cat was soon joined by a tabby, and soon others joined at the window. Abra scowled and went to shoo the beasts away, they growled and hissed as he did so.

"Why are there so many cats lately?" He mused.

~0~

The next morning Raven awoke feeling woozy, she stayed in bed. Cherie purred by her side, Klarion had also stayed behind, even though Raven had insisted that all she needed was rest and that he should just carry on with his day.

"I'm fine Klarion, it's just the flue I'm sure." Raven mumbled. Klarion gave her a look, Raven rolled over in bed to look back at him, "You look puzzled, haven't you had the flue before?"

"I don't think so." Klarion replied. Raven sat up, ignoring the feeling in her stomach, and laughed.

"No? Well you probably shouldn't be in here, it's contagious. You could catch it too." She says Klarion sits down next to Raven and gives her a kiss.

"I doubt that; I'm not susceptible to human sicknesses." He said, Raven gave him a look.

"I find that hard to believe." She said, "Everyone gets sick Klarion."

"Not me, I'm not technically human, I don't have the same bodily issues like you do." Klarion said, Raven smirked.

"So no getting sick? No aging—unless you choose to—is there anything that a lord of chaos can't do?" she asked, laying back down. Klarion shrugged.

"I can't understand how you can read so much and not get bored." He said, Raven smiled.

"I guess that's normal." She said, Teekl meowed, and jumped down from Klarion's shoulders and padded his way over to the window and meowed at the slew of cats that were gathering. Klarion looked over.

"I also don't understand why cats seem to gather around the windows now days." He said, Raven let out a weak laugh.

"They've found out I started living here." She scoffed, Klarion gave her a look as Raven covered her eyes with her arm, "I did say cats tend to follow me. They must have noticed I wasn't back at my old house anymore."

Klarion shrugged then stood and walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Cherie mewed.

"Cherie says that I should probably rest." Raven translated. Klarion frowned at the cat.

"Alright then; I'll go see what Abra Kadabra is doing." he said, then went to the door. Once he was outside he spotted Abra in the front room leaning his way out the window. Abra turned and jumped in surprise when he spotted Klarion.

"What were you doing?" Klarion asked giveing him a warning glare. Abra stood up striaght.

"Nothing-just shooing away the cats in the windows Master Klarion." Abra mumbled. shutting the window he was just in. Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"Why? I didn't tell you to." He said. Abra sighed.

"I just thought with Raven sick..." he began, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Klarion gave him a look then shrugged.

"She's likes the cats, leave thm alone." He said, then moved to the front room, "Raven's napping so I want everything to be quiet. So I'm sending you out for a while."

Abra nodded as Klarion sent him out.

~0~

"So Raven's joined forces with the Injustice League." Batman mused, M'gaan, Nightwing, Super-boy, and Kidflash nodded.

"This cannot be good. Why would the Witch-girl join with them?" Wonderwoman asked. "It seems completely out of character from what we've seen so far."

Batman and the others nodded.

"It doesnt matter what the reason is, Team, you did good, from now on you'll leave this to the League." Superman said. the Team nodded and left the room.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving this to them." Superboy said with a growl.

"He's right; we have our own score to settle with Raven. she and Klarion nearly killed us over some boy." M'gaan said. Kidflash nodded.

"A boy that she happened to get away with murdering." he said glaring. "Not to mention that other random accident involving a college grad."

"Now you know the League never officially proved that was Raven." Nightwing said sternly.

"Uh hello, he was ripped to shreds! That's got Raven's name all over it." Kidflash shouted. Super-boy moved infront of Nightwing.

"It doesn't matter either way; I say we take care of this ourselves. Screw the League." he shouted punching his own hand.

"I'm in." A disembodied voice said, the group turned to see Zatana standing somewhat unsure of herself.

"Zatana?" Nightwing questioned.

"I can't help Raven I'm aware of that now. I just want her brought in." Zatana said.

"Works for me." Super-boy said. then the group moved out, Nightwing stopped Zatana.

"Are you sure about this Zatana?" he asked. Zatana nodded.

"Yes, Raven's beyond help." she said then pushed past Nightwing to follow M'gaan, Super-boy, and Kidflash.

~two days later~

Raven had been acting strange the past two days. Klarion noted her strange behavior when she came home the day before. She had snapped at Abra-something she didn't seem to do often unlike klarion-about a bag she had brought back from the store. then later she had denied Klarion's advances and made him sleep on the couch. This morning Klarion awoke on his couch-again-his back ached from the stiffness of the couch cushions. Teekl hissed.

"Yeah I know. I don't get it either." Klarion said getting off the couch and moving toward the bedroom, from there he heard Raven's voice.

"I know I can't hide from it forever." Raven said, she was talking to Cherie. "But I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet. What if he gets mad?"

Teekl meowed, only to be shushed by Klarion as he continued to listen.

"Cherie no! You can't tell Teekl either." Raven whispered. Cherie mewed. "Not yet, I'll tell him when I'm ready. Besides I don't know if I really am."

another meow.

"I know that the longer I wait the worse it'll get-but I have no other option. I'll tell him when I find a way to break it to him gently."

It was quiet for a while as Klarion strained to listen to anymore that might be said. He was then surprised when the door opened up and Raven crashed into him. Raven went wide eyed.

"K-klarion." she mumbled, "Morning."

"Raven is everything ok?" Klarion asked. Raven nodded.

"Yes, everything is just fine." Raven answered, a little too eagerly. Klarion cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry for making you sleep on the couch last night. I-I'll make it up to you tonight if you want."

Cherie hissed, but was ultimately ignored by Raven, who smiled at Klarion. Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting weird." he said. Raven leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm fine ok?" she said, "H-hey why don't we hang out today. Have some fun yaknow? We've both been pretty busy lately, it'll be fun to go out again right?"

"Alright, but don't think I'm letting you off the subject." Klarion said, "You've been acting strange lately and it's been bothering me."

Raven smiled and hugged him, leaning up to give him another kiss.

"Sorry to make you worry love. I am fine though." She said, "Now come on; there's a magic show starting soon in a theatre where you blew up that club."

"A magic show? Raven is that a joke?" Klarion asked.

"No way—entertainment is entertainment. You might get a kick out of it." Raven said, "Who knows the magician might saw his assistant in half."

Klarion nodded then shouted something to Abra Kadabra about watching the place, and then the two were off.

~0~

"I think you might be able to call Raven Zatana." M'gaan offered

"That is assuming she hasn't gotten rid of her phone." Zatana mumbled.

"Why would she do that?" Kidflash asked. Nightwing sighed.

"The League was tracking Raven, using her cellphone to trace her location by using Martian Manhunter to call her as Zatana." He explained. "But Raven figured out he wasn't Zatana and hung up."

"She would have thrown it out somewhere. To avoid being found." Zatana said, "Raven can disappear real quick if she wants."

"That doesn't make things any easier on our end does it?" Super-boy asked.

"Maybe, you guys remember when this whole thing started?" Nightwing asked. "We started looking for Raven when she was still trying to kill you."

"You went looking for Raven without me?" Zatana snapped.

"We had to." M'gaan said.

"But that's not what I'm getting at here." Nightwing interrupted, "I still have the street address from when we were attacked by Klarion."

"Why didn't you the Justice League?" Kidflash asked.

"I thought Klarion would have moved her." Nightwing, "Guess there's only one way to find out."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Super-boy urged. The group nodded and began their search.

Meanwhile, not very far from where the team was headed, Raven and Klarion were watching a magician make his assistant disappear. Raven seemed to be enjoying the show; whereas Klarion was totally bored.

"This is so boring." He whined, Raven frowned.

"You think so? I think it's funny." She said laughing, Klarion shook his head.

"You know all of this is fake right?" He asked.

"Of course I do—that's what makes it so funny." Raven explained, "Everyone knows it fake, but only you n me know that there's real magic out there. Dark magic."

Klarion crossed his arms over his chest, as he watched the magician pull a rabbit out of his hat. The crowd inside the building applauded as he then made disappear and a flock of doves fly out of his sleeves. Klarion rolled his eyes, Raven giggled.

"This is all so BOREING!" Klarion shouted, the magician on the stage frowned. Raven looked to Klarion.

"Klarion, calm down." She said trying to shush the witch-boy.

"You don't believe in magic?" the magician asked, Raven face-palmed as Klarion stood, Teekl meowed from his shoulders.

"Oh I do, but you're act is nothing close to real magic." he said, Raven sighed—she should have known better than to think Klarion wouldn't start trouble at a magic show.

"Then why don't you come down here, so that I may convince you otherwise." The magician shouted, challenging Klarion who smirked as his raised his arm to eye level.

"Fi eh stnaw ot ees stahw lear; wosh mih." He said, as a cobra appeared in place of the magician's magic wand the magician screamed. Raven shook her head, as Klarion then levitated toward the stage, Teekl in his arms. He landed on the stage and turned to the audience.

"If you want to see real magic stick around; it's gonna be a blast!" he said with a laugh as he shot a large fireball from his hands. The audience screamed and began running out of the theatre, and soon the theatre was empty aside from the magician who was now fighting with a venomous snake. Raven couldn't help but laugh. As petty as Klarion's reason for crashing the show was, she had to admit it was mildly entertaining to see all the so called normal people run when they got a taste of real magic.

"Klarion I do believe you've given me a sick sense of humor!" She shouted from her seat, Cherie mewed. Klarion grinned.

"Is there something wrong with that? I like a girl with a sense of humor!" He shouted back from the stage. Raven smiled as Klarion floated back to where Raven was seated and offered her his hand of which she took and he guided her back to the stage. Raven then looked to the magician.

"Klarion I think you should at least get rid of the snake." She said, as Klarion held her close. He sighed.

"Yeah ok." He muttered then wove his hand toward the magician and the snake returned to its previous form as a wand. The magician stood and went screaming out of the theatre.

"Well the magic show was a bust. I guess I should've thought of a better way to spend our time." Raven offered. Klarion shrugged.

"I dunno, I think it was pretty fun toward the end." He said, then went to kiss Raven only to be interrupted by a beam of energy shooting past them. The couple turned to see a man with red hair with a silver streak standing at the door, palms raised and glowing from the spell that hand just been fired. Klarion stared wide eyed.

"Uncle Jason?" he asked, puzzled as to why Jason blood would be here. Raven looked to Klarion.

"Uncle?!" she repeated, Jason blood glared at the two silently, only succeeding in angering Klarion. He then threw an energy beam toward Jason, whom dodged and shouted something in Latin, when nothing happened Klarion laughed.

"What's wrong Uncle Jason? Losing your touch are we?" he shouted as his palms ignited. There was a low rumbling and Raven looked up to see the string of spot lights shaking from its fixed place above her. She gasped as the light fell from its place, and nearly crashed on top of her. Thankfully she was able to put up a shield above her and Cherie. Raven let out a sigh of relief, as well as Klarion who then turned Jason and glared.

"I can't believe you'd attack a defenseless human girl!" he shouted. Jason blood glared back, then began to speak.

"Gone. Gone be the form of man and rise the demon Etrigan!" he shouted, his form then began to change into the demon Etrigan. Raven stared.

"Woaw; can you say Jackal and Hyde much?" she said calmly, even though inside her head she was completely freaked out. Klarion glared, then turned to Raven and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Time to go, when uncle Jason turns up it's never a good thing." He said, then teleported out of the building, but not before Raven shot a wave of mystic energy toward the balcony above Etrigan. Causing it to fall on his head.

Once outside the theatre Raven turned to Klarion.

"What just happened back there? Who was that?!" shouted Raven, Klarion huffed.

"Jason Blood he's another person who's good with magic. As you saw—he's the demon Etrigan." He explained. Raven let out a shaky sigh.

"You mean that demon Merlin conjured up?" She asked, "And you're related to that Jackal and Hyde reject?!"

Klarion shook his head.

"Not at all, but that's not important." He said, Raven gave him a look, "He's obviously after you, since you were the only one under that light."

Raven let out a bit of insane laughter as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's just great!" she screamed, "First the Light, then the League. Is there anyone who's not after my neck?! What did I ever do to that guy?!"

"Don't panic Raven, I won't let him or anyone else hurt you." Klarion said.

"Don't be so sure about that." Another disembodied voice called. They turned to see the Team with Nightwing leading the pack. Klarion growled, as his body began to glow with an evil aura.

"You're not taking Raven again!" he shouted.

"Tup a evitcetrop dleish dnuora su!" Zatana shouted as a bubbled formed around the group as Klarion conjured up a large claw-like ray of energy that attempted to rip through them.

"Klarion let's just go home!" Raven shouted. Klarion shook his head.

"Not happening! I'm going to get rid of these baby heroes once and for all!" He growled. Teekl hissed and changed form into a saber tooth and attacked the group. Raven turned to Cherie who hissed and also transformed to aid Teekl.

"Tollitis, emisit!' Raven chanted and soon the shield in front of Zatana and the others ripped to pieces and Cherie and Teekl were able to go after the group.

'Super-boy! The cat!' M'gaan shouted Super-boy nodded, and ran at Cherie and grabbed him by the ear, forcing the cat to the ground. Raven doubled over in pain.

"That's not good." She mumbled under her breath as she gripped her stomach.

"Raven are you alright?" Klarion asked, helping Raven stand. She nodded.

"I'm fine now can we please just go?" She asked, Klarion nodded and threw up a bubbled around Cherie Curie and knocked Super-boy to the ground. Once Cherie was in Raven's arms and explosion sounded behind them, everyone turned to see Etrigan finally managing to escape the collapsed building. Raven bit her lip, the duo was cornered; on one side there was the Justice League's little heroes, on the other a murderous demon out for Raven's neck.

"Klarion what do we do?" Raven asked, Klarion glared, grabbing onto Raven's arm.

"How good are you at flying again?" he asked. Raven nodded.

"I've gotten a lot better. Why?" She asked.

"Can't teleport with Etrigan around, but we can levitate our way outta here." Klarion said. The two then bolted upward, away from the Team and the demon Etrigan. Just when the two thought they had gotten away from the group, a golden lasso found its way around Raven's wrists, and jerked her out of the sky.

"Alright way to go Wonder-Girl!" Batgirl shouted as Wonder-girl brought Raven out of the sky.

"Raven!" Klarion shouted reaching for Raven however was stopped by a barrage of stings. Teekl hissed and swatted at an insect.

"And thank you Bumble bee for distracting Klarion." Wonder-girl said with a grin. Meanwhile on the ground, Zatana and the others looked to Batgirl and Wonder-Girl now held Raven.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nightwing scolded. Batgirl put her hands on her hips.

"We heard about Raven the Witch-girl, and your plan to go after her despite the League's orders not to." She explained.

"We thought you guys could use some help." Wonder-Girl said. Raven let out a growl.

"Let me go you little brats!" she hissed struggling to get free of Wonder-girls Lasso.

"Quiet Witch-girl!" Wonder-Girl shouted, Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I have a name Blondie!" she growled, she looked over to see Etrigan who was coming up on them fast.

"You're going to own up to your crimes Raven." Nightwing said, Raven nodded feverishly.

"Y-yeah-yeah sure whatever! Just get me away from him!" she shouted as Etrigan turned back into Jason Blood and walked up to the group.

"The Witch-girl comes with me." he demanded. Cherie hissed as he came near.

"Hell _no _I'm not!" Raven growled, then looked up at Klarion who had finally rid himself of Bumble Bee's stings.

"That's not going to happen!" he shouted from the sky, then dove down toward Jason who began to throw blue fireballs at him. M'gaan looked to Nightwing.

'We should probably make a getaway while those two are fighting.' She said telepathically, Nightwing and the others nodded, Raven glared and was about to shout but Zatana gagged her. then while Klarion and Jason Blood were distracted they made they're escape.

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! haha probably the only chapter that will be that long. promise. haha i just had to put all that into one chapter, and i was gonna make it longer but i figured that'd be so wrong haha. meow! review please. sorry this chapter was so long!**


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29

'I cry black tears  
I have nothing, I'm so sad  
Unable even to put it into words  
My whole body begins to ache  
I can't take being alone.'

Kuroi Namida by anna Tsuchiya (Recommended song)

**29 chapters! the longest story i have ever typed up. I'm kinda proud of it yaknow? n_n' meow. i'll just get onto the story today(night) ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I can't believe you cowards actually turned tail and ran while that creep and my Klarion were fighting!" Raven shrieked when they arrived at the Cave Wonder-Girl gave her a look.

"This is the girl who's been able to escape the league?" she asked, "HA! What a joke."

"Hey Blondie no one gives you grief for being blonde, strong, and stupid!" Raven hissed trying to break out of her bonds.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I didn't start dating some lunatic with bad hair!" Wonder-girl spat. Raven smirked as her brows rose.

"At least I _have_ a boyfriend." She replied calmly, this made Wonder-girl angry as she went to grab Raven only to be scratched by Cherie.

"What would Jason Blood be doing going after Raven like that?" Nightwing asked, ignoring Wonder-girl and Raven's argument.

"Why don't we just ask Raven? I mean she's gotta have some idea as to why." Bumble bee said. The group turned to Raven who was still arguing with Wonder-girl. Raven paused then turned her attention to the gang.

"I have no sodding clue! Klarion and I were on a date and the creep just came out and attacked us!" She shouted, very much freaking out.

"I think she's telling the truth." M'gaan said.

"Yeah I'm telling the truth!" Raven screamed, suddenly Cherie appeared from behind her and meowed, then walked up to M'gaan and meowed again. Raven huffed, "Can you read a cat's mind? He wants to talk to you, and I ain't translating."

M'gaan gave Raven a look, she then knelt down to the cat and tried to read his mind.

'Oh this is much simpler yes?' Cherie's voice said politely in M'gaan's mind.

"Woaw." M'gaan said aloud.

"What's wrong?" Batgirl asked. M'gaan stares at Cherie intently.

"He can talk." She said. Cherie let out a growl.

'Well of course I can talk Martian. How arrogant of you to think that only humanoid based forms were capable of thought and speech.' He said mentally. M'gaan mumbled an apology.

'Now I want you to listen well Miss Martian, I have a favor to ask you for my dear Raven's sake.' Cherie said politely. M'gaan looked to Raven who glared back.

'Do not worry. Dear Raven can't hear our conversation; we have an understanding of boundaries.' Cherie said his ear's twitching slightly. 'Now as for that favor; I'm worried for my dear Witch-girl.'

'Why?'

'See for yourself.'

M'gaan then looked to Raven who was letting a low warning growl escape her throat as Wonder-girl kept pestering her about her dark blue colored hair. M'gaan then focused her energy on Raven. Then gasped.

"You're pregnant!" she blurted Raven went wide eyed as everyone around her gasped. Cherie mewed as his ears and tail drooped as the room went silent.

"Rave...you're..." Zatana couldn't believe the words that came blurting out of M'gaan's mouth. Pure rage surged throughout Raven's body and it glowed with an evil aura was a swirl of blacks, blues, reds and, purples. Wonder-girl's golden lasso snapped from around Raven's hands and once free she attacked M'gaan, pinning her to the ground, raising her hand as it ignited with a black flame. The group went to get Raven off of her but Cherie growled.

"No! Don't!" M'gaan shouted, and soon the fire in Raven's hand dimmed and she got off of M'gaan who stood. Raven sat there, black tears* streamed down her face.

"No, this can't be happening..." she mumbled. Wonder-girl huffed.

"I don't buy it." She said, Raven leered, "I mean come on she's a witch-girl, she could have put a spell on herself when she was captured to avoid going to jail!"

"Wonder-girl." Zatana snapped giving the newbie a warning, which was ignored.

"Oh come on. You guys said so yourself she's dangerous and capable of anything." Wonder-girl continued, "For all we know she's faking it."

"Wonder-girl, that's enough!" M'gaan said sternly Zatana walked over to where Raven sat dumbfounded by what she had just heard about herself. Zatana reached out towards her old friend, as M'gaan scolded Wonder-girl.

"You can't fake what I just felt. She's not faking it." She said.

"Raven, does...does Klarion—"

"NO! He doesn't know!" Raven snapped at Zatana, "because I'm not. I don't know what that green skinned freak felt, but sure as heck wasn't that!"

Cherie mewed as he hopped up on Raven's shoulders and purred comfortingly.

"No! It can't be true! It's not possible!" Raven cried. Super-boy, Nightwing, and Kidflashed looked to each other, not sure on what to do. Zatana looked to Nightwing as she comforted Raven, who seemed to be pretty shaken up enough to accept it.

"We have to help her." She said, "If the Justice League finds out, or Klarion, who knows what'll happen."

"The League will more than likely send her to a facility for pregnant teens, I don't think she'll have anything to worry about with them." Nightwing said.

"We should talk about this; but not with Raven in the room." Batgirl offered. Raven said nothing to argue the girl's decision, just stayed on the floor and hugging Cherie tightly. The group nodded and left the room. It took a while for Raven to realize that only she and Cherie were left, when she did she looked to Cherie.

"This isn't happening; how did she know?" Raven asked drying her eyes. Cherie's ears drooped.

"I was worried Raven lovely." He mewed.

"You asked her to look." Raven said, staring at her familiar wide eyed. Cherie nodded.

"I wanted to take you out of your denial." He explained. Raven shook her head.

"What am I gonna do Cherie? If Klarion finds out…he might not love me anymore." She sobbed. Cherie mewed and nuzzled his master's cheek comforting the Witch-girl.

Meanwhile in another room the group was discussing whether or not to tell the League. Super-boy agree with Wonder-girl (ironic?) that they shouldn't be so trusting with Raven, while M'gaan, and Zatana agreed that they should help her. Bumble Bee, and Batgirl were neutral on the whole idea, since neither of them knew Raven and had only heard stories about her, whilst Nightwing teetered on the edge of each.

"It's true that magic can do a lot of things; they can change your appearance, but none that could fake that. Not even magic can make a woman pregnant." Zatana explained, "Besides, Raven's never wanted kids; she hates people her own age, why would she want to have a kid?"

"You're just saying that because you still think she's your friend!" Wonder-girl shouted, Zatana shot her a glare.

"She has a point Zatana, you have been defending her a lot. Even when she didn't deserve it." Kidflash said agreeing with Wonder-girl.

"Are you saying I'm overly defending her too?" M'gaan asked crossing her arms, "I know what I felt Wally."

"All I'm saying is that we can't trust her." Kidflash said calmly. "I say we tell the league, and if it turns out she's not lying see what they can do."

"Raven doesn't trust the League! The moment she sees them she'll freak out and run!" Zatana snapped.

"Alright enough!" Nightwing shouted, the room suddenly got quiet. Zatana looked to Nightwing.

"Nightwing, we have to help her, get her away from the League, the Light—everyone. Please, I know Raven's done bad before but now she's really in trouble." She pleaded, "If Klarion finds out about Raven, he might…I don't even want to think about that."

"Let's say she is…that," Super-boy began, "What's getting her away from Gotham going to but put this town in danger of Klarion's rage?"

Nightwing thought for the longest time, before speaking.

"We'll help her." He said, getting looks from the ones who were against the idea. "Like it or not she's still in danger, and sending her to the league won't help her."

"So we're going against the League's back….again." Kidflash asked. Nightwing nodded.

"Don't really see any other options." He said. Suddenly there was a loud boom that sounded from where Raven and Cherie were. Kidflash and Super-boy looked to Nightwing as they all rushed to see Blue Beetle and impulse being held in the air, Cherie in saber tooth form below them.

"Still think we should trust her?" Super-boy asked, Zatana looked to Raven, who huffed.

"The bug and the other one attacked me." She said, "I didn't provoke anyone."

Cherie growled.

"Also is he Skitzo? He keeps talking to himself." Raven then said uncaringly, pointing to Blue Beetle.

"Drop em!" Super-girl growled, Raven shrugged.

"You're call Blonde-wonder." She hissed back, then put her hand down as the two fell to the ground in front of Cherie who meowed and turned into his cat form as he walked back to Raven and sat at her feet.

"Beetle, Impulse. Explain." Nightwing demanded. The two stood.

"We thought she was a bad-guy." Impulse said shrugging, Cherie looked to Raven and meowed Raven nodded.

"Yeah I suppose in all fairness I really am a bad-guy." She mumbled, wiping her eye with her sleeve and frowned when it stained the white sleeves of her shirt black. She had finally been able to calm down when the two attacked her out of the blue.

"So, she's not a bad-guy?" Blue Beetle asked, the group looked to Raven who was now holding Cherie, but said nothing.

"No, but that could change." Super-boy huffed. Raven leered but kept quiet.

"But for now the Team is helping her leave town." Nightwing said, Raven went wide eyed.

"What?! I can't leave town!" She shrieked, dropping Cherie who growled. Zatana put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"We have to get you out of here, away from the League, and Klarion—"

"But I don't want to leave Klarion." Raven interrupted.

"Wait what's going on?" Blue Beetle asked looking to Impulse who shrugged. Raven leered.

"None of your business, that's what." She snapped. "And I'm not leaving Klarion—he loves me and I love him."

"Raven this is serious." Zatana said. Raven glared.

"And I'm being serious!" She said, "I can't leave him, and I won't."

"So then are _you_ going to tell him?" Nightwing asked, Raven went silent. "I didn't think so. Now come with me."

Raven looked to Cherie who mewed, jumping to her shoulders. Raven sighed.

"Alright fine."

~0~

"They took her…" Klarion growled, after his fight with Jason Blood—and nearly losing—he realized that Raven had been taken by the baby heroes he despised so much. Teekl growled.

"You should have finished them." He said.

"No—I should have listened to Raven when she told me she wanted to leave." He said, a sound of a phone call interrupts his thought and he glares. Of course the Light would have to call him now, he sighs to calm himself as he answers them, the video turned off.

"This had better be important." He hissed, there was a momentary pause.

'Something wrong Klarion?" Black Manta asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes.' Klarion said through gritted teeth, he doesn't have to see their faces to know that Savage's eyebrows have risen in interest.

'And what might be the matter this time?' he asked, Klarion let a low growl of frustration escape his throat, as he slams his hand onto his desk, scaring Teekl to the point he jumps off to the ground.

"Raven's been taken by the Justice League!" He shouted, figuring there wasn't much point in hiding the truth about Raven.

Another long pause.

'I thought the Witch-girl was killed in that explosion in Gotham.' Lex Luthor pointed out.

"Well Luthor, you thought wrong." Klarion said darkly. "Raven is very much alive; though I'm not sure for much longer."

'Oh?' Ra's inquired Klarion cocked an eyebrow but says nothing.

'Klarion, you need to start explaining, now.' Savage demanded, Klarion glared.

"I don't need to explain anything to anyone; especially to you Savage." He shouted, "Don't forget why I even joined the stupid Light to begin with!"

Savage went quiet, well aware how he managed to get Klarion involved in the first place. Klarion nodded with a huff.

"That's right and I can leave anytime I want." And with that line he ended the call and turned to Teekl.

"Think she still has the necklace?" He asked, Teekl's ears twitched.

"Guess there is only one way to find out." He said, "But aren't you a little worried about what Raven and Cherie were discussing?"

"I am, but I can ask her about that later, right now I just want her back." Klarion said, Teekl jumped to his shoulders.

"You really are a wreck without her aren't you?"

"Quiet Teekl."

**Bu-bu-bu-bah! End to chapter 29! I didn't want to make this chapter as long as the other one so I only made this chapter 2 thousand some-odd characters. Which you'd think would be a lot but it's only like 6 or 7 pages. But I digress. Will Klarion find out about Raven's pregnancy? What'll happen now that the light knows she's still alive? And will Abra get away with his plans with Jason blood? All this and more in Chapter 30 of Klarion gets a girl!(*) when I was drawing out that scene in my notebook I messed up and accidentally colored the tears black. But it looked cool so I left it, thus Black Tears. Also check out a small story I made called 'Twas the night before Halloween' it wont be uploaded until tomorrow. Review and I'll get Klarion to give you a kiss.**

**Klarion-Again!?**

**Me-Yup! haha**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Ah chapter 30! This is not officially my longest story ever! Haha n_n ok so last chapter I confirmed what most of you already knew, I was hoping to get you off guard but you guys are smart. Smarter than my classmates that's for sure. I'm glad I read those reviews last night because **_**Emberlames**_**7 cracks me up, and I couldn't get caught laughing at school. Virtual Klarion kisses to **_**booklover1498, Emberflames7, animeninja1418,**_** and**_** Blacknomay.**_

**Klarion-I'm not doing that!  
Me-Awww but the girls love you.  
Klairon-no!  
Me-oh admit it you like kissing Fangirls.  
Klarion-You're horrible.  
Me-Aw love you too ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!  
Klarion-I don't like the taste of Christmas.**

"Why are you helping me?" Raven asked suspiciously. The group, including Impulse and Blue Beetle for reasons beyond Raven's caring, was aboard M'gaan's bioship. Super-boy looked to Nightwing.

"Good question." He mumbled. Raven scowled at him.

"Creep." She hissed. Zatana turned to Raven.

"Because Raven you're a good girl." She said, Raven rolled her eyes.

"You do remember I killed a guy right? There's nothin' good about me." She said.

"We're helping you because like it or not you've got an innocent life inside of you." Nightwing said sternly. Blue Beetle and Impulse stare at Raven.

"She's…" Blue beetle asked, "You're preg—"

"Watch it bug! Just because you're an alien doesn't mean I can't crush you." Raven spat. Blue Beetle shook his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Impulse shrugged.

"So where exactly are we taking miss dark and gloomy anyway?" he asked.

"Metropolis." Nightwing said.

"Oh no way am I going there!" Raven shouted, standing from her seat. "Lex Luthor tried to have me dissected there! I'm not hiding out there."

"You don't really have much choice, Metropolis is much bigger than Gotham, it'll be easier for you to disappear." Nightwing said. Raven walked over to him.

"Hello! I disappeared just as easily back in Gotham! I said I'd cooperate but that doesn't mean you get to dictate every—"

She was interrupted by a loud crash and the Bioship suddenly rocked to its side, forcing Raven to fall backward onto Super-boy's lap.

"What in the heck was that?!" Raven shouted, then looked up at Super-boy who seemed less than pleased.

"Get. Off. Now." He said through gritted teeth. Raven scowled back at him.

"Like it's my fault I fell onto you." She hissed, standing off.

"The Bioship is under attack!" M'gaan shouted then brought up a screen to show who was attacking Raven stared at the screen and smiled, as Cherie meowed.

"Klarion!" She shouted happily.

"How the heck did he find us?" Wonder-girl growled. Raven smiled as she placed her hand over her pendant.

"He always knows where I am." She said rubbing her thumb against the red stone Zatana looked at Raven as she absently rubbed the stone.

"That gem!" She shouted, Raven flinched and clutched the stone tightly as Zatana walked over to her, "It's alocante lapis!"

Another hit to the ship.

"And in English?" Kidflash said rudely.

"It's a location stone." Zatana explained, "It's what Klarion's using to find Raven! Raven give that here."

"No!" Raven shouted Cherie hissed at the group.

"We don't have time to argue right now Raven." Nightwing shouted as Klarion shot another spell at the ship. "Hand it over."

"I'm not giving it to you!" Raven growled, Nightwing let out a frustrated grunt.

"Bumble Bee, Beetle, buy us some time. Get Klarion away from the Bioship!" he ordered. Bumble bee and Blue beetle nodded and left the ship to fight Klarion.

"Geeze you really are crazy aren't you!" Super-boy growled, grabbing Raven.

"Let me go you creep! Klarion gave this to me, I'm not just going to hand it over." Raven hissed. Cherie growled but did nothing. "Let go!"

"Raven if you don't give let go of that we'll never get you out of here!" M'gaan shouted.

"I don't care! I never asked for your help!" Raven spat then felt a gust of wind between the two and soon Impulse had a hold of Raven's necklace.

"Cool, souvenir." He said, Raven glared.

"You little punk!" She shouted as another hit to the ship made it jump forward.

"Get rid of it!" Zatana shouted. However by then it was too late as the ship was soon engulfed in darkness. Super-boy let go of Raven and readied himself for anything that might happen next. Raven called for Cherie who mewed softly at Raven's feet. Everything inside the ship was silent and still until there was a soft red glow, it shot off toward Nightwing, Super-boy, Impulse, Batgirl and Wonder-girl, and ignored Zatana and M'gaan. Raven bit her lip nervously, then felt something slide around her neck. She let out a gasp only to have a hand clamp down on her mouth and hear a low shush sound.

Raven smiled with a mixture of happiness, and nervousness. On one hand Klarion had come to find her, thus once again proving that he was in love with her enough to keep saving her; on the other hand she still had to worry about his reaction when she decided to tell him. In the midst of her thoughts she felt arms wrap around her waist, and soon the darkness faded and the Team looked to see Klarion's arms around Raven while his chin rested on her shoulder. He glared at the team.

"I knew we couldn't trust her!" Wonder-girl shouted. Klarion leered to them but said nothing.

"Klarion…" Zatana began, Klarion looked to her, and grit his teeth.

"You took her from me." He hissed, Raven looked to the ground.

"We did, but now we're trying to help her." Nightwing said he was now on his feet along with the rest of the group.

"Help her?! You're trying to send her to Belle Reve! Away from me!" Klarion snapped, Raven silently put her hand over his, causing Klarion to look at her.

"Klarion, please calm down." Raven mumbled biting her lip hard to keep it from quivering. "Hear them out."

Klarion huffed but decided he would listen to her and tried to calm down. He looked to M'gaan as she put the Bioship into autopilot and stood on the other side with Zatana and the others.

"Then explain." He demanded. Wonder-girl clenched her fists and pointed to Raven.

"You hussy of a girlfriend got herself knocked up!" She shouted tactlessly. Zatana and the others glared at Wonder-girl for her brashness, even Super-boy, who hadn't even believed it to begin with. Wonder-girl rolled her eyes, "What?"

There was a pause that lingered in the air for some time, that made Raven feel horrible about herself. How could she have let this happen? She thought that over and over again until Klarion's laughter broke the silence.

"That's impossible! You think you can trick me like that? I'm not dumb like you!" He shouted, the others were silent until Nightwing stood up straight.

"It's not a trick Klarion; Ask her yourself." He said calmly. Klarion's gaze shifted to Raven whose face was covered by her bangs. She didn't have to say anything to confirm what Nightwing had said, and that's what shook Klarion's very core. He let go of Raven, and took a step back. Raven turned; more dark tears streamed down her face.

"Klarion I—"

"Impossible!" Klarion shouted as back into the dash of the ship and fell to the ground. "You can't possibly be…it just can't happen! They're lying!"

"It's true Witch-boy, better start believing it." Wonder-girl said crossing her arms. Klarion glared at the blonde hero.

"Your voice is starting to irritate me!" He said through clenched teeth, the then flicked his wrist as a gag appeared around Wonder-girl's mouth. Nightwing, ignoring the situation with Wonder-girl, took a step toward the couple with Zatana, who placed her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"We were trying to help Raven get out of Gotham, away from the Light, and away from everything else." He explained, Klarion hunched over on the ground staring at the floor.

"Was this what you weren't telling me?" He asked, not looking up from the ground. "When I heard you talking to Cherie Curie this morning?"

Raven nodded, "Yes."

Klarion sighed and looked at the group, but more specifically, Raven who looked back at him with a guilty face. He looked back down at the ground, Teekl meowed as Klarion looked at him and nodded. He then silently stood and grabbed Raven by the hand tightly, then without saying a word; he was gone. Raven stared at the space he once occupied and crumbled to the floor of the ship, more ebony tears stained her face. All was quiet save for Raven's muffled sobs.

** And this is where I cut you off. So Klarion left without a word; that jerk! Haha why do I find humor in this? Am I a bad person?**

**Klarion-yes you are, but I like that.**

**Me-no comment. Reviews no flames! I honestly expect to get a lot of hate for this chapter.**

**Klarion-Review nicely and I'll….give u a kiss…**

**Me-*Gasp***


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Holding hands in the middle of this silence  
Two hearts are beating, but the same blood is pulsing through them  
We left town and ended up  
In this little room, with a single flower on the wall"

** Another sweet song that kinda fits this story; Get closer-by psychic lover (Japanese song) I haven't read the reviews for this yet but I'm expecting a lot of hate for what I had Klarion do, and I apologize for that. In the meantime for those who didn't burn me Klarion if you please?  
Klarion- I'm only doing this because I feel bad for you yaknow.  
Me-I know and I'm grateful. Still can't believe you agreed without bribing  
Klarion-don't remind me.  
Me-heehee, anyhow there's probably going to be a few time skips, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"How is she?" M'gaan asked, they had made it to a safe house in Metropolis, Raven hadn't spoken a word since Klarion had left her and Zatana had taken her up to a room upstairs.

"I don't know; she still won't speak to me, not even to her cat." Zatana said, "I'm worried."

"What happened anyway?" Beetle asked.

"Klarion showed tried to take Raven—then he Wonder-girl over here blurted out the news, and he bailed." Impulse explain.

"Wow, that…." Blue Beetle trailed off.

"Yeah, exactly." Zatana said, "I just hope she gets better soon."

Meanwhile up stairs Raven lied curled up in a ball on the bed Zatana had led her too. No words were exchanged between Cherie and her, only silence as Raven submerged herself in her thoughts. Thoughts of doubt, shame, pity, and abandonedness. Why had this happened? How could she have let it happen? But more importantly. Why had Klarion abandoned her like he did without a single word. More dark tears swelled in her eye as she dwelled on the last thought. Klarion had left her, no words, nothing. It would have hurt less if he had told her he hated her and that he never wanted to see her again. At least then would have been able to move on. However he left without a thought or moment's hesitation; and that act, that single moment in time, cut deeper than any blade she had ever felt before. Cherie Curie curled up next Raven and purred.

"He's gone Cherie," Raven said pulling the cat closer to her, "I don't think he's coming back either."

~0~

The next morning Raven finally came down from upstairs, and realized that the group was gone. M'gaan and Zatana were left behind to keep an eye on her they stood when they saw her and Cherie.

"Hey Rave, how ya feeling?" Zatana said, Raven leaned against the wall furthest from the two quietly and looked around at her surroundings. The house looked pretty ordinary; much like her house back in Gotham.

"Raven?"

"I'm fine!" Raven snapped. M'gaan and Zatana looked to each other.

'I suppose we should've expected she'd snap at us.' M'gaan thought. Zatana nodded.

'Yeah, and I know Klarion is evil but, I still can't believe he'd just leave her like that.' Zatana said. Raven scowled at the two for being seemingly silent, then Cherie yowled her to look down then back at the two.

"Are you guys having a mental conversation?" she asked glancing at the two of them. The duo froze.

"Uh.." M'gaan started. Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't really care that you do; I'd probably only get pissed off at what you have to say anyway." She mumbled, "So how long until I can leave?"

Zatana and M'gaan looked to each other.

"We're not too sure." Zatana said.

"It might be a long while before we can relocate you anywhere else, since we are going against the League's back to do this." M'gaan said. Raven gave a pointed nod as a gust of wind blew through the safe-house, soon Kidflash and Impulse appeared. Raven sighed.

"So much for safe house." she mumbled then walked out of the room, Cherie close on her heels.

"Mind if I tag along?" Impulse asked, Raven gave him an uncaring look.

"I really don't care." She sighed, then left the room.

'Ok is it just me or is she taking things pretty well for someone who just got dumped after finding out she was pregnant?' Kidflash thought.

'I thought she'd be angry but, she's kind of neutral to it all.' Zatana said.

'Maybe she's just numb to it all.' M'gaan offered, they were interrupted by a loud Crash. they all rushed to where Raven and Impulse were to see the two on the ground a broken glass next to them.

"What? I dropped a glass." Raven hissed, "Relax you don't have to freak out over every little thing."

"Sorry?" Kidflash said unsure. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to picking up the broken glass, only to have impulse pick up the pieces before her. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Yaknow being fast isn't always a good thing." She said standing up.

"Sure helps me n Kidflash." Impulse said throwing away the glass. Raven looked to Zatana.

"I don't suppose you trust me enough to let me go out?" She asked, Zatana looked to the others.

"We can't risk you being seen by anyone." M'gaan said. Raven put her hands on her hips.

"If it's my appearance you're worried about; Emit rof a wen kool." She said then snapped her fingers as her hair changed from dark blue to a light brown, her clothes changed from the black and white shirt and jeans to a pink miniskirt and blue tanktop. Everything on her body changed including her skin color which had gone from a pale tan to Caucasian. Everything, that is except her unnaturally sapphire blue eyes. Which Zatana couldn't help but point out.

"You're eyes are still that weird color blue though." she said, Raven's gaze shifted.

"Yeah I'm still not good at changing that part of me." she mumbled, "Anyway I can't sit around here all day, I'll go insane."

"Alright fine; but I'm going too." Zatana said, crossing her arms.

"What? Fine-fine whatever." Raven said waving her hand uncaringly.

~0~

"How did we get stuck with the speedy-sidekick?" Raven said, Cherie hissed while perched on her shoulders at Impulse.

"Because Impulse can get the others if we get into trouble." Zatana explained.

"Hey if you don't like me just say so lady." Impulse said, Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not that I don't like you; I don't like anyone who keeps his true self locked up from people." She said, Zatana gave a confused.

"Kind of like you do?" Impulse said, Raven turned to throw a bunch but her dodged.

"I'm not!" She hissed, then looked at Impulse who was now standing behind her, "There's a difference between locking up emotions and acting differently around certain people."

"Would you two cut it out?" Zatana ordered, Cherie mewed to Raven sighed trying to calm down, she then walked ahead.

"Whatever." She said. Zatana looked to Impulse who shrugged, and then looked to Raven.

"Where'd you want to go anyway?" Impulse asked, changing the subject. Raven shrugged.

"Book store." She mumbled. Zatana sighed and finally asked the question that had been on everyone's mind since she came downstairs.

"Raven be honest with me; you're not fine are you?" she asked. Raven stopped mid-step, her back towards the heroes.

"That's a stupid question don't you think?" she said, then paused, "What do you think?"

Zatana bit her bottom lip.

"I think you're bottling up you're hurt feelings about the whole things—ah!" Impulse said only to have Raven throw a fireball at his head, then suffer a slight dizzy spell.

"You need to stop using magic. You'll only strain yourself and your baby." Zatana warned Raven balled up her fists.

"And what if I don't care?" she hissed Cherie jumped down from her shoulders while Zatana and Impulse sort of gawked at her, "This stupid baby ruined my life! And my relationship with Klarion!"

"Raven, Klarion wasn't any good for you if you would just listen—"

"No _you_ listen! I was finally happy for once in my pathetic life!" Raven shouted, "So what if he was a Lord of Chaos? At least he was honest with me!"

Zatana looked down at her feet while Impulse, who didn't really have anything to do with the previous situation between the two, spoke up.

"He left you Raven; I don't think that counts as being honest with you." He said, Raven's eyes turned red from anger.

"Who asked you?!" she hissed and turned storming off.

~0~

It's been about a several weeks since Raven was brought in by the Team and she was starting wonder how long it would be before the League or Lex luthor found out about her being in metropolis. today was Nightwing and Zatana's turn to keep an eye on the place. They had discussed that Zatana would always be with Raven since they were at a time friends, and Raven seemed much more calm around her. Raven was up in her room sulking still while Nightwing and Zatana were in the front room.

"Sure she can leave whenever she wants because of hers spells but…" Zatana trailed off, Nightwing placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, you're just afraid she'll go looking for Klarion. I think we all are, whether the others want to show that or not." He said, Zatana nodded as Nightwing sat closer to her.

"She really does love him; I just don't understand why." Zatana said. Nightwing shrugged.

"Who really knows, personally I think it was because he gave her a way out." He offered.

"You're wrong bird-boy." Raven voice said from the stairwell, the duo turned to see Raven sitting on the stairs looking down at them.

"Raven, how long have you been there?" Zatana asked.

"Long enough." Raven mumbled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Raven we shouldn't have been talking about you." Zatana said, Raven shrugged.

"Like you can help it; anyway, you're wrong about Klarion and everything." She said, "I love Klarion because he was sweet to me, honest, he told me right off the bat he was a witch-boy, and that he worked for the Light."

"Told you he worked for the Light?" Nightwing asked, Raven nodded.

"They didn't like me much; I was a distraction to Klarion, guess they won't have to worry about that anymore." She mumbled, then noticed how close the two were.

"So tell me, you guys a thing or what?" she asked bluntly, Zatana and Nightwing blushed and pushed away from each other. Raven rolled her eyes. "I doubt I'm the only one to point this out"

"Actually you are." Zatana said, Raven shrugged.

"Then I'm the only smart person here." She said then went back upstairs. Nightwing turned to Zatana who blushed.

"I think the b-baby is making her think weird." She said.

"Yeah I think so too." Nightwing said with a red face, the two then heard Raven call out saying that they were both stupid.

Meanwhile upstairs Raven looked at her dresser where the necklace Klarion had given her sat. She had ripped it from around her neck when the Team had brought her to the safe house, and it had been sitting there ever since. She never really understood why she had kept the stupid thing; all it did was serve as a reminder that she was alone again, and that Klarion was never going to come back. Cherie meowed, as he curled up on Raven's while she sat on her bed.

"Because I'm a idiot that's why it's still there." She said petting him behind the ears. Cherie purred and looked up at her.

"No, I don't know if I'll ever get rid of it." Raven said, "Cherie how could he do this? I thought he loved me."

"Dear Raven do not be sad." Cherie mewed standing on his hind legs to reach her face and nuzzle her cheek, catching one of her dark tears in the process. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it. I'm all moody because of this!" She said, flopping back on her bed, "I hate this; I really do."

"I know you do Raven." Cherie said then stretching out on Raven's chest. Cherie didn't care what the reason was Klarion left his master, all he knew was that the next time he saw the little Witch-boy, he was going to rip him and Teekl to shreds.

**Ack! What's with the short chapters already? Haha now Cherie has a vendetta out on Klarion, Teekl too but mostly Klarion. **

**Klarion-What gives? I help you avoid getting burned and you send your cat after me?!**

**Me-not me, and its Cherie, not Lui.**

**Klarion-you based Cherie off Lui.**

**Me-oh come on! Anyway I actually didn't get as much hate as I expected, and that makes me happy. **

**Klarion-Booklover1498 scares me, I'm not kissing her.**

**Me-O.Q you have to.**

**Klarion-No, she's gonna try and wring my neck.**

**Me-I doubt that. Anyhow Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Oh my this is long. I'm sorry. I've never written one longer than 25 it's usually my limit. _ I haven't read the reviews for chapter 32 but when I do I'll say so in my bottom notes; so that you know I saw them.  
Klarion-You owe me…so much  
Me-I know you saved me from the flames! Haha so how'd things go with Booklover?  
Klarion-DO. NOT. ASK!  
Me-ok…then….ONWARD T O THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey Raven are you up yet?" Impulse asked, Raven lifted the covers enough for him to see her eyes that scowled at him.

"No." She mumbled, the little hero had managed to find his way over every time a new shift came up. Raven wasn't sure why but he seemed intrigued by her. Suddenly the covers were ripped off of her, she let out a slight shriek and sat up to see Impulse holding her blanket in a ball. Though what really put her back was that he wasn't putting on a smile; he was glaring.

"You are now." He said, Raven narrowed her eyes at the little speedster.

"What's your problem now?" She said, as Cherie growled at him from his lap.

"You! I don't know how you could tell that stuff about me, but I'm gonna find out one way or another." Impulse said sternly, Raven cocked her head to one side.

"Like that's going to be hard to get out of me." She said, not moving, "And you can go ahead and put the idea of magic out of your head."

"Then how? You don't know me. How could you possibly know that." Impulse shouted, Raven looked past Impulse and to the door then gave Impulse a questioning look.

"They aren't here; Super-boy and M'gaan were called to help out the League." He said, answering Raven's unasked question.

"I see," She said, "And it doesn't take much to read a person. I had you pegged for a more jaded person the moment you opened your mouth."

Impulse's features drooped, if Raven noticed how many of the other noticed that he wasn't really the hyperactive person he claimed to be. Raven rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Can I have my blanket back, I wanna go back to sleep." She said, then noticed the droopiness of her 'baby-sitter.' She stood and took the blanket from him returning to the bed then sighed, "I wouldn't count on either of your friends to notice it, I'm a bit more intuitive than most."

Impulse was silent, and stood there for a while as Raven went back to sleep, her cat curled up next to her head on her pillow growled. He then turned and walked down the stairs.

"Stupid kid." Raven mumbled once he had left the room, and let the darkness of sleep consume her once again.

~0~

When she awoke she noticed Cherie wasn't by her side she sat up and saw Superman sitting in a chair across from her bed. Raven gasped and bit her lip; had the Team finally decide to tell the Justice League? Superman narrowed his eyes at the witch-girl.

"I was wondering what I kept hearing around here." He said, Raven glared, but didn't move. She was stuck, she couldn't use magic because of the drawback of her pregnancy, and what's worse, Cherie was nowhere to be found. There was only one thing left to do; and though it burned her to do so because it was such a pathetic thing to do; she screamed.

Soon Zatana, and the others were at the top of the stairs only to find Superman, now standing and looking down at the group.

"I see you have been busy." Superman said scowling at the group.

"So much for Safe house." Raven mumbled.

Moments later everyone—except Raven—was in the front room of the safe house. Superman was pacing in front of the group of young heroes.

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible this is? Hiding a criminal after the Justice League told you to stay out of it." He scolded. Blue Beetle spoke up.

"But we had to help her; she's—"

"It doesn't matter; Raven Blu is a criminal and you were told to stay away from her case." Superman interrupted. "I'll take her from here; but there will be repercussions for what you've done."

Raven, who was waiting upstairs had overheard everything; Superman was going to take Raven to the League, she'd be sharing a nice cell in Belle Reve. And while at this point she would probably welcome something like that; she had other things to worry about besides herself. For one, her unborn child, and the fact that Cherie was nowhere to be found, so when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs she panicked and ignoring the drawbacks of using her spells, teleported away from the house.

~0~

When she reappeared she collapsed on the floor of her old room in Gotham breathing heavily as she broke into a cold sweat.

"That hurt." She choked out, then felt a wave of nausea crash over her. She heaved but nothing came out, to her somewhat relief.

"God this is miserable." She sobbed curling up into ball on the ground. She probably shouldn't have teleported out of there, and allowed herself to be taken in by Superman, but she had panicked, she didn't want to go to Belle Reve. She didn't have to go to actually know how horrible it was. She struggled to stand and looked around the room. Everything was just how she left it, except the silence, and for the first time ever she began to miss her parents. She then staggered to the door of her room opening it only to collapse into a large woman wearing a corset with the American flag-like pattern and a golden lasso on her hip.

"Oh…no…"She sobbed realizing it was Wonder Woman from the League. She tried to pull away only to find herself too weak, then darkness flooded her vision, as she fainted in Wonder Woman's arms.

When Raven finally came too her eyes were still closed, but she didn't need to see to know that she was in a bed that was not her own; nor was it the Team's safe house. She heard a low beeping noise then felt a surge of electricity surge through her body, she let out a scream of pain as she sat up and realized she was in a cell. She looked around and saw a tall balding man with dark glasses standing in front of her cell a remote in hand.

"So glad to see you're awake, miss Raven." He said, Raven stared at him; unsure as to how he knew her name then realized that it was probably on file somewhere. The man crossed his arms and looked to Raven who's stared soon turned into an icy glare.

"Welcome to Belle Reve; I'm the Warden, Hugo Strange. I will also be your counselor so that we may get to the root of what caused you to become this way." The man said introducing himself as Hugo. Raven shook her head; why did that seem so familiar?

"Wait Belle Reve!?" Raven shouted standing up only to fall to her knees from dizziness. Hugo cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yes; and I can assure you, you won't be leaving anytime soon." He said, Raven crawled to the cell as Hugo turned and left.

"No, I can't be here! Please come back!" She begged but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Hugo gave no indication that he was listening. Raven bit her lip to keep it from quivering, she then curled up into the fetal position into the corner closest to the cell bars. She felt tired and betrayed; though she knew this time it wasn't Zatana and her friends' fault. She should have been more careful, not just in hiding but with the things she had done, and with her relationship with Klarion. Klarion, Raven's thoughts soon went to him; what was he doing right now? And was he thinking of? Was it her? And if so, how was she being thought of?

~0~

'Klarion, are you even listening?' Savage demanded, the light was having yet another meeting. Klarion was sitting in his chair his fingers interlaced and deep in thought. He looked up to the screen where Savage and the others' pictures were being displayed.

"Not really." He mumbled, Luthor narrowed his eyes.

'You're thinking of that girl, Raven, again aren't you?' He asked, Klarion's face went dark.

"Raven has been taken by the Justice League and is currently out of the picture." He said cryptically, the other members of the light looked gaped.

'Oh?' Queen Bee quizzed, 'And are we to assume we won't be seeing you with her in the future?'

Klarion paused for a long while staring intensely at his fellow members. He then slouched further into his chair and rubbing his eyes with his thumb in forefinger.

'Assume whatever you want; it's no longer important to me.' He said boredly. The members of the light nodded as they continued on with their meeting. Teekl jumped onto Klarion's desk and yowled, Klarion looked down.

"I meant what I said; Raven being taken in by the League is unimportant to me now." He mumbled, Teekl hissed and jumped from the desk and into the other room, leaving Klarion to finish his meeting.

~0~

The next day Raven found herself in Belle Reve's cafeteria, with the other inmates. She sat at one of the table and poked at what they called 'food' and sighed, unaware that a pair of eyes staring at her from afar. Raven was deep in thought; thinking of Klarion and wondering about what may have happened to Cherie, so deep in thought that she almost hadn't noticed Icicle Jr. had slide in the spot next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at his hand then at Jr.

"Can I help you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're a new face." Icicle Jr. pointed out. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ya don't say?" she asked; her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm Icicle Jr. but you can call me Cameron." Junior said, Raven removed his arms from around her shoulder.

"How bout I not and say I did." She said, Icicle Jr. frowned.

"Junior or Icicle's good too." He offered. Raven cocked an eyebrow. "So what's your name?"

"Raven, now go away." She said.

"Raven," Jr. repeated slowly, as if he were tasting a fine win. Raven gave him a weird look as he got really close, "Cute name; just like you."

"Get lost." She hissed, junior backed off a bit.

"You're pretty hot when you're angry." He said, Raven scowled.

"Sine you're Icicle Jr. wouldn't that be a bad thing for you? Yaknow being ice?" she asked, Junior shrugged.

"Go away. Go away now and you won't lose your fingers." Raven hissed Junior paused.

"So got a boyfriend Raven?" He blurted, Raven snapped in annoyance.

"Yes I have a…"she trailed off, remembering that she had been dumped. Junior cocked an eyebrow, "My answer is no. just no."

"So you don't?" Junior asked, Raven stood calmly then thought.

"Screw it." She then brought back her fist and sucker-punched junior in the face, he fell to the ground holding his face as she glared down at him. "That was me being nice. Come on to me again and I won't be so nice."

Raven then collapsed to the ground as another wave of electricity surged though her, she was then picked up by the guards and lead to her cell, where she sat on the cement slab that was considered a bed.

"I really need to start avoiding conflict." She mumbled placing her hand on her stomach, thinking of the unborn child inside of her.

** Yeah ending it here; I hope you guys liked the chapter. I put the scene with Klarion in per request of a review. No flames please! . but please review. Review nicely and well I dunno, Klarion's pretty mad at me right now!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**last chapter Raven was sent to Belle Reve. I'm really making the Justice League out to be a bunch of A-holes aren't I? I apologize for that. I believe I owe a certain reader an apology so to make up to **_**Booklover1498 **_**and**_** Da'Ink**_** I'll make Klarion give you a big hug!  
Klarion-…I don't do hugs.  
Me-you do now; now give them a hug!  
Klarion-*grumble* fine.  
Me-ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I have to see Raven." Zatana shouted her and her father were sitting in their living room. Zatara had just told her that Raven had been taken to Belle Reve.

"I don't think that would be wise Zatana." Zatara said (anyone else bothered by the whole Zata_na_ Zata_ra_ thing?) Zatana stood.

"But dad, you know Raven; she can't survive Belle Reve, and neither can her baby!" She shouted, Zatara gaped.

"Raven's…"

"Yes, that's why we were trying to help her." Zatana said.

"Then why did she run?" Zatara asked, astonished that one of his daughter's friends was pregnant.

"I don't know I think she may have over heard Superman and panicked." Zatana explained. "Please dad, I just have to see her, to explain everything."

"Alright; but cannot go as Zatana, and I will explain to Batman and the others of Raven's condition." Zatara said, "Though I'm surprised that Klarion—"

"Klarion abandoned, for real this time." Zatana said then said somberly, "I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore."

Zatara nodded, "I will make sure she is taken out of Belle Reve, I promise."

~0~

"Hey Blu…"

"How do you know my last name Junior?" Raven snapped, she and Icicle Junior were in Hugo's office waiting for their therapy, something Raven wasn't too keen on having. She didn't need 'help' she need to get out of that prison cell. Junior shrugged.

"I read your file; but just your name." He said, Raven scowled at him.

"How'd you get my file?" She hissed.

"Perks of cleaning Hugo Strange's office. It's cute, if you think about it you're name is black n blue." Junior said happily. Raven stood from her seat.

"That's what you're gonna be if you don't stop flirting with me!" she growled, then looked to one of the guards who was fingering the remote to her collar and calmed down but still leered at Junior.

"Oh come on you said you don't have a boyfriend and I don't bite; unless you like that sort of thing." Junior said with a wink. Raven gagged.

"You're a real creep Junior." She hissed just as Hugo walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Good morning children; how are you feeling today?" He asked, the two both looked at him like Hugo as if he were a moron. Hugo ignored this however and continued speaking, "Have you any notion why you're here?"

"Of course we do, well I do." Icicle Junior said, "Me and my old man knocked over a bank."

Raven stayed silent and stared at the wall opposite of them and busied herself by looking at the pictures Hugo hung in his office.

"Raven, do you have an idea?" Hugo asked. Raven leered at him.

"That's a stupid question." She said then went back to staring at the wall. Hugo frowned.

"You can't make progress unless you talk Miss Blu." He said, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Not like I'm getting out of here anytime soon anyway." She mumbled.

"Alright then how bout this; you won't leave this room until you start." Hugo said, Raven turned her full attention to Hugo then let a low growl bubble in her throat which made Junior jump a bit.

"Fine! I'm in here because I was betrayed by my best friend, abused by my father, nearly rapped by my ex-boyfriend's best friend—both of which are now dead—and I was abandoned by the one person that made it easier for me to live through all that crap!" She hissed, "Oh yeah and let me not forget that after being promised that I would be taken somewhere safe from the Justice League, and the light the league finds me and throws me in the very place I was avoiding!"

Hugo cocked an eyebrow, as Raven finished.

"And to top it all off; I'm stuck here in this hole where losers like Junior here…"

"Hey I'm not a loser."

"…hit on me!" She hissed, "Is that good enough for your mandatory therapy bull-crap?"

The room went silent, as Raven huffed; they probably hadn't expected her to have an outburst like that, but he did ask so…

Hugo cleared his throat.

"Well, then, perhaps we should stop for the day." He said then nodded to the guards, "Take Raven and Junior out for recreation. We'll continue this individually tomorrow."

Raven rolled her eyes as the guards lead them toward the open room where the rest of the inmates lifted weights, and hung around. When the guards left, Raven and Junior kind of just stood there.

"Dang, you've got a lot of issues." Junior said, Raven leered at him.

"Kid, you don't even know the half of it." She mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I sorta know how ya feel about your parents; my old man doesn't appreciate what I do around here either." Junior went on, Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Did you do anything about it?" She asked sympathetically, Junior shook his head.

"No, he's bigger than me, I can't do anything to him." He said.

"Wuss." Raven mumbled, "My dad was bigger and drunken. None of that stopped me from feeding him to the cats outside my window."

"You're one sick puppy." Junior said, Raven shrugged.

"It's what happens when you fall for a Witch-boy." She said, then walked over to a set of bleachers and sat down. Junior sat next to her; this time keeping his distance.

"Witch-boy?" He asked, Raven nodded, then paused—what was she doing? She and Junior weren't close, and she certainly wasn't going to change her tone towards him because she snapped in therapy.

"Hey Junior who's your new friend?" a man asked as he walked up to the duo. He was much larger than Junior, with gray hair, he looked as if he were in his fifties. Junior froze, while Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"What's it to ya old man?" She hissed, propping her head on her hand. Junior shook his head at Raven telling her to cool it. The man put his hands on his hips and scowled.

"I'm Icicle Sr. and I've got run of the place." He said, Raven frowned realizing this was Junior's dad. She huffed.

"Ooh I'm so scared." She said her voice oozed sarcasm. Icicle Sr. scowled, and grabbed Raven by the shirt collar.

"You'll do best not to sass me missy." He warned picking her out of her seat. Raven grit her teeth, then spit in Icicle Sr.'s face.

"Screw you old man. I'm not scare of you." She hissed then began wriggling to get out of his grip.

"Come on dad, leave her alone, Raven's a really powerful witch-girl yaknow? Like that Zatara guy from the justice league? She could be useful." Junior said trying to reason with his old man. Icicle Sr. smirked.

"Witch-girl huh? I've heard of you Raven Blu, (HA! That rhymed!)"He said wiping the saliva from his cheek. "You put your parents on ice and managed to escape the Justice League. You've got some talent."

"You don't know what I've got. Be lucky these collars limit what I can do; or you'd be cat food." She growled. Suddenly Raven was dropped as she fell awkwardly on the bleachers; Icicle Sr. leered in the direction of the guards.

"Maybe my no-good son's right; you could be useful." He said, Raven rubbed her back and neck as she looked to Junior and Senior.

"Useful how?" she groaned, sitting up.

"Junior you fill her in." Senior said, turning, he then paused, spun around and clocked Raven in the jaw, sending her back onto the bleachers. "That'll teach ya to sass me little girl."

"Raven, are you ok?" Junior asked, helping Raven sit back up Raven glared as he body shook with rage, she wiped her mouth finding that her lip was bleeding.

"He's just lucky I don't have my cat; he'd be sorry then." She said through clenched teeth.

"That's my dad alright," Junior said Raven ran a hand through her hair. "Yaknow if you're the same girl he just described how'd you end up here?"

"It's a long, _long_ story." Raven mumbled. "A word of advice Junior; Don't. Trust. Anyone."

~0~

"So I heard you ran into Icicle Junior's pappy." Tuppence Terror, Raven's new cellmate, said. Raven glared down at her from the top bunk.

"What's it to you hill-billy?" She hissed, Tuppence glared.

"Yaknow you're mighty mouthy for a girl I could snap like a twig." She said, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, and so what if I did talk with the old man?" She asked.

"I heard he's planning a break out later this week, Tommy and I were happy to say yes to his offer." Tuppence said with an arrogant smirk.

"I know, Junior told me." Raven said, Tuppence's glare became more intense.

"That's another thing; you stay away from Junior. I don't know what kind of weird magic spell you put on him but you'd better step off before Tuppence Terror beats you till you're nuthin' but feathers." She warned, Raven cocked an eyebrow and looked over her bed at her.

"'Nuthin' but feathers?' Oh I see you're smart enough to know what a Raven is." She scoffed, "Here's a thought genius; these collars inhibit my powers from working. In other words I didn't do anything to the little weirdo."

"You callin me a moron?" Tuppence asked grabbing Raven and dragging her down. Raven scowled.

"No I'm callin ya a bloody genius!" She shouted, Tuppence slammed her against the wall.

"You've got some nerve witch." She hissed, Raven flinched; she really needed to keep her mouth shut.

"Blu! You got a visitor." One of the guards barked, Raven sighed, as Tuppence dropped to her knees in pain as the guard turned on her collar and Raven was escorted to where they to her visitor.

** Gee I wonder who the visitor is? Haha. See you next chapter! REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34

**To my new reader, who left quite the long review. I thank you for that i really do but Klarion is very possessive in the story. he rips a guy to shreds for her, and the point is for it to be a sweet love story. I really do appreciat your review, and please do not take me as being ungrateful and rude, but he did throw a fit when Raven was taken. Honestly i just hope your not mistaking my OC for the actual character Raven from Teen Titans. because i have had a person make that mistake. and while i thank you for your coments on Klarion being dominating in the relationship, Raven would probably only smack him down if he tried that. though i did put alot of thought into that and you might be surprised as to how this end. I appologize if i messed up dear Klarion; i always pegged him for a flirtatious person when i pictured him in a relationship, while still being possessive at the same time, again i refer back to my previous statement 'he ripped a guy to shreds' and manhandled Raven during secs(spl wrong on purpose) all because another man touched her. *sigh* perhaps i messed this up entirely. I'm sorry but i'm in no mood to shout my battle field catch phrase today *dramatic sigh* u.u**

"Well this is an oddly welcoming surprise." Raven said looking through the Plexiglas window at the blonde haired Zatana. Zatana gave a slight shrug.

"Sorry it was the only way I could come see you; and I really needed to explain things to you." She said Raven nodded.

"We didn't tell the League anything Raven I swear, but my dad's going to tell the League what's happened to you." Zatana continued. Raven stared at her old friend blankly.

"Zatara's telling them...everything?" Raven said.

"Yes, it's the only way we can get you out of here." Zatana said, Raven thought for a moment.

"Za...Marry; why are you doing this?" She asked, Zatana gave Raven a look and put her hand up to the glass.

"Because Rave, we're friends." she said.

"Is that the truth? Or is it because I have an innocent life inside of me?" Raven asked, Zatana was taken aback and there was a long silence between the two the Raven stood, "Listen do whatever you want, but don't make me into a pitty case alright?"

"But Raven.."

Raven shook her head and hung up and shouted to the guards that she was ready to go, expecting to be taken to her cell where Tuppence Terror was probably waiting for her. Boy was she suprised to find herself back in Hugo Strange's office.

"What's going on? I thought therapy was done for today?" Raven asked, genuinly confused. Hugo looked down at her, narrowing his gaze. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Uhm...Mr. hugo?" she questioned figuring she had done something wrong, and deciding it was best to play the respectful Raven card.

"It is, however you said something earlier today that sparked my interest." Hugo said. Raven cocked her head to the side.

"What are you..."

"Tell me everything you know about The Light." He demanded. Raven froze, and for the second time in the past year and a half, she felt genuinely scared.

~0~

'Klarion, it seems Belle Reve has gotten a new inmate.' Savage commented. Klarion cocked an eyebrow. Savage had demanded a one-on-one meeting with the Witch-boy, and there was no way getting around it, much to Klarion's dismay.

"And why do I care about you baby human prison?" He asked a hint of venom behind his voice. Savage smirked evilly.

'I for one think you'll be anxious to see this particular inmate.' he said, suddenly the screen flashed a picture of a familiar head of dark blue Klarion's eye widened as he recognized the person in the video.

"So they did sent her there after all?" Klarion mused, looking down to Teekl, who meowed. "And this is supposed to affect me how?"

'I find it hard to believe that you've abandoned all feeling for her over a night.' Savage retorted Klarion glared.

"Believe what you want Savage. I have no interest in that woman!" He shouted slamming his fist on his desk. "Now if you'll excuse yourself; I have something important to work on."

The video feed to the chat ended, and for a while Klarion sat in his desk seething from what Savage had said. He sat for a long while staring at the blank screen of the computer until Teekl jumped onto the desk turning it back onto the video feed of Raven Hugo strange's office, as annoyed and vibrant as ever. Klarion glared at his cat, who only meowed.

"It's not important right now; drop it you stupid cat." Klarion growled, Teekl hissed.

"Whatever."

~0~

"Good morning Raven." Junior said, sliding in next to her on the bleachers on the outside area. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Junior, as much as I enjoy your…cheeriness. Stop following me around." She said spotting Tuppence Terror, who was eyeing her cautiously across the yard. Raven glared back.

"So I heard you and Tuppense are sharing a cell." Junior said. Raven nodded.

"And think she might have the hots for you…so to speak." She said. Junior looked to Tuppense, then back to Raven.

"Nah, she used to be a girl I had a thing for; but I found out that was a lost cause." He explained.

"And I'm not?" Raven said with a snort. Junior shook his head.

"No way; besides you're much prettier." He said, Raven shivered awkwardly.

"Yeah about that Junior, you're not my type." She mumbled. "I like guys with black hair, and can hold their own against the Justice League."

"But from what I hear you have ties with them." Junior said Raven narrowed her eyes, "anyway, so what do you say to my dad's offer?"

"You really are his little whipping boy arent cha?" Raven scoffed, then stood and walked away, "I'll tell him myself."

"I don't like that little girl, she's a real oddball yaknow what I mean?" Tuppense asked, she was sitting at a table with Killer frost, and Shimmer.

"Oh you're just jealous because Junior's not flirting with you anymore." Frost said crossing her arms. Tuppense slammed her hand against the table.

"It's not like that! I could care less about that weirdo." She shouted, "I'm jus sayin she acts funny's all."

"Who cares she's not botherin me why do I care?" Shimmer asked.

"Don't you think it's a little odd how she just shows up and manages to get on Icicle Senior's good side?" Tuppense pointed out.

"I suppose, it is strange...especially since she's befriended Junior." Frost mumbled.

"I say we do something about her. She could be a spy tryin to keep up from escapin later." Tuppense said.

"I doubt that; she doesn't seem to interested in Senior's plans." Frost said. Tuppens gave a confused look.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, Frost pointed in the direction of Raven.

"She just refused him, and judging by the vain throbbing in his forehead; it won't end well; for her." She explained, the other two turned to see Raven being held by the shirt collar by Icicle Sr.

"You got some nerve turnin my offer down!" Senior shouted, Raven squirmed.

"Put me down old man! I don't care about your stupid plans!" She shouted. Icicle Senior threw Raven across the large room. She landed on her back thankfully, and she sat up groaning.

"I really need to start thinking before I speak." She mumbled rubbing her back; she soon saw Icicle Senior and his gang standing over her. She glared up at them, Mr. Freeze, she recognized he stood to one side, Captain Cold, a guy she usually saw on the news being beaten by the League, stood to the other, while Senior stood in the middle towering over her. She glared trying to discreetly cover her stomach in case one of them ice-heads decided to kick her there.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her; I bet she's not even a witch-girl." Captain Cold said, Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I _am_ a witch-girl and if it weren't for this stupid collar I'd fry your sorry butt!" She hissed. "I just want to serve my time and get out!"

The trio of villains soon crowded Raven ready to beat her to a bloody pulp when there was a loud roaring noise above them. They all looked up to see a large black and white cat standing on the dome that covered the yard and kept anyone from trying to escape.

"Is that a saber tooth?" Captain Cold asked, the cat was surrounded by another group of cat. Raven looked up and smiled.

"Cherie!" She shouted happily as the dome cracked under the weight of the large cat and collective of strays. Everyone looked up including the guards as the Plexiglas shattered and Cherie came bounding towards Raven swiping Icicle Senior and the others out of his way. The other cats stayed where they were on the dome and watched as Cherie stood next to Raven and purred softly.

"Oh I missed you too big-guy!" Raven said throwing her arms around Cherie's neck and hugging the large cat.

"The crazy witch has a saber tooth!" one of the guards shouted reaching for his remote and pressing the button. Raven let out a yowl of pain as the electricity surged through her body. Cherie growled and looking at the guard attacked him and smashed the remote with his massive teeth. During the commotion Junior walked over to Raven as her collar fell off, and helped her stand.

"Nice cat." He said in utter shock. Raven smirked breathing heavily, and nodded.

"Thank, he's a big help." She said, as Cherie ran over to the duo and looked to Junior.

"He's a friend Cherie." Raven explained Cherie growled and Raven went wide eyed, "What?! Break out! Cherie Curie are you nuts?!"

"You can understand this thing?!" junior asked Raven nodded.

"Long story," She mumbled then put her hand on her chin in thought as Cherie roared, "They did? Well if that's the case…alright then."

"What's going on?" Junior asked, Raven looked to Cherie and nodded.

"Get on!" She ordered. Junior looked at the large cat and then back at Raven.

"Get on what? That?!"He shrieked. Raven climbed on top of her familiar, and frowned.

"Cherie's a man not a 'that' now get on, or I'll leave you!" she hissed and held out her hand for Junior, as he looked to his father who was lying on the ground groaning as he sat up.

"I'm in." He said and grabbed Raven's hand and climb on Cherie's back. Icicle Sr. sat up and watched as his son and the Witch-girl who had disrespected him road atop of Raven's large cat as he climbed back up through the whole in the dome. The guards all scrambled loading tranquilizer guns and fired, thankfully Cherie managed to dodge all but one, but by then the trio was on the other side of the hole. Cherie faltered a bit, as Raven turned to Junior, her palms glowed with fire as she ripped his collar off.

"How thick can you make your ice?" She asked, Junior shrugged.

"Pretty thick but—"

"No buts, just freeze the hole then, I don't want anyone following us." Raven hissed, Junior nodded as he used his powers to plug up the spot Cherie had cracked. Once finished Cherie jumped off the dome, and was followed by the gang of cats.

"So if you're a witch-girl can't you just teleport us out of here?" Junior asked Raven nodded.

"Yeah but I'd probably die in the process, these days my magic has drawbacks." She explained, "I'll explain when we aren't running for our lives!"

**So not only did Raven escape she brought along Icicle Junior. Wonder how that will work out? Guess we'll find out later, I'm sorry I feel so depressed today, I usually don't let reviews like that get me down.** **. however on a more lighter note, i'm anxious to see how this other fiction i'm reading with klarion in it is going to end. i think it was called 'shadow of a kiss' its really cute so far, and I was happy when i found it last updated on my brithday. however it's been a while since then hasnt it? Oh well review, and no flames please.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**I recently got a review from a guest...i'm sorry i have no idea what you're asking me. _ im confused. sorry but could you please tell me what your trying to say a bit cleared again i apologize. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! **

"She's gone!?" Zatana shrieked, she had just been told by Nightwing that Raven had escaped Belle Reve and was now missing.

"It looks as though Cherie Curie had broken her out. Though the League isn't entirely certain how a cat could possibly get through a fortress that was built to hold even superman." Nightwing said.

"You'd be amazed at what a familiar will do for its master if their bond is strong enough." Zatana said. Kidflash rolled his eyes.

"It's a cat Zatana it had to have had help, or Raven knew there was a weak spot on the dome." He said, M'gaan shook her head.

"No, I was in that cat's mind, remember? He really cares for Raven, and I'm sure he would do anything he could to get back with her after being separated." She explained.

"Either way; now Raven _and_ Icicle Jr. are on the loose in Metropolis." Nightwing said.

"Icicle Jr.? but why would Raven bother to help out one of the inmates? Especially Junior?" Zatana asked.

"Doesn't matter, we're going after and bringin her back." Super-boy said strongly. Nightwing shook his head.

"Icicle Jr. yes. Raven, no." he said.

"What?! What do you mean we aren't getting Raven?" Kidflash asked. "She broke out of prison!"

"But she's also pregnant remember? We're going to leave her alone for the time being." Nightwing explained.

"But she could get in real trouble." Zatana exclaimed. Nightwing nodded.

"Exactly; she'll get desperate, then she'll come to us on her own." He said.

"I don't like this, Raven's been through a lot; what makes you think she'd come to us?" Super-boy asked.

"When a person's desprate they'll do anything for help." Nightwing said, "And she will get desperate, trust me."

~0~

"So...Where are we?" Junior asked, looking around Raven's living room. Raven and Cherie(who was still in Saber form) turned to him. Cherie growled.

"My old house." She said, "And by the looks of it the Justice League has abandoned it."

"Old house huh?" Junior asked, as Cherie transformed back into his house cat form and jumped into Raven's arms. Junior gaped, "That's the cat that helped us escape?"

"Witch's familiar." Raven said with a wink.

"Man if my dad knew the monsterous cat that kicked his ass was just some common house cat." Junior said laughing. Cherie hissed.

"Cherie's no house cat. He's an alley cat." Raven translated, and stroked Cherie's fur. "Also, you're dad's nothing more than a over testosterone ice-head! He couldn't go up against me if I had my powers."

"Yeah about that; why can't you use your powers?" Junior asked, Raven looked to cherie who growled.

"Just cause." She mumbled, "So, in the meantime if we get into trouble you n Cherie will have to take care of it. sorry."

"I'm begining to think that's the only reason you let me come with you." Junior mumbled, Raven shrugged.

"Not completely; but hey, you complaining?" she asked, Junior shook his head.

"I guess not," He said putting his hand behind his head, "So what's next?"

"Lay low, and hope to god no one finds us." Raven said, then walked up the stairs, "You can sleep in my parents old room, I'm going to bed."

Junior watched Raven walk up the stair and go into a room, shutting the door and locking it.

"What's she think I'm going to do break into her room?" He mumbled then sighed and went looking for the other room, "Whatever."

Meanwhile in Raven's room, Raven leaned against her bedroom door. Cherie looked up at Raven as she slid down to the floor.

"I still miss Klarion." She mumbled, Cherie meowed.

"You must forget about him Raven dear. He's not going to come back." He said, Raven bit her lip.

"But he has to, I thought he loved me." She mumbled wiping her eyes. "He just as to."

~0~

"Hello? Raven? You up yet?" Junior asked on the other side of Raven's bed room door. Cherie hissed, while Raven found herself in her bathroom feeling the morning sickness of pregnancy. She groaned.

"Cherie, tell him to just go away." She said, holding her head as she felt another wave of sickness wash over her. Cherie mewed. "Oh yeah, that's right."

Raven then laid her hand on Cherie's head. His body began to glow as his form twisted and warped.

Icicle Jr. stood outside Raven's bedroom door; she had been in there all morning. The door opened and Junior jumped back to see a pale skinned man with black and white hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black ribbon around the collar and black dress pants.

"Dear Raven isn't feeling well. She will be but a moment." He said, Junior gave him a look.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked.

"It's Cherie," Raven said, wobbling out of her room next to her newly transformed cat, "I cast a spell on him changing his form. That'll be the last spell I'll be able to cast now."

"All this for a cat?" Junior asked. Raven nodded, leaning on Cherie.

"It'll make easier for translations later down the road." Cherie said, "Besides that, I can now lend a hand in our laying low plan."

"Yeah about that; why exactly are we lying low again? I mean you've taken out the League before." Junior said.

"Yeah, with help from my ex-boyfriend." Raven hissed, "There's no way either of us could do that now."

"So what we just sit here and wait? For what?" Junior shouted, Raven shook her head.

"No ice-head, I have an idea. However it requires doing something I'd really rather avoid." She said.

"And that would be..?" Junior asked.

"I gotta call in a favor from someone I've been avoiding since we broke out of Belle Reve." Raven mumbled then pushed past Cherie and Junior. "Need to get to a pay phone."

"Why not use the phone that's here?" Junior asked, Cherie rolled his eyes then smacked the back of his head.

"Do you have ice-cubes for brains boy?" He hissed, "The Justice League will be able to find us then."

"Geeze, you're real mean for a house cat, Cherie." Junior said, Cherie glared and plucked Junior behind the ear.

"One; I am not a house cat, and two; it's Cherie_ Curie_, and you shall call me by my full name or not at all." He scolded. Raven sighed in frustration.

"Would you two cut it out? Geeze." She growled, "I'll be right back. Behave the both of ya!"

~0~

"She escaped? By having her familiar break her out?" Klarion asked, his brows raising in interest. He had recently been told that Raven had been broken out of Belle Reve by Savage, who seemed less than happy about it. Klarion couldn't help but crack a small grin.

"That's just hilarious!" He shouted, then began laughing hysterically, causing Teekl to jump off his lap. "You were out foxed by a cat!"

Savage narrowed his eyes at Klarion, who seemed very much amused by this whole ordeal.

'I can tell you're humored by this." He said gruffly Klarion straightened up and sighed.

"Well duh, you're prison couldn't even hold a powerless witch-girl! That's funny!" He shouted, then narrowed his eyes, "So what are you going to do about her now?"

'I'm afraid that's a plan that will not be disclosed with you, Klarion.' Savage said, Klarion's smirk disappeared.

"What do you mean you won't tell me?!" He shouted. Savage crossed his arms over his chest.

'The Light still finds it hard to completely trust you; so the plans regarding the Witch-girl Raven will not be discussed with you.' He said, then ended the video conference. Klarion glared at the blank screen, he then looked to Teekl and stood. Teekl meowed as Klarion lead the way out of the room.

"Abra Kadabra! I'm going out!" Klarion shouted then teleported out of the building to do God only knew what.

** Meow! Haha I decided to give Cherie Curie a body just for the hex of it. I'll be posting a picture of him and Raven sometime soon on my deviantart page mew. ;3 anyhow I finally got to order some comic books online! Batgirl issue 18! And seven soldiers of Victory! Oh no way! Batman's using a cat to test scarecrow's stupid powder! Not cool! Use a rat or something! Cat's shouldn't be tested on! Anyway I can't wait to read them when they finally get here! *Fangirly squeal!* anyway Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I'm just your problem  
I'm just your problem  
It's like I'm not even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem

**Marceline the Vampire Queen I like the song meow. I seriously think Cartoon Network is trying to take DC nation off the air! I missed last week's episode; before the dawn Thank god for I would have missed it completely. Also I'm so happy, you're reviews make my day Black Butler I so didn't mean for him to come out that way; but I like Cherie to be a bit more proper yaknow? Anyway I also deleted that comment that got me so depressed I really hope miss Guest doesn't get mad at me; but frankly if u must nit-prick at a fanfiction about a character being slightly out of character? Go write your own. I thank you for the criticism, but no one likes a hater. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The payphone Raven had mentioned before was nearly a block or two away from her house, and having to go alone somewhat bothered her, but how else was she supposed to make sure Junior didn't go snooping through her underwear drawer—well it seemed like that would be something he would do—despite that she really didn't want to call the person she was going to call anyway, but it had to be done. So, Raven trudged the block and a half to probably the only payphone in Gotham city and groaned as she dug into her pockets for a quarter, and dialed the number. The phone rang several times before going to voice mail. Raven cursed.

"Mary; it's me. For obvious reasons I can't tell you where I am, but you can relax I'm not going to do anything that draws attention to myself." She said leaving a message for Zatana and hanging up. Raven crossed her arms, "Well I hope that worked and no one from the Justice league can track me from that."

She then turned and smacked into a familiar sight, and instantly her feature's dropped.

"Oh sshhhhhoot." Raven cursed.

"Well isn't this a fun treat, eh Cat-girl?" Cheshire said flirtatiously. Raven ran, only to be chased by her attacker as she threw throwing stars at her.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Why are _you_ after me?!" Raven shouted, skidding to a halt as Cheshire jumped in front of her and pulled out a sword.

"Don't take it personally kid; just part of the job." She said, walking up to Raven slowly.

"Well then make freezing part of your job!" Shouted Junior's voice from far away, as a he froze Cheshire from the shoulders down. Raven looks around and spots Icicle Jr. and Cherie Curie on a roof top.

"Did you guys follow me here!?" She shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Raven lovely; I couldn't help myself." Cherie said. Junior rolled his eyes.

"Yaknow you could be a little grateful!" he shouted, Raven shrugged as the two slid down an ice-bridge to where Raven was standing.

"I am, believe me." Raven said.

"New boy-friend Cat-girl?" Cheshire taunted, Raven hissed.

"Junior is _not_ my boyfriend you Alice in wonderland reject!" she shouted, Junior flinched a bit as Cheshire cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, my bad." She said, Raven seethed.

"Cherie!" She shouted, Cherie stood next to her.

"Well aren't you a cutie." She purred, Cherie made a disgusted face.

"The human female body is not something in which I am attracted." He said then looked to Raven.

"Get rid of her." Raven growled. Cherie nodded, then leaned in close to Cheshire and grinned.

"Now who's the Cheshire cat hm cutie?" Cheshire remarked, before Cherie rose his hand above his head, his finger nails extended as he cut right though the ice and slashed Cheshire across her abdomen. Cherie's smirk slipped as Cheshire let out a shriek of pain and passed out.

"Well that did nothing for me." He said, then turned to Raven who starred in somewhat terror.

"She's not dead; that was nearly as deep as it could have been, fear not dear Raven." Cherie said, Raven shook her head.

"What? No I'm fine." She mumbled, Junior looked to Cherie who gave a pointed nod, then snapped his fingers as a portal opened up behind Cheshire and he pushed her through.

"Hey how come he can do magic and you can't?" Junior asked, Cherie rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Cherie can do magic as a human; hard to explain. Let's just go." Raven said, then grabbed Cherie by the ribbon and pulling him down to her eye level, "No bodies; got me Cherie?"

"Understood Raven Lovely." Cherie said with a monotone expression. Raven release her human-turned cat and walked ahead of the two.

"She could be a little grateful since we saved her. Don't you think?" Junior asked, Cherie sighed.

"My dear Raven is a tad temperamental when it comes to being saved. She doesn't like being a victim." He said calmly. "Not to mention this is the second time we've run into that assassin."

"I know this isn't an appropriate time but…are you gay?" Junior asked, Cherie gave him a look. "Just asking."

"I am not; I am simply not attracted to the human female body." He said then fixed the ribbon around his neck and walked off after Raven.

~0~

"I got a message on my phone from Raven. She's not using her phone." Zatana said, the others gaped.

"She called you?" M'gaan asked, Zatana nodded.

"Here gimme a second." She said then fiddled with her cellphone and put it on speaker.

'Mary; it's me. For obvious reasons I can't tell you where I am, but you can relax I'm not going to do anything that draws attention to myself.' The message said, 'Don't come looking for me.'

"That's it?" Wonder-girl asked, "She breaks out of jail and asks you not to go looking for her?"

"It's understandable; if we went looking for her she'd have to worry about the Justice League finding her too." Batgirl said, Zatana nodded.

"But didn't Zatara tell the League that she was…well you know…" Beetle asked.

"He's trying to convince them but I honestly don't think they're buying it." Zatana explained.

"Well that's just great! Now what are we supposed to do?" Wonder-girl asked, punching the wall.

"Calm down Wonder-girl. We'll just tell Nightwing about the message and see what he wants to do with it later. Chillax." Bumble Bee said. Wonder-girl sighed.

"This sucks; why did we have to help out some Witch-girl hussy anyway?" she growled.

"Cause she wasn't always that way." Zatana said.

"And she's Zatana's best friend." M'gaan said sternly. Wonder-girl made a face.

"Oh." She mumbled awkwardly, "So off to tell Nightwing?"

"Off to Nightwing." Batgirl repeated shoving Wonder-girl out of the room. M'gaan looked to Zatana.

"Don't worry; I'm used to this by now. I'm just worried about Raven." Zatana said, M'gaan nodded.

"Me too; especially with a creep like Junior around her." She said. "He's seriously creepy."

"I don't think we need to worry about that; I'm sure Raven can take care of herself there." Laughed Zatana.

"Yeah I guess so; but why would she take him with her?" M'gaan asked. Zatana shrugged.

"I don't know. But do you think he knows she's…"

~0~

"…PREGNANT!?" Junior shouted, Raven groaned as Junior shouted what Raven assumed Cherie told him.

"Sorry Lovely; he was annoying me with questions." He said. Raven looked to Junior who was more freaked out over this than she was when she first found out.

"Dude I hit on you! Do you know how creepy that is!?" Junior shouted, Raven's pupils turned to slits as she glared at Icicle junior.

"Yes actually I do ice-head." She hissed.

"And Klarion Bleak, that insane, psychopath, Witch-boy who could probably rip a person in half…"

"He has too…"

"…Is supposed to be the father!?" Junior continued, Raven looked to Cherie who was lingering and somewhat hiding in the doorway to the living room.

"Cherie what exactly _didn't_ you tell Junior?" she asked, Cherie shrugged.

"Don't change the subject!" Junior shouted. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? You knew I dated a Witch-boy I told you this; and it's not like the two of us are dating." She said, "And if you have a problem with all that you can leave."

There was a long pause between the two of them, before Junior spoke rubbing his head.

"If I leave knowing this now it'd make me feel bad…"

"Aw the ice-kid has a heart." Raven retorted, Junior glared, "Sorry, automatic."

"Shut up, this is completely gross and creepy, and won't he come back for you? And if he does; he'll kill me." Junior said. Raven crossed her arms.

"You can relax Klarion isn't coming back for me. When that jerk found out he dumped me." She hissed somberly. "and like I said if you have a problem you can leave but good luck not getting caught out there."

Junior made some frustrated noises as he contemplated staying or leaving. Cherie looked to Raven a bit worriedly. They did need Junior—to and extent—and if he left Raven could be in real danger if he left. Cherie couldn't protect her from everything.

"I…guess I'll stick around." Junior said with a sigh. Raven nodded.

"Good; now knowing this better end any of those creepy come-ons." She said, then grabbed the remote to the TV and switched it on. The news was on and Raven couldn't help but notice that she, Junior, and Cherie were on the headlines.

'Repeating today's earlier new report; still not sign of the duo that escaped Belle Reve early yesterday.' The female reporter said, Raven groaned as Cherie pushed past Junior and sat next to Raven.

'The criminals; young 17-year old Raven Blu, and Icicle Junior escaped Belle Reve with the help of a furry companion.' Cherie couldn't help but sneer at the reporter's comment of him being some 'furry companion.'

'The two have been marked dangerous; and citizens of Gotham and Metropolis are reminded that if the two are seen to contact the local police, and to stay indoors.' The reporter said, Raven hissed and turned off the TV.

"Well this could prove problematic." Cherie said.

"So we've been marked as dangerous. We are aren't we?" Junior asked, Raven leered.

"You and Cherie are dangerous; I can't do anything given my current situation." She said, "we need to change the way we look."

"Wait what?" Junior said.

"The two of you cannot walk around in public the way you are currently." Cherie said.

"Cherie will have to go in and get some things, since he's the only one who can move around freely." Raven then said, then got up and moved to the front room where she got a notepad and pen and began making a list, "I'm a total idiot for not knowing that before now; Cherie you'll have to get moving."

She handed Cherie the listen and he looked it over.

"Scissors?" Raven nodded.

"Don't question it; just get moving." She said, Cherie nodded and stood, looking to Junior before leaving the house and heading out for the things on Raven's list. Once gone Raven grabbed Junior by the arm.

"Come with me." She said then dragged him to her room where she began digging through drawers and her closet. "I should have some things that will fit you."

"I am not wearing girl's clothes." Junior said, Raven hissed and threw a pair of baggy black jeans at his face.

"Well lucky for you they aren't girl's clothes." She said then went back to find a shirt, "I never understood why guys got the cooler stuff in 'Goth' clothing."

She then brought out a long sleeved red and black button up shirt, the buttons were silver and snaps in the shape of skulls. She held it up proudly, looking it over before throwing it at him.

"Lucky for us you have a woman's physique." She mumbled, Junior went wide eyed.

"I don't have a girly body!" He shouted, Raven shrugged.

"Whatever makes you feel better Yuri Lowenthal." She said smiling. Junior gave her a confused look.

"Who?"

"Nothing forget about it. Now hurry up and change when Cherie comes back we'll dye your hair black." Raven said, Junior looked at her.

"I'm not dying my hair black." He said. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"You wanna be sent back to belle Reve?" she asked, Junior shook his head, "Then quit your whining and change."

~0~

When Cherie returned Raven helped Junior dye his white hair black, Cherie couldn't help but laugh as he saw the ending result. Junior had gone from his normal self to a black haired Goth-boy complete with heavy eyeliner and faux piercings on his lip and ears.

"Don't laugh! This stuff is only temporary right?" Junior asked, looking to Raven, who looked at the box of dye, and shook her head.

"No; but does it really matter?" she asked, then shrugged, "Well I'll be back soon as I'm done."

Raven then grabbed the remainder of what Cherie had gotten and retreated to the upstairs bathroom.

When Raven returned she had short blonde hair; wearing a red and black checkered pleated skirt, and a black polo shirt and pink lip gloss on. Cherie and Junior gawked, causing Raven to frown.

"Stop staring! I know what I look like so keep quiet." She hissed, "Now let's get out of here, we need to find a new place to stay before someone sees us here."

** Oh Blonde Raven scary; and she cut her hair; isn't that just so sad? personally I love women that have long dark colored hair, it's just so pretty—but it's not like I don't like short haired girls. I have short I think brunette colored hair? I don't know I don't usually keep my natural hair; right now it's black jet black I think. What's your hair color? And what kind of hair do you like on a person? Tell me in ur reviews this way I know you read my A/N. review! And yes; I made a joke at Yuri Lowenthal's expense. Since he plays multiple characters here—including Junior—I thought it'd be funny.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Like an apple from a tree

I am brittle, strong and sweet

But of course that isn't me

It's what I truly want to be"

**A song by Hatsune Miku dubbed by Miku-tan; I recommended song to listen to mind you. Haha anyhow I love you're reviews**_** Blackanomaly**_** is your hair long too? If so you are one gorgeous babe! **_**Da'Ink**_** you changed your picture! I like it; though I do sorta miss the LSP picture. ADVENTURE TIME! Anyhow I love the review about Klarion…  
Klarion-I don't; I seriously think she's going to kill me one of these days.  
Me- she probably will; well good luck with that.  
Klarion-Wait what? You'll let her?!  
Me- you're not my character(sad face) so I can't help you. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Raven you're blonde." Cherie said, he was still shocked by the fact that Raven had bleached instead of dyed. Raven sighed.

"Yes I'm aware. I couldn't very well use the hot pink dye you got." She said, walking down the darkened street.

"I like it." Junior said, "It's pretty."

"Either way it doesn't matter; no one is going to find us now with us like this." Raven snapped; "Let's just focus on finding a place to stay until we can get moving again."

"Uhm I think I might know a place." Junior said, Raven turned to him.

"It's not some place cold is it?" She mumbled, "I hate the cold."

"It's not too cold. Yaknow just because I go by Icicle Junior doesn't mean I live in cold places." Junior said. Raven shrugged.

"Sorry." She said.

"Well come on boy speak up." Cherie said, Junior gave Cherie a look.

"It's an hold hide out my dad n me used to use when we were still working together." He explained, "It's a warehouse, actually it's not far from here."

"Nice; now let's go, it's supposed to rain and I don't like getting wet." Raven said brushing her still somewhat long bangs behind her ear.

~0~

Meanwhile out the outskirts of Gotham Jason Blood was creating a location potion. He had heard about Raven's break out and was getting himself ready for when the witch-girl decided to use whatever spell she was going to use to get Etrigan.

"Little Witch-girl should have stayed in prison; you're fate was sealed the moment you escaped." He mumbled to himself. He then heard a yowling sound outside his window; he turned to see a black cat with a scar on one of its eyes, yowling to come in from the rain. He opened the window and letting the stray inside. It jumped onto Jason's desk and shook the water from its coat, and then mewed.

"I'll let you stay until the rain clears; then it's right back outside alright little one?" Jason said, the cat hissed and jumped down from Jason's desk and onto the floor, curling up in a ball and lying next to his chair. Jason sighed then closed the window to keep the rain from coming in as well. He then yawned.

"I suppose I can let you stay in here for one night." He said, the cat looked up at him with bright yellow eyes as Jason walked from his desk and to his bedroom.

Later that night Jason awoke to the sound of a loud crash, he groaned knowing full well what the cause of the noise way. He jumped from his bed and ran to his study, expecting to see the one stray but instead found a whole pack of stray cats. They were destroying his study; including the location spell he had finished; the cats all paused when they noticed Jason and growled. Jason stood speechless as the cats then escaped through the open window that he could have sworn he had shut. When they were gone the study was in ruin; books were shredded and beyond repair, test tubes and vials were smashed to pieces, along with his large crystal ball he was to use to find Raven. Everything was in ruin.

"Infernal beasts!" He shouted then ran to his window. "Not even you can stop me from locating the girl! You're master will die for her crimes!"

~0~

Raven awoke and stared wide eyed as she noticed Junior and Cherie were next to her. She sat up, her now short blonde hair standing on end.

"GET UP YOU LAZY CREEPS!" she growled, Junior jumped from his sleep and backed away from Raven, while Cherie lazily opened one eye.

"What is the matter Raven Lovely?" he asked lazily. Raven glared.

"Sorry Raven; I didn't mean to—"

"Save it!." Raven said then plucked Cherie between the eyes.

"What was that for?" Cherie asked, sitting up.

"I am not waking up to find the two of you lying next to me every morning!" Raven shouted then moved to stand only to feel a wave of nausea, forcing her back down.

"Raven are you ok?!" Junior asked Raven nodded.

"Morning sickness. Happens." She mumbled, holding her stomach. Cherie sat behind her and forced Raven to lean against him.

"Thankfully you're only a month into your pregnancy. Things could be much worse otherwise." He said purring slightly. Junior stood.

"You know you probably shouldn't be moving so much." He said.

"Don't have much choice do I? besides if the kid's survived the shocking and being knocked around like a ragdoll by your old man; it can probably survive moving." Raven said, suddenly Junior found Cherie's ice cold green stare on him, a low growl escaped his throat. Raven put her hand on his head.

"He didn't do anything it was Senior so cut it out." She explained. Cherie's stare still did not leave Junior.

"Well I guess I'll go check to see if we're in the clear." He said, Raven cocked an eyebrow and was about to ask why but decided he was still probably trying to register his own situation. As he left Raven sat up.

"You think it was a mistake to force him along?" she asked Cherie tilted his head to the side.

"I don't suppose either way. You needed someone to help you." He said, then noticed the somber look on Raven's face. "You still miss _him_ don't you?"

"…Yes." Raven mumbled, "Of course I do."

"You must forget about him Raven dear; he is gone." Cherie urged, Raven shook her head.

"Yeah, but I know how to get him back." She said her features growing dark, Cherie looked to his master.

"Raven…Lovely, what do you mean?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

"Nothing forget it. It's not important." She hissed, then Junior came running back, Cherie let out a low growl.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"We've got company!" Junior said. Raven then heard voices behind the door and she swore. Cherie stood but Raven pulled him back down.

"Just relax." She said though her body was shaking like a leaf; the fear of getting caught burned through her, as the doors to the building opened up revealing two police officers.

"Alright what are you kids doing here?" One demanded, Raven bit her lip as everyone got quiet. Then an idea came to her.

"Don't cha'll know this is the best place to hang out?" She said in a thick southern accent. Junior and Cherie stared at her. The officer rolled his eyes.

"It's just some kids messing around in an abandoned building." He said, the other one looked hard at Raven.

"I don't know; hold on a second." He said, Junior looked to Raven.

"What's with the accent?" he whispered, Raven shrugged.

"Learned it from Tuppence. Don't ask." She whispered back, then looked to the officer who was now at eye level with her on the ground. She stared back wide eyed.

"Now I recognize her! It's that meta-human girl that broke outta Belle Reve!" he shouted, suddenly something threw the policemen across the room knocking them both out. Raven, Junior, and Cherie looked around to see what had happened, when Cherie let out a loud growl.

"Well isn't this a fun surprise." Klarion said standing with Teekl on his shoulders and his hands on his hips. Raven stared biting her lip to keep it from quivering. Junior cursed.

"Oh crap…" He mumbled, Klarion narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you want Klarion?" Raven asked, Klarion's gaze shifted to her.

"The only thing I've ever wanted from some lowlife _human_," he said, though before he could finish Cherie attacked him; tackling Klarion to the ground. Klarion managed to keep the familiar from clawing out his throat.

"You little…you abandoned her!" He growled Junior looked to Raven who watched as Cherie tried to maul Klarion to death.

"Cherie stop it!" Raven shouted, going to try and pull her cat off of Klarion, but she was held back by Junior.

"Are you insane!? They'll both kill you!" He shouted, Raven struggled against Junior, who was doing his best to restrain her without hurting her baby. The two then watched as Klarion struggled against Cherie who was starting to overpower him.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!" Cherie growled, as he swiped his claws against Klarion's face, leaving three perfect line across his cheek. After a long time of struggling against the cat Klarion managed kick Cherie off of him, he flew across the building he landed in a heap on the floor transforming back to his cat form. Raven shrieked in pain as Klarion wiped the blood from his cheek and walked over to Junior and Raven. He glared down at Icicle Jr. and grabbed Raven by the arm and pulling her into him.

"I'll be taking her from here." He growled and pushed Junior to the ground. Junior looked up at Klarion sheer terror in his eyes. Klarion then grinned, "Now scram, before I rip you to pieces."

Raven looked to Junior as he stood and bolted out of the building. Raven groaned.

"Stupid…coward…" She moaned Klarion pulled her off of him and glared down at her.

"You cheated on me." He growled Raven looked up at him in confusion.

"Cheated on you?" She hissed, then ripped herself from his grip, "You dumped me!"

Klarion pursed his lips and pouted, crossing his arms and looking to Raven, who was staring at him in confusion and anger.

"I did no such thing! I may not be too happy about you getting pregnant…"

"That's your fault just as much as it is mine by the way!" Raven shouted, Klarion frowned.

"Do you have any idea how unusual it is for a Lord of Chaos to father a child born human?" He shouted back Raven gave him a look, "I'm not supposed to be able to have a kid with you! So yes I panicked and ran off but not to leave you to suffer from this! Aah! My point is you're still my woman! And it doesn't matter what happened to you you'll always be mine, I'm not letting anyone else have you not even that super freak ice-head!"

Raven gave him a look of shock; of all things she had expected him to say that was by far the complete opposite. Klarion breathed heavily after he finished his speech, he then ran a hand through his hair messing up his devil-styled hair. He then sighed and grabbed Raven by the arms and forcing his lips onto hers. Raven cried as she wrapped her arms around Klarion's neck and hugged him close. Then a thought crossed her mind and she pulled away; drying her eyes.

"Klarion I want to make a contract with you." She said Klarion gave her a look.

"A contract?" he repeated, Raven nodded.

"Yes; I read a bit more on you and the Lords of Chaos, and I found out you can make contracts with humans like me." She said, as Cherie—now in cat form—stumbled over to them, growling at Klarion, who looked down at him, then his eyes shifted to Raven's face. She seemed serious and almost as she knew exactly what she was trying to do, so he stood up straight and gave Raven a deadly serious look.

"And what kind of contract would that be?" he asked, Raven nodded as he acknowledged her seriousness.

"I want you to stay with me…forever." She said strongly. Klarion cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"And what do I get in return?" he asked, "There always has to be something given you know."

"You get..m-me—forever until the day I die!" she shouted stumbling a bit over her words. Klarion laughed and gave Raven an evil grin.

"Sounds more like a human marriage proposal to me." He said amused, Raven glared.

"Call it what you want; but that's my contract take it…" she said, then paused, "…or leave it."

There was a long moment of silence as Klarion seemed to think it over. After the long moment of silence Klarion grinned and grabbed Raven by the wrist.

"Alright then," he said then slit both of their hands and clasping them tightly, he then pulled her close, "I'll take it."

Cherie looked to Teekl who seemed just as shocked as he was, he then stumbled over to Raven as she went to pick him up.

"So then where too?" Klarion asked, Raven shook her head.

"I don't care just anywhere but here." She said, Klarion nodded then with a wink picked Raven up bridal-style.

"Alright then; I know the perfect place then, and I've gotta admit; I'm going to miss my blue haired Raven." He said, Raven blushed.

"I-it'll grow back…" She mumbled, then Klarion carried Raven through the portal he opened and the couple disappeared.

~0~

"Nightwing I got another message from Raven!" Zatana shouted running to Nightwing in the Cave's front room. Nightwing turned.

"Another one?" he asked, Zatana nodded.

"Yes, but this one's….it's different." She explained, then pressed play on her phone.

'Mary, Zatana—whichever, listen I'm fine; Junior ran off, but believe me, that's probably for the better.' The message said, 'Don't come looking for me; it really won't do you any good. I'm safe though, believe me, and another thing; thank you for all your help….oh and would you quit acting all shy and go out with that—"

"What'd the rest say?" Nightwing asked. Zatana blushed.

"Oh, heh, nothing just babbling about me is all." She said, "but what should we do?"

"Take her advice. We'll leave her alone for now, she deserves a bit of rest don't you think?" Nightwing said, Zatana nodded.

"But what do you think happened?" she asked, "I've never heard her sound so…cheery."

"Who knows; but really do you care as long as she's happy?" Nightwing asked, Zatana nodded, then looked to her phone.

"Uhm speaking of happiness…Nightwing?" she asked, Nightwing gave her a look, then smirked.

"Oh yeah that reminds me; Zatana you want to go out tonight?" he asked, "That is if I'm not being too chalant about it."

Zatana smiled, and laughed a bit.

"Not at all, and I'd love to go out with you tonight." She said smirking.

**READERS DO NOT BE FOOLED! THIS IS NOT THE END OF MY STORY! Haha but that would be a pretty sweet ending; however there are several loose ends in need of tying up like for instance Abra Kadabra and Jason Blood. Will Klarion find out Abra betrayed him? And will Etrigan get his claws on Raven? And will I ever get around to explaining the idea with the stray cats? All this and more shall be revealed! Soon mind you. Haha review and tell me; who's you're favorite character in this story? Those who answer will get a kiss from Klarion and humanoid Cherie; you're choice. Haha  
Klarion-again?  
Cherie- I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!  
Me-Yes again…no I never said you were Cherie. n_n reviews!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"The ring of vows  
Our red thread  
Is invisible now  
There are no promises,  
either, but-  
Don't let go of our joined hands"

**Shadow of Love that's the song its japanese from the anime Nana! Oh I should really stretch this over two chapters but I don't know if that's how it'll end anyhow I'm sooo happy! Life is grand! Haha if you're wondering why I'm in such a good mood; I honestly have **_**NO**_** idea haha! I'm just in a great mood tonight. So Cherie, Klarion who've we got on the list of kissers today?  
Cherie-*growls* I am not a butler!  
Klarion-I saw that Knife**_** Da'Ink**_** I'm not falling for that!  
Me-You'll kiss her and like it; both of you! And Cherie I styled you're human form loosly off Sebastian.  
Cherie-when you get home I am going to shred your favorite stuffed animal!  
Me-NO! not Larg! You can't eat him! Haha anyway virtual kisses to **_**Da'Ink**_**, and **_**Blackanomaly**_** thankies for the reviews! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It's been a year and a half since Raven and Klarion disappeared, but Zatana didn't seemed worried too much about it. Then again she was too busy with Nightwing—or as she discovered recently Dick Grayson—they were now together, and happy, much like Zatana hoped Raven was; and Zatana and the others never found out about Klarion taking Raven back. Abra was never discovered for going behind Klarion's back to use Jason Blood to kill Raven, and Raven had a healthy and happy baby, making Abra a new nanny. However on a not-so-lighter side; the Team suffered a loss of their headquarters 'The Cave.' Garfield, Impulse, and Blue Beetle had been captured, then rescued by the Team. Now things were quiet in Gotham City; aside from the new aliens making Earth their new alley. Dick and Zatana sat on a bench in the park and watched the people that hang around.

"Hey Grayson, I know it's been over a year since we saw her; but what do you think Raven's up to now days?" Zatana asked, Dick shrugged.

"Probably raising her kid." He said, putting his arm around Zatana's shoulders.

"I hope she's ok, I can't help but worry about her yaknow?" she said.

"I'm sure wherever she is and whatever she's doing; she's just fine." Dick said smiling. Zatana smiled back and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm sure you're right."

Meanwhile in some other part of Gotham, a bright red and black light flashed through the city revealing Klarion with Raven standing next to him holding a baby wrapped in a redish blanket in her arms. She scanned the surrounding area and smiled.

"It's been a while; place really has changed a lot." She said then looked down at her child. "I wonder how Zatana's doing?"

"Guess we'll find out." Klarion said. Raven looked over to him.

"You know I was serious about making Her seeing Lita." She said Klarion nodded.

"Yeah yeah don't remind me." He said, Raven glared.

"She's my only friend besides you; and you're my boyfriend!" she shouted, then sighed, "Let's not start this now ok?"

Klarion pouted then crossed his arms, and looked down to Raven and their kid and sighed.

"Alright; let's just hurry up and find Baby-Zatana." He said, Raven smiled and leaned into Klarion.

"You're such a whiner; and don't worry you don't have to see her. I know you aren't on the best of terms with her and hers." She said. Cherie sat on her shoulders and pawed at the baby, making her giggle and pull his tail, Cherie growled and snaked his tail around Raven's neck, away from the baby Lita.

"I'm still going to help you find her; can't very well leave you with the baby to fend for yourselves." Klarion said Raven smiled flirtatiously.

"You could but that result in you sleeping on the couch." She said, Klarion nodded.

"Right."

~0~

"I sense something in the magical plane." Nabu said, Zatara had once again donned the Helmet of Fate for reasons unknown, though this time there was some agreements made; Fate would allow Zatara to remove the helmet upon request, and Zatara would use the Helmet every time they were at the WatchTower.

"What's he talking about?" Impulse asked Blue Beetle.

"Beats me; I never did understand the whole magical stuff." Blue mumbled back. Nabu turned to the two boys and narrowed his eyes.

"I sense something dark in Gotham city." He said, then heard Zatana and Nightwing enter the Tower. Zatana noticed right away something was up.

"Fate?" She questioned but Nabu ignored her and walked away and Kidflash soon appeared by the duo's side.

"He mumbled something about a disturbance in the force." He said, "I think Klarion's involved."

"It wouldn't come as a shock to me; it's been quiet for a while since. It wouldn't surprise me." Nightwing said. Zatana nodded, then Impulse and Blue came up.

"Yaknow it could be Raven." Impulse offered. Zatana glared.

"That's impossible; Raven's been gone for over a year, besides that she has a kid to look after I doubt she'd be out causing trouble." She said.

"But we really don't know what happened to her; let's not rule out the possiblility." Kidflash said.

"I agree; she may not be causing trouble but she could be back." Nightwing agreed. Zatara sighed.

"Alright, Alright; let's check it out." She said.

~0~

"It's been quiet for some time." Jason said to himself, he sat in his study he hd gotten new books to replace the ones the stray cats had shredded over a year ago. At the moment he skimmed through some random book when he felt some strange energy around Gotham. His face went dark, "You should have stayed in you're little hide away Witch-girl."

~0~

"This place has gone to the dumps." Raven said staring at her old house, the two had walked down the streets and somehow managed to find their way to Raven's old house she lived in before she met Klarion. She was surprised no one was inhabiting the building, or at the very least that it hadnt been condemned or something. She looked down at her baby and smiled.

"Yaknow I almost regret what happened to the old man and woman." She said to Klarion, who was also staring at the house.

"You do?" He asked, Raven shrugged.

"Almost; I mean I do wonder what they would say about Lita." She said, then walked on, "Oh man I really hope Zatana still lives in the same house."

"Yaknow we could always bring her out ourselves." Klarion offered. Raven turned and stared wide eyed.

"What about Lita?" she asked, Klarion rubbed his child's cheek.

"She'll be fine; I'm just going to cause a little chaos. Nothing too big." He said, smiling when his daughter giggled and grabbed his finger, (arent babies so cute when they arent screaming?) Raven smirked.

"Fine, fine; I just hope you're not rusty from being dormant for a year." She teased, Klarion gave an amused smirked.

"I'm Lord of Chaos; I don't get rusty." He said, Raven nodded.

"Yeah, yeah; you bring the Chaos." She said, "You do what you want; I'm going to make a safe distance from your chaos."

"It won't be _that_ big." Klarion said pouting Raven leaned up and kissed Klarion; leaving a blue-ish black kissy mark on his cheek. Klarion smirked.

"You tend to go over board is all." Raven said, then flew off with Lita in her arms to a far off building. Klarion looked to Teekl, who meowed.

"Time to have some fun." Klarion said rubbing his hands together, as he mumbled something in Latin and a loud bang sounded as fire hydrants and street lights flew from their bindings in the ground, buildings shook and their windows smashed. Klarion laughed amused as he tore up the street, but not even bothering to touch Raven's house.

~0~

Not far from Raven's old neighborhood; Zatana, Nightwing, Impulse, Kidflash, and Blue heard the commotion and went to investigate, however they were intercepted by Nabu soaring through the air past the mini-heroes.

"Wait if Fate's here…then…" Nightwing's voice trailed off, as the group all knew what he was thinking, a sudden black of red energy confirmed their thoughts. They landed right as Nabu flew backward into the group. They looked up to see Klarion his palms glowing red.

"I don't have time to fight an old geezer like you Nabu." He growled, he then noticed the group and calmed down.

"Well aren't you punctual." He said extinguishing the flames in his hands and crossing his arms. The group stood ready for any attack he might throw, Klarion frowned.

"Oh don't go all hero on me, I'm not trying to cause trouble." He said.

"Sure looks like it to me!" Impulse said, gesturing to the broken buildings. Klarion shrugged then snapped his fingers as all the buildings were put back together.

"Alright Klarion what are you trying to pull?" Zatana demanded. Klarion smirked evilly, as Nabu stood in front of the group.

"I've got someone who's just dying to see you." He said, Zatana took a step back.

"Zatana!" A familiar voice shouted from above, Zatana was soon greeted by Raven coming out of her hiding spot. The group stared wide eyed as Raven Landed between Klarion and the group.

"Raven?!" they all gaped at the girl, who was holding a small child in her arms. Cherie meowed.

"Been a while." She said, noting the awkwardness between them. Zatana walked up to Raven and swallowed her in a hug.

"Raven I missed you so much!" She cried, Raven squirmed a bit.

"Uh, yeah me too. But you're crushing Lita." She mumbled, Zatana let go and looked down at Raven's arms seeing a pale, almost blue skinned baby with black hair and odd sapphire colored eyes.

"Oh and sorry about Klarion wrecking the neighborhood," Raven went on, "It was the only way we could get you guys out here. Though I didn't expect to see _him_ here."

Raven glared at Nabu who seemingly looked down his nose at her. Obviously she hadn't forgotten any of the friction between the two of them.

"Uh anyone else want to point out the Witch-boy in the area?" Blue asked pointing to Klarion who was now standing next to Raven.

"I think that one's a bit obvious don't you think?" Raven asked, blushing a bit. Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry; baby-Zatana I don't plan to stick around for your reunion." He growled. Raven gave him a look.

"You said you'd be nice." She mumbled.

"No I said I'd help you find her. I'm leaving now." Klarion said and was then swallowed up in black smoke. Once gone Zatana looked to Raven.

"You two…are back together?" she asked, Raven nodded.

"Oh we have _soo_ much catching up to do." she said.

~0~

After the group got over the initial shock of the fact that Klarion and Raven were back together, and Raven explaining what had happened; excluding the part where she made a contract with Klarion, Zatana and Raven sat in Zatana's house; Raven had put Lita down for a nap, and had Cherie watch her as she slept.

"So, Raven…Where have you been all this time?" Zatana asked walking out of the kitchen with two mugs of warm tea. She handed one to Raven and sat across from her in the living room.

"Well that's a little hard to explain we just sort of disappeared yaknow?" Raven began, "After he came back for me, we simply wanted to disappear. I think we ended up in Europe or somewhere."

"Europe?" Zatana questioned. Raven shrugged.

"I honestly don't know; we never left the uh, Castle much. With all the moving and everything; I was beginning to have complications in my pregnancy with Lita." She said somberly.

"Hm, I noticed that her skin was blue, did everything go alright with her?" Zatana asked.

"Oh that; Klarion's skin is naturally blue, she's actually very healthy for a half Witch baby." Raven said waving her hand as if to dismiss the thought. "But I do worry about her."

"You said she was healthy…"

"Yes but, it's not normal for someone like Klarion to have a baby with a human like me. Yaknow?" Raven said looking into her mug, "Listen Zatana I didn't just come back to Gotham for a social visit."

Zatana gave Raven a confused look as she stared into her mug.

"Zatana, I want you to be Lita's Godmother." Raven finally said, "In case something happens to me. Klarion won't be able to raise her on his own, and I can't very well trust Abra to watch her forever, he's older than all of us."

Zatana nodded.

"I'm honored that you'd ask me that Raven." She said. Raven smiled.

"Well you're really the only person I can trust to ask." She said, then heard crying in the other room Zatana looked at her as she stayed seated.

"Aren't you going to go check on…." She trailed off when the crying stopped and Raven smiled knowingly.

"Cherie's with her; every time she wakes up he lies down next to her and purrs. She likes the sound and vibration." She explained then giggled, "Strange though it never works with Teekl."

"So Raven, you bleached your hair." Zatana said changing the subject and pointing out Raven's now shoulder length hair, it was still predominantly blonde but you could see some remnants of her unusual dark blue hue. Raven nodded.

"Yeah when we were still hiding; Junior and me I mean." She said. Zatana smiled.

"Looks good on ya." She said, nudging her friend. Raven shrugged.

"Meh; Klarion wishes I'd dye it back, but I don't feel like it just yet." She said, "I've noticed Klarion doesn't like change very much."

"Happens I guess, so why'd you choose now to come back?" Zatana asked.

"I missed the place, so I asked Klarion if we could come back for a little while." Raven explained, Zatana made a face.

"You had to ask him?" she asked, Raven nodded.

"It's hard for me to use magic these days." She explained, "And I know what you're thinking; but Klarion really is a sweet person. He just adores Lita."

"Listen; Raven this is something I should have said a long time ago." Zatana started, "I just want you to be happy. I guess I shouldn't have tried to keep you and Klarion apart before; I mean as long as he treats you right…"

"He does by the way; as shocking as that may seem." Raven said smirking.

"My point is I owe you the biggest of apologies." Zatana said, Raven nodded.

"It's fine; you knew him _waay_ better than I did—geeze this is like one of those soap operas you used to watch." She said with a laugh. Zatana frowned.

"Hey those shows were awesome!" she shouted. Raven laughed.

"Yeah for drama queens." She poked. The two then began laughing, like when they used to, as if nothing that happened between them happened. It felt so surreal, at least to Zatana it did. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Raven, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but...about Klarion…is he…" She tried to find the right words to say, when Raven opened her mouth to speak.

"Still with the Light?" She quizzed, Zatana nodded, "Yes. He is."

"But…"

"I don't know why, but I decided to not pick at it." Raven said, "He can do whatever he wants so long as he comes home."

"I see…" Zatana thought aloud, Raven smirked.

"But enough about that; how're you n you're Nightwing?" She asked, "You an item?"

Zatana blushed but said nothing Raven grinned.

"You are. I'm so happy for you, I knew you two hookup." She said, "So how's that goin? Well I hope."

"It's ok, Nightwing's a good guy, we haven't done anything but go out and stuff but…" Zatana said, Raven nodded, giggling a bit.

"Yeah; I'd take it slow too," she said then winked, "don't wanna end up like me."

"That's not—"

"I know, relax." Raven said cutting her off. Zatana turned bright red.

"But uhm anyway; about Klarion and the light…" she asked, Raven sat up.

"That's something you'll have to talk to Klarion about." She said somberly. Zatana nodded; if she wanted the answers she'd have to ask Klarion herself, and that wasn't something she wasn't looking forward to.

** WHOO! I'm in an awesome mood! I hope ya'll enjoyed this; isn't Lita (Lee-Tah) just sooo adorable? What you've seen so far anyway? The next chapter is going to be the last one if I can help it, but I'm debating on making a second story involving the daughter. What do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**W0000T I'm in an awesome mood; haha I recently posted a video of me singing on youtube. Haha n_n I sang a song from Marceline the vampire Queen from Adventure Time. I'm just your problem. If you want I can post a link to show you I can; but if you do there is no music to it; just a vocal cover. . anyhow, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Lita kinda looks like a baby you, Raven." Beast boy pointed out; Raven was now hanging around the Tower, Raven shrugged holding Lita up and smiling.

"You think so? I always thought she looked like Klarion as a little girl." She said, Lita giggled happily. "So whatever happened to that other place you guys used to hang out in?"

"You're boyfriend's group the Light blew it up." Wonder-girl growled crossing her arms over her chest. Raven cradled her daughter in her arms as she let out a low growl.

"Hey; Klarion didn't do anything and neither did I so back off blonde-wonder." She hissed making Lita cry, Raven immediately calmed down and began to comfort the small child. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you; but neither Klarion nor me did anything to your club house."

Wonder-girl huffed and walked away mumbling something under her breath no one but a cat could hear. Cherie hissed while Raven narrowed her eyes at the super-girl.

"Meh don't mind WG; she never really liked you to begin with." Impulse said, Raven sighed.

"The feeling's mutual but it doesn't matter; I'm only here for Zatana anyway." She said as Cherie meowed.

"Wha? Aw but I wanted to stay a while longer." Raven whined, Beast-boy looked to Impulse who shrugged.

"What'd she say?" Beast-boy asked, Cherie hissed.

"Uh, Cherie's a boy." Raven said smirking a bit.

"Oh sorry; I just thought with the name…."

"Don't feel bad everyone does; I told you, you shouldn't have picked that name Cherie _Curie_." Raven said matter-o-factly. Cherie growled, "Anyway he said I should really consider leaving now."

"Why?" Impulse asked, Raven shrugged.

"Beats me; I never know what's on that cat's mind," she said then stood, "If you see Zatana tell her sorry I had to run."

Then with a snap of her fingers she was engulfed by a blue-ish black shadow and soon was gone; leaving no trace that she was there to begin with.

"Yaknow I think it'd be awesome to have magic powers," Beast-boy said, "You think if I asked M'gaan she'd let me ask Raven to teach me?"

"I doubt that." Impulse said.

~0~

"Klarion, so nice of you to grace us with your presence after this whole year and a half." Savage said sarcastically. Klarion narrowed his eyes at the scar faced man.

"Oh don't get pouty; I invented pouty remember? Besides it's not like I haven't kept contract." He said petting Teekl behind the ears as he sat on his shoulders.

"So where _have_ you been the past year? Witch-boy?" Luthor barked, Klarion's gaze shifted to him sitting in the chair opposite of him.

"I've been busy." He hissed, though he would have rather turned Luthor's chair into a large snake, but he promised Raven that he would try to calm down and not cast certain spells on impulse. Klarion sighed, that girl was making him more and more _nice_ by the day. He sat down in his chair as Teekl slid down to his lap. "So what's it this time?"

"Nothing big this time; you're aware of the Reach's arrival to earth," Savage asked, Klarion nodded as Savage brought up a slide show, showing a picture of the strange aliens shaking hands with the mayor (I think that was the guy right?). Klarion watched in boredom as Savage went over everything that involved the Reach. He looked down at Teekl who was lying lazily in his lap and his mind drifted to other things; like his new daughter. What would the Light do to her if they knew about her? He remembered once that he had a conversation with Ra's Al Ghul about immortality and other things, and he had asked Klarion if Lords of Order and Chaos could father children; Klarion had ultimately been annoyed by the question and told him no, ironic really seeing as now he _was_ a father. Then his mind switched to his old world in Limbo Town, if his family or anyone in that world were to find out about the two it could mean dire consequences to not only himself but the child too. Klarion had been so enthralled with his own thoughts he almost didn't notice the fluctuation in the magical plane, he looked out the window of the large building and scowled; what was that?

"Klarion are you paying attention?" Queen Bee asked, Klarion didn't make any move to look at her, he simply sighed.

"That's a rather stupid question; old hag." He mumbled, "You people have gotten so boring lately."

"Well excuse us for not being able to amuse you, witch-boy." Queen Bee hissed, Klarion narrowed his eyes but kept his eyes on the window. she was pressing her luck with his patients.

"Back to the task at hand? Klarion; I believe you'll be entertained to know you're part in this scheme." Savage said, Klarion's eyes shifted to the older man in slight interest and curiosity.

"And that will be?" he asked keeping his face toward the window but his gaze at his 'leader.' Savage smirked.

"In order to pull this off we'll need you to cause a little trouble with the heroes." He said, Klarion grinned; he had been bored with not being able to cause a bit of chaos. Ever since Lita had been born Raven requested that he not do as much since she didn't want to raise their daughter with just the dark magic.

"Goody." He said slowly, grinning evilly with that the meeting was adjourned and everyone filed out. When Klarion was about to teleport his way out—back to find Raven—he was stopped by Savage placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the man.

"I know about you're little disappearance." He said, Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"What on new earth are you talking about?" he asked, Savage gave an evil knowing smile.

"Your little girlfriend should really do better in covering her tracks. I know about her pregnancy and that she's probably the reason you disappeared for a year." He said, Klarion glared.

"You're babbling, old geezer." He said a hint of danger behind his voice.

"You'd be amazed what you can find out with a little intense interrogation and a some bribery can do to an ice meta-human." Savage said, Klarion glared and ripped himself from Savages grip.

"I don't know what you think you know; but I abandoned that hussy a long time ago." He said, Teekl hissed at Savage from atop Klarion's shoulders. Savage nodded and turned, leaving the Witch-boy to dwell on his thoughts. Klarion growled.

'There's no way I'm letting the Light get their hands on them again.' He thought then dematerialized and left the room.

~0~

"What's wrong Lita?" Raven questioned in a soft voice; her baby had been crying ever since she teleported their way out of the WatchTower. "You've already eaten, what's wrong sweetie?"

Raven cradled the child in her arms purring softly, and rocking her a bit to calm her down. Raven had decided to take them into her old house; and after cleaning up the place a bit settled on her bed in her old room. Cherie meowed.

"I don't know but I hope he gets here soon, I think Lita misses her daddy." Raven said, Cherie gave her a strange look, not often did she refer to Klarion as 'daddy.' Raven rolled her eyes but said nothing and kept up her purring to try and sooth her child when a gust of wind blew through the room and specks of black flew in an oval shape and burst, revealing Klarion. Raven rolled her eyes at his flashy entrance, but smiled. Klarion looked around.

"Wow this place really is a dump." He said, then heard the crying. Raven stood.

"She's been crying ever since we left the League's Tower thing. I think she missed you." She said then passed the little baby onto Klarion, who held her happily close to his chest. Immediately the child stopped crying and nestled into her father's chest. Raven sighed.

"Thank goodness." She said, "I'll tell ya she really takes after you when she wants something."

Klarion pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what I mean, Klarion." She said smiling, then kissed Klarion on the cheek and plopped herself on her old bed. "Fwa! I'm tired."

The springs creaked and moaned as Raven rolled over onto her side, she looked up to Klarion.

"Will you watch Lita for a little while? I want to take a little nap." She moaned, Klarion sighed.

"Yes, yes. You sleep, Teekl and I will watch Lita." He said, Raven smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"Meow—you're so sweet, _honey_." She said, mockingly. Klarion blushed, he hated it when she did that. He sighed and walked downstairs Lita giggling as he smiled own at her. Teekl meowed from his shoulders, looking down at the small child.

"I have _not_ gotten soft." Klarion spat, Teekl mewed while Klarion rolled his eyes.

"Oh quiet you stupid cat; you love her too." He said, Teekl let out a low growl, one that made Lita cry a bit. Klarion shooed that cat from his shoulders as he rocked her from side to side.

"You're just jealous because I'm giving more attention to Lita instead of you." He said, the fur on Teekl's neck rose as he growled, he then skulked away to another part of the living room. Klarion rolled his eyes; and everyone says he throws bad temper tantrums. Klarion then smiled holding Lita up as she giggled and reached for him. It sickened him how innocent and sweet she looked but he loved her all the same. Lita was the perfect blend of the two; she had her mother's eyes and bangs, and Klarion's dark devil-pointed hair and natural blue skin. He smiled knowing that her skin would eventually clear up when she got older and she could cast spells to hide it—if she wanted to.

Klarion's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door, Lita in his arm and looked through the eye hole in the door. He opened the door to reveal Zatana who stared for a while.

"Raven's sleeping, come back later." He said curtly and went to shut the door, only to have it stop by Zatana jamming her foot into it.

"Actually…Klarion," She began, "I'm not here to talk to Raven. I'm here to talk to you."

Klarion groaned, but didn't say anything he turned and walked further into the house as Zatana followed.

"What do you want baby-Zatana?" He asked snapping his fingers as a play-pin appeared and he placed Lita inside. He then turned and sat in one of the old chairs in the room.

"First off could you please cut it out with that 'Baby-Zatana' crap? I know you don't like me and believe me the feeling is very mutual, but this is about Raven and little Lita." Zatana snapped, Klarion cocked an eyebrow, amused by the woman's sudden outburst.

"Oh?" He simply asked, Zatana crossed her arms.

"You're still working for the Light you know they tried to kill Raven, and you're still part of them? I know you're a Lord of Chaos or whatever but that's just…" in her frustration she trailed off, Klarion frowned.

"Keep your voice down stupid. Raven knows what I do, and the Light isn't aware that the two of us are together again. So quit your whining, I know what I'm doing." He growled, Zatana placed her hand on her hips and dipped to get in Klarion's face.

"Do you?" she asked, Klarion's anger faded to confusion as she continued, "One of these days you're going to get her killed, and I won't stand by if you put that little girl of hers in danger in the process."

"Lita's my child too Zatana," Klarion hissed, "You can't take her away from me; even if you are her Godmother."

"Then you better keep yourself in check Witch-boy, because I won't let my best friend's little girl get her if something happens to her." Zatana growled, Klarion glared.

"Are you done?" He asked, Zatana nodded, "Then you can leave."

Zatana huffed and turned to leave, she would have slammed the door shut however she was mindful of the easily frightened child in the house. Once gone Klarion began to think about what she had said, then scoffed, if she could do anything she'd have done it by now.

~0~

Meanwhile at Gotham Cemetery, a tall brunette with a spray tan stood in front of a headstone glaring at the name written in stone.

"Raven Blu, you little witch-freak! I'll make you pay for killing my boyfriend." Nancy shouted through sobs. Suddenly there was a flash behind her she turned to see a man with red hair and a white streak.

"Who the heck are you?" Nancy hissed, the man turned.

"I am Jason Blood, do you know where I could find a girl named Raven Blu?" He asked, "It is very important I find this girl; she's planning something evil."

An evil smile crossed Nancy face as she nodded.

"Yes, I know exactly where you can find her."


	40. Chapter 40-the final chapter!

Chapter 40

**I'm glad I ended up making this 40 chapters instead of just 39 it was just so weird not having an even number. Perhaps I'm just OCD about it, oh well; I'm happy with the outcome of this story; and don't worry I will get around to making a sequel to this as soon as I am able. I hope you enjoy it. n I finaly got one of my comics in the mail today! Klarion! but it's issu can't read it yet O.Q i wanna cry!  
klarion-you bought my comic book?  
Me-yes i did, I'm a total geek i know. haha  
Klarion-you can't read it tho.  
Me-I think i might anyway. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So Raven; what are you going to do now?" Zatana asked. She, Raven, Wally, M'gaan, and Nightwing(as a sunglasses wearing Richard Grayson) sat in the park in Gotham City. Raven was busy bottle feeding Lita when she looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I would imagine you and Klarion still want to remain of the grid right?" Nightwing asked. Raven looked down at Lita.

"Well, actually; I was thinking of asking Klarion if we could stay in Gotham again." She said.

"Wait so you're moving back to Gotham?" Wally asked.

"Oh yeah; where we are no isn't really the best place to raise a kid yaknow?" Raven explained, "I don't want Lita to grow up with just dark magic."

'Who'd have thought that the crazy psycho Witch-girl would end up being responsible.' Wally thought, Nightwing elbowed him in the side. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Another Telepathic conversation about me?" She asked, then looked down at her baby and smiled sweetly and laughed, "Well aren't you just the hungry little baby."

"Do you mind if I hold her?" M'gaan asked. Raven smiled.

"You'd really want to hold the baby of a crazy Witch-girl?" she asked, the group got quiet. Zatana smirked.

"She's just messing with you guys; she doesn't really mean it that way." She said, Raven grinned, and handed Lita over to M'gaan who happily held her.

"Hard to believe something so innocent came from Klarion." M'gaan said then looked to Raven apologetically, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Raven said holding her hand up, "Trust me nothing like that fazes me anymore."

"So havin a kid really mellowed you out huh Raven?" Nightwing asked, Raven nodded.

"Seems like it yeah." She said.

~0~

"So what'd the freak do to you?" Nancy asked, she had agreed to help Jason find Raven and she was eager to see the Goth freak get what was coming to her. Jason looked down at the young woman.

"It's not what she what she's done; it's what she is planning to do." He said, following Nancy down the streets.

"Ok…what's she going to do?" Nancy asked rolling her eyes. Jason shook his head.

"It does not matter to you; she must be stopped and brought to justice." He said. Nancy frowned.

"Fine by me that crazy Witch tried to kill me, not to mention what she did to my boyfriend!" she shouted; Jason paused, causing Nancy to stop and look back, "What?"

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am." He said then looked her in the eyes, "I promise that I will bring the witch-girl to justice, and avenge you're dear departed."

"Oh…uh, thanks…" She said blushing a bit, then saw a girl with short blonde hair, with sapphire eyes, she glared, "That's her there!"

Jason turned; the girl looked nothing like when he had first saw her, then again she did go into hiding for several years. He looked back at Nancy.

"You may want to stay back for this." He said.

~0~

"Anyway I'm thinkin of goin' back to school yaknow?" Raven said cradling Lita in her arms as she and Zatana walked down the street. The others had long since left and the two were heading back to Raven's house.

"Just don't go back to Gotham high, I don't think they're going to let you back in after all that." Zatana said.

"Yeah it's going to be very hard to find a school that can accept me." Raven mused, then paused, "I'm pretty much screwed on this one aren't I?"

"Yeah I'd say so." Zatana said, suddenly Lita began crying again, Raven rocked her while she began to purr, something odd that Zatana couldn't help but point out.

"Are you…purring?" She asked, Raven blushed.

"Ah yeah; I have no idea how I'm able to do that; I even growl and hiss it's weird." She explained, "It usually works to calm Lita down, but it's not working now."

"Raven! Look out!" Zatana shouted as a large demon jumped the two; luckily Zatana managed to put up a shield and deflect the demon. Raven looked up in fear as her baby cried even louder. "What's Etrigan doing here?"

"Hand over the girl! She must pay for her crimes!" Etrigan snarled banging on the shield, trying to smash it. Zatana glared.

"What crimes?" Zatana shouted, assuming he was talking about Lita, she then cast a spell that sent Etrigan flying backwards, "Raven take Lita ad run!"

Normally Raven would argue that she could handle a situation where she had to fight however her magic was weak and she wasn't just risking her life anymore. So she nodded and ran, holding Lita close to her. Zatana looked to Etrigan who was now standing and glaring at her.

"My quarrel is not with you Magician; stand down!" He growled, Zatana glared back.

"Not on your life Etrigan! The only crimes that baby is guilty of is being born!" She shouted, "And I hardly think that's any crime for you to fight!"

Etrigan growled, and attacked Zatana, knocking her to the ground he then grabbed her by the throat and tossed her aside then proceeded to go after Raven and Lita. Despite his rather massive size Etrigan was fairly fast, fast enough to catch up with Raven as she ran down the street. Jumping over the Witch-girl he landed in front of her, cornering Raven and her baby. Etrigan then tackled her, Raven went wide eyes as Lita flew from her arms and into the air.

"LITA!" She screamed and struggled to get free from Etrigan's grip so she could save her baby. Suddenly a gust of wind whooshed past the two and Lita was caught before she could hit the ground.

"Woah you're not feelin the mode today little lady." Impulse said making the baby giggle innocently. He looked up from the baby to see Raven being attacked by a large monstrous creature. He glared, "Hang on kid, this is gonna be fast."

Impulse then speed over to the duo and kicked Etrigan off of Raven and crashing into a building. Impulse grinned.

"One speedy hero, at your service." He said then handed the baby over to Raven who held her tightly, "I think you dropped this."

"Please, stop with the jokes already, I'm in serious trouble." Raven said, Zatana managed to catch up to the trio.

"I'll say why's Etrigan after Lita?" She asked, Raven shook her head.

"He's not; he's after me." She said, "I don't know why and I don't care; I need to find Klarion!"

"Right, you two do that; I'll keep ugly here at bay." Impulse said.

"But you can't fight Etrigan off by yourself!" Raven shouted, Zatana put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine Raven; you on the other hand can't use you're powers as well anymore remember?" She asked, "You keep him busy; we'll find Klarion and make sure these two are safe. Then I'll come back to help."

Impulse nodded, then sped off to Etrigan who was beginning to throw the rubble off of himself. The girls went off in another direction, to find Klarion. They were stopped however by a person coming out from the corner and smacking Zatana in the back of the head, hard enough to knock her out. Raven glared when she saw the assailant.

"Hello Goth freak, having fun?" Nancy asked glaring at Raven.

"Nancy; you crazy psycho what are you doing!?" She shouted, smothering Lita in her chest. Nancy grinned.

"I'm helping that thing," She said pointing to Etrigan who was beginning to beat Impulse in their fight, "Get rid of you!"

"Listen Nancy; I know you hate me, for almost killing you and killing you're boyfriend," She said, a little too nonchalantly, "But you can't let that thing kill me!"

"Yes I can! Rick was the best guy I ever dated, you, a freaky, Gothic crazy Witch-girl killed him! I'm not going to let a freak like you live after that!" Nancy shouted, her face twisting in anger. Raven glared; regretting not finishing her off when she had the chance.

"Listen nut-case," Raven said taking a step back, away from the crazed woman, "It's not just my life anymore!"

"Yeah I know." Nancy said taking a step forward, "I heard about you getting yourself knocked up by that crazy magic-boy a long time ago, I knew it'd happen! You little tramp!"

Raven wanted to run but she didn't want to risk trying to get past Nancy, and there was no way she was going to try the Etrigan exit. She swore; she was stuck and there was only one thing she could do. She lifted her palm to Nancy and blasted her with an energy beam, with just enough power to push her back, and still have the energy to put up a shield around herself, Lita and Zatana as Ertigan managed to throw the young speedy hero off of him and bolt toward the Witch-girl. He was blindsided by Impulse who kicked him in the head. He looked to Raven.

"What happened you two should have gone by now!" He shouted, Raven shook her head as dark tears streaked down her face.

"Doesn't matter. Zatana's out cold and I can't leave her." She explained, Impulse looked to Etrigan who was standing again, then back to Raven.

"Can't you just Teleport you're way out of here?" He asked.

"No; I don't have enough energy to. I'm stuck here." Raven said shaking her head, "Please go find Klarion, I can hold him off for as long as I can."

Impulse nodded, and sped off to find the Witch-boy, leaving Raven to fend for herself and the others. Cherie meowed.

"No, if you get hurt I won't have any energy to keep this up." Raven said, falling to her knees and cradled the now crying Lita in her arms. Etrigan was on his feet now and was trying to break Raven's protective bubble.

"Please Klarion, help."

~0~

Klarion scowled it was an odd feeling he had; and the sensation of magic energy rising and falling didn't help him. He didn't know what it was but something about it made him feel uneasy. He sat in Raven's living room, waiting for Raven to come back from her outing with Zatana and some other people he didn't know. He looked to the clock; she should have been back with Lita by now, He looked to Abra who he'd dragged from the castle to tidy up the house.

"What time did Raven say she'd be back?" He asked, Abra grunted and thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I wasn't told anything." He said, suddenly the front door burst opened and Impulse skidded to a halt in front of Klarion who stared at the boy wide eyed.

"Raven and Lita are in trouble! Some demon thing attacked them Zatana's out cold and Raven sent me to find you!" He shouted going nearly speaking incoherently. Klarion stood, and glared.

"And you just left her there?!" He growled, Impulse frowned.

"Talk later if we don't get back; Raven and Lita are going to be moded for sure!" he shouted, Klarion nodded, he snapped his fingers then he and Teekl disappeared, teleporting their way to the girls.

~0~

"W-what?...RAVEN!" Zatana shouted finally coming to, Raven smiled.

"You're awake thank god!" She shouted, Zatana looked around.

"What happened?" She asked, Raven shook her head.

"No time, Zatana I can't keep this up much longer." She said, Zatana stood.

"It's ok Raven, I can fight now." She said, "Let down the barrier I'm going to beat him."

Raven nodded and gasped as she let the barrier down and Zatana threw an energy orb at Etrigan, which he dodged and ran at Raven.

"Dnib mih ni niach!" Zatana shouted, as golden chains wrapped around Etrigan's body. He fell to the ground a few feet from Raven who let out a sigh of relief.

"You ok?" Zatana asked, breathing heavily. Raven looked down at her baby and when she was sure she was ok she nodded. Soon there was a heavy wind that surrounded the three, swirling leaves and rock around, until it eventually settle and Klarion stood a few feet away from them. Raven stood and smiled as she ran to him.

"Raven are you two ok?" He asked wrapping the two in a hug. Raven nodded, then pointed to Zatana and Etrigan.

"Zatana came too last minute and managed to subdue him." She explained. Klarion looked to Etrigan who was bound in chains lying on the ground.

"Well uncle Jason," he said, stepping over to him, and kicking him in the head, "It's about time someone put you in chains, I just wish I were the one to do it."

Etrigan growled, and glared up at the Witch-boy who's foot rested on his head. Then Impulse skidded to a halt beside Raven and Lita.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked, Raven nodded.

"You both did; Zatana was able to stop him before anything happened." She explained, Cherie meowed from her shoulders as Raven scratched his head, "I told you I couldn't risk letting you fight him I'd have been in big trouble if I did."

"The important thing is that everyone's ok, including Lita." Raven then said. Klarion looked at the two and sighed; not sure what he would have done if he had lost either of the two, suddenly he felt a shift in the magical field, he looked down and saw that Etrigan had disappeared, he went wide eyed and look to Raven and Lita, who were unaware of Etrigan behind them. His palms glowed red as he threw a lightning bolt at the demon, however he was too slow.

Raven's body went limp as Etrigan's claws went through her back, ripping flesh and snapping her backbone. Everyone stared in shock, Klarion teleported to her and caught her body before she hit the ground. Everything was silent. Etrigan, proud that he hand vanquished what he thought was a threat to this realm returned to his human form. Jason nodded at his work and teleported back to his home.

"Raven! Raven speak to me, please!" Klarion cried holding Raven in his arms as he knelt to the ground. He could feel the warm blood spilling from the gash in her back on his hands as he held her. Raven lifted a shaking hand and her gaze shifted to a spot further away from them.

"L…Lita…" she choked out doing her best to cling to life to know that her baby was safe. It was then that the group noticed the lack of shrill cries that would normally come from a baby when it was scared or hurt. Their hearts sank when they realized that in the fight Etrigan had not only fatally wounded Raven, but also killed the baby Lita in the process. Zatana panicked, losing both her friend and her friend's baby was just too much to bare, she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Klarion gritted his teeth to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay. Impulse stood, shocked to the point where he just couldn't move; he was the fastest kid alive, he should have been able to stop Etrigan from killing them.

"No, no, no! I can't lose you again! Raven!" Klarion screamed, hugging Raven's dying body close to him. In the stress of what was happening a thought suddenly came to Zatana's mind. She stood and walked over to Klarion, who was at this point crying.

"Klarion, you can save them can't you?" She said grabbing the witch-boy by the coat sleeve, "You know necromancy don't you?"

Klarion shook his head.

"I do but I can't save them both…" He said looking down at Raven then back at the body of the child he and Raven were going to raise together. He had a choice; Save Raven, from death, or bring his daughter back. He then felt a tug on his shirt tie the two looked down to see Raven still clinging to life with all she could. She looked up at Klarion, dark tears forming in her eyes; she opened her mouth to speak.

"…L-Lita…."She mumbled breathlessly, "S-save….L…Lita…"

With that her body went limp and all life left her once sapphire blue eyes.

"Raven!"

"Klarion…you have to save Lita!" Zatana said, then looked to Impulse who was standing as stiff as a board, "Impulse! Where's the baby's body?"

Impulse shook himself from shock and looked around spotting the blanketed child. He carefully picked her off the ground, and brought her over to Klarion who laid Raven's now lifeless body on the ground carefully.

Klarion looked down at his daughter; if he hadn't known better he would have thought she was just sleeping. She looked so innocent and sweet; it made more tears fall from Klarion's eyes. He held Lita close to him, as his palms glowed and soon Lita's body began to glow a dark color of green. Everything was silent and still until Klarion had finished. When Klarion didn't feel or hear Lita's heartbeat he deflated in defeat. Everyone was quiet until they heard a familiar animal sound, then looked around to see; Cherie, limping over to the group followed by a pack of other stray cats. They all meowed loudly as they made their way to the group and stopped, still meowing and yowling loudly. Teekl looked to Klarion and mewed, he looked to his cat.

"Th-they can?" He asked hopeful.

"What? What's going on?" Zatana asked, Klarion looked to her and Impulse with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"They can save Lita…" He said, the cats, including Cherie and Teekl, who had jumped from Klarion's shoulders to join the strays as they surrounded Klarion, Teekl meowed. Klarion nodded and laid his daughter on the ground and stepped back, as the cats surrounded it. It was an odd thing to watch; the cats one by one began to lie on and around Lita, they're bodies began to glow. Zatana, Impulse, and Klarion watched, as now the cats slowly began to slowly make their way off of the child until only a small pack of stray cats, Cherie, and Teekl remained. They were quiet, waiting for whatever the cats had done to take effect, and just when they began to doubt the unthinkable happened; Lita cried.

** That's the end of this story; originally I wasn't going to have baby Lita die; but then I remembered I was leaving a huge plot hole with the strays so, that's how it came out. I hope you all don't hate me for killing off Raven, I'm sorry but I had too. I hope you can forgive me for that. On a side note There will be a sequel I will be adding onto T'was the night before Halloween, I renamed it and called it Dark Beloved instead. I hope you like it. Oh yeah and this is completely off topic but; DON'T BUY FROM ONLINE STORES! If you want to buy a comic book; like Seven Soldiers of Victory; Klarion—go to a comic store, if not you will order the entire series and only get issues 2 and 4 and you wont get your money back. That's all. See you in my next story….sorry. . no flames please!**


End file.
